La Cara Oculta del Deseo
by Chocofresas
Summary: Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.  Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.Lemmon Fte
1. PRologo 1 y 2

La Cara oculta del deseo

Hola como están después de un tiempo de descanso regrese con otra adaptación de una fantástico libro que me ha encantado.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

**_Prologo 1_**

Jun se sentó al lado de su abuelo, Hideki Li, en el porche delantero de la cabaña en la que éste vivía. Sólo tenía diez años, pero sabía con exactitud por qué el anciano no vivía con su familia. Porque el padre de Jun, Hien, se avergonzaba de él.

—No es más que un jodido irlandés —gritaba enfurecido Hien horas después de visitar a su padre—. Presume de ese acento irlandés como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Dios librara a Jun de hablar con aquel acento, aunque lo practicaba cada vez que su padre no estaba presente.

A Hien no le gustaba ser irlandés. No le gustaba que la gente supiera que lo era. Si pudiera enviar a su abuelo lejos, Jun estaba seguro de que lo haría. Pero Hien Li no podía obligar a Hideki Li a que hiciera nada. Aquel anciano era tan sabio como las montañas y los acantilados, y tan terco como ellos.

—Jun, muchacho, mira esa puesta de sol. —Hideki le señaló los majestuosos colores que cubrían las montañas—. Es casi tan bonita como las que tenemos en Irlanda. Casi.

—¿Por qué no vuelves allí? —le preguntó Jun, consciente de la nostalgia impresa en la voz del anciano—. Papá dice que tienes suficiente dinero para vivir donde quieras.

Observó el rostro surcado de arrugas de su abuelo. La brillante mirada ámbar era muy parecida a la de su nieto y más brillante que la de su hijo, sin las motas doradas que tenía la de éste.

El anciano sonrió; una extraña, triste y pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque mi Haruna está aquí. —Señaló el pequeño cementerio, el lugar donde estaba enterrada la abuela de Jun, Haruna Li, junto a los dos hijos que habían perdido en Vietnam, sus tíos, Touya y Hideki Jr., y la hija que había muerto de fiebres, Nala, la tía de Jun.

—¿La abuela no quiere que te vayas? —Jun frunció el ceño. Su abuela estaba muerta, ¿cómo le iba a importar?

—Oh, mi Haruna me sonreiría igual allá donde fuera. —El anciano esbozó de nuevo aquella pequeña sonrisa—. Pero si me separara de ella, sentiría esa distancia en mi alma, ¿entiendes?

Jun negó con la cabeza.

El abuelo suspiró.

—Tienes ojos irlandeses, muchacho. Un día de estos, esos ojos verán por ti, y sentirás como si el corazón se te fuera a salir del pecho. Es la feroz mirada irlandesa, Jun. Cuando ames, cuando ames de verdad, ten cuidado, muchacho, porque esos ojos irlandeses que tienes no son sólo el espejo de tu alma, sino del alma de la mujer a la que ames. —El abuelo miró la tumba de Haruna—. Y cuando se pierde el corazón de esa manera, es imposible abandonar los lugares donde están tus mejores recuerdos. Si tuviera que irme, no podrían enterrarme junto a tu abuela.

El anciano dirigió la mirada a Jun, y éste sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que algún día tendría que enterrar a su abuelo en aquella tierra dura y desolada.

—La feroz mirada irlandesa —murmuró el anciano unos instantes más tarde—. Mi padre me advirtió igual que ahora te estoy advirtiendo yo a ti, muchacho. No pierdas a la mujer que ames, pues perderás una parte de tu alma si lo haces. Es el legado de esos ojos.

Jun frunció el ceño. Lo que decía el abuelo no tenía mucho sentido y decidió que le preguntaría a su tío Jordán sobre ello cuando volviera. Su tío todavía recordaba a su abuela. Tenía cinco años cuando ella murió, un poco antes de que naciera Jun. Y en ese momento, estaba pasando el verano en Houston con el mayor de los tíos de Jun, Doran, y su familia.

—Entonces, ¿mis ojos son malos? —preguntó Jun finalmente.

—No, no son malos —suspiró su abuelo—. No son malos en absoluto, muchacho. Te darás cuenta un día de estos. Uno de estos días, ya verás. Esos ojos irlandeses ven lo que nadie más ha visto. —Clavó la mirada en su nieto—. Quien tenga tu alma, tendrá tu corazón. —Dio una palmada en el pecho de Jun —-. Y podrá incluso ver a través de ti.

—Entonces ¿papá no tiene ojos irlandeses? —Los ojos de Hien estaban matizados con motas verdes. Nunca le había visto con el gesto relajado y gruñía sin parar.

La preocupación se reflejó en la cara de su abuelo.

—Tu padre es un buen hombre —afirmó repitiendo lo que siempre decía.

—¿De veras, abuelo? — Jun pensó en el bebé que había en casa. El diminuto bebé que su abuelo decía que era su hermano. El recién nacido del que Hien Li renegaba—. El pequeño Hie debería tener también un padre.

El abuelo puso la mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le dijo suavemente:

—Nada es cómo pensamos, muchacho. No todo es blanco o negro, sino que existen infinidad de matices grises. Tienes que averiguar el por qué de las cosas, no sólo fiarte de lo que ves.

—Porque él no nos quiere —susurró Jun, aceptándolo como sólo los niños podían aceptar esas cosas.

El abuelo asintió con la cabeza.

—Los tonos grises, muchacho. Recuérdalo. Siempre hay algo que no sabes y que no puedes ver. A veces el amor no es como pensamos que debería ser. Sólo recuerda eso y todo irá bien.

Jun creció buscando los matices grises. Luego maduró y se convirtió en un SEAL, y los matices grises se perdieron en su mente, aunque sabía que seguían estando allí. Siempre en un lugar diferente, siempre moviéndose. Hasta el día que vio el infierno. Y las cenizas del infierno. Y aprendió que había matices que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que existieran.

_**Prologo 2**_

_Dieciséis años después_

Jun Li se sentó en el escritorio de la oficina del taller mecánico que poseía y contempló a la joven que hablaba con uno de sus empleados.

Parecía enfadada y exasperada. El cabello rubio como el oro le caía sobre los hombros, una hermosa cascada dorada que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. No era demasiado delgada. Tenía unas curvas estupendas, un trasero de infarto debajo de aquella falda negra, y unos pechos erguidos y tentadores cubiertos por una blusa color chocolate.

Unos tacones altos completaban el atuendo. Se preguntó si llevaría medias o pantys, aunque ciertamente parecía una mujer de medias.

Finalmente, la joven levantó las manos, alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Las fosas nasales femeninas se ensancharon con determinación y se apresuró a dejar atrás al mecánico con el que había estado discutiendo, enfilando hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Jun observó cómo aquella asombrosa visión atravesaba la estancia y plantaba las manos en su escritorio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Mire, todo lo que necesito es una llave inglesa —dijo enérgicamente—. Présteme una. Véndamela si quiere. No importa. Si no arreglo ese coche, acabaré teniendo que hacer autostop. ¿Tengo pinta de querer hacer autostop? —Extendió los brazos al tiempo que se incorporaba, le dirigió una angustiada mirada con sus hermosos ojos verdes y apretó los labios rosados al darse cuenta de que el mecánico se acercaba por su espalda.

—No, señora, no la tiene. —Jun negó con la cabeza, deslizando la mirada por su figura antes de volver su atención al mecánico—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no podamos revisarle el coche? —le preguntó al otro hombre.

Sammy entrecerró los ojos.

—El taller está completo, jefe, ya se lo he dicho.

—Sólo una llave inglesa —gruñó ella entre dientes—. Sólo préstenme una maldita llave inglesa.

Parecía frustrada. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y las mejillas relucientes. Pero la expresión de su rostro se relajó cuando logró controlar sus emociones.

—Escuche. —La joven había suavizado la voz, y él quedó cautivado. Allí, ante la voz de aquella dulce y hermosa sureña, Jun Li perdió el corazón—. Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda. Se lo juro. Si me deja en la estacada llegaré tarde a una entrevista de trabajo. Le prometo que no le robaré demasiado tiempo.

La joven sonrió, y él sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. Aquellos labios se curvaron dulcemente, con una mezcla de nerviosismo, frustración y preocupación, y se mantuvieron así. Pero le había sonreído y ese simple gesto había conseguido que Jun volviera a sentirse como un adolescente.

Se levantó del escritorio y señaló la puerta con la mano.

—Muéstreme el coche. La ayudaremos a ponerse en camino.

—Pero jefe, estamos hasta arriba —protestó Sammy.

Jun lo ignoró y observó cómo la joven se giraba y lo precedía hasta la puerta. Su mirada se demoró en el trasero femenino mientras ella caminaba y fue la más hermosa de las visiones. Le hormiguearon las manos por las ganas de tocarla. Ardía en deseos de acunar aquellas curvas y sentirlas bajo los dedos.

—Me llamo Sakura. —La joven le brindó una sonrisa por encima del hombro—. De veras, no sabe cuánto le agradezco lo que está haciendo.

Ese acento de Georgia conseguiría que él se corriera en los vaqueros. No podría contenerse si ella seguía hablándole de esa manera.

Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Le costará algo —le dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras abría el capó del pequeño sedán deportivo.

—Siempre es así —suspiró ella—. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Parecía preocupada. Definitivamente, era una mujer con una meta y estaba dispuesta a conseguirla. Tenía las uñas cuidadas, el maquillaje justo para resaltar sus rasgos y los labios suaves.

—Una cena. —Jun sonrió ampliamente al percibir la sorpresa en los ojos femeninos.

—¿Una cena? —La cautela se reflejó en la voz de la joven.

—Sólo una cena —le prometió él. Por ahora—. Esta noche.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo momento; aquellos ojos verdes parecieron clavarse en los de él, escrutando y calentando zonas en su interior que Jun no sabía que existieran. Y mucho menos que estuvieran frías.

Al fin, curvó los labios, brindándole una encantadora y coqueta sonrisa.

—¿El chico malo de Alpine me está invitando a cenar? —se mofó ella traviesamente—. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Me estás confundiendo con Sammy. —Señaló al mecánico—. Yo sólo soy un simple mecánico y un SEAL. —Las mujeres se morían por los SEAL's. Y él haría cualquier cosa por impresionarla.

—Jun Li, el SEAL de la feroz mirada ámbar y sonrisa cautivadora —replicó la joven—. Sé quién eres.

—Pero yo no sé quién eres tú —adujo él sombriamente—. Y me encantaría descubrirlo.

Aquella mirada de nuevo. Intensa, penetrante.

—En la cena —acordó ella al fin—, nos veremos entonces.

_¡Bien!_

—Reservaré mesa en Piedmont's. —Nombró el restaurante más caro del pueblo, lo que tampoco decía nada—. A las siete.

—De acuerdo, estaré allí a las siete. Pero no podré hacerlo si no me arreglas el coche.

Sakura sonrió con ironía para sus adentros. Tenía el presentimiento de que si le contaba que sabía qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría a su coche, jamás la creería. Le dejó perder el tiempo, encontrar el manguito suelto y apretarlo. No le había mentido cuando le había dicho que lo único que necesitaba era una llave inglesa. Su padre le había enseñado cómo arreglárselas con cualquier vehículo hacía mucho tiempo. Por desgracia, en aquel momento no tenía una llave inglesa a mano.

Así que dejó que le arreglara el coche, fingiendo que era una pobre mujer indefensa, porque le encantaba la manera en que la miraba, cómo se oscurecían aquellos feroces ojos ámbar que brillaban intensamente en su rostro bronceado.

—A las siete —le recordó él mientras cerraba el capó y la miraba con intensidad—. Te estaré esperando.

—Allí estaré —le prometió. No había manera de que ella no acudiera a la cita. Lo había visto con frecuencia en el pueblo, incluso había tenido fantasías con él un par de veces.

El ardiente SEAL. El niño malo de Alpine. Todas las chicas de la facultad iban tras él. Pero, tal y como decidió Sakura en ese momento, Jun iba a ser suyo.

_Dos años después_

—Oh, Dios, Sak, ¿qué has hecho?

La joven dio un respingo y se giró hacia su esposo, que se dirigía furioso al lugar donde su coche había impactado con la parte trasera del todoterreno. Fascinada, observó sus feroces ojos ámbar, sus rasgos pálidos, el cuerpo duro y moreno, el pecho húmedo de sudor, las briznas de la hierba que había estado cortando pegadas a los vaqueros...

—Es sólo una pequeña abolladura, Jun. Te lo prometo. —Tenía el corazón en la garganta. No por miedo. El jamás le haría daño. Pero su furia era temible.

—Una pequeña abolladura. —-La agarró por los hombros, la apartó a un lado y bajó la mirada hacia el guardabarros abollado que se había hundido en el parachoques de su todoterreno.

Había sido un accidente. Y, en realidad, había ocurrido por culpa de Jun. Si no hubiera estado cortando el césped sin llevar nada más que las botas y aquellos vaqueros que le ceñían el trasero, jamás habría ocurrido.

—Has chocado contra mi coche. —El orgullo y la indignación rezumaban en su voz—. Es mi todoterreno, Sak.

Sí. Lo era. Estaba muy orgulloso del potente cuatro por cuatro negro. Lo mimaba más que cualquier mujer a su hijo. Sak se hubiera sentido celosa si no fuera porque no había manera de que él pudiera meter el vehículo en casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Jun. —Su voz se volvió ronca al alzar la mirada hacia él, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo mientras se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en enfurecerse.

En cuanto lo hiciera, se transformaría en un hombre sombrío y parco en palabras. La fulminaría con la mirada.

Se dedicaría a ver partidos de béisbol. Se acostaría tarde. Muy tarde. Mucho después de que ella se hubiera ido a dormir. No hablaría con ella hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo cual era, sencillamente, injusto.

—Jun, por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas chocado contra mi todoterreno? ¿Cómo? Si estaba aparcado aquí mismo. A plena vista, Sakura. —Se estaba enfadando. Sólo decía su nombre completo o sus apellidos cuando estaba o muy enfadado o muy excitado. Y no estaba excitado. Aquello no era una buena señal. Sak podía vivir con eso durante unos días, pero no le apetecía.

Dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y lo miró furiosa.

—Si no fuera por tu culpa, jamás habría chocado.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Jun retrocedió un paso, negando violentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puede ser esto culpa mía?

—Porque estabas cortando la hierba sin camisa, vestido sólo con esos provocativos vaqueros y las botas, y en cuanto vi ese culo prieto me puse caliente. Has sido tú quien me ha distraído, así que la culpa es tuya. Si te hubieras vestido de manera decente esto no habría ocurrido, Jun...

El la besó. No fue un beso tierno o gentil, sino áspero, rudo y lleno de lujuria. La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y presionó su miembro contra el abdomen femenino, haciéndola jadear de placer.

—Te mereces unos buenos azotes. —La tomó en brazos y atravesó con ella el patio, dejando abierta la puerta del coche de la joven y alejándose del todoterreno abollado—. Debería zurrarte, Sakura. Ver cómo ese precioso trasero que tienes se pone completamente rojo.

Entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, zúrrame, Jun —le susurró la joven provocativamente al oído—. Haz que suplique.

El se estremeció contra ella, la arrojó sobre la cama y se dispuso a hacer que le pedía.

_Una semana después_

—Volveré a casa en una semana. —Jun estaba vestido con vaqueros y camiseta. No parecía un SEAL, sino un marido a punto de salir de viaje de negocios. Nada relevante.

Sakura sabía cómo engañarse a sí misma.

—El todoterreno estará aparcado mañana delante de la tienda —le dijo la joven asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le observaba sacar el petate del armario y girarse hacia ella—. Lo meteré en el garaje y lo cuidaré por ti. -—Sakura le sonrió provocativamente y se retiró el pelo de la cara—. Me debes una, ¿sabes? Tuve que enseñar las piernas para lograr que lo arreglaran tan rápido. Tienes unos mecánicos muy exigentes, Jun.

El poseía un taller y una estación de autoservicio en las afueras del pueblo. Un pequeño y próspero negocio que Sak sabía que le encantaba.

Jun soltó un gruñido, recorriendo con la vista las piernas desnudas de la joven cuando ésta se sentó en la cama con unos pantalones cortos.

—Bruja —gruñó él—. Tengo que irme y lo sabes.

Ella se quitó la blusa y se desabrochó los pantalones cortos, dejándolos caer por las piernas. Sin dejar de observar a su esposo, deslizó los dedos por los pliegues desnudos y húmedos de la unión entre sus muslos y luego se llevó la mano a la boca.

Jun gimió y Sakura adoró aquel sonido. Había separado los labios y tenía una mirada salvaje, como si la estuviera saboreando.

—Venga, un revolcón rapidito —susurró ella, desesperada por tenerlo una última vez antes de que la dejara. Se incorporó en la cama cuando él se acercó y le quitó el cinturón con dedos ágiles—. Te desafío. Hazme tuya como más desees...

Jun le dio la vuelta, la empujó sobre el borde de la cama y, al cabo de dos segundos, la estaba penetrando. Duro y palpitante, acariciándola, llenándola, enterrándose en ella con rápidos y duros envites hasta que Sak se sintió atravesada por una violenta y candente sensación de placer.

—Jun, Jun, te amo —gritó mientras él la embestía, inmovilizándola y moviendo las caderas con fuerza contra las de ella, sujetándola fieramente con las manos, quemándole la piel con los dedos.

Más tarde, él susurró las mismas palabras con el fluido y lírico sonido gaélico. Le murmuró su amor en el idioma que su abuelo le había enseñado y que ella sentía en el alma.

—Para siempre —susurró Sak, girando la cabeza hacia él y aceptando su beso—. Para siempre, Jun.

_Una semana después_

Sak abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada. El tío de Jun, Jordán, estaba en el umbral al lado del capellán. Sabía que era un capellán militar por el uniforme oscuro. Jordán llevaba un uniforme blanco, con la gorra en la mano y las medallas colgadas en la pechera. La joven se sintió desfallecer.

—Jun llegará en cualquier momento —murmuró ella con los labios entumecidos, percatándose de la aflicción y el dolor que reflejaba la expresión de Jordán—. Has llegado pronto, Jordán. El aún no está aquí.

Estaba llorando. Podía sentir cómo lágrimas ardientes le abrasaban la piel mientras se apretaba las manos contra el estómago y se le aflojaban las rodillas.

—Sak. —Jordán tenía la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas—. Lo siento.

_¿Que lo sentía? ¿Le estaba arrancando las entrañas y decía que lo sentía?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no lo digas, Jordán. Por favor no lo digas. —Sak. —El tragó saliva—. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que destruirla?_

—Señora Li —dijo el capellán por él—. Señora, tengo que comunicarle con gran pesar que...

—¡No, no! —gritó ella mientras Jordán la envolvía entre sus brazos y la ayudaba a entrar en casa. La joven siguió gritando. Gritos que le desgarraron el pecho como una cuchillada brutal y despiadada. El dolor la arrastró hasta un profundo pozo de desesperación, un abismo del que no creía que pudiera salir jamás.

—¡Jun! —lloró, gritando su nombre. El le había jurado que siempre sabría el momento exacto en el que ella lo necesitaría, incluso en la muerte. Porque él tenía ese don. Era por los ojos, le había asegurado, y ella se había reído. Sin embargo, ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cierto porque necesitaba a Jun, aquellos feroces ojos irlandeses—. ¡Oh Dios mío, Jun!

_Seis meses después_

Sak despertó entre sollozos con la respiración entrecortada y rebuscó en la cama estirando los brazos, arañando las sábanas, la almohada, desesperada por alcanzarle.

Jun estaba sangrando. Podía ver la sangre en sus manos como si estuviera mirando por los ojos de él. Podía sentir su agonía, sus entrañas retorciéndose, su alma clamando con una angustia que la desgarraba.

Tenía que ser un sueño. Los sollozos le quemaban la garganta mientras se aferraba a las mantas y lanzaba un grito gutural de cruda agonía al sentir que se le partía el corazón.

—¡Jun!

Gritó su nombre con voz ronca y áspera por las lágrimas, por los horribles meses pasados.

En el entierro... ni siquiera la habían dejado verle.

Deshaciéndose en lágrimas, hundió la cara en la almohada y se enfrentó una vez más a la cruda realidad de que Jun se había ido para siempre.

Habían cerrado el ataúd sin que ella lo viera. No había podido tocarlo, ni besar su amado rostro, ni decirle adiós. No había nada a lo que aferrarse, nada que aliviara aquella agonía sin fin.

Sólo había vacío. Vacío en su cama, en su vida. Un doloroso y horrible hueco en su alma. Un vacío que la consumía, que le quemaba la mente y que le recordaba cada segundo, cada día, que Jun se había ido.

Jun se había marchado.

Para siempre.

Salvo en sus pesadillas. Donde él gritaba su nombre. Donde la tocaba y se desvanecía antes de que ella pudiera darle alcance. Donde la miraba con los ojos llenos de pesar. O cuando ella sentía el dolor y las lágrimas de Jun. Interminables, agonizantes.

Luego, con la misma rapidez con que comenzaban, en cuanto ella se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía era el propio dolor de Jun, los sueños cambiaban.

—Te amaré siempre, bruja. —Estaba inclinado sobre ella, desnudo, con el pecho brillando, la piel dorada bloqueando el sol radiante, los intensos ojos ámbar observándola fijamente—. Siente cómo mi alma toca la tuya, Sakura. Siente cómo te amo, pequeña...

Un grito desgarrador le quemó la garganta cuando intentó aferrarse al aire, a los insustanciales recuerdos que se desvanecían, que se esfumaban igual que Jun se había ido.

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Jun... —susurró Sakura apretando la almohada contra el pecho y empezando a mecerse.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un grito desolador desde lo más profundo de su alma partida en dos.

—Maldito seas, Jun...

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Bueno he aquí el prologo talvez se hallan confundido un poco talvez no pero ya el primer cap les aclarara sus dudas espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	2. Capitulo I

_La Cara oculta del deseo_

**_Aclaración: Va a haber un cambio el apellido de Jun y de toda su familia será Riuga _**

**_Para que Shaoran pueda conservar su apellido Li._**

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

_**Summary:**_

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo. Lemmon fuerte

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Nueve meses después_

Jun Riuga estaba en la blanca habitación de la clínica a la que lo habían llevado. Había sufrido durante seis meses la pesadilla más horrible que jamás hubiera imaginado llegar a padecer. Seis meses. Sabía cuántos días, cuántas horas, cuántos minutos y segundos habían pasado desde que había «muerto».

Desde el día que cruzó la puerta de su casa, había estado en el infierno. Se suponía que debía ser una misión sencilla. Tan sólo tenía que rescatar a tres jovencitas secuestradas por un señor de la droga colombiano. Para ello tenía que dejarse capturar y permanecer allí el tiempo suficiente para buscar al agente doble que trabajaba bajo las órdenes del narcotraficante Diego Fuentes.

Había llevado un rastreador electrónico en el talón que él mismo activaría en cuanto viera al espía. Por desgracia, ésa era una información que el espía conocía, y le habían agujereado el pie en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jun había sido atado a una mesa de madera y le habían suministrado la primera de una serie de drogas sintéticas.

Una droga llamada «polvo de afrodita»; un potente y cegador afrodisíaco. Pero no había encontrado alivio. Porque Jun, enfurecido, enloquecido y descontrolado, había sido incapaz de romper los votos matrimoniales que le había hecho a su esposa. No importó la cantidad de droga que llegaron a administrarle. Ni cuánto le hubieran tentado.

Observó al grupo de hombres que lo habían rescatado del infierno de Diego Fuentes. Tres doctores, un almirante, un bastardo ceñudo y trajeado —supuestamente un representante del JAG— y su tío, Jordán Riuga.

Jordán no llevaba uniforme, lo que ya decía bastante. La renuncia de su tío a los SEAL's tres meses antes sorprendió a Jun cuando se enteró. Por supuesto, no había mucho que hacer en la clínica privada y especializada de alta seguridad donde estaba recuperándose, excepto escuchar rumores.

Se había visto sometido a una operación tras otra de cirugía para reparar su cuerpo y su rostro. Habían arreglado lo que había sido dañado y reconstruido lo que no había podido ser arreglado. Pero su mente todavía estaba rota. Ahora no era más que la sombra del hombre que fue.

Sin embargo, todavía seguía siendo un SEAL. No había presentado la renuncia. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso sería algo que haría muy pronto.

—Teniente Riuga. —El almirante inclinó la cabeza en su dirección; su cara llena de arrugas estaba demacrada por el cansancio y la preocupación

— Veo que está bien.

No era cierto. Estaba lejos de estar bien.

Aun así, se puso en posición de firmes, aunque se sentía como si estuvieran estirando sus miembros en un potro de tortura.

Los tres médicos le observaron en silencio. El psicólogo que le habían asignado tomaba notas. Aquel condenado bastardo siempre estaba tomando notas.

—Gracias, señor —logró decir al fin. Sólo quería continuar con los ejercicios que había estado haciendo. Los que llevaban su cuerpo a la extenuación, los que le hacían olvidar aquel deseo infernal que jamás disminuía.

El almirante frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba.

— ¿Te duele algo, hijo? —le preguntó.

Jun intentó mostrarse paciente, pero mostrarse paciente no era precisamente fácil en ese momento.

—Sí, señor, me duele. —No iba a mentir sobre eso. El almirante asintió con la cabeza.

—Quizá eso explique su falta de respeto. Jun apretó los dientes.

—Lo siento, señor. El protocolo no es mi fuerte en estos momentos.

Esperaba una respuesta contundente del almirante; no que se suavizaran las arrugas del rostro de su superior ni que un atisbo de empatía le iluminara la mirada.

Holloran no sólo había sido su superior, sino un hombre que merecía su respeto.

—Siéntate, Jun. —El almirante señaló una silla con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento él mismo.

Jun miró a Jordán. Su tío ya había tomando asiento, lo que indicaba que el protocolo tampoco significaba mucho para él. Pero no por falta de respeto, sino por arrogancia. Una confianza en sí mismo que apenas había disimulado hasta ahora.

Jun se sentó con cautela. Aún tenía dificultades con los músculos de la espalda y una pierna, aunque se estaba fortaleciendo gracias a los ejercicios.

El almirante suspiró cuando el silencio llenó la habitación.

—Asistí a tu entierro —dijo finalmente—. Estaba abatido, Jun. Y verte ahora... —negó con la cabeza—, hace que me pregunte sobre algunas decisiones tomadas a mis espaldas. Yo no habría aprobado esa misión.

—Yo la acepté.

Así de simple. Se suponía que debía de ser una misión sencilla. Pero todavía tema un agujero en el talón que probaba lo contrario.

—Eso es algo que ya discutiremos otro día —gruñó el almirante—. Ahora nos enfrentamos a otro problema.

— ¿Han informado a mi esposa de que todavía sigo vivo? —Las palabras sonaron rotas debido al daño que habían sufrido sus cuerdas vocales.

La voz de Jun era ahora más ronca, más áspera, pero, al menos, podía hablar.

—Todavía no —respondió el almirante.

—No quiero que lo sepa.

Jun clavó la mirada en su superior. Era consciente de los vendajes que todavía le cubrían la frente, de las heridas que aún tenían que cicatrizar. Pero era mucho más consciente de los efectos de aquel maldito «polvo de afrodita», que aquellos bastardos de Fuentes y Jansen Clay le habían inyectado en el cuerpo.

Tan sólo había sido un conejillo de indias para ellos. El SEAL al que querían corromper con aquella horrible droga que habían probado en él. Pero no lo habían conseguido. En vez de eso, lo habían convertido en un monstruo.

—Sakura está muy afectada, Jun —dijo Jordán entonces—. Todavía está de luto... Todavía llora por ti.

—Dejará de llorar. Sakura es fuerte. —Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviese importancia y vio que el almirante y su tío intercambiaban una mirada.

Estaba mintiendo. Su Sak no era fuerte. Era tierna y dulce, y podía jurar que oía los gritos de su mujer en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, abriendo una dolorosa herida en su alma que nunca se curaba, porque no conseguía sacarse los gritos de la cabeza.

¿Cuánto más fuertes serían sus gritos si lo viese ahora? Su pequeña y dulce Sak había adorado su cuerpo. La última vez que salió por la puerta de su casa él había sido un hombre fuerte, duro, pero también un hombre que sabía cómo ser tierno. Aquel hombre ya no existía. No había nada tierno en la oscuridad, en los lujuriosos sueños que tenía en esos momentos. Soñaba con la muerte. Y soñaba con Sak. Con el deseo voraz que sería incapaz de contener si ella se acercaba a él.

—Estoy muerto —aseguró. Su voz sonó fría al pensar en las consecuencias de intentar regresar con su esposa—. Y pienso seguir así.

El psicólogo seguía escribiendo frenéticamente en su bloc. La mirada penetrante de Jun cayó sobre él. Como si pudiera sentir los dardos de furia que arrojaban en su dirección, el hombrecillo levantó la cabeza. Movió los hombros como si la chaqueta le resultara incómoda y, detrás de las gafas, los ojos castaños parpadearon con nerviosismo.

La mirada de Jun regresó bruscamente a su superior.

—Me gustaría que se largaran todos, señor.

El almirante Holloran le devolvió la mirada unos segundos antes de girarse en dirección a los médicos y señalar la puerta con la cabeza. Todos desaparecieron con rapidez. Ninguno estaba a gusto en presencia de Jun. Jamás lo habían estado. Pero no podía culparles, ya que habían tenido que tratar con un animal durante los tres primeros meses que había estado bajo sus cuidados.

El almirante Holloran suspiró y volvió a mirarlo.

—Es tu última oportunidad, hijo —dijo con suavidad—. Podemos llamar a tu esposa. Enviaremos a alguien a buscarla.

El rechinó los dientes con furia.

—No, señor. —El «señor» sonó forzado; la furia que impregnaba su voz, no. La ira bullía en su cuerpo, le nublaba la mente, le llenaba los sentidos con las imágenes de sus pesadillas.

—Ya basta —intervino Jordán, rompiendo el silencio—. Ya le dije que no cambiaría de idea.

—Usted también ha perdido el respeto que se le debe a un superior, Jordán —le espetó Holloran.

—Y la paciencia —replicó Jordán—. Soy yo quien está al mando de esta unidad, almirante, y eso supera incluso a su rango.

—Si cambia de opinión en el futuro, será demasiado tarde —señaló el almirante—. ¿Es eso lo que quiere para su sobrino, Jordán?

—Si eso llegara a suceder, la decisión habrá sido mía, no suya ni de nadie más. —Había dureza en la voz de Jordán, una cólera sombría que Jun jamás había visto antes—. Será transferido al centro de adiestramiento mañana y nuestros médicos se encargarán de él.

— ¡Ni siquiera le ha preguntado si está preparado! —El almirante se enfrentaba ahora abiertamente a Jordán. Las narices de ambos hombres apuntaban hacia arriba; dos increíbles voluntades enfrentadas. Habría sido divertido si Jun hubiera estado de humor.

No lo estaba.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. —Jun.

Al escuchar su nombre, Jun se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su tío. Jordán no sólo era familiar suyo, sino su oficial superior cuando ambos habían sido SEAL's, cuando Jun todavía era un hombre, no el animal en que se había convertido.

—Dime lo que sea cuanto antes. Tengo que terminar unos ejercicios.

Jordán se puso en pie.

—Hay más opciones que los SEAL's.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Jun arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que pertenecer a los SEAL's, tío? ¿El infierno? Ya he estado allí. De hecho, todavía sigo en él.

Jordán asintió lentamente. Sus brillantes ojos ámbar —los feroces ojos irlandeses como los había llamado su abuelo—, le devolvieron la mirada.

—Hay otras opciones.

— ¿De veras? —Jun paseó la mirada entre su tío y el almirante.

—Sí. —Jordán asintió con la cabeza—. Puedes salir de aquí siendo un SEAL, siendo Jun Riuga. Pero, si vienes conmigo, Jun Riuga dejará de existir.

—Si te vas con él, los SEAL's habrán muerto para ti, Jun —le explicó el almirante mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla y se dirigía al otro extremo de la habitación—. Los únicos hombres con los que tendrás contacto serán los de tu antiguo equipo, aquellos que se fueron con el comandante Chávez para adquirir una nueva formación. Estarás muerto para siempre. Jun Riuga ya no existirá. Ni para ti. Ni para tu esposa.

Jun clavó la mirada en él, pero fue a Sak a quien vio. Ella, que odiaba una uña rota y se preocupaba por las arrugas, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse al hecho de que su marido era poco más que un monstruo?

Se giró hacia Jordán.

— ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

_Tres años después_

Jordán Riuga estaba en su oficina frente al espejo de doble cara que le permitía observar el gimnasio sin ser visto. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a su sobrino.

Jun, que ahora respondía al nombre de Shaoran Li, era sólo cinco años más joven que él. Jordán había sido una sorpresa para sus padres y un shock para sus hermanos mayores. Había sido más un hermano que un tío para el hombre que sudaba profusamente bajo las pesas en la estancia de al lado. El cambio operado en Jun durante los últimos años había sido un auténtico milagro. Tan sólo el mero hecho de haber sobrevivido a los seis primeros meses había sido un milagro. Sin embargo, los últimos tres años habían sido muy duros. Las pesadillas y los efectos secundarios del «polvo de afrodita» casi habían conducido a Shaoran a la locura.

Pero, ¿había sobrevivido realmente? Algunas veces, Jordán se preguntaba si el hombre que había presentado su renuncia a los SEAL era el mismo hombre que tenía ahora ante sus ojos.

El rostro era diferente. La cirugía lo había hecho más anguloso, con huesos y músculos más definidos. Fuentes, el narcotraficante, se había ensañado con la cara de Jun mientras estuvo en su poder. Le había destrozado los huesos y las operaciones para reconstruirlo habían sido interminables. Había sufrido un cambio drástico. Nadie que hubiera conocido a Jun Riuga lo reconocería ahora bajo su nueva identidad. Tenía una constitución diferente. Su cuerpo era mucho más fibroso, más fuerte, más duro, y ahora poseía una voluntad de acero. Era más frío, un asesino de ojos gélidos.

Ya no era Jun Riuga. Era realmente Shaoran Li, porque Shaoran había borrado a Jun de la faz de la tierra.

El entrenamiento de Shaoran en la unidad de Reno Chávez los últimos años había preocupado a Jordán. El SEAL Jun Riuga había sido moderado y mataba sólo cuando era necesario. Por el contrario, Shaoran... —Jordán negó con la cabeza— mataba con una callada y mortífera eficiencia.

Jordán recordó la noche en que rescató al hombre que una vez había sido Jun de las garras de Fuentes. No había ni sólo hueso intacto en su cuerpo. Lo habían dejado destrozado, casi lo habían matado de hambre y le habían inyectado tanto «polvo de afrodita» que sus ojos resplandecían como los de un demonio. Pero había luchado. Se había negado a violar a la chica que habían encerrado en la celda con él, luchó por protegerla, e incluso intentó salir por su propio pie cuando lo liberaron.

Jordán había estado seguro de que su sobrino no sobreviviría al síndrome de abstinencia que le había provocado la droga y a los efectos en su cerebro. Jamás creyó que Jun se recuperaría, que sería más fuerte que antes. Más sombrío, con una personalidad tan diferente que Jordán apenas podía reconocer al hombre que fue.

—Nunca volverá a ser el mismo, ¿verdad? —dijo el teniente Ian Richards con aire sombrío, admitiendo lo que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a decir en voz alta durante todos esos años.

Ian había formado parte del equipo de los SEAL's que rescató a Jun y, al igual que sus compañeros, había pasado los últimos años con el hombre al que ahora llamaban Shaoran.

Aquello había sido todavía más duro para Ian si cabe, ya que había estado más unido a Jun que el propio Jordán. Jun sólo tenía diez años cuando oyó los gritos de Ian resonando en el desértico paisaje del rancho familiar. Había despertado a su padre y lo había presionado hasta que Hien Riuga salió de la casa para auxiliar al niño cuya madre se estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

Hien, en un sorprendente despliegue de compasión, había ayudado a la joven madre y al niño. Hien tenía sus momentos, pensó Jordán, pero eran contados.

—No, jamás será el mismo —admitió Jordán ante Ian y ante sí mismo—. Ese hombre no es Jun Riuga, Ian. Es realmente Shaoran Li. Y debemos aceptarlo de una vez.

—Ahora es igual que una máquina —señaló Ian con pesadumbre. Su expresión era triste mientras observaba cómo Jun se ejercitaba—. Es el asesino más eficaz que he conocido jamás. Tan silencioso como los pensamientos.

Jordán se giró entonces hacia Reno Chávez, el comandante en jefe.

—Ya no es un SEAL —afirmó Reno sacudiendo su oscura cabeza—. Cuestiona las órdenes continuamente, sigue sus propios planes, y siempre tiene otro plan de reserva si el primero sale mal. Si siente la necesidad de saltarse las normas, se las salta. Ya no es un subordinado, sino un líder. No cederá ante nadie a menos que haya dejado claro que su plan es la única manera de seguir adelante. Trabaja solo, Jordán, pero es muy eficiente. Es un depredador de sangre fría, meticuloso y mortal.

Jordán inclinó la cabeza.

—Gracias, Reno. Agradezco tu valoración.

—Lo tienes todo por escrito en ese informe. —Reno señaló con la cabeza el dossier que reposaba sobre el escritorio de su jefe.

Los informes mensuales no habían variado a lo largo de los años, y Jordán estaba seguro de que Jun había perdido gran parte de su alma.

—No sobrevivirá a esto —dijo Ian en voz baja, mirando por el cristal y observando al hombre que una vez había sido su mejor amigo—. Acabará autodestruyéndose. Cualquier día se meterá una bala en la cabeza.

Como si le hubiera oído, como si le hubiera sentido, Shaoran se incorporó en el banco de pesas y agarró una toalla. Su mirada se clavó en el espejo de doble cara y lo miró fijamente como si fuera capaz de ver a través de él. Sus ojos eran más oscuros, más feroces de lo que habían sido los de Jun Riuga. El ámbar brumoso destacaba en la cara morena y afilada. Su pelo, castaño oscuro como el café, le llegaba casi a los hombros. Se negaba a cortárselo. Cuando les dio la espalda, Jordán pudo vislumbrar el tatuaje de un sol negro atravesado por una espada roja en el omóplato izquierdo de Shaoran.

Era el emblema de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, otro recordatorio de que Shaoran había dejado atrás su pasado como Jun Riuga. Había entregado su vida a una unidad que realizaba a menudo misiones suicidas.

—Sobrevivirá —afirmó Jordán con tranquilidad, a pesar de la inquietud que sentía en su interior—. No está acabado, aunque él piense lo contrario. —Jun no había regresado con su esposa, pero Shaoran, el hombre que era ahora, no había olvidado a aquella mujer. No se encontraría a sí mismo hasta que lo hiciera.

Jordán había enviado a su sobrino a aquella unidad porque sabía que el hombre que quería como a un hermano jamás habría sobrevivido si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse al mundo y a su esposa después de salir de la clínica.

El psicólogo había estado de acuerdo. Jun habría desaparecido un día y jamás habría regresado. Todavía no estaba preparado para volver. Puede que no lo estuviera nunca, pero Jordán tendría que ponerlo a prueba de todas maneras.

_Un año después_

—No será fácil conseguir que acepte —le advirtió Ian Richards a Jordán mientras observaban por el espejo de doble cara a los seis hombres de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales que se ejercitaban en el gimnasio.

Shaoran era ahora más fuerte que nunca. Fibroso. Corpulento. Frío.

—Aceptará —dijo Jordán con suavidad—. No dejará que ella corra peligro.

Ian resopló y clavó los ojos en el hombre que ahora todos conocían como Shaoran.

— ¿Querrá ella que regrese de esta manera? —inquirió.

Jordán se había hecho la misma pregunta. Sakura Riuga llevaba seis años viuda, y en los últimos tres había comenzado a vivir otra vez. Tenia citas. Existía una posibilidad de que otro hombre le arrebatara a Shaoran la esposa que no admitía tener.

—Supongo que no tardaremos en descubrirlo —comentó Jordán pensativo.

—Seremos vuestro respaldo en la misión de Alpine —intervino entonces Reno.

Todos ellos habían sido asignados a la Unidad de Operaciones Especiales. Se trataba de un cuerpo de élite experimental, financiado en parte por capital privado, y en parte por el gobierno, formado por un grupo de hombres con oscuros y complejos pasados. En los últimos años se habían convertido en una unidad especializada que llevaba a cabo operaciones que otras agencias no podían asumir por cuestiones políticas o por el alto nivel de peligro que entrañaban.

Jordán asintió lentamente antes de volver a observar a Noah.

—Nos reuniremos en el centro de operaciones situado en el parque nacional Big Bend —les dijo—. Recibiréis las órdenes en un par de días.

Ian y Reno asintieron y se fueron con rapidez a prepararse para la operación. Lo único que faltaba era que Shaoran Li aceptara llevarla a cabo.

Jordán se sentó en el escritorio, recogió el dossier de la misión y llamó a Shaoran a su despacho.

Shaoran le hizo esperar. Cuando entró en la oficina, tenía el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha reciente y sus fríos ojos ámbar estaban desprovistos de emoción, de vida.

— ¿Estamos preparados?

—Casi —asintió Jordán, indicándole que tomara asiento en la silla que había frente al escritorio—. El centro de operaciones será desmantelado esta noche y trasladado a la nueva ubicación. Deberíamos tener todo preparado en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Shaoran no dijo nada; sólo miró a Jordán, esperando. Al parecer, ahora tenía una paciencia infinita. Pero cuando entraba en acción, no había nada que lo detuviera ni nadie que fuera más mortífero que él.

—Continúa —masculló al fin Shaoran con voz ronca y rota. Esa voz que una vez había sido fluida y profunda ahora era áspera, casi gutural.

—La primera misión será en Tejas —le informó Jordán. Shaoran ni siquiera parpadeó al oír aquello. Como si en Tejas no hubiera nada que le concerniera. Como si allí no estuviera su familia, su abuelo, su hermano, su padre. Su esposa.

—El centro de operaciones estará situado a sesenta kilómetros de Alpine.

—No. —El tono de Shaoran resultó gélido.

Jordán levantó la carpeta que contenía la información de la misión y la dejó caer delante de Shaoran.

—Lee el dossier. Si no quieres llevar a cabo esta misión, respetaré tu decisión. Puedes encargarte del asunto de Siberia y hacer de niñera de esa científica que secuestraron el mes pasado hasta que se te congele el trasero. Pero antes vas a leer el dossier.

Jordán salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe y dejando a Shaoran a solas con la información recopilada.

Shaoran —él jamás pensaba en sí mismo como Jun— se quedó mirando el dossier como si éste fuera una serpiente de cascabel. No quería leerlo. No quería saber. Siberia era un destino tan bueno como cualquier otro. Demonios, aquella científica era la misión perfecta. Al parecer, le gustaba dedicarse a sus proyectos y odiaba tener compañía. Debería ir.

Se puso en pie y luego se detuvo. Miró de nuevo el dossier y casi se giró para marcharse. Casi. Una foto se había deslizado desde el interior de la carpeta, y él conocía aquella barbilla.

La cogió lentamente. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, una dolorosa agonía mientras levantaba la fotografía y fruncía el ceño.

Sí, allí estaba la curva familiar de la frente y aquellos preciosos y suaves ojos verdes. Pero que lo condenaran si reconocía a la mujer a la que pertenecían.

Se parecía a Sakura. Su Sakura. Era su Sakura. Pero había cambiado.

Las trenzas castañas como el sol eran ahora más oscuras, con algunos mechones casi café. Llevaba el pelo más largo. Le caía, espeso y pesado, por debajo de los hombros. Tema la cara más angulosa y la expresión más serena.

Y no había ninguna sonrisa en sus labios.

A menos que estuviese enfadada, Jun jamás había visto a Sakura sin una sonrisa en los labios. En algunas ocasiones soñaba con sus sonrisas, con su risa, su alegría. Algunas veces era lo único que mantenía a raya sus pesadillas. ¿A qué se aferraría ahora que su sonrisa había desaparecido?

Sostuvo la foto en una mano, con los ojos fijos en Sak. Se había negado a leer los informes que Jordán tenía de ella y a oír cualquier cosa referente a su esposa en los últimos seis años.

Sólo había querido saber la respuesta a dos preguntas cuando surgía su nombre.

¿Estaba viva? ¿Estaba a salvo?

Jordán siempre asentía con la cabeza y Shaoran siempre se alejaba sin querer saber nada más.

Tardó muy poco tiempo en leer el dossier de la misión; incluso menos del que necesitó para contener el aullido de furia que le ardía en la garganta.

Sakura se encontraba en medio de una operación que había acabado con la vida de tres agentes del FBI y de la esposa de un prominente político.

Hijo de perra. En toda su vida, sólo le había pedido una cosa a su padre: que si alguna vez le ocurría algo, cuidara de Sakura, y aquel mentiroso bastardo le había jurado que lo haría. Pero no lo había hecho. Sakura estaba indefensa.

Sólo su hermanastro estaba intentando ayudarla.

El dossier de la misión estaba lleno de información de Sakura, de su hermanastro, Hie, de su abuelo, Hideki, y del padre que había comenzado a odiar en aquel momento.

Y también estaba lleno de peligro. Peligro que podía acabar salpicando a Sakura. Podía verlo. Podía ver los hilos que, si se movían en la dirección correcta, acabarían rodeando el cuello de una esposa que había sido suya, sin importar cuánto lo hubiera negado.

Sak podía morir porque él no había cuidado de ella.

Se sentó sin dejar de mirar la fotografía. Ya era suficientemente malo que el hombre que Sak había amado hubiera muerto, para que, además, la cáscara vacía en la que se había convertido ni siquiera la hubiera protegido.

Pasó el dedo por la foto siguiendo la curva de la mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba su sonrisa, lo que había sentido al tocarla. Se permitió incluso recordar, al igual que lo hacía en sueños, cómo había sido amarla.

—_Go síoraí__1_ —susurró, aspirando el perfume de esos recuerdos—. Para siempre, Sakura. Te amaré siempre.

Justo en aquel instante, apareció la primera grieta en la coraza de Shaoran Li.

—Jun. —Sabella susurró el nombre de su esposo cuando se despertó. Como si no hubieran transcurrido los últimos seis años, como si jamás lo hubiera perdido. Oyó la voz masculina en la oscuridad pronunciando unas palabras en irlandés cuyo significado jamás había tenido que preguntar: _go síoraí_.

Se quedó mirando la habitación apenas iluminada. Jun no estaba allí ni en ningún otro lugar. Sin lágrimas y dolorida, se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

—Adiós, Jun —murmuró deseando poder llorar todavía. Deseando poder desterrar el dolor con la misma facilidad—. Te echo de menos…

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Bueno he aquí el primer cap de este ficc espero que le halla gustado que les párese tiene futuro que dicen?**

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

**_Ravishing Girl_**

**_vmi5_**

**_Aridarck_**

**_cainat06_**

**_Didi_**

**_Jannettcita_**

**_Asdfgh_**

_**Sake22**_

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	3. Capitulo II

_La Cara oculta del deseo_

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Capitulo 2**_

La pequeña cabaña, asentada en medio de los terrenos del rancho Rocking R, estaba deteriorada por el tiempo, pero seguía siendo acogedora y familiar a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella noche inhóspita.

Shaoran se movió entre las sombras como un fantasma. Saltó sobre la pequeña cerca de hierro forjado y se detuvo ante la tumba de su abuela.

«Haruna Riuga. _Go síoraí_». Para siempre. Esas eran las únicas palabras grabadas en la lápida de granito. Su abuelo se había encargado de cincelarlas él mismo.

Arrodillándose ante la tumba, Shaoran alargó el brazo izquierdo y tocó la piedra a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza. Su abuelo siempre había rendido homenaje a su abuela de aquella manera y todos sus hijos, excepto Hien Riuga, habían seguido su ejemplo. Shaoran se preguntó si su hermano Hie también lo haría.

Levantó la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia la cabaña. Sólo era una silueta oscura entre las sombras, pero sabía que su hermanastro estaba allí.

Volvió a mirar la tumba y luego saltó de nuevo la cerca encaminándose hacia la cabaña.

Hie era rápido y desconfiado. Ese día se había dado cuenta que alguien observaba la cabaña, ya que Shaoran no había intentado ocultarse.

Se acercó a la cabaña con sigilo. Se camufló entre las sombras, se confundió con ellas y las utilizó para aproximarse al porche trasero de la casa, donde vio al joven que estaba sentado en el viejo balancín.

Hie tenía veinticinco años. Era todo un hombre y se parecía mucho a Jun cuando tenía esa edad. Quizá fuera un poco más ancho de hombros y sus músculos estuviesen más marcados, pero no eran tan efectivos.

Permanecía sentado en silencio con el rifle sobre los muslos y el cuerpo en tensión.

—Sé que estás ahí —masculló su hermano—. Si no te he tenido a tiro antes, no te voy a tener ahora. Así que puedes dispararme. —La amargura teñía su voz y se reflejaba en su expresión cuando alzó la cabeza.

Hie pensaba que él estaba muerto al igual que todos lo demás. Y Shaoran tenía que asegurarse de que nadie sospechara lo contrario. Salvo Hie. Jun iba a necesitar su ayuda.

Iluminado por la luz de la luna, saltó en silencio sobre la barandilla del porche, arrancó el rifle de las manos de Hie y lo cogió por el cuello mientras el balancín chocaba contra la pared.

No era un agarre fuerte, sino preventivo. No quería despertar al anciano. No quería agrandar la pena de Hideki, ni su vergüenza.

—No hagas ruido —siseó Shaoran sobre el rostro bronceado de su hermano—. No he venido a hacerte daño.

La expresión de Hie era de franca desconfianza; pero lo cierto era que Shaoran se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera reaccionado de otra manera.

—He venido a darte la oportunidad de conocer todo lo que sé sobre tu hermano —le advirtió Shaoran con voz queda—. Una oportunidad. Desperdíciala y no volverás a tener otra.

Hie entrecerró los ojos. Unos llamativos ojos ámbar, la auténtica mirada Riuga.

—Mi hermano está muerto —le espetó en voz baja—. ¿Qué podrías contarme tú que mi tío no sepa?

Shaoran se inclinó sobre él.

—_Bràthair__,_ ¿qué quieres saber? —le preguntó antes de enderezarse.

Hie estaba temblando. La oscura piel irlandesa de su rostro había palidecido mientras miraba la sombra que tenía delante de él.

Shaoran dio un paso atrás, todavía con el rifle en las manos.

—Ven conmigo. —Señaló con la cabeza el cobertizo situado al fondo del patio—. ¿Todavía hay luz en el cobertizo?

No hubo respuesta, pero Hie lo siguió igualmente. Entraron en el cobertizo y Shaoran cerró la puerta lentamente antes de encender la luz.

Hie se dejó caer en la vieja silla del rincón y clavó los ojos en él. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y cólera.

—Creí que eras mi hermano —susurró—. Yo... esperaba que lo fueras.

Shaoran observó cómo Hie se frotaba la cara con las manos y sacudía la oscura cabeza.

Se quitó las gafas de visión nocturna, un nuevo juguete de la unidad que le había venido muy bien, y clavó la mirada en Hie, dándose cuenta de que los ojos que veía cada mañana en el espejo eran de un ámbar más oscuro; más feroces, sombríos y peligrosos que los de su hermano.

Hie parpadeó.

—¿Todavía te escabulles aquí para fumar? —preguntó Shaoran, recordando cómo su hermano se colaba en el cobertizo con un pitillo cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía.

Era algo que sólo habían sabido Hie y él.

A Hie le tembló la mano. Se aferró a los brazos de la vieja silla y clavó la mirada en Shaoran como si de esa manera pudiera ver lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo finalmente con pesar, con la voz cargada de decepción, más de lo que Shaoran había esperado—. ¿Y qué diablos quieres?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, Hie.

—Tú no eres Jun —susurró su hermano.

—No soy el Jun que tú recuerdas. —Se dirigió al armario del fondo del cobertizo, abrió la pequeña puerta de abajo y sacó la botella de whisky que sabía que su abuelo guardaba allí.

Siempre le había escondido sus vicios a su Haruna, y siempre sonreía para sí cuando se tomaba un trago. Incluso ahora que Haruna estaba muerta, su abuelo continuaba con la misma costumbre.

Descorchando el whisky irlandés de importación, se llevó la botella a sus labios y tomó un buen trago. No hizo ninguna mueca mientras el ardiente líquido le bajaba por la garganta. Al contrario. Lo saboreó. Cerró de nuevo la botella, la devolvió al armario y después se giró hacia Hie.

El joven lo estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Nadie conoce el escondite del abuelo —murmuró.

Shaoran asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Nadie excepto tú y yo. Ni siquiera Hien lo sabía.

Hie exhaló bruscamente.

—Dejaste de llamar papá a Hien después de conocer mi existencia.

Shaoran encogió uno de sus hombros.

—No podía ser mi padre si no reconocía que también era el tuyo.

Hie movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera intentando despejarse. Nathan casi sintió lástima por él. Pero no tenía tiempo para la compasión.

Agarró una vieja silla de madera y le dio la vuelta, se sentó a horcajadas en ella y miró fijamente a su hermano.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido —dijo Hie con voz enérgica—. No eres Jun, aunque conozcas cosas que sólo él sabía. —El joven lo recorrió con la mirada casi con desesperación—. ¿Quién eres?

—El fantasma de Jun —suspiró Shaoran—. Soy Shaoran Li, Hie, y jamás debes olvidarlo. Debes creer que Jun está muerto, porque hace mucho tiempo que desapareció. Ahora sólo existe Shaoran.

Pero Hie todavía intentaba encontrar a Jun dentro de él. Shaoran observó la desesperación en la mirada de su hermano y sintió cómo se resquebrajaba su alma.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Hie.

— ¿Mi ayuda? —Su hermano negó de nuevo con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sé quien eres.

—No me habrías reconocido hace cinco años —le aseguró—. Fue un infierno. Fue la muerte.

— ¿Sakura?

—No lo sabe. —La voz de Shaoran se endureció—. Y nunca lo sabrá. No estoy bromeando, muchacho. Jun Riuga no existe.

Hie lo miró intensamente durante unos largos y tensos momentos.

— ¡Maldita sea! —El joven se puso en pie, con la cara convertida en una máscara de cólera—. ¡Hijo de perra! No eres Jun. ¿Sabes por qué sé que no lo eres?

Shaoran le devolvió la mirada, impertérrito. Enterrar aquellas emociones lo estaba matando. Demonios, había pensado que no sería tan duro. Le había dicho a Jordán que sería una misión sencilla, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una dolorosa pesadilla.

—Te lo diré —gruñó Hie—. No eres Jun porque él no estaría aquí conmigo en este momento. —Señaló el suelo del cobertizo con el dedo—. Estaría cuidando de su esposa en vez de dejar que otro hombre lo haga por él.

Antes de que Shaoran se diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control, antes de que su hermano adivinara sus intenciones, se levantó de la silla, cogió a Hie por la garganta y lo inmovilizó contra la pared, gruñéndole en la cara.

Hie tenía el mismo aspecto que Jun había tenido una vez. La misma constitución que Jun. O que Shaoran. Podrían haber sido gemelos. Podrían haber sido hijos del mismo padre y la misma madre en vez de haber nacido de mujeres diferentes.

Hie era un Jun más joven. Y Shaoran apostaría lo que fuera a que sabía cómo reírse.

— ¿La has tocado? —El hielo invadió su voz, su alma. Lo invadió todo—. ¿La has consolado?

Apretó las manos en torno a la garganta de Hie. Era como si lo viera. Hie tocándola, abrazándola, mientras Sakura susurraba el nombre de Jun y las palabras «para siempre». Su agarre se volvió más apremiante.

Su Sakura. Dulce, suave, cálida. Ella se había prometido a él para siempre. ¿Estaría acaso ofreciéndole lo mismo a Hie?

— ¿Jun? —dijo Hie entre jadeos.

Shaoran volvió a mirarlo en estado shock y las lágrimas anegaron los ojos del joven, volviéndolos más oscuros.

—Jun —resolló—. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios mío. Estás vivo. ¡Maldito bastardo!

Shaoran recibió una patada, varios puñetazos en los riñones y las maldiciones ahogadas del joven. Le soltó el cuello y le retorció el brazo en la espalda, aplastándole la cara en la mesa que había contra la pared.

— ¿Has... tocado... a... mi... esposa?

—Debería —replicó Hie con un gemido, mitad sollozo, mitad rabia contenida—. Debería haberlo hecho. Eres un hijo de perra. Un auténtico hijo de perra. Eres igual que él. Igual que ese despiadado bastardo que te dio la vida.

Hie apoyó la frente en la mesa cuando Shaoran lo soltó; le temblaban los hombros. Mantuvo la frente contra la madera mientras un sollozo le desgarraba la garganta.

Shaoran flexionó la mano mirándose los dedos que habían rodeado la garganta de su hermano, y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le rompería.

— ¡Vete de aquí! —Hie se incorporó, dándole la espalda—. ¡Vete!

—No puedo hacerlo, Hie.

Su hermano se volvió hacia él con los ojos brillantes por la furia mientras le espetaba con desprecio:

—El abuelo llora cuando habla de ti, cuando ve a Sakura trabajando en ese maldito taller intentando sobrevivir. Trató de ayudarla y ese hijo de perra que tienes por padre le quitó todo lo que tenía. Y aquí estás tú. —Alzó la mano hacia él y su rostro reflejó una ira sin límites—. El enorme y rudo guerrero del que ese anciano se sentía tan orgulloso. Seis años, Jun. Han pasado seis años, ¿donde diablos te has metido todo ese tiempo?

Shaoran comenzó a arremeter contra todo lo que tenía delante y empujó la silla hacia atrás mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ten cuidado, muchacho —rugió—. Deja de presionarme o tendrás más de lo que andas buscando.

—Ya obtuve más de lo que quería cuando te he sentido observando la cabaña esta tarde —gruñó, sintiendo que el miedo daba paso a la cólera.

—Estoy aquí, es todo lo que importa. —Shaoran se pasó la mano por la barbilla—. No es fácil explicar por qué no regresé. Ni tampoco lo es regresar después de tanto tiempo. Pero ahora estoy aquí y necesito información.

—Para eso están los ordenadores.

Hie estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y Shaoran lo sabía. Su hermano tenía el mismo maldito y orgulloso temperamento irlandés que él.

— ¡Escúchame, pequeño bastardo! —Se cernió sobre él con aire vengativo—. Mira mi cara. Mi cuerpo. ¿Crees que esto me ocurrió porque quería cambiar mi aspecto? ¿Porque no me gustaba mi vida y quise darle la espalda? Mírame, Hie. Mira mis cicatrices. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la espalda? ¿O las piernas? ¿Quieres ver el agujero que tengo en el pie? ¿Te bastaría con eso?

Se apartó de él furioso y lleno de rabia. Estaba perdiendo el control. Algo que no le había ocurrido desde hacía poco más de cinco años.

Inspiró profundamente. No iba a perder los nervios ahora, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Regresó junto a su hermano y controló sus emociones. El horror en los ojos de Hie no era algo que hubiera querido ver.

—Sak no es la misma sin ti —susurró Hie—. Siempre está triste. Lo único que hace es trabajar y encerrarse en sí misma. Ya no es la misma mujer de antes, igual que tú no eres el mismo hombre.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cerró los puños. No podía hablar de Sakura. No ahora. Todavía no. —Háblame de la milicia Black Collar. Hie parpadeó.

— ¿De BC? —bufó—. Estuve en esa mierda un tiempo. Aún recuerdo la azotaina que me diste por ello antes de marcharte.

—No te he preguntado por tus estupideces —gruñó—. Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

Hie se pasó la lengua por los labios y apartó la mirada por un segundo.

—Dos de los mecánicos de Sak pertenecen a BC. Pero son de bajo nivel. Nadie conoce a los jefazos, aunque hay quien se jacta de ello algunas veces. La mayoría hacen recados, nada importante.

Shaoran volvió a sentarse a horcajadas en la silla.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaron a trabajar para Sakura?

Hie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Siempre la llamaste Sak, Jun.

—Hie, no me cabrees otra vez —suspiró—. Contesta a mis preguntas. Y como vuelvas a llamarme con ese nombre te daré una paliza. Ahora me llamo Shaoran Li.

Hie dio un respingo antes de ponerse rígido y sacudir la cabeza.

—Demonios —dejó escapar el aliento—. Hace más o menos un año. Todos los hombres que trabajaban para ti se fueron el primer año. Sak lo pasó muy mal durante mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente comenzó a superarlo, estaba cerca de perder la casa y el taller. Yo no podía hacer nada. —La expresión de su rostro reflejó el dolor que sentía cuando miró a Shaoran—. Lo intenté a pesar de no saber nada de mecánica —susurró encogiéndose de hombros—. Y sí, Sak es muy buena arreglando motores, pero no tiene don de gentes. Hacer que las cosas salieran adelante ha llevado su tiempo.

¿Sakura sabía de mecánica? Shaoran reprimió su incredulidad. Tendría que verlo para creerlo. ¿Y no tenía don de gentes? ¿Quién se había llevado a su esposa y la había reemplazado por otra mujer?

—Lo que quiero es que me hables de la milicia —gruñó Shaoran.

Hie se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Lo cierto es que no sé mucho. —Negó con la cabeza—. Estoy bastante seguro de que Mike Conrad está relacionado con ella. Sé que ronda por el taller desde que supimos lo de tu muerte, y que ha intentado varias veces que Sak se lo venda a pesar de que ella se niega. A veces, Mike bebe de más, y cuando lo hace, dice muchas cosas, aunque todavía no la ha amenazado. El sheriff no sirve para el cargo y puede que sea uno de ellos. Hay rumores de que los de BC están involucrados en algunas de las muertes del parque nacional, pero por ahora son sólo rumores. Demonios, Shaoran, he estado tan ocupado manteniendo a los lobos alejados de Sak que no he tenido tiempo de prestar atención a toda esa mierda.

Shaoran asintió. No había esperado que Hie supiera demasiado.

—Quiero que me contrates en el taller. Es más, dirás que me has contratado esta noche. Que me conociste el mes pasado en ese bar de Odessa.

Hie le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Conoces ese bar?

—Y a la camarera —gruñó Shaoran—-. Me conociste esa noche, me encontré contigo cuando pasaba por el pueblo y me ofreciste el trabajo.

Hie le dirigió una mirada confusa.

— ¿Y Sakura?

—No sabrá quien soy —masculló con voz queda—. Y si se lo dices, Hie, si se lo insinúas siquiera, acabaré contigo, ¿entendido? —Volvió a mirar a su hermano. Ahora no había cólera en sus ojos, ni ninguna otra emoción. Sólo el hielo que volvía a ocupar su lugar.

—Pero Sak es tu esposa —murmuró Hie con una mueca de pesar—. Te has mantenido alejado de ella demasiado tiempo.

—Me ocuparé de Sakura a mi manera. —Se levantó de la silla y le brindó a su hermano una dura mirada—. ¿Me has comprendido, Hie? A mi manera.

Hie asintió con vacilación.

—Quédate aquí mañana y recupérate de lo que vas a beber esta noche. Y no aparezcas hasta que no te sientas preparado para lidiar con esto.

Hie gruñó.

—Entonces no esperes verme hasta la próxima vida.

Shaoran le dirigió una larga mirada silenciosa.

—Está bien. Dame un día o dos —dijo finalmente Hie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y no le digas nada al abuelo —le advirtió Shaoran.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Aunque no le diga nada, el abuelo acabará descubriéndolo de todas maneras. Ya sabes cómo es.

Por desgracia, así era. Hideky Riuga siempre parecía saberlo todo. Una cualidad que había sido escalofriante cuando Jun era un niño y reconfortante cuando había crecido. Ahora, sencillamente, era preocupante.

— ¿Por qué Shaoran? —Hie le planteó la pregunta que Shaoran no podía contestar—. ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Por qué estás aquí por BC y no por tu familia?

La amargura teñía la voz de su hermano, se reflejaba en su expresión, y que condenasen a Jun si podía culparle.

—Estoy aquí porque BC amenaza a mi familia —afirmó con voz áspera y dura, más ominosa de lo que había sido jamás—. En lo que respecta al nombre... —curvó los labios—... es un nombre irlandés. Ahora mantén los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos. Te contaré más cuando pueda.

Hie le brindó una mueca burlona.

—Muy bien, hermano. Como siempre, tienes razón. Sak no necesita saber quién eres. Ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad; quizá esta vez consiga que su hombre se quede en casa.

Shaoran se quedó paralizado, ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Deberías haberte informado un poco antes de regresar y acusarme de tocar lo que es tuyo. No es por mí por quien debes preocuparte, Shaoran. Quien debería preocuparte es tu buen amigo Takashi Yamasaki. Se divorció hace un año y desde entonces está saliendo con Sak. —La sonrisa de Hie era burlona—. Si me gustara hacer apuestas, apostaría lo que fuera a que muy pronto Sak le dejará conducir tu todo terreno.

Shaoran intentó controlar la violenta furia que llevaba dentro. Que le corroía las entrañas, que le nublaba la mente y amenazaba su autocontrol y su capacidad de raciocinio.

Takashi Yamasaki.

No. No había pasado. Sak no había estado con ningún otro hombre. Nadie más la había tocado. Nadie se atrevería. Porque él lo habría sabido y lo habría matado.

Shaoran se deslizó en la noche con el mismo sigilo con el que había aparecido. Con rapidez, rodeó la casa y permaneció en las sombras hasta que llegó al cañón donde había dejado la Harley, a más de un kilómetro.

Era consciente de que Hie intentaría rastrearle, pero el joven no tenía la experiencia necesaria. Le había perdido la pista a los pocos segundos de que Jun hubiera salido.

Sin embargo, había otros ojos, unos ojos viejos y llenos de lágrimas que observaban cada una de sus pasos con orgullo, amor y regocijo.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, pero en vez de regresar al centro de operaciones para dormir unas horas e informar a Jordán, Shaoran condujo la Harley en dirección a su casa.

No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. ¿Sakura estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Se estaba acostando con su viejo amigo Takashi Yamasaki? Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que verla con sus propios ojos, sentirla, saber que le pertenecía aunque supiera que no podía tenerla.

Habían pasado seis años. No podía volver a la vida. Jun Riuga estaba muerto, no era más que un nombre del pasado. El hombre que él había sido y al que Sakura había amado estaba muerto. ¿Habría encontrado a alguien con quien reemplazarle?

No quería ni pensarlo. Llevaba más de seis años sin las caricias de su esposa, sin oler su suave perfume. Y ni siquiera podía tomar a otra mujer; incluso odiaba la idea de hacerlo. Sus votos no se lo permitían. El alma de Sakura lo retenía. Pero él no podía tenerla, y tampoco a ninguna otra. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que estaba en los brazos de otro hombre?

Tomó una calle lateral y detuvo la Harley bajo el refugio de los árboles, giró la llave de contacto, apagó el motor y comenzó a recorrer el corto trayecto que conducía a la parte trasera del que había sido su hogar; una casa de ladrillo de dos pisos en las afueras del pueblo. No había vecinos cerca que pudieran ver cómo entraba en los límites de la propiedad. Sólo iba a estar allí un minuto, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se movía bajo la tenue luz del amanecer, manteniéndose bajo el refugio de los árboles que bordeaban el patio trasero.

Casi había entrado en el patio cuando se detuvo en seco y se quedó petrificado ante la visión que apareció en el porche trasero.

Sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndole doblarse en dos. De inmediato, una violenta erección presionó contra sus vaqueros. Se le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco y la sangre fluyó por sus venas con una rapidez vertiginosa. Se quedó sin aliento y cerró los puños con tal fuerza que le dolieron los huesos de los dedos.

Clavó los ojos en la mujer, en la blanca camisa masculina que le caía hasta los muslos y que estaba abierta, revelando el sujetador y las bragas que llevaba puestos. Ella levantó una humeante taza de café mientras veía despuntar el alba, que iluminaba el patio, el porche y a ella misma con aquellos rayos dorados y violetas.

—Sakura —susurró.

Hie había notado su desliz. Siempre la había llamado Sak a menos que la desease. A menos que la necesidad de enterrarse en el aterciopelado y embriagador calor del cuerpo de su esposa fuera abrumadora. Y jamás había sido tan abrumadora como ahora.

Imaginó el olor de su perfume en el aire, una mezcla de cerezas y esencia femenina. Imaginó sentir contra la palma de su mano la calidez de su carne sedosa y vibrante abriéndose para él, mientras aquellos labios rosados susurraban su nombre.

Recordó cuántas veces —muchas, de hecho— la había poseído en el porche trasero de la casa. La había puesto a horcajadas sobre él mientras estaba sentado en el balancín o la había hecho inclinarse sobre la barandilla de hierro, penetrándola desde atrás.

Una dolorosa agonía le atravesó el pecho y se le clavó en el alma como los colmillos de un animal salvaje. Así era cómo él quería morderla. Quería agarrar su cuello entre los dientes y mantenerla sujeta bajo él como un animal. Quería poseerla y oír sus gritos pidiendo más.

Pero los gritos que la joven proferiría ahora serían muy diferentes, pensó. El hombre que era ahora, las ansias oscuras que lo invadían, la aterrorizarían.

Aun así, siguió mirándola. Observó cómo tomaba aquella primera taza de café, cómo un placer casi sensual inundaba su rostro cuando el líquido caliente traspasaba sus labios, y se permitió a sí mismo recordar aquella sensualidad que un día había sentido en su propia piel.

Recordó su forma de reírse y sus sonrisas. Cómo era tocarla, abrazarla, y tuvo que contener la necesidad de recordar los sueños que había compartido con ella. Los sueños que había tenido entonces. Sueños sencillos. Un perro y un niño. Quizá una piscina en el patio trasero.

Y ahora estaba allí, oculto entre las sombras, observando cómo su esposa alzaba su rostro demasiado sombrío hacia el amanecer. Incluso hubiera podido jurar que había escuchado cómo susurraba su nombre.

Sólo faltaban unas horas para volver a verla, pensó. Informaría a Jordán, se ducharía y después de vestirse iría al taller.

Al volver a Tejas con los demás miembros de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, Shaoran se había dicho a sí mismo que haría el trabajo y se iría. Así de simple. Pero ahora, mientras miraba a su esposa, tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería tan sencillo como había pensado.

Ese día, regresaría a la vida de su mujer como otro hombre. Un hombre cuyos deseos eran tan oscuros, tan intensos, que a veces se quedaba paralizado. Un renegado. Un hombre sin alma. Volvería a ella. Pero no como Jun Riuga, sino como Shaoran Li. Y entraría en la vida de Sakura como ella jamás hubiera imaginado que haría.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el segundo cap espero que les halla gustado por favor dejen reviews.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

**_Ravishing Girl_**

**_Didi_**

**_vmi5_**

**_cainat06_**

**_Endri-Chan_**

**_Nikkychipu_**

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	4. Capitulo III

**_La Cara oculta del deseo_**

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 3

—Hola, Sak. Mike Conrad acaba de llamar preguntando por su coche y ese condenado motor aún no está listo. Ya viene de camino y parece que ha bebido otra vez. Por cierto, hay un hombre esperándote en tu oficina. Hie llamó para decir que es su amigo y que lo contratáramos. Odio hablarle a tus piernas. ¿Por qué no sales de debajo de ese coche?

Las cosas no pintaban bien. Su recepcionista no parecía contento y sí muy irritado por las primeras llamadas del día. Sakura alzó la mirada hacia las entrañas del vehículo en el que estaba trabajando. En su primera inspección había encontrado grasa, mugre y años de negligencia. Un reflejo de su propia vida, pensó con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Piensas contestarme hoy, Sak? —Tsuke sonaba cada vez más irritado—. Mira, el tío del despacho parece un auténtico imbécil. Me temo que me arrancará la cabeza y jugará al béisbol con ella si no vas a hablar con él ya.

Sakura casi curvó los labios. Tsuke, con su larguirucho cuerpo, le recordaba a veces a Hie, el hermano de Jun, la primera vez que lo había visto. Y podía llegar a ser tan melodramático como su cuñado lo había sido.

Se agarró a la parte inferior del motor y se deslizó por el cemento hasta que liberó la cabeza y miró a Tsuke, el joven que había contratado para que se encargara de la oficina.

El muchacho, que se había recogido el pelo castaño claro en una coleta, tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

Maldición, ella no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Le dije a Mike que su coche estaría listo mañana, no hoy. —Sak se incorporó sobre el estrecho carrito de plástico que utilizaba para meterse debajo de los coches cuando reparaba las averías. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando por un momento a su empleado con exasperación.

—No vamos a contratar a nadie, y Hie llegará cuando llegue. Es todo lo que sé, así que ocúpate tú del resto. —-Se limpió los dedos negros en los vaqueros antes de apartarse los mechones sueltos de la cara y se tendió de nuevo sobre el carrito, decidida a poner a punto el sedán que los mecánicos habían olvidado decirle que tenían que entregar. Mike Conrad no era el único que le había confiado su vehículo.

—Ah, no, de eso nada. —Tsuke negó con la cabeza cuando ella comenzó a moverse—. De ninguna manera puedo ocuparme de ese tío, Sak. Es el tipo de hombre con el que no me gustaría pelear. Esto no forma parte de mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Tendrás que encargarte tú de él.

Reticente, Sakura volvió a salir de debajo del coche. Estaba furiosa por la impaciencia más que por la actitud de su empleado. Tsuke solía ser muy eficiente y sabía cómo lidiar con los clientes más intransigentes con una facilidad envidiable.

—Sólo tienes que decirle que vuelva mañana. Hie estará aquí... —Exasperada, agachó la cabeza cuando él comenzó a negar violentamente con la cabeza—. Genial.

Logró ponerse de pie y colocó el carrito contra la pared del taller. Luego cogió una toalla sucia e intentó limpiarse el aceite de las manos. Segundos después, lanzó el trapo al banco y atravesó el taller en dirección a la oficina.

No podían permitirse contratar a un nuevo mecánico por mucho que lo necesitaran para mantener el taller al día. Sakura era muy consciente de que estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Si no lograba arreglar el lío que había permitido que se produjera en aquellos tres primeros y horribles años después de la muerte de su marido, el banco se quedaría con el taller y la casa. Los beneficios que obtenía no eran suficientes para salvarlo todo.

No podía dejar que otros ocuparan la casa que Jun y ella habían compartido. Llevaba tres años intentando conservarla. No, no lo permitiría.

Dios, no podía perder aquel último vínculo con él. Era todo lo que le quedaba de su marido.

—Dile a Danny que quiero ese coche arreglado y fuera de aquí esta misma tarde —-le ordenó a Tsuke de camino a la oficina—. Y dile también que tenemos que terminar de arreglar el todoterreno de los Carlton esta tarde. Jennie necesita el coche para ir a trabajar y aún nos falta colocar algunas piezas. Hay que terminarlo y probarlo.

—Marchando. —Tsuke inclinó la cabeza antes de girarse y correr al otro lado del taller.

—Y no corras —masculló ella, sabiendo que él no acataría esa orden aunque la hubiera oído. Era como un perrito. Todo piernas larguiruchas y energía nerviosa.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se llamaba el hombre que buscaba trabajo. Negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de abrir bruscamente la puerta de la oficina y detenerse en seco.

Aquel hombre desprendía arrogancia. Tenía unos ojos color ámbar brumoso que quedaron grabados a fuego en el cerebro de Sak; unos ojos que resplandecían en un rostro bronceado y anguloso, con pómulos planos, una nariz ligeramente torcida y labios sensuales aunque no muy gruesos. Una barba oscura y recortada le cubría la mandíbula y las mejillas y le hacía parecer peligroso. Llevaba el pelo castaño retirado de la cara en una coleta.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío, una primitiva advertencia de peligro al clavar los ojos en él. Era alto y delgado, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que los músculos que ocultaban la chaqueta de cuero negra, la camiseta y los vaqueros, eran duros como el acero. Calzaba unas pesadas botas negras y cuando se puso en pie, la miró a través de unas sedosas y tupidas pestañas negras.

Lo primero que Sakura pensó al verlo fue que aquel desconocido era un depredador. Atractivo, fibroso y peligroso, la clase de hombre que la joven había aprendido a evitar tras la muerte de su marido.

El se reclinó despreocupadamente contra el escritorio y apoyó las manos sobre la superficie mientras la examinaba como si ella fuese su presa. Por un momento, sólo un momento, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que retrocedía en el tiempo, hasta aquel día en que había entrado en el taller con el coche sobrecalentado y los nervios hechos trizas porque llegaba tarde a una entrevista de trabajo. Hacía calor y ella había estado sudando bajo el sol de finales de verano, maldiciendo el viaje desde Georgia y el calor de Tejas, que parecía más intenso que de costumbre.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el lugar de Jun Riuga, que entonces había sido el propietario del taller y más tarde su marido. Él la había recorrido lentamente con la mirada, con una sonrisa curvándole aquellos labios tan excitantes mientras sus ojos, unos brillantes y seductores ojos irlandeses, le habían robado el corazón.

Sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca. Le temblaron las manos y notó calambres en el estómago cuando le devolvió la mirada a aquel desconocido. No conocía a ese hombre, no quería conocerlo, pero por un instante, sólo un instante, todo su pasado volvió a ella. Una sensación agridulce y dolorosa de amor y pérdida, de todo lo que el destino le había negado.

—No tenemos vacantes. Por favor, váyase.

De acuerdo, eso había sido bastante grosero. Pero estaba muy ocupada y no necesitaba el dolor de cabeza que sabía que le provocaría ese hombre.

—Hie me aseguró que necesitaban un mecánico.

_Oh, Dios, qué voz._

Era una voz profunda y áspera, casi gutural. Excitaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, provocando en ella una reacción sexual. Maldición, maldición, maldición. No necesita eso. No necesitaba que su cuerpo despertara ahora de su largo letargo. Y mucho menos que la excitara un hombre más peligroso y posiblemente más duro que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

Esa voz era fría y decidida, pero con un trasfondo oscuro y voraz. Jamás había oído algo así en la voz de su marido, jamás había visto esa mirada en sus ojos.

La joven bajó la vista lentamente y se obligó a fijar la mirada en el rostro masculino, cubierto por una barba y un bigote de dos días que ocultaban sus rasgos. ¿Tenía cicatrices?

No, no quería saberlo. No le importaba.

—Hie no está aquí —se obligó a decir, casi haciendo una mueca ante el sonido áspero de su propia voz—. Y aunque no fuera así, él no es el dueño del taller. Soy yo la que toma las decisiones. No tenemos vacantes.

El cambió de postura. Fascinada por aquel movimiento, Sakura deslizó la mirada por los poderosos y delgados muslos cubiertos por los vaqueros, por los duros abdominales que destacaban bajo la camiseta de algodón, por las botas que ocultaban unos pies grandes; una buena base para un hombre que debía de medir uno noventa.

Al volver a mirarlo a la cara, observó que los ojos del hombre se habían desviado hacia las ventanas que daban a la gasolinera y el aparcamiento. Había varios coches aparcados bajo el ardiente sol del mediodía esperando para ser arreglados. La gasolinera, que parecía abandonada, estaba cerrada. El asfalto presentaba varias grietas y la hierba crecía por todos lados. Sí, el lugar no estaba en su mejor momento, pensó ignorando la frustración y el dolor. Pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Y estaba muchísimo mejor que hacía tres años, cuando se había visto obligada a salir del estupor en el que se había sumido para darse cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo todo.

—Está haciendo un buen trabajo aquí, aunque, si quiere sobrevivir, necesita a alguien dispuesto a trabajar y que sepa sacar lo mejor de sus empleados. —Volvió a mirarla fijamente y aquellos ojos ámbar amenazaron con robarle el aliento de nuevo.

La voz masculina sonaba tranquila y razonable, pero aun así sintió que una oleada de furia la atravesaba. Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a arruinar el frágil equilibrio que ella había encontrado en su vida, con aquellos ojos ámbar y esa voz áspera. Sakura alzó la barbilla altivamente, odiándolo, odiando esos ojos y el cansancio que parecía inundarlos. Y se negó a dejar que le importara.

—Me van muy bien las cosas a mí sola, señor —le aseguró en tono burlón, mientras se erguía rígidamente—. Usted es un desconocido y...

—Señora, sólo estoy indicando un hecho.

Oh, Dios... Sakura quería comenzar a gritarle por robarle la paz, por acabar con la frágil tranquilidad que finalmente había logrado alcanzar, por provocar aquella inexplicable respuesta en su interior.

—Necesito el trabajo, Hie me lo prometió —le dijo el desconocido esbozando una dura sonrisa—. Y él es su socio, ¿verdad?

—Eso no importa —respondió ella—. Mire, señor...

—Shaoran. Shaoran Li

Shaoran. Era un nombre irlandés. «Go _síoraí, te amaré siempre_». Por un momento, el deseo se apoderó de su mente y pensó en Jun.

Pero él no la había amado para siempre. La había dejado sola. La había dejado sobrevivir sin él durante seis desoladores años.

Y ahora, otro feroz irlandés se estaba colando en su vida, intentando tomar el control. Negó con la cabeza. No, ni hablar. Ningún hombre volvería a poseerla como lo había hecho su marido. Era imposible. No iba a permitirlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos e irguió la cabeza, sintiendo que la vieja furia la consumía de nuevo. Enderezó los hombros y alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

—He dicho que no. Por favor, váyase. Debo terminar de arreglar un coche y no tengo tiempo que perder. —Giró sobre los talones y regresó al taller, conteniendo el doloroso vacío que le constreñía la garganta y le humedecía los ojos.

Terminaría por olvidarlo, no necesitaba que le recordaran unos ojos irlandeses, unos besos que le robaban el alma y unas promesas rotas.

Su marido se había ido. Estaba muerto, su cuerpo yacía en un ataúd del gobierno enterrado en un oscuro agujero. Había visto cómo lo cubrían con cada paletada de tierra que sellaba una realidad que ella se negaba a aceptar.

Dios, cuánto lo había amado. Su risa, su voz, su enorme cuerpo y su temperamento.

Se obligó a respirar a pesar de los recuerdos, a poner un pie delante del otro y a alejarse de aquel hombre que despertaba esos recuerdos en su interior.

—Sak Riuga. —Una furiosa voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos y la obligó a detenerse cuando se dirigía al sedán en el que había estado trabajando minutos antes. Se volvió lentamente hacia las puertas abiertas del taller y contuvo una maldición.

Las señoras no soltaban maldiciones, se recordó a sí misma. No importaba cuánto las provocaran. Y la estaban provocando. Dios, ¿por qué no se había quedado en la cama esa mañana? Mike Conrad no se detenía ante nada. Había sido amigo de su marido, pero ahora era una pesada carga para ella.

—Mike, ahora mismo estaba trabajando en tu coche. —Levantó una mano para saludarlo mientras rezaba para que él no hubiera estado bebiendo—. Mañana lo tendrás a punto.

—Ese pequeño bastardo de Hie me dijo que estaría listo en dos semanas. —Mike entró en el taller, ignorando la señal que advertía a los clientes que permanecieran detrás de la deslucida línea amarilla—. Me dijisteis dos semanas, ni un día más.

Sakura se mordió la lengua y se recordó que no podía permitirse el lujo de enfurecerlo demasiado. Era el gerente del banco que poseía las letras del taller y de la casa, y la había amenazado más de una vez con que ejecutaría la hipoteca si dejaba de efectuar algún pago.

Llevaba el escaso cabello rubio muy corto, casi al cero. Tenía los ojos llorosos e inyectados en sangre por el alcohol, y la cara hinchada, enrojecida y retorcida por la furia. Genial. Necesitaba eso tanto como al enorme hombre que acababa de dejar plantado en su oficina hacía un instante.

—Hoy no estará listo. —La joven intentó hacer gala de una paciencia que no tenía. No podía enojarle; no mientras Mike pudiera ejecutar la hipoteca en cualquier momento. Además, había sido amigo de Jun.

Más o menos.

—Ni hablar —replicó él malhumorado. Su ancho rostro picado de viruela estaba totalmente rojo cuando se acercó a ella y el olor a alcohol la abofeteó en la cara—. Vas a terminar ahora con mi todoterreno, perra, o puedes irte despidiendo del negocio ¿me has oído? Jun no se sentiría demasiado orgulloso entonces de ese pequeño trasero que tienes. Este taller era su orgullo, todo por lo que luchó.

Definitivamente, Mike había bebido más de la cuenta. Nunca le había visto tan furioso.

—Jun está muerto —le recordó ella, luchando por mantener una calma que se había jurado no perder. Por alguna razón, Mike siempre parecía culparla de la muerte de su esposo—. Cómo se sentiría no viene al caso.

Se irguió en toda su estatura, aunque sabía que su metro sesenta y cinco no podía competir con el metro ochenta de Mike. Era grueso, había echado barriga con los años. El hombre que Jun había considerado una vez su amigo había dejado que la botella y los fracasos lo destruyeran con más rapidez de lo que el dolor de Sak casi había destruido el taller.

—Jun tendría que haberte dado una buena lección. Y debería haber dejado este lugar en manos responsables antes de permitir que lo mataran. —Las crueles palabras golpearon con fuerza en el corazón de Sakura, sin importar cuánto intentara ignorarlas—. Debería haber sabido que una castaña tonta como tú no sería capaz de sacar su negocio adelante.

Demonios. Odiaba tener que decirle a Tsuke que llamara al sheriff. Le harían multitud de preguntas y luego tendría que rellenar un montón de papeleo, y ella no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

—Pero no lo hizo, Mike. Y esta castaña tonta está intentando hacer todo lo que puede. —Fue consciente de que los mecánicos estaban congregándose detrás de ella y quiso gemir de frustración. No necesitaba eso—. Tendrás tu todoterreno a primera hora de la mañana. Me queda esta noche según el contrato, así que te lo entregaré a tiempo. —No podía permitirse no hacerlo.

Los enrojecidos ojos castaños de Mike la recorrieron de arriba debajo de una manera insultante.

—Si hay algo que tengo que reconocer es que Jun se casó con una puta de primera.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se envaró. Le rechinaron los dientes por el esfuerzo de contener una réplica. Las cosas ya serían lo suficientemente malas cuando comenzaran a correr los rumores. No necesitaba empeorarlas, se recordó a sí misma.

—Señor Conrad, la señora Riuga ha dicho que mañana. —Tsuke se colocó al lado de Sakura, con la voz vibrando de cólera ante el insulto—. No estará listo hasta entonces.

La mirada de Mike se clavó en el joven al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿Tú también te la tiras, muchacho? Esta puta de primera necesita una buena poll... —Jamás terminó la frase, y no fue porque Tsuke se le echara encima.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera recorrer el metro que los separaba, un oscuro borrón pasó ante ellos. Mike Conrad fue levantado en volandas y, literalmente, arrojado fuera del taller.

Sakura se quedó mirando asombrada cómo el desconocido al que había negado el empleo levantaba a Mike del asfalto, sólo para lanzarlo contra el BMW descapotable que el banquero había dejado en el aparcamiento.

Con el rostro convertido en una máscara de fría ira, Shaoran colocó una de sus enormes manos en el cuello de Mike y comenzó a apretar sin piedad.

—Deténgase. —Sakura se obligó a moverse, a correr hacia ellos, a agarrar con sus pequeñas manos la muñeca de Shaoran mientras miraba horrorizada aquellos ojos fríos y despiadados—. Va a matarlo. Es sólo un borracho. ¡Maldita sea, he dicho que se detenga!

La furia brillaba con intensidad en aquellas profundidades ámbar, haciendo que la promesa de la muerte ensombreciera el inusual color de esos ojos inmisericordes mientras apretaba los dedos, torciendo los labios en una terrible mueca de furia.

— ¿Ha perdido el juicio? —gritó Sakura tirando de la gruesa muñeca, desesperada ahora que oía el jadeo estrangulado de Mike.

La joven miró al desconocido llena de ira y reconoció la promesa de muerte en los ojos masculinos cuando él bajó la mirada hacia Mike Conrad.

—Insúltela de nuevo —su voz era un sonido ronco y furioso mientras clavaba los ojos en los de Mike—, y lo mataré.

Sak sintió que la muñeca se relajaba y la oscura mirada del desconocido se enlazó con la suya. Un músculo le palpitaba en la mandíbula y tenía los labios apretados. Sus ojos llameaban cuando la miró por encima del hombro mientras soltaba a un Mike jadeante. Los ruidos que hizo el banquero al meterse en su BMW resonaron en el silencio del aparcamiento.

—Hie me dijo que el apartamento que hay encima del garaje está disponible. —Shaoran habló en un tono bajo y gutural—. Dejaré allí mis cosas y terminaré de poner a punto el todoterreno de este bastardo o le mataré ahora mismo. Usted decide.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aturdida, mientras el BMW se ponía en marcha tras ella y las ruedas rechinaban al salir del aparcamiento. Estaba segura de que el desconocido llevaría a cabo su amenaza si no le daba el empleo.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró la joven finalmente con voz ronca, al tiempo que intentaba encontrar sentido a todo aquello. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué el destino había puesto en su camino a alguien que podía destruirla cuando finalmente empezaba a reconstruir su vida?

—Elija.

Sakura le soltó la muñeca, dándose cuenta de que todavía lo agarraba con una fuerza que ignoraba que poseía.

Se obligó a soltarlo aflojando los dedos uno a uno. No podía responderle, no podía escoger. Lo único que tenía claro en aquel instante era que mataría a Hie en cuanto lo viera.

Ignorando las caras conmocionadas y sorprendidas que la rodeaban, se giró y se encaminó lentamente de vuelta al taller. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y no podía, no debía dejar que aquello interfiriera.

No necesitaba eso.

Se tumbó en el carrito y lo hizo rodar bajo el coche que tenía que terminar de arreglar. Unos ajustes más y estaría listo. Sólo sería un momento.

Cogió la llave inglesa del suelo de cemento y empezó a trabajar tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que le rodaban por las sienes y que le mojaban al pelo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y que le desgarraba el corazón.

Tenía trabajo que hacer. Cuando todos se hubieran ido, le pagaría a Shaoran Li un día de sueldo y le diría que se fuera. No sería fácil. Necesitaba el dinero y tenía que pagar el recibo de la hipoteca la semana siguiente. Si no encontraba una solución, se vería obligada a vender parte de las joyas que su madre le había dejado para cubrir el pago.

Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Shaoran tenía que marcharse. No podía controlar la respuesta instantánea de su cuerpo ante él, ni la extraña y compleja ira que la inundaba cuando lo veía. Había algo en aquel hombre que le resultaba demasiado familiar y peligroso, y no podía permitirse tenerlo cerca. Había conseguido remover algo oculto en su interior. Le había hecho sentir algo más que la pena a la que se había resignado hacía tres años cuando había decidido dejar el luto. Algunas veces, como ahora, se arrepentía de ello.

Sakura no percibió el sollozo que le rasgó el pecho ante tales pensamientos, pero el hombre que se había detenido junto al coche sí que lo oyó. Lo oyó y lo odió.

Shaoran todavía sentía una violenta furia en sus entrañas, una furia que envolvía su mente en una neblina rojiza. Ver a Mike, oír las crueles palabras con las que había insultado a Sakura, le había hecho perder el juicio. Incluso ahora, quería matar al que había sido su amigo años atrás. Toda una vida de amistad se había esfumado en un segundo. Por lo que a Shaoran concernía, Mike estaba viviendo de prestado.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y la imagen de las piernas de Sakura, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y las rodillas dobladas contra el guardabarros del coche, le hizo sentir otra clase de furia.

Ella no debía de estar allí debajo. No importaba lo condenadamente sexy que estuviera con aquellos vaqueros manchados con el mismo aceite que le salpicaba la barbilla y la mejilla.

Se estaba matando a sí misma. Shaoran había observado las ojeras, el peso que había perdido, las oscuras profundidades de sus bellos ojos esmeralda. Esa no era la mujer que había dejado. No había ni rastro de maquillaje en aquella cara tan sorprendentemente joven, y su cabello antaño rubio con mechas color miel tenía ahora una mezcla de oro bruñido y castaño claro. Ni siquiera había sabido que se lo teñía. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su esposa se teñía el pelo?

Aquello trajo a su mente el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Sakura. Cuánto había amado él aquel cuerpo cálido y curvilíneo que se había amoldado al suyo a la perfección. Su suave monte de Venus había estado desprovisto de vello, así que no había sabido nunca cuál era su color natural.

Dios, Sakura parecía muy joven. El maquillaje que había usado la había hecho parecer mayor y más experimentada. Sabía que tenía dieciocho años cuando se casaron, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo joven que había sido en realidad.

A los veintiséis años, sin los cosméticos que añadían madurez a su rostro, parecía todavía inocente. Pero él había visto el dolor, denso y oscuro, reflejado en sus ojos, en la línea apretada de sus labios y en la rigidez de sus hombros antes de que ella hubiera desaparecido debajo del coche.

Inspiró profundamente mientras los mecánicos lo miraban observar cómo Sakura desaparecía bajo el coche. Tenían expresiones cautelosas, entre aliviadas y preocupadas. No eran los mismos hombres que habían trabajado para él antes de que se marchara. Eran desconocidos, y los desconocidos siempre podían ser enemigos. Shaoran jamás olvidaría que sólo uno, el más joven, se había adelantado para proteger a Sakura cuando todos los demás retrocedían.

—Ya no está sola —rugió, sabiendo que la furia volvía más áspera su voz—. Moved los culos y terminad el trabajo, o coged vuestras cosas y marchaos. Quiero que cada uno de los vehículos que hay en el taller esté arreglado antes de que os vayáis a casa esta noche, o al único que querré ver mañana será a éste. —Señaló a Tsuke con el dedo—. Y si no recuerdo mal, tu sitio está en la oficina.

Tsuke tragó saliva y sus oscuros ojos parpadearon indecisos al mirar hacia el lugar donde Sakura había desaparecido. Era obvio que estaba más interesado en protegerla que en continuar con su trabajo.

—Vamos, muchacho —masculló Shaoran—, ya discutiremos los detalles más tarde. —Volvió la mirada hacia los demás hombres, observando cómo se movían con nerviosismo con las caras manchadas de aceite y las miradas cautelosas fijas en él.

—Elegid de una vez —les exigió—, y aseguraos de hacerlo bien.

No esperó a conocer sus reacciones. Se dirigió al fondo del taller caminando con seguridad hacia la mesa donde estaban las fichas de los coches, y cogió la primera. Había llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

No se engañaba; después de que todos se hubieran ido, Sakura dejaría que aquel temperamento suyo hiciera erupción. Sólo lo había visto en todo su apogeo una vez, cuando estaban casados. El día que él había cometido el error de decirle qué era lo que no podía hacer, la joven le había dejado bien claro qué era exactamente lo que ocurría cuando intentaba controlarla.

Ejercer el control era algo innato en los SEAL'S. Era parte de su esencia y de lo que los hacía tan eficientes. Así que no había sido de extrañar que una noche que ella había quedado con sus amigas para cenar e ir de copas, él le hubiera ordenado que no fuera. La quería en casa con él. Estaba excitado y deseaba poseer a su esposa. No quería que estuviera en un Púb. local con un montón de hombres codiciándola.

Pero Sabella le había mirado en silencio durante un largo momento y después había seguido informándole de dónde estaría y cuándo regresaría a casa.

_«Maldita sea, Belle, debes quedarte en casa esta noche. Conmigo»._

Apenas le había dado tiempo de esquivar el salero que le había lanzado a la cabeza. Y luego su pequeño y dulce ángel sureño de voz suave había estallado.

Enrojecida y furiosa, había procedido a dictarle las leyes que regirían su relación, antes de salir airada de la casa meneando su pequeño trasero como una gata enfurecida. El había terminado por ceder y le había dicho que pasara la noche con sus condenadas amigas. Que estaría bien sin ella.

A las dos de la madrugada, había registrado el pueblo hasta encontrar su coche aparcado frente a la casa de una de esas amigas. Había sacado de allí a su esposa, que había bebido de más, y después de meterla en el todoterreno, la había llevado a casa. Jamás volvió a cometer el mismo error.

Ahora, tras oír aquel sonido ahogado y sordo debajo del coche, emitido por la misma mujer, se preguntó si alguna vez había conocido bien a su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que existía una Sakura que se había contenido ante él de la misma manera que él se había contenido ante ella.

No había tenido suficiente de ella antes de «morir». No la había tocado de todas las manera que había querido. De pronto se percató de que la oscuridad que siempre habitaba en él había estado buscando una vía de escape, y que ahora la había encontrado en su independiente y pequeña esposa. Una mujer que se merecía mucho más de lo que estaba a punto de conseguir.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el segundo cap espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

_**Ravishing Girl**_

_**Didi**_

_**cainat06**_

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	5. Capitulo IV

_**La Cara oculta del deseo**_

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 4

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y el sol empezaba a hundirse tras las montañas cuando los mecánicos comenzaron a marcharse, mirando de reojo a Shaoran, como si les diera miedo dejar a su jefa a solas con él.

El sheriff no había aparecido, lo que quería decir que Mike no había presentado cargos. Todavía. Su todoterreno había sido entregado en el banco mientras él aún estaba allí, y si la suerte estaba de su lado, Sakura no tendría que volver a tratar con aquel bastardo en mucho tiempo.

Shaoran Li, por otra parte, era alguien con quien sí iba a tener que lidiar. La sangre le había bombeado con furia en las venas durante todo el día, dejándole los nervios a flor de piel y una sensación casi de excitación que se le clavaba en el pecho como si se tratara de unas afiladas garras.

Había trabajado duro y sin parar, y había conseguido que los demás hombres cumplieran con sus tareas más deprisa. Pero Sakura no lo necesitaba allí. No le quería allí. No necesitaba que interfiriera en la estructurada y ordenada existencia que había logrado crear. No quería la excitación ni la tensión que sentía oprimiéndole las entrañas.

Los hombres que trabajaban para ella acabarían por aceptar sus órdenes o haría lo que había hecho durante los últimos tres años: despedirlos y buscar a otros que necesitaran el salario. Había despedido a tantos que uno más o menos no se notaría demasiado.

Tsuke se demoró todo lo que pudo, hasta que Sakura no tuvo más remedio que sacarle a empujones por la puerta. Después cogió del escritorio la cartera con la recaudación del día, la metió en el bolso que se colgó al hombro y lanzó una mirada airada a Shaoran.

Allá iba. Él podía irse al infierno y ella volver a su monótona vida.

—Cuando veas a Hie, dile que quiero hablar con él de inmediato —le espetó—. Y si no viene trabajar mañana, que comience a buscarse otro empleo. Lo mismo que tú. No quiero tener a un maniático en mi taller atacando a mis clientes. —Levantó una mano cuando él comenzó a hablar—. Se lo merezcan o no.

Shaoran la miró con unos ojos enfurecidos y feroces, y una expresión que podría haber derretido las piedras.

La mirada masculina se desplazó por el cuerpo de Sakura y ésta se sonrojó al percatarse de que sus pezones empezaban a endurecerse bajo la camisa y el sujetador. Sintió cómo la excitación ardía entre sus muslos, y lo odió. Odió sentir eso y odió a Shaoran por hacérselo sentir.

La joven desvió la mirada hacia el aparcamiento y casi hizo una mueca al ver el vehículo que se detenía en el camino. Se había olvidado de su cita. Takashi Yamasaki era agradable, seguro y de trato fácil. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro, los ojos marrones y una sonrisa tranquila. No era peligroso. No tenía el poder de arrebatarle la cordura ni de acabar con su autocontrol.

—Estaré aquí por la mañana —le aseguró Shaoran apretando los labios ante el sonido de la puerta del coche de Takashi cerrándose—. Con Hie.

Sakura sonrió ante la idea de tener una conversación con Hie. Oh, su cuñado se había metido en un buen lío.

—Hazlo —le dijo la joven suavemente mientras Takashi se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido—. Y estate preparado para irte de la misma manera que has llegado. Has hecho que me retrase y no estoy lista para mi cita. Mereces que te despida sólo por eso.

Sakura se forzó a sonreír al ver que Takashi abría la puerta y entraba. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar comparar a los dos hombres, aunque lo cierto era que no había comparación posible. Shaoran era más duro, más rudo, más excitante, vibrante y turbador de lo que Takashi sería jamás.

—Veo que no estás lista. — Takashi sonrió ampliamente. La diversión bailaba en sus ojos a pesar de la mirada de curiosidad que le dirigió al otro hombre—. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que te olvidarías de nuestra cita si algo te mantenía ocupada?

—Porque me conoces. —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, consciente de que su alegría era más fingida de lo que le habría gustado.

La mirada de Takashi cayó de nuevo sobre Shaoran.

— ¿Un nuevo empleado? — Preguntó al tiempo que le tendía la mano como si no fuera un maníaco peligroso—. Me llamo Takashi Yamasaki. Soy el propietario de la tienda de electrónica del pueblo.

Un terrible presentimiento atravesó a Sakura al ver la sonrisa de Shaoran, la mirada fría de sus ojos y el destello de dientes que advertía que no era tan amistoso como fingía ser.

—Shaoran Li —se presentó.

—Encantado de conocerle. — Takashi inclinó la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Sakura—. Vamos a llegar tarde si no te arreglas pronto. ¿Quieres que cierre yo?

—En realidad no. Ya está todo listo, sólo me queda echar el cerrojo a la puerta en cuanto salgamos. —Sakura se giró hacia Shaoran con los ojos entrecerrados y observó que él seguía sin apartar la mirada de Takashi —. Shaoran, tengo que cerrar.

Un destello de temor le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando él se volvió y centró la atención en ella. Tenía los ojos duros y fríos, los labios apretados y su expresión era demasiado calmada. Demasiado tranquila.

—Que tenga una buena noche —dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose exclusivamente a ella, antes de abandonar la oficina y dirigirse hacia la Harley negra que estaba aparcada junto al taller.

Sakura apenas se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo soltó silenciosamente y se volvió hacia Takashi.

—Tendrás que tomarte una copa de vino y esperar a que me arregle. Hoy no he tenido tiempo para nada.

—Por ti vale la pena esperar —afirmó Takashi mientras salían de la oficina y ella cerraba las puertas—. Además, ya hemos salido bastantes veces, Sak, sé a qué hora tengo que hacer las reservas para cenar.

La joven hizo una mueca. Siempre llegaba tarde. Jamás había hecho esperar a nadie hasta la muerte de su marido. Parecía como si a partir de entonces se pasara la vida llegando tarde a todos lados. Como si de alguna manera intentara retroceder en el tiempo en vez de seguir adelante.

Al deslizarse en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Takashi para volver a casa, no pudo evitar notar que Shaoran aún seguía allí. Estaba agachado al lado de la Harley, manipulando alguna pieza sin importancia, sin duda para curiosear, porque su mirada estaba clavada en ellos.

—Supongo que fue Hie quien lo contrató —comentó Takashi al rebasar a la Harley.

—Supones bien —-respondió Sakura dejando escapar un suspiro.

Hie solía contratar vagabundos, que, por suerte, no duraban demasiado en el trabajo. Sin embargo, esta vez, ella tenía el presentimiento de que iba a tener problemas con Shaoran.

No hablaron nada más hasta que se detuvieron delante de la casa.

—Vamos. —Sak salió rápidamente del coche con las llaves de la casa en la mano—. Ya sabes dónde está el vino, entra y sírvete una copa, estaré abajo en media hora.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia las escaleras.

—Te voy a cronometrar —dijo él, riéndose—. Veinte dólares a que tardas una hora.

—Hecho. —Sak le brindó una rápida sonrisa y agachó la cabeza; estaba segura de que la sonrisa no le llegaba los ojos.

No podía evitar la sensación de que, de alguna forma, le estaba siendo infiel a un marido muerto hacía más de seis años. Había estado luchando contra esa sensación desde hacía un año, desde la primera cita con Takashi; la primera vez que se había prometido a sí misma que iba a conseguir superar la muerte de Jun.

Cada vez que Takashi y ella salían de la casa que había compartido con su esposo, se sentía intranquila y con el estómago revuelto. Como si estuviera engañando al hombre que amaba. Al hombre que la había amado.

Era una locura. Tenía que recordarse todos los días que Jun hubiera querido que fuera feliz, que no estaba mirándola fijamente desde el cielo, dolido y enojado porque ella le había dado la espalda a todo lo que habían compartido.

Y no le había dado la espalda, se dijo a sí misma mientras se metía en la ducha. El había sido un guerrero que no había regresado a casa. Ahora estaba muerto. Se había ido y ella todavía estaba viva, ¿verdad?

Shaoran debería estar asistiendo a una reunión informativa del grupo de operaciones. Pero en vez de eso, se encontraba bajo los árboles que bordeaban la propiedad que había compartido con Sakura, con unos binoculares militares en las manos y los ojos fijos en la casa.

No importaba cuánto se hubiera quejado él cuando estaban casados, Sakura aún seguía dejando las persianas y las cortinas abiertas durante la noche. Y ahora también estaban abiertas.

Takashi Yamasaki, maldito fuera, estaba en la cocina abriendo una botella de vino. Shaoran apretó los labios. Ese seguía siendo su vino, sin importar que oficialmente estuviera muerto. Se había pasado muchos años coleccionando vinos, pero rara vez había abierto una botella; le gustaba observar cómo iba creciendo su pequeña colección en la bodega del sótano.

Y ahora, aquel hijo de perra estaba abriendo una de sus mejores botellas y sirviéndose una copa. Por Dios, mataría a ese bastardo si lo atrapaba en su cama con su esposa.

Respiró hondo. No era asunto suyo, se recordó a sí mismo.

Demonios, claro que lo era. Sintió cómo la rabia le nublaba la mente y cómo el control que había logrado mantener a raya durante los últimos años comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Si veía cómo Takashi la tocaba, no sería capaz de controlar la ira.

Shaoran era consciente de la presencia de Hie tras él. Lo había acompañado siguiendo la orden que le había dado después de haberlo llamado desde el taller. Su hermano no parecía feliz. Y eso era condenadamente malo, porque Shaoran también estaba muy lejos de sentirse «feliz».

— ¿Desde cuándo dura toda esta mierda? —escupió sin mirar a Hie, con los ojos aún fijos en la casa.

— ¿Qué mierda? —le preguntó su hermano lanzándole una mirada cautelosa.

Shaoran señaló la casa con la mano.

—Lo de Yamasaki.

—Más o menos un año. —Hie se sentó a los pies de un árbol y bostezó con despreocupación. Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

Hie lo miró con sorpresa antes de rascarse la mejilla con aire reflexivo.

—Demonios, pues seguramente porque es el único de los hombres con los que Sak salió que me cae bien. Shaoran apretó los dientes.

— ¿Con cuántos ha salido?

Otros hombres. No sólo uno. Había otros hombres que habían salido con su esposa. Que habían visto su sonrisa. Que habían sentido deseo por ella. No quería imaginar a ninguno de ellos tocándola, porque si lo hacía los buscaría y los mataría.

—Algunos. —Hie se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera mayor importancia—. Jamás duran demasiado. Algunas citas aquí y allá. Luego Sak acaba sintiéndose culpable, se vuelve a poner la alianza un tiempo y se encierra en casa cuando no está trabajando antes de obligarse a volver a intentarlo. Sin embargo, lleva más de un año sin utilizar la alianza.

Hie cogió una brizna de hierba mientras Shaoran volvía a observar la casa.

Yamasaki estaba todavía en la cocina, rebuscando en los cajones. El muy bastardo cogió una taza de un gancho y se encaminó a la ventana para observar el taller colina abajo. Había una mirada de orgullo en la cara de Yamasaki, como si estuviera imaginando de qué manera iba a cambiar la vida de Sak.

Bueno, Shaoran le conocía bastante bien. Takashi ocultaba su voluntad de hierro a la mayoría de la gente, y no era ningún estúpido. Si llevaba un año saliendo con Sak, es que iba en serio. Tenía intención de poseer todo lo que Shaoran había poseído una vez, cuando era Jun Riuga.

—Tú la abandonaste —le recordó Hie con un atisbo de cólera—. No tendría que importarte que se hubiera acostado con la mitad del pueblo.

Shaoran no dijo nada porque su hermano tenía razón. La había dejado. Había aceptado aquella maldita misión sabiendo que podía morir. Así había sido y no había regresado.

¿Qué ocurrió con Hien? —le preguntó a Hie.

—Intentó hacerse con el taller y la casa en vez de cuidar de ella tal y como me prometió que haría si me pasaba algo.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Supongo que por la misma razón que le impulsó a quedarse con las propiedades del abuelo. —Hie soltó un suspiro—. Porque es así. El abuelo todavía lo disculpa. Piensa que Hien hizo lo que creía más conveniente para protegerla. Dice que hay matices.

Los matices grises de los que le había hablado hacía casi una vida. Según él nada era lo que parecía. Pero en el caso de Hien, Shaoran no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera puro egoísmo.

— ¿Y Mike Conrad?

Hie resopló.

—Es un cerdo. Está furioso porque Sakura no quiere acostarse con él ni venderle el taller. Parece que ansia ambas cosas. Estuvo detrás de ella durante más de un año hasta Sakura que tuvo que amenazarlo con demandarle por acoso. Luego comenzó a ponerse más violento. Al parecer deseaba más el taller que a ella. Intentó poner al pueblo en su contra, pero no le salió bien. Tú tenías muchos amigos. En cuanto Sak se convenció de que no merecía la pena pasarse la vida llorando por un hombre que nunca regresaría a casa, se entregó por completo al negocio y trató de sacarlo adelante. Ahora es cuando mejor le van las cosas.

—Deja de provocarme, Hie, o acabarás sin poder andar durante un tiempo.

Su hermano bufó y, después de guardar silencio un buen rato, añadió:

—El abuelo ha visitado hoy tu tumba. Por lo general suele acercarse a la de la abuela y habla con ella. Sin embargo, hoy se acercó a tu lápida y se quedó allí de pie, mirándola.

Shaoran no quería oír aquello. Reprimió la furia y el dolor que habitaba en lo más profundo de su alma y continuó observando cómo Takashi se paseaba por la cocina.

—Siempre noté algo extraño en el abuelo, pero no me había dado cuenta de qué era hasta ahora.

—Que nunca lloró mi pérdida —terminó Shaoran por él.

Demonios, Jordán y él deberían haber imaginado que no podrían engañar al anciano. El abuelo siempre parecía saber todo lo que ocurría.

—Exacto —asintió Hie—. Ni una sola vez. No como Sakura. Hubo un tiempo en que solía quedarme a dormir en tu casa. Ella me despertaba por las noches gritando tu nombre, jurando que tenía sangre en las manos, que estabas herido. Rogándome que te salvara. —Se puso en pie de un salto—. A la mierda con todo, me voy a casa.

—Sakura tenía razón.

Sintió que Hie se detenía.

— ¿En qué? —preguntó con cautela su hermano.

—En todo. Yo estaba herido, Hie. Al borde de la muerte. Cuando me rescataron apenas me quedaba un hálito de vida.

Observó cómo Sakura entraba en la cocina y le sonreía a Takashi. Éste se terminó la copa de vino, la besó en la mejilla y se dirigieron a la puerta. El muy cerdo apoyaba la mano en el hueco de la espalda de Sakura para guiarla. Maldición, Shaoran iba a tener que matarlo.

Se apartó los binoculares de la cara y clavó los ojos en la casa durante varios minutos antes de volverse hacia Hie.

—El abuelo debería haberme llorado —masculló en voz baja—. Porque el hombre que yo era murió en una celda oculta en una maldita selva. El marido de Sakura, tu hermano. El hijo y el nieto. Todo eso murió en mi interior, Hie. No soy el hombre que era y jamás volveré a serlo.

Hie lo miró durante un buen rato.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo él finalmente—. No todo murió, Shaoran, créeme. Toda esa estúpida testosterona y ese arrogante orgullo posesivo que siempre le ocultaste a Sakura todavía siguen ahí, a la espera. —Hie le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa—. La parte que sobrevivió es, simplemente, la mejor.

Shaoran curvó los labios. Quizá, de alguna manera, su hermano tuviera razón. Siempre había ocultado partes de sí mismo a aquellos a quienes amaba, pero Hie era un Riuga, y conocía aquella parte de él que Jun siempre había contenido. Hasta ahora. Aquella oscuridad de su corazón, aquella arrogante necesidad de dominar y aquella voluntad de hierro, ya no podían ser disimuladas. Jun había sido civilizado; Shaoran, no.

—Síguelos —le ordenó a Hie.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó su hermano con los ojos brillando de indignación—. ¿Qué quieres, que Sakura me mate o algo así?

— ¿Prefieres que te mate yo? —Shaoran se cernió sobre él, hablándole en un tono ronco y exigente—. ¿Quién crees que puede hacerte más daño?

Lo cierto era que nunca le haría daño. Demonios, Hie era su hermano pequeño. Casi no podía contener la sonrisa al ver el hombre en el que se había convertido. Sentía afecto por él. Apego. A pesar de que Shaoran llevaba años sin sentir ningún tipo de emoción, ahora se sentía embargado por ellas. Emociones que le dejaban sin control, que convertían en polvo los años que había dejado atrás.

Hie negó con la cabeza, apoyó las manos en las caderas y levantó la mirada al cielo.

—Rezo. Voy a misa. Incluso respeto a mis mayores y ayudo a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle. ¿Qué demonios he hecho para merecer esto?

Shaoran palmeó el hombro del joven.

—Respiras, Hie. Recuérdalo. Cuando los Riuga respiran, el mundo tiembla. Siempre ha sido así. Es nuestro destino.

—Olvídalo. —Hie hizo una mueca—. Sak me mataría.

—Pero si te mato yo —gruñó Shaoran—, te dolerá más. Rory le lanzó una mirada turba.

—No sabes lo que dices. ¿Estás seguro de que conoces bien a Sak? —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. Shaoran recordaba esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que él había poseído una vez y que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Estás a punto de llevarte una gran sorpresa.

Jordán observó cómo Shaoran entraba en la sala de reuniones. Llegaba casi con media hora de retraso y la expresión de su mirada hizo que Jordán entrecerrara los ojos.

Salvaje. Peligrosa. Como un felino de la selva moviéndose sigilosamente, consciente de su naturaleza depredadora. Ya no era un tiburón de sangre fría. Incluso sus ojos habían perdido su frialdad, aunque jamás volverían a tener el ámbar de los Riuga; la cirugía láser había convertido aquel dorado —el color de los ojos de Jordán y de Hie— en un café oscuro

Esos ojos habían sido duros y fríos durante cinco años. Hasta esa noche. Esa noche, cuando Shaoran se detuvo delante de él y lo miró, eran salvajes y feroces.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Había un matiz de violencia en su voz, como el gruñido de un animal, que hizo que Jordán arqueara una ceja.

—Ey, _Wildman_ —lo saludó Tehya llamando a Shaoran por su nombre en clave y dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Jordán se esperaba aquel gesto por parte de la mujer, pero no se esperaba la reacción de Shaoran. Tehya llevaba años palmeándole el culo a Shaoran con la intención de cabrear a Jordán, y Shaoran siempre la ignoraba. Sin embargo, esta vez le agarró la muñeca con cuidado y la miró fijamente.

—No vuelvas hacer eso —le ordenó con suavidad; la suficiente suavidad para que Jordán se pusiera lentamente en pie.

La sonrisa descarada de Tehya bastaba para conseguir que un hombre rechinara los dientes.

—Oh, cuánta testosterona. —La joven fingió un escalofrío—. Vaya, Shaoran, no irás a decirme que has sido reclamado por una mujer o algo por el estilo.

Algo por estilo. Jordán volvió a sentarse mientras la desvergonzada mujer dejaba un montón de dossieres sobre la mesa, dándoles la espalda.

—Los demás llegarán en unos minutos. Ian y Kira también se han retrasado.

Cuando Tehya salió de la sala de reuniones, Shaoran se giró para cerrar la puerta con llave mientras su tío se reclinaba en la silla, apoyaba los codos en los posabrazos y juntaba los dedos delante de él.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jordán.

Shaoran se giró lentamente y clavó una furiosa mirada en él.

—Sabías que Sakura estaba saliendo con alguien —le acusó con violencia.

Jordán contuvo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaba en el informe que te doy todos los meses. Ya sabes, el que tiras a la papelera después de preguntarme si está viva y a salvo.

Shaoran se acercó a él sintiendo que la furia palpitaba en su interior. Parecía estar rodeado por un aura de peligro.

—Sakura está saliendo con alguien —rugió enseñando los dientes furiosamente.

Jordán se enderezó y le miró a los ojos sin titubear.

— ¿Acaso es asunto tuyo? Jun Riuga está muerto, Wildman. ¿Recuerdas?

Shaoran se estremeció. Se echó hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado y al instante su rostro volvió a adquirir una expresión inescrutable.

—Abre la puerta —le ordenó Jordán con serenidad—. Tenemos una reunión y una misión que cumplir. —Centró la atención por un momento en los documentos que Tehya le había llevado y luego levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a aquella furiosa mirada ámbar—. Su marido la abandonó, Shaoran. ¿Acaso pensabas que guardaría luto para siempre?

Quizá una parte de él sí lo había creído así.

Shaoran tomó asiento lentamente, conteniendo las emociones y la furia. Llevaba años intentando dejar atrás el pasado, pero de alguna manera, en todos esos años, nunca había imaginado que Sakura dejaría que otro hombre la tocara. Probablemente porque él nunca había sido capaz de tocar a otra mujer.

Se había entregado a ella. En corazón, cuerpo y alma. Todo lo que él era, todo lo que sería, pertenecía a aquella mujer.

El hombre que había resurgido de las cenizas del infierno no se parecía a Jun Riuga en absoluto. Lo había sabido desde el día en que consiguió aclararse la mente, meses después del rescate. Ya no era la persona con la que Sakura se había casado. Pero el hombre en que se había convertido reclamaba una parte de la vida de Jun. Shaoran Li reclamaba a la esposa de Jun Riuga.

Mientras los demás iban entrando en la sala, Shaoran miró fijamente a Jordán Riuga. Se había obligado a olvidar que él era su tío. Que Hie era su hermano, que el abuelo había sido el pilar de su vida. Había olvidado a todos excepto a su esposa.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que tenemos. —Una vez que Tehya repartió los dossieres, se apagaron las luces e Ian y Kira Richards se pusieron de pie al lado del gran monitor de plasma que colgaba en la pared frente a la mesa de reuniones.

Cinco hombres, un americano, un ruso, un australiano, un israelí y un inglés, formaban la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, un comando marcado por el renacimiento y la muerte. Su símbolo era un sol negro y una espada color escarlata. Todos habían «muerto». Habían entregado sus vidas a la unidad a cambio de poder vengarse.

Jordán e Ian comandaban el grupo. La unidad de Durango —Reno, Kell y Macey—, era su apoyo. Todos sabían quién era Shaoran, lo que había sido, lo que había abandonado.

—La milicia Black Collar. —Tras aquella frase, apareció la primera foto en el monitor.

—Fueron ellos quien mataron a Angelina Rodríguez, la esposa de un senador de Tejas de origen mexicano. Apareció con su marca en la cadera. —En la imagen podían verse las siglas «MBC» marcadas en la estrecha cadera—. Emilio Rodríguez dimitió de su puesto en el Senado cuando el cuerpo de su esposa fue encontrado con una nota que decía que sus hijas gemelas serían las siguientes. El FBI concluyó que la muerte había sido accidental, puesto que encontraron a la mujer en su coche, en el fondo de una cañada a la que había ido para hacer turismo, a las afueras de Odessa.

El monitor mostró más imágenes de Angelina Rodríguez. Había sido una mujer hermosa de largo pelo negro y ojos castaño oscuro. Pero su alegre sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca mortal.

—Aparte de su asesinato, tenemos una docena de cacerías y muertes —dijo Jordán.

De pronto aparecieron otras fotos; algunas de inmigrantes ilegales cuyos cuerpos habían sido encontrados a lo largo de Tejas y Nuevo México. Shaoran sabía que eran víctimas de cacerías humanas. La marca de la milicia Black Collar estaba grabada en nalgas y espaldas.

—Tres agentes del FBI murieron cuando investigaban una información que situaba la base de la milicia en Alpine. Dos hombres y una mujer —siguió Jordán—. Sus cuerpos han sido mutilados de tal manera que ha sido imposible reconocerlos. Les habían arrancado los dientes y los dedos y tuvieron que identificarlos mediante un análisis de ADN.

Las imágenes eran terribles. Los rostros habían sido quemados y mutilados hasta que los rasgos quedaron irreconocibles.

—La milicia Black Collar está dirigida por un grupo de supremacía blanca. De hecho, podría ser considerada como una organización terrorista —intervino Ian, adelantándoles más información—. Todo lo que sabemos está en los dossieres. Black Collar tiene su sede en Tejas, pero también se mueve por los estados limítrofes. Rodríguez ha sido la única figura pública contra la que han atentado, aunque también han ocurrido algunos incidentes en fábricas y empresas que emplean tanto a inmigrantes legales como ilegales. Los dueños han sido secuestrados y torturados, y sus familiares han sufrido diversos accidentes sospechosos, que a veces han terminado en muertes.

— ¿Todavía no se ha identificado a ninguno de sus miembros? —preguntó Travis Caine, un antiguo miembro del servicio secreto británico. Sus ojos de color gris azulado se entrecerraron cuando miraron a Ian y luego a Jordán—. ¿No os parece un poco extraño?

—Todas las líneas de investigación que conducían a ellos han acabado en un caso cerrado o con los agentes muertos. Esta organización tiene al menos a uno de sus informantes bien situado en el gobierno, quizá a más.

—El apoyo público a las leyes contra la inmigración es cada vez mayor —señaló Nikolai Steele, antiguo miembro de las fuerzas especiales rusas.

—No tenemos nada salvo esto —masculló Jordán señalando la imagen de los agentes muertos—. Debemos detenerlos. Nuestro trabajo consistirá en identificar e interrogar al comandante del grupo ubicado en Alpine. Todas las pistas nos han conducido hasta aquí.

—Nuestro grupo cuenta entre sus miembros con un israelí, un inmigrante irlandés y un ruso —dijo Shaoran —. En teoría, somos un blanco interesante.

—Este es uno de sus objetivos —dijo Jordán al tiempo que aparecía en la pantalla una imagen por satélite del taller que poseían Sakura y Hie.

Shaoran miró la foto en silencio, consciente de que todas las miradas se centraban en él.

—Mantendremos a Sakura al margen de todo esto —siseó.

—No es posible, Shaoran. —Jordán suspiró—. Su nombre está en la lista de Black Collar, lo sabes. El propio taller es un objetivo para ellos. Ha sido un negocio muy rentable durante los últimos meses y podrían utilizarlo como tapadera. En el último informe de los agentes muertos se aseguraba que «Servicios y Reparaciones Riuga», propiedad de Hie y Sakura Riuga, era un objetivo. En el informe se hacía constar que los planes eran o casar a Sakura Riuga con una de las figuras prominentes de la organización o matarlos tanto a ella como a Hie. No podemos ignorar ese informe, igual que no podemos mantener a Sakura Riuga al margen de todo esto.

— ¿Por qué ese interés en una gasolinera? —Fue el ex-miembro del Mossad israelí, Micah Sloane, quien hizo la pregunta—. No es demasiado valiosa. ¿Por qué no abrir una propia y hacerle la competencia a la de los Riuga?

—La de los Riuga es una institución —contestó Shaoran —.

Fue fundada por Jun Riuga, y la mayor parte de los habitantes del pueblo lo apreciaban y respetaban. Estaría por encima de cualquier sospecha de un grupo armado o blanqueo de dinero.

—Bingo. —Ian le dirigió una mirada fría—. Varios hombres de los que se sospecha que pertenecen a la MBC han intentado establecer relaciones con Sakura. Pero el único que parece haber conseguido algo es este hombre.

En la pantalla apareció de pronto una foto de Takashi Yamasaki.

— Takashi Yamasaki. Propietario de un próspero negocio de electrónica en el pueblo. Jamás contrata inmigrantes, ni legales ni ilegales. Se sabe que fue amigo íntimo de Jun Riuga hasta su muerte. Yamasaki, igual que Mike Conrad, otro amigo de Riuga, fue mencionado en el último informe. Debería añadir que dicho informe se esfumó de las oficinas de Washington DC unos días después de la desaparición de los agentes.

—Estamos hablando de alguien con un cargo de alto nivel —señaló John Vincent, cuyo nombre en clave era Rastreador y que había formado parte de las fuerzas especiales australianas.

—Muy alto —convino Jordán—. Alpine es la base central, así que debemos neutralizarla, detener a los cabecillas y regresar a Washington. Esa es nuestra misión.

—Nik y yo cubriremos el taller —apuntó Shaoran, que aún seguía mirando la foto aérea del taller—. La información inicial es que dos de los mecánicos pertenecen a la Milicia Black Collar. Si los Riuga son uno de sus objetivos y Yamasaki es uno de los dirigentes, será interesante ver cómo reacciona ante nuestra presencia.

Yamasaki iba a desaparecer. Shaoran se aseguraría de que Sakura no continuara con aquella amistad.

—En la primera fase, sólo recabaremos información —les ordenó Jordán—. Volveremos a reunimos dentro de una semana, veremos lo que hemos conseguido y decidiremos cómo actuar. Travis empezará a dar clases en la universidad como profesor de historia inglesa. John, tú y Micah le cubriréis. Sólo tenéis que pasearos por ahí. Id a los bares, a los clubes de la universidad donde se suele reclutar gente, y no perdáis de vista a Travis.

Micah y John asintieron con la cabeza. Los dos eran excelentes sombras. Todos ellos, de hecho, pero Micah era el mejor.

—La unidad de Durango nos respaldará si nos encontramos en aprietos. Aparte de eso, estamos solos —les recordó Ian—. Tenemos sólo seis semanas para completar la misión, porque en ese tiempo ocurrirá esto.

La pantalla volvió a cambiar y mostró una carta. Sus palabras eran sencillas e iba directa al grano. Estaba dirigida al propietario de una empresa de Dallas que contrataba inmigrantes legales de todas las partes del mundo. El mensaje era claro. Tenía seis semanas para asegurarse de que sólo tenía en plantilla a empleados que hubieran nacido en Estados Unidos, o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

— ¿Quién es el propietario de esa empresa? —preguntó Micah.

—Es uno de los mayores patrocinadores de Manos Amigas, una organización que promueve la armonía y las buenas relaciones internacionales. —Jordán sonrió irónicamente—. Chicos, saludad a uno de vuestros jefes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cuarto cap espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Jisuse-chan

Didi

Jannettcita

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	6. Capitulo V

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 5

Tres días después, Shaoran entró en el taller y observó cómo Sakura salía de debajo de uno de los coches que él había reparado. Estaba inspeccionando el trabajo realizado como si él no hubiera pasado casi toda su vida entre motores.

Como propietaria del taller, tenía derecho a revisar de arriba abajo cada vehículo que pasaba por las manos de su nuevo empleado.

Shaoran hizo una mueca mientras se guardaba una llave inglesa en el bolsillo trasero, volvió a mirarla por encima del hombro y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Lo que vio allí hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—Disculpe —masculló antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—Ah, usted es Shaoran Li —dijo el abuelo Riuga levantándose del asiento del escritorio donde había tenido acorralado a Hie—. No se vaya tan deprisa, hijo. He oído que tenemos algo en común.

Shaoran hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes; luego se giró y cerró la puerta tras él antes de enfrentarse al hombre que había sido la base de su existencia.

Su abuelo. Tenía más arrugas y no parecía tan alto, pero su cara morena todavía conseguía impresionarlo y sus ojos aún conservaban aquel brillante tono dorado que ya no tenían los de Shaoran.

— ¿Tenemos algo en común? —le preguntó, mirando de reojo la expresión asombrada de Hie.

—Somos irlandeses, hijo. —La sonrisa del abuelo dejó paralizado a Shaoran. Aquel viejo bastardo parecía saber quién era él en realidad—. Los dos somos irlandeses.

No podía negarlo. Se había preparado para mentir al anciano. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con él y que tendría que afrontar ese momento. Pero ahora que ese momento había llegado, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía mentirle.

—Eso parece —replicó Shaoran con cautela.

El abuelo volvió a sentarse y cambió de postura en el asiento. Su largo cuerpo estaba más débil que la última vez que Shaoran lo había visto, que había sabido algo de él. Ahora tenía el pelo completamente gris y apenas quedaba un indicio del castaño que había lucido antaño.

—Hie, voy a salir un momento —dijo Shaoran intentando escabullirse.

— ¿Huye? —La sonrisa del abuelo desapareció—. Los irlandeses no huyen.

Shaoran arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba huir?

El abuelo le dirigió una mirada tan segura y sagaz que Shaoran volvió a mirar a Hie. Mataría a aquel pequeño gusano si le había dicho algo.

Hie negó sutilmente con la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Tal y como le había advertido a Shaoran, ocultarle todo aquello al abuelo era inútil.

—Tenía ganas de conocerlo. —El anciano se puso en pie y Hie también se levantó de su asiento—. Quería ver con mis propios ojos al mecánico que había alterado a mi niña. Nadie ha conseguido disgustarla tanto desde que su marido murió.

—Sí, ya había oído que murió —señaló Shaoran.

El abuelo asintió lentamente.

—Bueno, eso es lo que nos dijeron —masculló—, pero yo le dije a mi hijo que no podía ser cierto. Mi nieto era un SEAL, ¿sabe? Lo fue durante muchos años. —El abuelo negó con la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Shaoran—. Yo no me lo creí. Sin embargo... he acabado por cambiar de opinión.

Shaoran, Jun. Marido. Nieto. Hermano. Sintió todas aquellas partes de sí mismo ante aquel anciano que sabía la verdad sin que nadie se la hubiera dicho. Lo había decepcionado.

—Mi nieto era un héroe, ¿sabe? —le dijo el abuelo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho Hie —replicó él al fin con voz queda.

Su abuelo, venerable y entrañable, se detuvo otra vez y se quedó mirándole durante unos tensos segundos.

—Ese chico siempre hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que era correcto. Lo más responsable. —Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y Shaoran sintió una oleada de pena por él—. Murió —continuó el abuelo— antes de que pudiera decirle que sabía por qué dejó de luchar.

Sin más, salió de la oficina y Hie se apresuró a seguirlo. Shaoran había captado el mensaje, las palabras intencionadas, lo que había tras ellas.

¡Maldición! No necesitaba aquello.

— ¿Se ha ido el abuelo? ¿Qué le has hecho? —Sakura se acercó a él, le dirigió una mirada airada y luego siguió al abuelo y a Hie al aparcamiento.

Demonios, tampoco necesitaba eso.

— ¡Abuelo! —lo llamó Sakura. El anciano se colocó tras el volante de su todoterreno y observó cómo se acercaba a él—. ¿Va todo bien?

El anciano le brindó una de sus sonrisas llenas de cariño, de afecto. Sakura podía sentir su calidez envolviéndola mientras se acercaba al asiento del conductor y le daba un abrazo rápido.

—Ni siquiera te has pasado a despedirte.

El abuelo siempre lo hacía antes de irse.

—Sólo he venido a conocer a tu nuevo hombre —le respondió el anciano—. Los irlandeses debemos mantenernos unidos, ¿sabes?

—No es mi nuevo hombre —protestó ella—. Lo ha contratado Hie. —Fulminó con la mirada a su cuñado, porque éste se negaba a despedirlo.

Tres días antes se había enfrentado a él. Habían discutido agriamente, y ahora incluso hablaba de contratar a otro mecánico. Un rubio enorme que estaba segura que era amigo del arrogante bastardo que pretendía hacerse con el control de su taller.

Pero Hie seguía manteniéndose firme, negándose a dar marcha atrás. Era cierto que en los tres últimos días habían tenido más clientes, pero ella sospechaba que era sólo porque todos sentían curiosidad por el nuevo mecánico.

El abuelo se limitó a mirarla de aquella manera paciente y sabia, y luego le palmeó el hombro con su nudosa mano.

—Cualquiera de esos jóvenes irlandeses podrían calentarte la sangre por la noche —le dijo con un guiño travieso.

—Ya he tenido a un feroz joven irlandés —afirmó—. Nadie podrá reemplazarlo, abuelo.

Jun había sido su alma y seguía formando parte de su corazón. No podía dejar de comparar a los demás hombres con él. Por desgracia, se olvidaba de hacerlo cuando Shaoran rondaba por allí.

—Hazle caso al corazón, no a la cabeza, hija —le aconsejó el abuelo con suavidad. Siempre se lo había dicho—. Y ven a verme pronto, te echo de menos.

Ella dio un paso atrás cuando él cerró la puerta y permaneció allí unos segundos observando cómo se alejaba en el todoterreno.

—Hie, ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos? —le preguntó a su cuñado una vez que el abuelo se incorporó al tráfico.

La expresión de Hie era de total inocencia y le recordaba demasiado a la de Jun cuando éste le había ocultado algo. La misma expresión, el mismo cuerpo ancho y fuerte.

—Ves demasiados fantasmas, Sak —suspiró.

—No vas a contratar a ese vikingo —le dijo ella.

Hie apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus ojos dorados lanzaron chispas.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, Sak? —la provocó. Ese indicio de cólera en su voz hizo que Sak entrecerrara los ojos.

—No, no quiero que te vayas —le respondió devolviéndole el ceño—. Sólo quiero que me consultes antes de hacer nada.

— ¿Acaso tú me has consultado a mí alguna vez? —Hie puso los ojos en blanco—. Han pasado tres años, Sak. Decidiste venir y asumir el control tres años después de que Jun muriera, y te dejé porque no sabía de qué demonios iba esto. Pero ya he aprendido y ha llegado el momento de que haga mi parte. Es evidente que los mecánicos que tenemos contratados no son eficientes.

En eso tenía razón, pero odiaba que se lo señalara.

—No me gusta Shaoran Li. Despídele y contrata al vikingo. Luego discutiremos lo demás.

—Vamos, Sak. —Su voz estaba ahora llena de frustración—. Shaoran no te gusta porque sabe lo que hay que hacer y porque no le importa decírtelo. Nadie lo ha hecho desde Jun y no lo soportas —la acusó.

Sakura se estremeció, abrumada una vez más por la dolorosa realidad de la muerte de Jun. Todavía la sentía como una presión afilada y ardiente dentro del pecho.

—Jun jamás discutía conmigo —le espetó.

—No, no lo hacía —le dijo bruscamente—. Porque tú jamás le mostraste cómo eras en realidad ni lo que este maldito taller significaba para ti. Bueno, pues alguien lo sabe ahora. Págalo con él en vez de hacerlo conmigo.

Sin más, se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del mono mientras Shaoran salía por las puertas del taller.

Aquellos ojos ámbar brumoso estaban fijos en ella. Fibroso, voraz y poderoso, su cuerpo captaba la mirada de Sakura cada vez que estaba cerca, le gustara a ella o no. Y, maldita sea, no le gustaba. No quería estar cerca de otro hombre peligroso. Pero tampoco quería a un hombre que siempre estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Por primera vez en los tres años desde que se había quitado la alianza su mente admitió lo que su corazón ya sabía. La seguridad no iba con ella. Takashi no era lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, por desgracia, Shaoran Li sí. Quería aquella tensión sexual, aquel palpitar del corazón, aquella oleada de excitación. Algo que ella no había sentido con ningún otro hombre, salvo con su marido. Algo que le hacía daño, la encolerizaba, y aumentaba su animosidad contra aquel hombre.

Odiaba a Shaoran Li desde lo más profundo de su corazón porque la estaba forzando a sentir cosas que sólo había sentido por su marido.

Y para Sakura, esa traición a los recuerdos de Jun era peor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber hecho.

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Mientras el día seguía su curso, lidió con el ordenador de un vehículo que se negaba a cooperar, y aquel maldito hombre no parecía capaz de hacer otra cosa que atraer su mirada.

En un momento determinado, ella alzó la cabeza del interior del capó en que estaba trabajando para observar, fascinada, cómo él examinaba las entrañas de otro vehículo al tiempo que hacía girar lentamente una llave inglesa entre sus dedos.

El ceño fruncido de aquel rostro le resultó extrañamente familiar, al igual que la manera que él tenía de clavar la mirada en el motor mientras movía la herramienta entre los dedos, y consideraba lo que fuera que estuviera considerando.

Todo en él la excitaba. Con unos pantalones grises de trabajo y una camiseta de manga corta, mostraba una imagen de un hombre rudo y fornido a la que la joven no podía evitar reaccionar.

—Oye, Shaoran —le llamó Hie, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura—. Necesito que vengas un momento.

Shaoran se giró y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la oficina.

—Ya voy —contestó antes de volver a concentrarse en el motor.

— ¡Ahora! —La voz de Hie sonó brusca.

La expresión de Shaoran se volvió calmada y peligrosa, pero se metió la llave inglesa en el bolsillo trasero y se dirigió a la oficina. Parecía un depredador en busca de una presa.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras él mientras Hie cerraba las persianas de las ventanas que daban al taller. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sacó un trapo sucio del bolsillo y se limpió las manos antes de dirigirse a la oficina. Agarró el picaporte de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave.

¿Se habían encerrado en su oficina? Eso era el colmo. Podía sentir cómo la ira le enrojecía la cara cuando sacó bruscamente las llaves del bolsillo. Estaba a punto de meter una en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Cosas de hombres. —La amplia sonrisa de Hie era forzada, y en sus ojos brillaba más la preocupación que la cólera.

—Así que cosas de hombres. —Sonrió tensamente mientras entraba en la oficina para ver a Shaoran de pie ante el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una dura miraba clavada en Hie—. ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Sakura ¿podrías dejar, por favor, que me encargue yo de esto? —Le pidió su cuñado con impaciencia—. De verdad, te lo prometo. Puedo ocuparme de algunas cosas yo solo.

Hie parecía cansado. Vale, puede que ella estuviera siendo un poco territorial con el taller, quizá demasiado. Pero durante años, había sido lo único que la había salvado de la locura. Hie lo sabía. ¿Por qué se comportaba ahora de esa manera?

—Sólo sentía curiosidad. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dirigió a Shaoran lo que esperaba fuera una dulce sonrisa—. Sólo dime qué ha hecho y me iré. ¿Vas a despedirlo? ¿Puedo mirar cómo lo haces?

—Genial. —Hie no parecía feliz, y eso le resultó bastante extraño. La miró con cara de disgusto, cuando él jamás se enfadaba con ella. Y su sonrisa era forzada. Enseñaba todos los dientes. ¿Cuándo se había hecho mayor? Ya no era su hermanito—. ¡Te estaba mirando el culo! Y ahora encárgate tú del asunto.

Se giró y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, dejándola paralizada antes de que se diera la vuelta para enfrentarse a la mirada divertida de Shaoran.

—Está mintiendo —dijo ella.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Estaba encantado con la situación. Sin embargo, volvía a preguntarse qué había sucedido con la Sakura que había conocido hacía ocho años. Jamás sacaba las uñas y nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se metía entre dos hombres que discutían.

—Realmente tienes un culo estupendo —le aseguró, sabiendo que la joven no se había tragado la explicación de Hie.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No me irás a decir que Hie te ha despedido por eso? Shaoran se rió entre dientes.

—Tan sólo fue una advertencia. —Había cometido un desliz. Jun no estaba tan muerto como había creído; todavía tenía algunas costumbres demasiado arraigadas como, por ejemplo, la de girar esa condenada llave inglesa entre los dedos mientras miraba bajo el capó como si tratara descifrar algún enigma.

Ella bufó ante su respuesta.

—Cabréalo demasiado y lograré convencerlo para que te despida.

El sonrió en respuesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de pasar junto a Sakura, se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza y le murmuró al oído:

—Yo también te sorprendí mirándome el culo. Quizá debería decírselo a Hie.

Sakura le cogió del brazo cuando se movía para abrir la puerta, sosteniéndole la mirada con frialdad.

—Estás poniendo mi vida patas arriba —susurró—. Y no me gusta nada.

Shaoran se puso serio. Podía ver un indicio de dolor, de reconocimiento, en los ojos femeninos. Durante tres días habían estado rondándose el uno al otro como dos combatientes, acercándose y retirándose, intentando que fuera el otro quien iniciara el enfrentamiento que ambos sabían que estaba por venir.

— ¿Cómo te estoy poniendo la vida patas arriba, Sakura? —Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, lo habría sabido. Habría conocido a la mujer que tenía delante, y hubiera jurado que podría anticipar cada pensamiento y cada movimiento que ella hiciera. Sin embargo, por muy doloroso que le resultase, debía admitir que realmente había sabido muy poco de ella.

La esposa de Jun jamás habría entrado a la fuerza en la oficina. Demonios, jamás se le habría ocurrido intentar arreglar un coche, ni le habría hecho bajar la vista. La mujer que había pertenecido a Jun le había ocultado partes de sí misma, igual que Jun se las había ocultado a ella.

Aun así, la mujer que tenía delante iba a pertenecer a Shaoran.

—Crees que puedes dominarme ¿verdad? —Le preguntó suavemente Sakura—. Que puedes entrar aquí y tomar todo lo que quieras.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Lo había pensado, sí. Aunque ella pronto le había desengañado de esa idea.

—Yo sólo necesito un trabajo. —Shaoran forzó una sonrisa y observó cómo la joven escrutaba su rostro.

—Lo que necesitas es tener el control sobre todo y sobre todos —afirmó alejándose de él y dirigiéndose al escritorio—. Tener a todos metidos en un puño, acatando tus normas.

Shaoran se giró y observó cómo se apoyaba contra el escritorio.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y tenía la cara, el cuello y los vaqueros manchados de aceite. Y era la imagen más bella que él hubiera visto jamás. Toda una mujer, segura de sí misma, poseedora de una feminidad casi abrumadora. De pronto, una oleada de lujuria atravesó el control de Shaoran e hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

—No voy a negar que te deseo —le dijo.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—No te lo he preguntado.

—Estoy cansado de esquivar el tema —gruñó él—. Estamos jugando un juego que comienza a irritarme, Sakura.

Una sonrisa burlona curvó los labios femeninos.

—No te necesito, Shaoran. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo una relación estable. No necesito otra.

—No te acuestas con él —afirmó acercándose a ella.

La cólera iluminó las profundidades de los ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque, ahora mismo, tienes los pezones duros —le espetó él, bajando la vista a las pequeñas cimas que se erguían orgullosamente contra la tela—. Porque estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para apartarte y acercarte a mí al mismo tiempo. Porque sientes la química que hay entre nosotros igual que yo.

Sakura respiró hondo y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque debajo del olor a aceite estaba el olor a hombre. A sudor húmedo y lujurioso, poderoso. Aquellos penetrantes ojos, la tensión que llenaba su cuerpo, que la envolvía, le recordaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre. Desde la última vez que Jun la había tocado, se recordó a sí misma con desesperación.

—-No quiero hablar de eso. —Se apartó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo bloqueándole el camino.

—Ignorarlo no va a hacer que desaparezca —le aseguró Shaoran con suavidad, cogiéndola por los hombros y manteniéndola inmóvil.

—No tengo que ignorar algo que no va a ocurrir y que ni siquiera existe —replicó ella con aspereza, alzando la cabeza de golpe para enfrentarse a él.

—Va a ocurrir.

Sakura se quedó quieta. Debería luchar contra Shaoran, correr, gritar o algo por el estilo. Cualquier cosa salvo permanecer allí parada, sintiendo cómo se le aflojaban las piernas mientras él bajaba la cabeza para acercar inexorablemente sus labios a los de ella, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada un solo instante.

—No lo hagas —susurró la joven cuando sus labios estaban a un aliento de los de suyos—. No lo conviertas en una guerra.

—Ya es una guerra —sentenció él con aquella voz ronca y áspera. Extrañamente, ella percibió en ese momento las cicatrices que había bajo la barba—. Bésame, Sakura. Lo estás deseando. Los dos lo deseamos.

Estaba hablando contra sus labios y ella los separó involuntariamente. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura masculina, mientras algo en su interior palpitaba con anhelo, con ansia.

—Ya basta. —Dio un paso atrás, pero él la atrajo hacia sí.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, antes de que pudiera escapar, la inundó una oleada de placer.

Los labios de Shaoran se posaron sobre los suyos, cubriéndolos y separándolos hasta que ella se sintió perdida. El beso hizo que vibrara en lugares que no sabía que pudieran vibrar y se sintió invadida por una fuerza oscura, dominante y posesiva.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Shaoran la empujó contra la puerta, la alzó hacia su cuerpo y le introdujo la lengua en la boca mientras Sakura oía su propio grito, mezcla de miedo y un abrumador placer.

—Esto es lo que quieres —la acusó levantando la cabeza de golpe, con la lujuria llameando en sus ojos y haciendo que la sangre ardiera en las venas de la joven—. Quieres esto, Sakura. Así de caliente y descontrolado. Ten cuidado, cariño, ten mucho cuidado, o puede que lo consigas antes de que estés preparada para ello.

La mirada de Sakura se clavó en la de él con sorpresa. El placer la atravesaba; el oscuro poder de aquel beso dominante había despertado algo que ella no quería admitir. Algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Se apartó lentamente.

—Dile a Hie que lo veré a la hora de cerrar.

— ¿Huyes? —gruñó él cuando ella se giró, encaminándose hacia la puerta que daba al aparcamiento.

Sakura se volvió hacia él y lo recorrió con la mirada, percatándose del grueso bulto en los pantalones, de la voracidad que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Mantente alejado de mí, Shaoran —le dijo en tono sombrío—. No te necesito. No te deseo. Todo lo que quiero es que te vayas.

Mentiras. No eran más que mentiras y ella las reconoció mientras salía de la oficina y recorría casi corriendo la distancia entre el taller y la casa de la colina. La casa que había compartido con el único hombre capaz de hacer lo que acababa de hacer Shaoran. El único hombre que había despertado un deseo que ella no podía controlar, que no podía combatir. Si no se alejaba de él ya, Sakura sabía que se expondría de nuevo al dolor y a la pérdida. Shaoran no era de los que se quedaban. No era de los que amaban para siempre. No era su marido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el quinto cap espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

_vmi5_

_Didi_

_Moont_

_Ceciali_

_Cute Femme_

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	7. Capitulo VI

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 6

Sakura logró evitar a Shaoran al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella cuando estaba trabajando en la oficina. Cuando él entraba allí, la joven se escapaba a la tienda de suministros. Si estaba trabajando en el taller, se colocaba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para poder ignorar la áspera voz masculina.

Estaba segura de que a Shaoran le había ocurrido algo en la voz. Surgía de lo más profundo de su garganta y era demasiado áspera y ronca. Las cicatrices de la cara y la fina red de marcas que se adivinaban bajo el vello de los musculosos brazos hacían que la joven se preguntara por aquéllas que había vislumbrado bajo el cuello de la camiseta. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Era difícil marcar a un hombre tan fuerte como él de una manera tan horrible.

No importaba dónde estuviera, Sakura sentía su mirada sobre ella y recordaba aquel beso que la había hecho arder y que la había dejado débil durante horas.

Pudo sentir esa misma tensión creciente la tarde siguiente. Cada vez que él intentaba hablar con ella, cada vez que se movía en su dirección, Sakura se dirigía hacia otro lado. No quería tratar con él. Su vida estaba bien así. Estaba bien sola. Una cita de vez en cuando era suficiente. Y aunque Takashi quería más, su relación aún no había llegado al punto donde tendría que romperla. Le gustaba su compañía, su risa. Por el contrario, temía la intensidad de Shaoran.

Logró esquivarlo durante un día más, hasta la hora del cierre. Hie y los demás ya se habían ido, y ella estaba sola en la oficina cuando Shaoran entró.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo mientras ella metía la cartera en el bolso y sentía cómo se aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón.

—No tengo tiempo —se excusó ella—. Tengo una cita esta noche y no puedo retrasarme más.

—Ni hablar.

Cerró la puerta de una patada y echó el cerrojo con un chasquido, haciéndola sobresaltarse por la ferocidad que demostraba. Luego, antes de que ella pudiera esquivarle, la agarró por la muñeca y la condujo a las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento del primer piso.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

—Deja de huir de mí, Sakura —gruñó Shaoran, instándola a subir las escaleras—. Vamos a terminar con esto ahora mismo.

— ¿Terminar el qué? —Ella se soltó de su mano en cuanto entraron en el apartamento que una vez había compartido con Jun.

Sakura debería gritar, debería intentar patearle, golpearle. No dejar que la arrastrara hasta aquel apartamento sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

Sobre el sofá reposaba una mochila de cuero y había una caja en la cocina con algunas provisiones. Evidentemente, se había estado instalando. Allí, donde Jun y ella habían hecho el amor, donde se le había declarado, donde se habían acostado por primera vez. De pronto, pensar en otro hombre en aquel lugar le resultó intolerable.

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí. —Se volvió hacia él, temblando al ver las posesiones de otro hombre en el espacio de Jun—. Ahora mismo. ¡Vete!

Una neblina de calor la invadía. Era furia. Se dijo a sí misma que sólo era furia y nada más.

El soltó un bufido.

—Hie ha tenido la amabilidad de traerme provisiones mientras yo estaba dejándome el trasero en esos coches de ahí abajo — le dijo—. No me voy a marchar.

—No quiero que estés aquí. Vete antes de que llame al sheriff. —Sakura estaba furiosa.

El le sostuvo la mirada como si fuera el dueño del apartamento, del taller y de ella, y lo estuviera presionando demasiado.

Pero Sakura no pensaba rendirse. Lo quería fuera de su vida ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que el sheriff me eche? —le preguntó con aquella áspera voz que provocaba escalofríos en la espalda de Sakura.

Ella se quedó quieta y le sostuvo la mirada. Shaoran parecía peligroso, incluso la tensión que lo envolvía era peligrosa, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba asustada? ¿En qué momento había perdido todo el sentido común que poseía?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Lo miró, sintiendo que la cólera y la incredulidad colisionaban en su interior—. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que puedes entrar en mi vida y coger todo lo que te apetezca?

El le dio la espalda durante un segundo, bien para ocultarle algo, bien para controlar su temperamento. Cuando se giró hacia ella, la joven retrocedió un paso.

—Estás huyendo de ti misma, Sakura. ¿Por qué?

De pronto, la joven fue consciente de que él no se iría a ninguna parte. Y sólo tenía que mirar la expresión de su cara para saber que tampoco podía obligarlo. Hie, el propietario de la mitad del negocio, lo había contratado. Tenía tanto derecho a prestarle el apartamento como ella y podía contratar a quien quisiera.

Jun y ella habían llegado a ese acuerdo antes de casarse. Si a él le ocurría algo, entonces la mitad del negocio sería para Hie, porque sabía que su padre jamás le dejaría nada.

Tenía que aguantar a Shaoran hasta que éste decidiera por sí mismo que había llegado el momento de largarse, y eso no iba a suceder por ahora.

—No estoy huyendo de nada que no sea un hombre dispuesto a tomar por la fuerza más de lo que quieren darle. No eres un Riuga, señor Li. Eres un don nadie aquí y siempre lo serás. —Se giró con intención de dirigirse hacia la salida. Dio un paso y al segundo se encontró presionada, firme pero suavemente, contra la puerta por un cuerpo grande y duro que se apretaba contra el suyo.

Contuvo el aliento. Se sentía rodeada, repentinamente caliente y débil. El tenía la cabeza junto a la suya, le rozaba la mejilla contra el pelo, inmovilizándola con las manos mientras le hacía ser consciente de su erección.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? —susurró—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de volver a sentirte viva?

— ¿Crees que me haces sentir viva? —se burló ella—. No vales ni la décima parte de lo que valía mi marido, y si no lo necesito a él para sentirme viva, te puedo asegurar que tampoco te necesito a ti.

— ¿Acaso Yamasaki te hace sentir viva? —inquirió—. ¿Te dice lo perfecta que eres? ¿Te acaricia como si fueras a romperte con un simple susurro? —se mofó—. ¿Es eso lo que necesitas, Sakura?

— ¡Eres un bastardo!

Se retorció con violencia y levantó la rodilla para golpearlo sólo para sentir que Shaoran la alzaba y le separaba los muslos hasta que la dura longitud de su erección se apretó contra ella. Sin piedad, inclinó la cabeza y su boca cubrió bruscamente la de la joven.

La aspereza de la barba recortada de Shaoran sobre su piel le era desconocida. Sus labios, duros y hambrientos, tomaron los de Sakura sin pedirle permiso, sin vacilar. Como si supiera que dentro de ella había una necesidad que ni ella misma conocía.

No fue un beso suave. Fue voraz. Lleno de un hambre y de una lujuria elemental que encendió una llama a partir de alguna chispa escondida dentro del cuerpo de la joven.

De pronto, el cuerpo femenino no tuvo más que una meta. Sakura le pasó los brazos por el cuello, enterró los dedos en su espesa melena, y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Hacía tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo desde que un hombre había tocado su cuerpo, desde que había necesitado unas caricias que no fueran las de Jun... Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Y ahora, el deseo estallaba dentro de ella.

Un gemido agudo y furioso emergió de su garganta cuando Shaoran deslizó la lengua por sus labios antes de retirarse. Ella le tiró del pelo con fuerza y después de mordisquearle el labio inferior, hundió los dientes en él. En apenas un latido, se encontró aplastada contra la puerta por el cuerpo de Shaoran, y se dejó devorar por el hambre y la necesidad que invadía su ser.

La enorme mano de Shaoran se enredó en su cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él no era suave, pero ella no deseaba que lo fuera. Sakura quería fuego y fuerza, y aquel imposible deseo que crecía entre ellos.

Apretó las rodillas contra los firmes y esbeltos costados masculinos, movió las caderas, y se contorsionó contra él, apretándose contra su miembro a través de la tela de los vaqueros que los separaba.

Sakura le oyó soltar un gruñido, un gemido. Shaoran cerró el puño sobre los cabellos femeninos y le echó la cabeza aún más hacia atrás, pasándole los labios por la barbilla, por la mandíbula, mordisqueándola y lamiéndola.

—Móntame —le murmuró Shaoran al oído, rozándole la oreja con la aspereza de su barba mientras ella seguía moviéndose sinuosamente contra él—. Esto es lo que quiero, Sakura. Aquí y ahora. —Le acunó el trasero con una mano para acercarla más hacia sí y ella se frotó violentamente contra su erección.

La costura de los vaqueros le rozó el clítoris, y las agudas sensaciones que atormentaban a Sakura se incrementaron. Estaba cada vez más mojada. Podía sentir cómo se le hinchaba el clítoris, cómo se calentaban las paredes de su vagina y se volvían resbaladizas, llenas de necesidad.

—Móntame, Sakura —repitió—. Oh, sí, pequeña, frótate contra mí. —El también empujaba las caderas contra ella, presionando con dureza la suave carne que escondía la unión entre sus muslos.

Sakura bajó las manos y agarró la camiseta de Shaoran para subírsela por la espalda. Tenía que tocarle. Tenía que sentir su piel bajo las manos. Gimió cuando los labios masculinos cubrieron de nuevo los suyos, mientras ella seguía tirando de la tela hasta que él se apartó el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la camiseta por la cabeza. Apenas un segundo después, regresó junto a ella para besarla de nuevo, acunándole la cabeza con una mano y el trasero con la otra.

Sí. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. El calor del cuerpo de Shaoran parecía fundirse con el suyo. Le sentía ardiente bajo las palmas de las manos cuando le acarició los hombros. Podía percibir la áspera rugosidad de las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo bajo las yemas de los dedos. Se aferró a él clavándole las uñas en la piel y gritó antes de que la besara de nuevo.

Se estaban moviendo. El mundo parecía estar del revés, se ondulaba peligrosamente, hasta que oyó el golpe sordo de la mochila cayendo al suelo y sintió el cuero del sofá contra la espalda cuando él la tendió sobre los cojines.

Los labios de Shaoran nunca abandonaron los suyos. No le dio la oportunidad de pensar y ella tampoco quiso hacerlo. Las manos masculinas agarraron la camiseta de Sakura para sacársela de los vaqueros, y, antes de que ella pudiera procesar lo que ocurría, él le había subido la prenda de algodón y el sujetador por encima de los pechos.

Sintió la áspera barba sobre el pezón. Se la pasó por la sensible punta, haciendo que ella se arqueara un segundo antes de rozárselo con los labios y tomarlo en su boca.

Shaoran empujó las caderas con dureza contra las de Sakura. La montó sin piedad, sin importarle las capas de tela que les separaban, llevándola más cerca del éxtasis de lo que ella había estado en años. La joven se arqueó hacia él, rozándose contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza en los cojines del sofá y clavándole los dedos en los hombros para acercarlo más a ella.

Era tan bueno. Como fuego líquido. Pequeñas chispas explotaron ante los ojos de Sakura y las sensaciones se expandieron a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Ahora. —El se echó hacia atrás, le agarró la cabeza bruscamente y la atrajo contra su pecho—. Tócame, maldita sea. Tócame, Sakura.

Ella le mordió. Enterró los dientes en los músculos duros y poderosos antes de que la ferocidad del acto tomara el control. Sakura le mordisqueó los planos pezones, los lamió, los succionó. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por la espalda de Shaoran, reconociendo la red de finas cicatrices que la cubría.

Shaoran apretó aún más las caderas contra ella y Sakura deseó que los vaqueros desaparecieran. Quería que estuvieran desnudos. Quería sentir contra su piel el grueso y pesado miembro que podía notar frotándose contra ella. Empujándola y conduciéndola a un punto donde no podía distinguir el placer del dolor.

La sangre atravesaba el cuerpo de la joven a toda velocidad, palpitándole en la cabeza. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Volvió a morderle en el pecho otra vez y Shaoran lanzó una maldición al tiempo que se tensaba.

De pronto, él se apartó y su salvaje mirada se desplazó a la puerta trasera del apartamento al tiempo que le bajaba bruscamente el sujetador y la camiseta para cubrirle los pechos.

Fue entonces cuando la joven escuchó los golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Sak? ¿Sak Riuga? Soy el sheriff Tsukishiro. Sak, abre la puerta o la echaré abajo.

Shaoran la ayudó a sentarse mientras ella intentaba controlar sus alborotados sentidos y componer una apariencia tranquila. Observó cómo, sin camisa, Shaoran cruzaba a zancadas el apartamento y pasaba por la cocina para abrir la puerta que conducía al lateral del taller y la terraza.

Las cicatrices de su espalda no presentaban un aspecto aterrador, pero era doloroso verlas. En el omóplato izquierdo tenía un tatuaje, un sol negro atravesado por una espada de color escarlata. Parecía tan rudo y excitante como el resto de él. E igual de peligroso.

Sakura empezó a sentir que el frío se apoderaba de ella. La helada realidad la atravesó cuando Yue Tsukishiro entró en la cocina, buscándola de inmediato con su mirada color miel al tiempo que mantenía una distancia prudencial entre Shaoran y él.

— ¿Estás bien, Sak? —Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mano apoyada en la culata de su arma mientras observaba cómo Shaoran cerraba la puerta.

Sakura clavó los ojos en Shaoran. Sus ojos eran todavía más feroces que antes, más brillantes y aterradores, iluminados por un fuego interior, que conseguía que el corazón de la joven latiera a toda velocidad por la excitación y el pánico.

— ¿Sak? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo fuera y hablamos un rato? —Yue no había apartado los ojos de Shaoran.

Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de pasarse los dedos por el pelo y esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Yue había hablado con ella de esa manera en el entierro.

«_Sólo deja que Nakuru y yo te abracemos, Sak_». Su esposa y él estuvieron a su lado en todo momento mientras ella se tambaleaba ante el ataúd de Jun. «_Todo irá bien, Sak. Ya verás. Todo irá bien. Estaremos aquí un minuto y luego se acabará todo_».

Yue era el marido de su mejor amiga. Nakuru había llorado y sufrido con ella. Y Yue había tratado de consolarla como si fuera una niña que necesitara una mano que la guiara.

—Yue, éste es Shaoran Li. —Señaló a Shaoran con la mano. Estaba apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina con los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo y le daba la espalda para mirar al sheriff—. Hie lo contrató.

El sheriff no le quitó la vista de encima mientras ella se obligaba a ponerse en pie. Sakura no quería moverse. Quería hacerse un ovillo y hacer desaparecer el dolor que crecía en su interior.

—Sak, cariño, tienes la barbilla magullada —le dijo Yue—. Ven afuera conmigo un minuto, ¿quieres?

Sak se frotó la barbilla y frunció el ceño antes de acercarse al espejo que colgaba de la pared. Se pasó los dedos por la pequeña magulladura y luego por el cuello, donde estaba apareciendo otra marca.

—El también tiene sus propias magulladuras —afirmó, dirigiéndose a Yue—. Me hizo un chupetón y yo le hice otro.

Yue la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ella sintió que un profundo dolor le desgarraba las entrañas.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar, Yue. —Recogió el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Yo creo que sí, Sak. —El sheriff se movió entre ella y Shaoran. ¿Para protegerla? Sakura miró a Shaoran y vio la advertencia en sus ojos. No, nadie se interpondría entre ellos y sobreviviría a menos que él lo permitiera.

Pero, por ahora, Shaoran se limitaba a observar y esperar.

Ella se volvió hacia Yue.

—Nos interrumpiste cuando estábamos a punto de cometer un error y de veras te lo agradezco. —Su sonrisa era quebradiza y temblorosa—. Pero no fue culpa suya. Creo que fui la primera en morder, aunque puedes preguntarle su opinión si quieres. En lo que a mí respecta, me voy a casa.

—Sak, alguien llamó para informar que estabas siendo acosada por este hombre. —Sak la cogió del brazo cuando pasó por su lado—. Tengo a mis ayudantes tras esa puerta. Estás protegida, cariño, lo sabes. ¿Quieres que eche a este hombre?

Ella le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya lo has oído, Sakura —dijo Shaoran con voz áspera—. Cree que te estoy acosando y quiere meterme en la cárcel por ello. ¿Vas a aprovechar la oportunidad de deshacerte de mí?

—Cállese. —Yue se volvió hacia él con una tensa expresión de cólera—. No le conozco, pero sé que ya ha tenido un encontronazo con un ciudadano de este pueblo. Y no me importa quién sea usted. No permitiré que presione a Sak.

—El no ha hecho nada excepto conseguir que pierda la paciencia —intervino la joven—. Por el amor de Dios, Yue, usa los ojos en vez de dejarte guiar por las sospechas. Mírale los hombros. —Agarró el picaporte y le dirigió a Shaoran una mirada fría y dura—. Arréstame a mí por los arañazos que le he hecho, pero déjale en paz.

Eso era entre ellos dos. Shaoran y ella. Sakura lo sabía. No permitiría que nadie más interfiriera en aquel asunto. No ahora.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Shaoran miró al sheriff y contuvo una sonrisa burlona. Yue Tsukishiro era un buen hombre. Había sido marine. Confiaba en la ley. Creía en el condado que había jurado proteger. Pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera en la lista de nombres que Shaoran pensaba comprobar, ni que confiara en él. Shaoran había aprendido de la peor manera posible que no se podía confiar en nadie

— ¿Tiene alguna identificación? —Yue estaba fulminándole con la mirada.

Shaoran bajó la mano, ignorando la manera en que el sheriff sujetaba la culata del arma. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero y la abrió antes de mostrársela.

Yue tomó la identificación, la miró y se la devolvió lentamente.

—Sak es una buena amiga, señor Li. —Era una advertencia—. Y en este pueblo cuidamos de nuestros amigos.

— ¿En serio? — Shaoran arqueó una ceja con aire burlón. No había notado que se hubieran esmerado mucho en proteger a Sakura—. Bien, sheriff Tsukishiro, me alegra saberlo. Y estoy seguro de que Sakura también se lo agradecerá.

Yue le sostuvo la mirada con serenidad.

—No le haga daño, o se las verá conmigo —le advirtió finalmente antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Una vez allí, se giró y volvió a brindarle una dura mirada—. Ándese con cuidado, señor Li, no es bueno tenerme como enemigo. Y tenga por seguro que si le hace daño a Sakura se convertirá automáticamente en mi enemigo.

Yue abrió la puerta y salió. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con suavidad, pero sus palabras habían cargado el aire de tensión.

Shaoran bajó la mirada a sus manos. Unas manos llenas de cicatrices. Había agarrado a Sakura como si ella no fuera frágil ni débil, pero él sabía que lo era. Le había dejado marcas. En toda su relación, jamás le había hecho una sola marca; siempre había tenido cuidado de ello.

Se frotó el hombro y vio una mancha de sangre en los dedos. Le palpitaba el labio y la marca que ella le había dejado en el pecho.

Sakura había sido salvaje. Ambos lo habían sido. Como si de repente se hubieran liberado algo y se hubiera desatado la lujuria de ambos.

Shaoran iba a asegurarse de liberarlo de nuevo.

Sakura cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo. La gruesa madera de roble resonó ante la violencia del acto y atravesó sus nervios con una aplastante oleada de tensión. Podía sentir las sensaciones eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, vibrando en su mente y envolviéndola en una abrumadora marea de pánico.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Dejó caer el bolso al suelo y subió a su habitación a toda velocidad. Se arrancó las prendas que la cubrían, las arrojó a la cesta de la ropa sucia, y puso el agua de la ducha tan caliente como pudo antes de colocarse bajo el chorro y frotarse el pelo y la piel.

Quería arrancar de su cuerpo las sensaciones que él había provocado. Quería quitarse su olor. Todavía podía olerlo. Todavía podía sentirlo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha y respiró hondo, conteniendo un sollozo. La había tocado otro hombre. Otras manos habían acunado sus pechos, otros labios le habían chupado los pezones, otro miembro se había frotado, dura y profundamente, contra su clítoris, y ella había estado a punto de suplicar más.

—Jun. —Apretó la cara contra la pared y se echó a llorar.

La culpa le invadía el corazón. Le quemaba el alma con un fuego que no podía apagar. Sufría. Sufría por el hombre que jamás volvería a tener, que jamás imaginó que perdería; sufría por haber disfrutado de unas caricias que se había negado a recibir durante mucho tiempo.

Se deslizó al suelo y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a llorar mientras se mecía.

«_Mi bruja. Go síoraí. Ámame, Sakura. Ámame siempre_».

La voz de Jun se abrió paso entre sus recuerdos y los sollozos se hicieron más intensos. Aún lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no podía comprender cómo había podido seguir viviendo sin él. Sin sus caricias, sin sus besos.

Seis años. Gimió ante aquel pensamiento y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre ella. Estaba tan caliente como sus lágrimas. Pero aquello no alivió la abrasadora sensación de culpa que todavía ardía en su interior. Su marido llevaba seis años muerto y los votos que habían compartido todavía la apresaban y atormentaban.

Las lágrimas sólo hacían su pena más profunda. Podría llorar todo un océano y Jun seguiría sin estar allí, abrazándola y aliviando el dolor que algunas veces amenazaba con devorarla viva.

Y ahora, además, estaba aquella sensación de culpabilidad.

Tomó la esponja y el jabón, y se frotó de nuevo. Se restregó hasta que sintió la piel en carne viva, pero aun así, siguió sintiendo las caricias de otro hombre en su piel, seguía sintiéndose excitada, ansiosa por alcanzar la liberación.

—Me abandonaste, Jun —sollozó entre las volutas de vapor que la envolvían—. Me lo prometiste, Jun. Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías.

El le había jurado que siempre la abrazaría, que siempre estaría con ella. Pero no fue así. Durante más de seis años había tenido que vivir sin el abrazo de su marido y ella sentía que el dolor aún la desgarraba por dentro como si hubiera sido ayer. Como si Jun la hubiera traicionado y, sencillamente, no hubiera vuelto con ella. Como si todavía estuviese vivo y no quisiera tocarla.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, dolorosas, interminables, a la vez que sentía la necesidad de alcanzar el éxtasis, de sentir las caricias y los besos de otro hombre.

Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas, cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, supo que tema que moverse, así que se arrastró fuera de la ducha a la gruesa alfombrilla que cubría el suelo y se envolvió en una toalla.

Se acercó al espejo y al mirarse comprendió por qué Yue la había mirado sorprendido. Tema la piel enrojecida por el roce de la barba de Shaoran y un moretón azul donde la había mordido. Pensar en aquel chupetón envió una oleada de sensaciones a su vientre, al mismo centro de su ser. Se lamió los labios hinchados y cuando su mirada se deslizó hasta el cuello, se le aflojaron las piernas. Aún tenía marcas que le bajaban desde el cuello a los pechos. Una leve rojez, las señales de las caricias de Shaoran, de sus besos, de sus dientes.

Sakura tampoco había sido suave. Había querido liberarse de la oscura y furiosa necesidad que ni siquiera sabía que habitaba en su interior y Shaoran la había ayudado.

Era obvio que tendría que cancelar la cita de esa noche con Takashi. No había manera de que pudiera estar con él en ese momento. No podía dejar que la viera así. Y, desde luego, no podía volver a salir con él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se secó el pelo y, tras dejar caer las toallas al suelo, se puso la bata antes de bajar las escaleras para llamarlo.

No se mostró encantado. Como era de imaginar, estaba irritado. A Takashi le gustaba seguir una agenda y ella había desbaratado sus planes. Cuando colgó el teléfono, soltó un suspiro de cansancio al pensar en la frustración en la voz de Takashi. Tenía que romper pronto con él. La amistad no era una buena razón para continuar con la relación. Y además, no era suficiente. Había vuelto a saborear el deseo y quería más.

Mucho más.

Sakura recorrió la casa débilmente iluminada hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la salita, delante de la enorme ventana, al lado de la larga mesa donde estaban las fotos de su boda.

Jun había sido tan increíblemente atractivo... Cogió una foto de los dos juntos. Sakura llevaba un vestido largo y blanco que él le había regalado y apoyaba la cabeza en su amplio pecho. Casi podía sentir todavía el almidonado uniforme de gala bajo la mejilla. Él le rodeaba los hombros desnudos con un brazo y bajaba la mirada hacia ella como si hubiera encontrado en Sakura algo que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrar.

Había sido su Sak. Su Sak sureña. Solía llamarla así debido a aquel particular acento que ella tema y del que nunca había intentado deshacerse.

Los ojos de Jun habían sido brillantes. Tan dorados. Tan llenos de vida. Le acarició los ojos por encima del cristal deslizando el pulgar por su cara, y luego levantó la mirada hacia la ventana.

Escuchó a lo lejos el ronroneo de la Harley en el taller y observó cómo la luz del faro de la moto atravesaba la oscuridad dirigiéndose hacia la carretera principal.

Shaoran era sólo una sombra cuando la Harley aceleró y se alejó de su vista. No dejó de mirar los faros traseros hasta que ya no pudo verlos. Después bajó de nuevo la mirada al sonriente rostro de Jun.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el cristal.

—Me dejaste —musitó otra vez—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Jun? Dímelo. —Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y que se le encogía el estómago con el dolor de la pérdida—. Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el quinto cap espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Estrella rosada

Génesis

Ceciali

cainat06

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	8. Capitulo VII

**_La Cara oculta del deseo_**

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 7

Shaoran estacionó la Harley en el aparcamiento oculto donde estaban los demás vehículos de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales. Apagó el motor e inspiró profundamente. Maldición, no deseaba estar allí. Había querido subir la colina hasta la casa y pasarse la noche haciendo el amor con aquella esposa que le hacía sentir más caliente que el fuego en invierno y que le fascinaba más ahora que hacía seis años. Negó con la cabeza. Volver a conocerla otra vez, descubrir todo aquello que le había ocultado su mujer cuando estaban casados, sólo reforzaba el temor de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida al haber creído que Sakura no podría soportar el horror al que le habían sometido.

Llegaba tarde a la reunión porque había estado dando vueltas en aquel condenado apartamento, jurando que podía sentir a Sakura. Lo habría jurado, habría jurado sobre una pila de Biblias que la había oído susurrar su nombre. Y no había sido la primera vez. Había ocurrido en demasiadas ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos años.

Durante los terribles meses que pasó en el infierno de Fuentes, había creído muchas veces que su Sakura estaba a su lado. Limpiándole la frente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rogándole con voz angustiada que la dejara ayudarlo. Entonces intentaba tocarla, y veía sus propias manos ensangrentadas por los intentos de escapar o por los guardias que había intentado matar. Y ella lloraba. En esas horribles pesadillas ella siempre lloraba.

Apretó los dientes ante los recuerdos cuando entró en la sala de reuniones y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Ya era hora. —Jordán se levantó de la silla y apagó la luz mientras Shaoran tomaba asiento—. Tenemos información sobre los hombres que según sospechábamos la semana pasada pertenecían a la MBC.

Jordán no perdió el tiempo preguntando a su sobrino por qué se había retrasado.

—Mike Conrad es el gerente del banco más importante del pueblo, que además resulta ser el mismo banco donde se blanquean los fondos que mantienen a Black Collar.

La imagen de Mike apareció en la pantalla que estaba colgada en la pared.

—Lo conozco —dijo Shaoran en voz baja—. Podría encajar perfectamente en un perfil paramilitar. Incluso cuando yo vivía aquí, Mike era contrario a las leyes de inmigración; decía que debían ser cambiadas, o reforzadas. Apoyaba unas leyes más estrictas y a las milicias que las respaldaban.

— ¿Y erais amigos? —inquirió Micah con curiosidad.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Crecimos juntos. No hacía falta comulgar con sus ideas para ser su amigo. Pero eso fue hace más de seis años. Evidentemente, ha encontrado una manera demasiado radical de difundir sus ideas.

—Todos lo han hecho, compañero —gruñó John Vincent. Sus duros rasgos estaban concentrados en los dossieres que Tehya les había entregado.

—Como veréis en el informe, al menos dos de los mecánicos que trabajan en el Taller Riuga, Timmy Dorian y Vince Steppton, son sospechosos de ser miembros de bajo nivel de la milicia. —Sus fotos aparecieron en la pantalla—. También los hemos investigado —continuó Jordán—. Hacen viajes de forma frecuente a los ranchos que poseen Gaylen Patrick y Mike Conrad en las afueras del pueblo. Además, hemos rastreado a Conrad y a sus contactos.

A continuación la pantalla mostró las fotos de varios hombres; Takashi Yamasaki era uno de ellos.

—Anoche intenté infiltrarme en el ordenador de Conrad —intervino Tehya ante un gesto de Jordán—. Pero han hecho un buen trabajo —admitió con un suspiro—-. Alguien ha instalado un sistema de protección muy avanzado en su conexión. Yamasaki posee conocimientos y habilidad para haberlo hecho. Al no poder saltarme su código de seguridad, lo intenté con el de Patrick y me tropecé con más de lo mismo. Necesitamos a alguien in situ que cargue el programa que he diseñado para sortear el código en el ordenador.

—Puedo encargarme yo —dijo Shaoran —. Ayudé a Mike a construir la casa. Hizo una variación en el proyecto que nadie, salvo nosotros dos, conoce. Es un pequeño túnel de escape que da a su estudio. Supongo que no habrá hecho ningún cambio más tras mi muerte. Se sentirá más seguro que nunca.

—Bien. —Jordán asintió con la cabeza antes de exhalar con cansancio—. Además, hemos recibido un informe de otra cacería que tuvo lugar la semana pasada. La patrulla de la frontera encontró los cuerpos anoche.

Esos cuerpos llenaban la pantalla ahora. Un hombre y una mujer. Ambos tenían los ojos en blanco y expresiones de horror en las miradas ciegas de sus caras destrozadas.

—Una pareja mexicana. Suponemos que eran inmigrantes ilegales. —La foto del joven matrimonio era horrible. La mujer había sido claramente violada y torturada, y su marido había recibido cortes en tantos lugares que su cuerpo ni siquiera parecía humano—. Al parecer llevaban a su hijo con ellos. No hemos hallado ni rastro de él y no tenemos fotos. Tiene tres meses y una marca de nacimiento en la cadera izquierda. Es todo lo que sabemos.

—Según los informes con los que contamos, ésta es la forma habitual de proceder en las cacerías —siguió Jordán—. Muchas parejas de inmigrantes, tanto legales como ilegales, que han desaparecido en las zonas de Dallas y Houston, han aparecido aquí, en el parque nacional Big Bend. Todos los cadáveres presentaban señales de lucha. Como recordaréis de nuestra última reunión, los agentes federales fallecidos informaron sobre una cacería la noche que desaparecieron.

— ¿Es posible que estén involucrados los miembros de la patrulla fronteriza? —inquirió Micah Sloane, antiguo agente del Mossad, con sus ojos negros fríos y calmados. El israelí era uno de los hombres más mortíferos del grupo. El entrenamiento y las maniobras que había enseñado al resto del equipo habían hecho más fuerte a la unidad.

—No podemos confirmarlo. La patrulla fronteriza ha encontrado muchos cadáveres en los últimos dos años, pero también lo han hecho rancheros, excursionistas, la patrulla del parque nacional y algunos vaqueros. No aparecen nunca en el mismo sitio. Los reparten —les explicó Jordán—. ¿Algo más que añadir? —Paseó la mirada por los demás hombres.

—Mañana comienzo a trabajar en el taller. —Nikolai sonrió ampliamente mientras se reclinaba en la silla—. Al parecer, Hie Riuga ha convencido a su socia para que me contrate durante un periodo de prueba.

Shaoran lanzó un resoplido. Hie había discutido con Sakura a voz en grito. Su hermano era más terco de lo que había sospechado.

—Yo he permanecido casi todo el tiempo en las sombras —les hizo saber Micah—. He oído muchos rumores, como podéis ver en mi informe. Muchos habladurías, pero nada concluyente todavía.

—Vamos, compañero —dijo bromeando el australiano. John Vincent podía ser un bastardo sarcástico cuando quería—. Todos esos bares y clubs han sido una soberana pérdida de tiempo. No he visto más que un montón de muñequitas curiosas y bastantes vaqueros borrachos. Los pocos que conocí que me parecieron sospechosos, se cerraban en banda en cuanto me presentaba.

—Cuida el acento y la actitud, John —le advirtió Jordán con serenidad—. Micah, sigue en las sombras y procura estar atento a cualquier conversación sospechosa. Tenemos que saber quiénes son los cabecillas y quiénes los peones que ejecutan sus órdenes.

—Esas cacerías son cosa de profesionales —señaló Nikolai—. No de peones. Quizás los peones sepan quiénes son sus cabecillas, pero seguramente no los conocen en persona.

—Muchos de esos peones, como en el caso de Takashi Yamasaki, rondan por el taller y hablan de vez en cuando con Timmy y Vince, los mecánicos que MBC tiene allí —dijo Shaoran —. Como eres rubio y pareces americano podrían confiar en ti y hablar contigo.

Nikolai soltó un gruñido.

— ¿Has establecido muchos contactos? —le preguntó Jordán. El enorme ruso negó con la cabeza.

—Me conocen como Nik. He ido a tomar alguna copa, pero apenas he hablado con nadie. Aunque, al parecer, tengo un buen acento americano.

Shaoran sabía que el agente ruso había estado practicando aquel acento antes de entrar en la unidad de Operaciones Especiales.

—Nikolai, eres Nikolas Steele, de California —le dijo Jordán antes de dirigirse a Tehya—. Arregla sus papeles. Hazle un árbol genealógico que se remonte hasta el Mayflower. Que sea un empobrecido americano de sangre azul.

Tehya sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo a Nik.

—Te lo tendré preparado antes de que te vayas, Nicky.

El hizo una mueca ante el apodo.

Jordán volvió a mirar a Shaoran con expresión adusta.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo más en el taller?

—Nada reseñable. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi intención es que Hie despida a Timmy para mover un poco las cosas.

El mecánico era un inútil, peor incluso: no sabía diferenciar una llave inglesa de un gato. Shaoran no entendía por qué demonios le habían contratado Hie y Sakura.

Jordán asintió con la cabeza.

—Los objetivos de la misión son sencillos. Identificar a los miembros de la milicia y capturarlos si es posible. Retenerlos si son capturados hasta que puedan ser transferidos a la agencia y, si todo eso fracasa, eliminarlos. Eso sólo en el peor de los casos. Necesitamos información; tenemos que saber los nombres de los dirigentes y de los líderes de la organización. La milicia se está expandiendo y es necesario destruirla, por lo que conseguir información es de vital importancia. Hay que encontrar la manera de averiguar lo que necesitamos saber.

Abrieron las carpetas que contenían la información que poseían y se pasaron las dos horas siguientes barajando situaciones e ideas. Jordán se recostó en la silla, escuchando y haciendo algún comentario cuando era necesario. El grupo trabajaba bien junto. Shaoran se estaba empleando a fondo en la misión, y procedería igual que el resto de los agentes en años anteriores. Con seguridad y firmeza.

Habían sido adiestrados individualmente hasta que tuvieron que trabajar juntos. Podían llevar a cabo misiones solos o en equipo, según fuera necesario. En aquel caso, trabajarían mejor por separado, excepto Nik, que estaría con Shaoran en el taller.

Para Shaoran no cabía duda de que alguien estaba tratando de sabotear el negocio de Sakura y Hie. Su hermano había admitido la noche anterior que antes de que Sakura se hiciera cargo del negocio, los vehículos eran entregados sin que estuvieran reparados completamente, lo que en ocasiones resultaba peligroso. Así que ella se había dedicado a revisar todas las reparaciones por sí misma, buscando cualquier tipo de anomalía antes de devolver los coches a sus propietarios.

La furia nublaba la mente de Shaoran cada vez que pensaba en los problemas que Sakura había tenido en el taller. No podía evitarlo. Se hallaba en aquel estado desde que vio a Mike Conrad aparecer en el negocio completamente borracho, insultante y violento. No había visto a Mike así desde que eran adolescentes, y el hecho de que se hubiera propasado con Sakura de esa manera lo había dejado estupefacto.

A Sakura nunca le había gustado Mike. Debería haber confiado en los instintos de su esposa, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que la amistad con Mike había sido fomentada por su padre, Hien.

Los Conrad eran amigos de los Riuga, así que Mike y Jun, que tenían la misma edad, crecieron juntos. Habían cazado y pescado juntos. Y Shaoran siempre había pensado que también criarían juntos a sus hijos. Tendría que preguntarle a Hie si el padre de Mike y Hien Riuga seguían siendo amigos.

—Tehya y Macey se encargarán de las comunicaciones y la electrónica aquí en el bunker —les explicó Jordán—. Yo estaré hoy y parte de mañana en el rancho Riuga. Espero conseguir alguna información. Tened los móviles a mano. Micah, tú y John seréis nuestro respaldo. Ahora mismo todos los integrantes de la unidad de Durango, salvo Macey, están en el parque vigilando cómo van las cosas por allí. Serán nuestro último recurso.

La unidad de Operaciones Especiales había sido especialmente diseñada y entrenada para trabajar sin apoyo. Cuantas menos personas supieran que estaban allí y lo que estaban haciendo, menos probabilidades habría de que se produjeran filtraciones. Lo mejor para todos sería que permanecieran «muertos».

Una vez que la reunión finalizó y se encendieron las luces, Shaoran no perdió el tiempo. Sakura había tenido una cita esa noche, y él quería asegurarse de que su esposa llegaba a casa sin haber sido manoseada por aquel bastardo de Takashi.

— Shaoran. —Jordán lo llamó cuando ya pasaba la pierna sobre la Harley y tenía los dedos puestos en la llave, listo para arrancar.

Shaoran observó cómo se acercaba su tío, preguntándose, no por primera vez, por qué Jordán le había escogido para formar parte de aquella unidad.

—Hoy he recibido una llamada —le informó su tío.

-¿Sí?

—De Yue Tsukishiro, el sheriff. Shaoran levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Hien le dio mi número. Me dijo que había llegado un desconocido a la ciudad —Jordán curvó los labios—, y que estaba trabajando en el taller. Me comentó que el desconocido se había propasado con Sak y que pensaba que alguien de la familia debería tomar cartas en el asunto.

Shaoran giró lentamente la llave de la Harley, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con Jordán mientras le daba una patada al apoyo y giraba la moto para salir del aparcamiento. Luego pisó el acelerador y abandonó el pequeño cañón de poco más de un kilómetro de largo.

El parque nacional Big Bend estaba lleno de cañones, cañadas, acantilados y montañas. Shaoran mantuvo apagado el faro delantero; las luces de freno podían encenderse y desconectarse manualmente, lo que le permitía conducir en medio de la oscuridad cada vez que lo necesitara.

En cuando llegó a la carretera principal, encendió las luces y tomó el camino de vuelta al taller. La casa en la colina estaba a oscuras. No había luces, nada que indicara que allí hubiera alguien. Pero Sakura no dormía. Estaba observando. Podía sentirla. Y el coche de Duncan no estaba allí, lo que quería decir que ella no le había invitado a tomar una copa.

Aparcó la Harley, se bajó y se quedó mirando la ventana del dormitorio que había compartido con Sakura. Sabía que su esposa todavía dormía en la misma cama. ¿Seguiría abrazándose a la almohada de Jun o se habría deshecho de ella?

Negando con la cabeza, subió las escaleras del apartamento que había encima del taller, sabiendo incluso antes de desconectar la moto qué le esperaba arriba.

—Te estás buscando problemas —le advirtió Hie cuando puso el pie en la terraza.

Su hermano se levantó de la silla de plástico que había junto a la puerta y lo miró fijamente mientras Shaoran, con el ceño fruncido, abría la puerta y entraba.

El apartamento estaba en silencio, vacío. Justo cómo debía estar. La fina cuerda que le servía para detectar la entrada de cualquier intruso permanecía intacta entre el marco y la puerta delantera, y Noah recuperó el palillo que todavía estaba pegado en la cerradura de la puerta trasera.

Aun así, entró sin hacer ruido, sintiendo que Hie le seguía en silencio, y revisaron juntos el apartamento antes de entrar en la cocina.

—Maldición, necesito algo más fuerte que una cerveza —suspiró Hie mientras sacaba dos botellines del frigorífico y le ofrecía uno a Shaoran—. Me ha llamado Takashi Yamasaki para echarme una buena bronca por haberte contratado. Afirma que tú eres el responsable de que Sak haya anulado su cita de esta noche.

Shaoran se permitió sonreír con satisfacción.

—Yo me encargaré de ella. —Giró el tapón de la botella y lo lanzó al cubo de la basura antes de tomar un largo trago.

—Eso es lo que dijiste la otra noche —gruñó Hie con los ojos dorados encendidos de ira—. Maldita sea, tuve que verla llorar cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre mí durante casi dos años. No podía soportar mirarme. Y ahora que parece a punto de recuperar su vida, apareces tú, y en lugar de decirle quién eres, pones su mundo patas arriba.

—No me cabrees, Hie. —Shaoran no quería escucharlo—. ¿Para qué has venido aquí esta noche?

Hie soltó un bufido.

—El abuelo se cansó de verme dar vueltas por la casa. Me dijo que me pegaría un tiro si no me largaba.

Shaoran casi soltó una carcajada. Típico de su abuelo.

—Puedes usar el cuarto de invitados. — Shaoran h se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, despide a Timmy. Que sea lo primero que hagas por la mañana.

Hie lo miró cada vez más irritado.

—Vamos, Shaoran. Timmy es el único soporte económico de su madre.

—No, no lo es. Sólo pierde el tiempo fumando detrás del taller cuando nadie mira, y le cuenta a Mike Conrad todo lo que hace Sakura. Échalo.

—Maldita sea. Fue Sak quien lo contrató. Volverá a cabrearse conmigo.

—No te morderá. —Shaoran volvió a encogerse de hombros. No, no mordía, pero podía conseguir que cualquier hombre se quedara paralizado ante su furia. Si estaba cabreada, tiraba a matar. Cuando se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y comenzaba a tirar cosas, era el momento de retirarse a las colinas hasta que se calmara. No era violenta; sin embargo, sabía cómo hacer que un hombre se sintiera miserable con sólo una mirada.

—Puede que no muerda, pero sabe muy bien cómo pararle los pies a cualquiera —comentó Hie—. La primera vez que intenté apartarla de los coches y meterla en la oficina, me dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Shaoran disimuló su sorpresa. Sakura jamás le había pegado. Ni siquiera le había dado un puñetazo a la almohada cuando estaba enfadada.

—Duerme un poco. —Señaló el dormitorio con la cabeza—. Tengo que salir de nuevo.

—Puedo ir contigo. —Hie se puso en pie—. Sé cómo cubrirte. Tú me enseñaste.

Bueno, eso era cierto. Hacía toda una vida de ello.

—Esta noche no. — Shaoran negó con la cabeza. No quería testigos, ni sombras, ni nadie que le siguiera la pista. Y sin duda alguna, no quería que Hie se viera envuelto en todo aquello—. Duerme un poco. Mañana tendrás que lidiar con Sakura.

—Maldito seas —masculló Hie haciendo una mueca—-. Volverá a darme otro puñetazo.

—No te acerques a ella cuando se lo digas. Tiene un swing corto. —Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se deslizó en la noche.

Mike Conrad no vivía lejos. Tehya le había pasado los datos del programa que debía instalar en el ordenador de Mike antes de irse y esperaba que no le resultara demasiado difícil.

Una hora más tarde, Shaoran atravesó el túnel subterráneo de Mike y abrió el panel que daba al despacho. Revisó la estancia en busca de cámaras o micrófonos, leyó la señal del dispositivo electrónico que llevaba con él y sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer, la oficina contaba con algunas medidas de seguridad, pero, en aquel momento, estaban desactivadas. Dejando encendido el dispositivo que llevaba consigo para asegurarse de que siguieran así, Shaoran se movió por el despacho.

Mike siempre había sido un arrogante hijo de perra, pero Shaoran nunca lo había tomado por un estúpido. E ir a por Sakura había sido una solemne estupidez, aunque tampoco era de extrañar si, como Shaoran creía, Mike formaba parte de la MBC.

Si no recordaba mal, cuando Sakura trabajaba en el banco, antes de su boda, Mike había sido demasiado amigable y la esposa de éste siempre se había mostrado muy fría con ella. Ahora sabía por qué. Por aquel entonces, Shaoran había intentado negar las evidencias puesto que era un hombre muy suspicaz. Había pensado que Mike no podía ser así, aunque quizá estuviese equivocado.

Se acercó primero al escritorio y al portátil que reposaba sobre él. Introdujo la memoria USB en el puerto correspondiente y luego encendió el ordenador. Según le había dicho Tehya, el código que había preparado se autoinstalaría con el arranque y acabaría con sus problemas.

Observó cómo el programa sorteaba todos los protocolos de seguridad y conseguía identificar la contraseña y enviarla a la memoria USB.

Cuando terminó, apagó el portátil y se metió la memoria USB en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Luego observó el estudio, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo examinaba.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, forzó la cerradura del cajón inferior del escritorio y miró fríamente el contenido: una pistola con munición, una capucha negra y tres bufandas del mismo color.

Habían aparecido bufandas negras en los cuellos de todas las víctimas de cacerías de los últimos meses.

Shaoran volvió a cerrar el cajón con llave y regresó sigilosamente al panel. Después de dejarlo encajado, recorrió el pasadizo una vez más, procurando no dejar huellas en el suelo polvoriento. No parecía que el túnel hubiera sido utilizado nunca.

Una cosa era cierta: ya tenían a un miembro de la milicia Black Collar en la lista.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el septimo cap espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

_The darkness princess_

_Yogui_

_Didi_

_Estrella rosada_

_Ceciali_

_cainat06_

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	9. capitulo VIII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 8.

Sakura no estaba segura de poder mantener alejado a Takashi con la pobre excusa que le había dado. En un principio había pensado que no tendría problemas porque él jamás había protestado cuando había tenido que cancelar una cita, o porque la relación que mantenían era tan platónica que casi era ridícula.

Ya era tarde cuando oyó su coche deteniéndose en el camino de entrada. Estaba sentada en la salita terminándose la botella de vino que Takashi había abierto unos días antes. Al mirar hacia la ventana donde se reflejaban las luces del vehículo, Sakura se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez.

Por alguna razón, los hombres creían que era una persona fácil de manejar. Jun la había visto como a una débil e indefensa mujer a la que tenía que proteger. Takashi se burlaba a menudo sobre su «pasatiempo favorito», el taller. E incluso Hie parecía cuestionar cada movimiento que hacía últimamente. Y ahora, ni siquiera podía cancelar una cita sin que alguien cuestionara su decisión.

Se levantó del sofá, se estiró la camiseta que llevaba sobre unos pantalones cortos de seda y se dirigió a la puerta con la copa en la mano. Al abrirla, miró fijamente la expresión de irritación que manifestaba el atractivo rostro de Takashi mientras levantaba los nudillos para golpear la puerta. Estaba vestido con la misma pulcritud de siempre. Una camisa de manga corta blanca, pantalones de pinzas color beige y mocasines negros. Siempre lo había visto arreglado y perfectamente peinado, y esa noche no era una excepción.

Takashi observó la copa y el rostro de Sakura, antes de reparar en la barbilla y el cuello femenino. Sí, ella sabía que las marcas seguían allí. Una en la mandíbula y otra en el cuello. Eran marcas diminutas, pero pensar en el placer que había recibido a cambio hacía que se le revolviera el estómago por la culpa... y el deseo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él. Su voz suave se contradecía con lo que sentía.

Sonaba paciente, afectuoso. No obstante, Sakura podía ver la ira que irradiaban sus ojos.

—Claro. —La joven dio un paso atrás, tomó un sorbo de vino y permitió que él pasara—. Ya es medianoche. ¿No es un poco tarde para salir de casa?

—No tengo toque de queda. —Ahora ya no disimulaba su furia.

Sakura se pasó los dedos por el pelo y regresó a la salita. Ese era su santuario, una habitación en la que Takashi raras veces entraba. Prefería la cocina, y nunca había subido al segundo piso.

Sin embargo, la siguió, deteniéndose en el umbral, frente a la chimenea, y clavó los ojos en la repisa de ésta mientras Sakura se sentaba en uno de los sillones y doblaba las piernas bajo el cuerpo.

Había un indicio de incomodidad en la cara de Takashi, un destello de dolor que hizo que Sakura sintiera una opresión en el pecho. El había sido un buen amigo durante años, y habría sido un buen amante o marido, si su cuerpo, su corazón, hubieran estado dispuestos a aceptarle.

—No has retirado sus fotos —dijo Takashi en voz baja—. Como si pensaras que, cualquier día, volverá a casa. Que entrará por la puerta con los brazos abiertos.

Sakura miró la repisa de la chimenea y luego la larga mesa junto a la ventana donde había más fotos. Quizás debería haberse deshecho de ellas antes, pero no había podido.

—Dejar de pensar en él no ha sido fácil. —Se encogió de hombros con incomodidad—. Pero estoy segura de que no has venido a estas horas de la noche para hablar conmigo sobre si mi marido volverá o no a casa.

—Jun está muerto, Sak —le recordó él con impaciencia—. Tú jamás has aceptado ese hecho. Ésa es la razón por la que nuestra relación no ha avanzado. Porque tú no puedes aceptar que él se ha ido.

A Sakura le había llevado tres años aceptar que Jun no volvería nunca y durante todo ese tiempo había tenido aquellas horribles pesadillas. Al principio habían estado llenas de sangre y, más tarde, de furia y dolor. La joven había estado convencida de que su marido seguía vivo, de que estaba herido, y en esas pesadillas Jun le rogaba que fuera con él. Luego, una noche, dejó de tenerlas, y Jun desapareció de su vida para siempre.

—Sí —dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza—. Acepté eso hace mucho tiempo, Takashi. Pero te advertí, cuando comenzamos a salir, que no estaba buscando amor.

El apretó los labios con ira.

—Ni sexo —escupió—. Apenas me has dejado besarte, aunque, al parecer, los rumores de que te acuestas con el nuevo mecánico son ciertos. —La señaló con el dedo—. Reconozco un chupetón cuando lo veo.

—No estoy acostándome con Shaoran Li. — Sakura tuvo que contener la frustración y la ira—. No importa lo que la gente vaya diciendo por ahí.

—Pues te aseguro que no estás haciéndolo conmigo —replicó Takashi, entrando en la habitación—. Dime, Sak, ¿todas estas fotos te dan calor por la noche? —Levantó el brazo para señalar la repisa de la chimenea y la mesa—. ¿Te darán hijos? ¿Te abrazarán cuando llores por él?

Iba alzando la voz, a medida que la cólera aumentaba en su interior. Finalmente, Takashi se había dado cuenta de que las advertencias que ella le había hecho los meses pasados habían sido sinceras. No quería más que su amistad.

— ¿Quieres abrazarme mientras lloro por él? —preguntó la joven con frustración. Se levantó del sillón y cogió la botella de vino y el vaso antes de salir de la salita—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Takashi?

Colocó el vaso y la botella sobre la encimera en forma de L de la cocina antes de girarse hacia él.

—Acaso cuando Shaoran te marca la cara y el cuello, ¿lloras por Jun después? —se burló Takashi de una manera odiosa y repulsiva, siguiéndola a la bien iluminada cocina.

—Detente. — Sakura lo miró con cautela por encima del hombro y se movió al otro lado de la encimera, donde se sentía más segura.

Jamás había visto a Takashi tan furioso. De hecho, no recordaba siquiera verlo ligeramente enfadado. Pero estaba claro que en ese momento sí lo estaba y mucho.

Lo miró tras la pobre protección que le ofrecía la encimera, observando aquella amarga cólera en su cara y también en sus ojos. Tenía los labios apretados y la expresión tensa.

—Crees que no sé por qué dejaste que el mecánico llegara tan lejos, ¿verdad? —la acusó con furia—. Te estás engañando, Sak. Lo sabes.

—Es medianoche, Takashi —dijo la joven—. No me apetece discutir este tema ahora, de lo contrario, te habría invitado a venir. No estas en posición de cuestionar mis actos o mis decisiones.

—El es como Jun —afirmó fulminándola con la mirada—. Por eso lo quieres. Por eso has permitido que te marque, porque te recuerda a Jun. Pero no es él, Sakura.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—Por supuesto que no es como Jun —respondió la joven comenzando a sentirse furiosa—. Jun no era como él. Jun me amaba, Takashi.

—Te amaba tanto que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza dejar los SEAL —se burló él—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces le dije a tu marido que iba a terminar muerto? ¿Que te dejaría sola y sufriendo por su ausencia? Dime, ¿crees que le importó?

Jun había sido Jun. Un hombre y un SEAL. Sencillamente, había esperado que ella saliera adelante si a él le ocurría algo.

—Tú también podrías acabar muerto escalando esos condenados acantilados, pero aun así lo haces. Jun era un SEAL, Duncan. No sólo era un trabajo para él. Es lo que le hacía ser quien era.

—Y tú no eras para él más que una bella e indefensa sureña que le alimentaba el ego cada vez que estaba en casa. Me ponía tan enfermo que apenas podía soportarlo. —El asco se reflejó en su voz, en su expresión, cuando ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—Era su esposa —adujo Sakura, confundida por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación—. Le di lo que necesitaba, igual que él me dio a mí lo que yo necesitaba, Takashi. No es algo que te incumba y desde luego no eres nadie para juzgarlo.

—Oh, Jun, tienes que cambiarme el aceite del coche —la imitó Takashi con voz furiosa—. Oh Jun, ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a las ruedas del coche? Agitabas las pestañas, actuando como si ignoraras incluso lo que era una llave inglesa. Luego él murió y tú entraste en el taller y comenzaste a trabajar en esos coches como si fueras una profesional. Demonios, Sak, ¿no te remuerde un poco la conciencia por haberle mentido de esa manera a tu marido?

No. Jun había necesitado protegerla mientras estaba con ella, y Sakura había necesitado ser su mundo entre una misión y otra. ¿Habría cambiado eso con el tiempo? Sin duda lo habría hecho. Pero en los dos años que habían estado juntos, no había importado. Arreglar coches no era el trabajo de su vida. Puede que le gustara, pero le gustaba más Jun. Mientras él estaba en una misión, ella trasteaba en su propio coche y algunas veces lo hacía incluso en el precioso todoterreno de Jun.

—Jamás le mentí a mi marido —le aseguró con voz queda—. Y jamás te mentí a ti. Te dije que no quería lo que tú, obviamente, querías de mí. Te lo dije hace un año y te lo he repetido muchas veces.

—Pero sí quieres a ese mecánico hijo de perra que apesta a grasa y aceite —gruñó Takashi.

Sakura volvió a mirarlo, cada vez más encolerizada.

—Si hay algo en lo que tú y yo debemos estar de acuerdo es que ése es uno de mis perfumes favoritos.

—Maldición —bramó él—. Apestas a ello continuamente. Quizá ya esté cansado de oler esa mierda mientras intento cenar.

Nunca había visto ese lado de Takashi. De hecho, jamás había sospechado siquiera que existiera.

—Tú pensaste que habías conseguido a la esposa de Jun. —Una sonrisa amarga le curvó los labios—. Viste a una mujercita de su casa y creíste que no había más. — Sakura negó con la cabeza—. No viviste en esta casa, Takashi. No tienes ni idea de las veces que Jun intentó darme órdenes. Y es más que evidente que tú nunca te molestaste en mirar bajo la superficie.

Takashi le dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de girarse y caminar hacia la ventana.

— ¡Deshazte de él! —Se volvió hacia ella y le habló con voz controlada, dura y fría—. Despídelo, Sakura.

La joven arqueó las cejas.

—Fue Hie quien le contrató, así que no puedo despedirlo sin más. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco lo haría siguiendo las órdenes de nadie, Takashi, y mucho menos las tuyas.

—Deshazte de ese bastardo o acabarás lamentándolo. —Su rostro estaba surcado por líneas de amarga furia—. Sólo hace falta verlo para saber que es peligroso. Esa es la única razón por la que le quieres, y ni siquiera tienes el valor de admitirlo. Es tan peligroso como lo era Jun.

—Vete. — Sakura se irguió lentamente y se dirigió al teléfono seguida por la desdeñosa mirada de Takashi—. Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.

— ¿Porque no puedes soportar la verdad?

En ese momento, él no parecía tan atractivo como la joven había pensado que era, aunque el hecho de que fuera atractivo o no, tampoco era un requisito para ella. Takashi siempre le había parecido sofisticado; poseía una elegancia masculina que había echado a perder con aquel arrebato de ira.

—Porque estás fuera de ti —respondió Sakura. Cogió el teléfono y fulminó a Takashi con la mirada antes de añadir—: Vete.

Él miró el teléfono.

—Venga, llama a ese hijo de perra —la instó—. Vamos, Sak, hazlo. Estará por ahí con cualquier prostituta porque tú no eres lo suficientemente mujer para retener a un hombre en casa. No a un hombre como Jun, ni, desde luego, a un desgraciado como Shaoran Li.

Sakura sabía que aquellas palabras deberían haberle hecho daño, pero, extrañamente, no fue así. Se había casado con un SEAL, no con un contable. Había sabido a lo que se exponía cuando unió su vida a la de Jun. Nunca existieron garantías y lo perdió a los pocos años de casarse.

—Entonces no te importará irte, ¿verdad? —le espetó ella fríamente.

— ¡Ni hablar! —Él la sorprendió al acercarse rápidamente, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que Takashi estaba mucho más furioso de lo que había creído en un principio.

Había marcado ya el primer dígito del 911 cuando el teléfono salió volando de su mano. Reaccionando rápidamente, la joven se echó hacia atrás para evitar la mano que intentaba agarrarle la muñeca.

Justo en el momento en que los dedos de Takashi se cerraron sobre ella, se oyó un gruñido furioso. Una mano más grande, más ancha y más morena apresó la muñeca de Takashi y, ante la mirada estupefacta de Sakura, la apretó y la retorció hasta poner a aquel bastardo de rodillas obligándole a soltar un grito agudo, casi femenino.

Sakura miró alarmada a Shaoran, tomando nota de la camiseta y del chaleco de cuero, de los vaqueros descoloridos y los zahones negros. De las botas de motorista y la expresión gélida de aquel rostro que parecía cincelado en piedra.

Si la joven no intervenía de alguna manera, Takashi sería hombre muerto. La furia helada de Shaoran era más profunda esta vez que cuando había apretado entre sus dedos el cuello de Mike Conrad.

—Estoy cansada de que te dediques a atacar a los hombres que me rodean, Shaoran —le dijo con firmeza, sin cólera, como si simplemente estuviera haciendo una observación—. Podría haberme encargado de él yo sola, ¿sabes?

Shaoran la miró mientras Takashi jadeaba a sus pies.

—Suéltalo. —Ella arrugó la nariz como había hecho con Jun las pocas veces que le había visto enfadado de verdad—. No merece la pena que manches el suelo de sangre. De verdad, eso sólo conseguiría cabrearme.

—Sé cómo deshacerme de un cuerpo —replicó él, deslizando la mirada por la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que ella vestía—. Sería muy fácil.

—Oh, estoy segura de ello, pero luego me remordería la conciencia y tendría que contárselo a Hie. — Sakura se encogió de hombros con despreocupación—. Aunque, al menos, tendría una buena excusa para hacer que Hie te despidiera.

—Te aseguro que él me ayudaría —rugió Shaoran. Pero ella empezó a vislumbrar una grieta en su coraza de hielo—. ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y me dices lo que quieres en realidad, Sakura?

—Que dejes de comportarte como un matón y que sueltes a Takashi antes de que os eche a los dos a patadas de mi casa y llame al sheriff —le respondió ella a gritos, porque ya estaba cansada de tener que tratar con hombres testarudos.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Suéltalo, maldita sea. —Recogió el teléfono que había caído del soporte y lo colgó mientras les dirigía a ambos una mirada indignada. Al menos, Shaoran había aflojado los dedos que apresaban la muñeca de Takashi—. Va a acabar vomitando si no lo haces y no quiero tener que pasarme la noche limpiando.

Takashi, desde luego, parecía a punto de vomitar. La presión en su muñeca tenía que ser muy dolorosa, aunque Shaoran parecía sujetarlo como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo.

—Lárgate. — Shaoran lo soltó lentamente y dio un paso atrás permitiendo que Takashi se levantara con dificultad. El que antes había sido un modelo de pulcritud, tenía ahora la camisa arrugada y sus pantalones estaban sospechosamente húmedos en la entrepierna, pero Sakura no se molestó en mirarlo.

Se sentía como si ella misma fuera a vomitar cuando Takashi se apresuró a salir de la casa. Shaoran lo acompañó hasta la puerta, cerró de un portazo y luego regresó a la cocina.

Apoyando las manos en la encimera, la joven inclinó la cabeza e intentó controlar la ira y el dolor que la invadían. Maldición. Hasta ahora, siempre le había caído bien Takashi, y juraría que había discutido ampliamente con él sobre todas aquellas cosas irritantes del amor y del sexo, y las razones por las que no estaba preparada para comprometerse.

—Jamás deberías haberlo dejado entrar en casa. — Shaoran se detuvo delante de la encimera—. Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, creí que a estas alturas sabrías que no era prudente permitir que ese hijo de perra te viera mientras llevas mi marca.

Ella siguió con la cabeza inclinada. ¿Cuántas veces se había reído de Jun cuando le había dicho algo parecido? Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba irritado con ella o cuando simplemente se comportaba como un hombre.

Tendría que haber sido más prudente la vez que se había marchado sola con Nakuru, durante su primer año de casados, porque cuando se emborrachó y se torció el tobillo, él no había estado allí para impedirlo. Debería haber sido más prudente la vez que había intentado arreglar una fuga de agua del sótano ella sola, porque había acabado empapada y el sótano se inundó. Y, como esos, había habido cientos de ejemplos en los que Jun siempre le había reprochado su falta de prudencia.

— ¿Por qué no te marchas tú también? — Le preguntó alzando la cabeza—. Ya deberías saber que no es prudente cabrear a una mujer que ya está cabreada.

Y ella debería haber sido más prudente al permitir que Hie se hiciera cargo de la contratación del personal.

—Sakura, pequeña, mírame —dijo él con voz ronca—. Si te hubiera hecho daño, habría tenido que matarle. Me habría encantado matarle.

—Y luego yo hubiera tenido que cargar con la culpa. —Sakura ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—No. El único culpable aquí es él, por ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para tocarte. ¿Acaso no sabes que los hombres aún no han aprendido a mantener las manos apartadas de aquello que no les pertenece?

Sakura alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

— ¿Crees que te pertenezco?

No se sobresaltó cuando Shaoran extendió la mano para tocarla. Aunque, durante años, había tenido que contener un estremecimiento cada vez que otro hombre intentaba acariciarla y besarla.

—No le perteneces a él. —Acarició con la punta del dedo la rozadura que le había provocado su barba en la barbilla—. La testosterona es a veces muy peligrosa. Deberías haber esperado antes de hablar con él.

Shaoran no sólo sonaba razonable sino que tema razón. Mucha razón. Había pensado que Takashi la entendía. Que aceptaría que la joven no podría darle lo que él quería.

—Lo superará —murmuró ella finalmente—. Pero creo que será mejor que tú también te vayas. Estoy cansada.

Rodeó la encimera para acompañarlo a la puerta principal, y se vio sorprendida al sentir que él la rodeaba con un brazo y la estrechaba con fuerza.

—Ese tipo podría haberte hecho daño —masculló—. Sin embargo, sabes que estás a salvo conmigo. Admítelo.

—También estaba a salvo con él —adujo ella quedamente—. No soy estúpida, Shaoran. Sé cómo protegerme. Y lo haré cuando sea necesario.

—Demuéstramelo. —Aquella voz ronca y áspera era una oscura tentación—. Intenta librarte de mí, Sakura.

Ella casi se rió ante el reto. Pero algo en su interior la hacía arder, implorar, estrecharse más contra él cuando la alzó contra su duro cuerpo.

—Me deseas —afirmó Shaoran en voz baja.

—No quiero desearte —susurró ella en respuesta—. Takashi tenía razón en una cosa: eres peligroso. Demasiado peligroso y demasiado misterioso para lo que yo necesito. Debería haberme comportado con más inteligencia y haberme deshecho de ti la semana pasada.

—Eres una mujer muy inteligente. —Inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos—. Lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuáles son los brazos a los que perteneces. Lo suficientemente inteligente para saber dónde estás a salvo.

Shaoran no quería forzar las cosas. Sabía que ahora no era el momento de hacerla suya de nuevo. El sentido común de Sakura se rebelaría y la haría sentirse culpable cuando llegara el día, pero eso no mitigaba la adrenalina que corría por las venas masculinas. La mezcla de «polvo de afrodita» y lujuria torturaba su grueso miembro llenándolo de sangre, y sus testículos latían con fuerza contra sus muslos.

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que había poseído a su esposa, desde que había disfrutado de la calidez y suavidad que siempre hallaba al introducirse en ella. Desde que la había devorado y lamido de los pies a la cabeza, desde que había oído los gritos de su esposa pidiéndole más.

Todo lo que sentía ahora era deseo. Un deseo voraz que le impulsaba a estrecharla contra sí y reclamar sus labios. Inclinándose sobre ellos, le metió la lengua en la boca y saboreó aquel dulce y delicado sabor a pasión femenina y a vino.

Quería derramar ese mismo vino sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y lamerlo. Quería observar cómo el líquido se deslizaba por los pliegues femeninos y enterrar los labios entre sus muslos para beberlo. Quería emborracharse de ella, de lujuria, de necesidad y de un placer que jamás había podido olvidar. Del que nunca había podido escapar.

—Dios, qué bien sabes —gimió él mordisqueándole los labios mientras Sakura echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y lo agarraba por la nuca, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello.

Oh, sabía lo que ella quería. Una dura sonrisa curvó los labios de Shaoran cuando, al alzarla entre sus brazos, le rozó el cuello con la barba y la sintió estremecerse.

Sin previo aviso, Shaoran la sentó sobre la encimera y se colocó entre sus muslos. La delgada tela de los pantalones cortos de la joven no servía para protegerla de la dura longitud de su erección, cubierta por los vaqueros. Se meció contra ella, jurando que podía sentir el calor y la humedad de Sakura, recordando lo estrecha y prieta que era y cómo temblaba cuando la penetraba.

Los gemidos de la joven incrementaron las llamas del fuego que ardía dentro de él. Le lamió el cuello con la lengua, la acarició con la aspereza de su barba y sintió cómo ella se apretaba contra él.

Ahora no los detendría ningún sheriff.

Deslizó las manos por su camiseta y se percató de que Sakura no llevaba puesto el sujetador. Sus hermosos pechos estaban libres y sus pezones duros y calientes. Quería saborearlos. Necesitaba saborearlos.

Sakura gimió, gritó ante las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo. Eran peligrosas, carnales, y tan intensas que no podía pensar, que no quería pensar. El roce de la barba de Shaoran representaba para ella un placer oscuro y decadente, y su beso era como el vino más fuerte. Shaoran le hacía perder la cabeza, conseguía que se le nublaran los sentidos y que el corazón le martilleara con fuerza en el pecho.

Necesitaba más. Necesitaba sus caricias. Cuando las manos masculinas se deslizaron bajo la camiseta, ella se apretó contra él, suplicando en silencio que aquellas palmas encallecidas le acariciaran los pezones, porque en ese momento lo necesitaba más de lo que nunca había necesitado nada. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. El deseo que ahora sentía por ese hombre era intenso y turbador; se le había clavado profundamente en las entrañas.

Deseaba a Shaoran Li más de lo que podía recordar haber deseado a su marido.

El miedo la invadió. La sorpresa. La furia. Una furia dirigida hacia sí misma y hacia él.

Sakura reunió todas sus fuerzas para apartarse de él y obligarlo a soltarla, para saltar de la encimera y poner distancia entre ellos.

—Esto es lo que no debería hacer. —Dio un paso atrás—. Esto es exactamente lo que no necesito. Ahora, por favor, aléjate de mí. Vete antes que de termine haciendo algo de lo que los dos nos acabemos arrepintiendo.

Shaoran la miró durante un buen rato. Podía poseerla con facilidad. Podía tocarla, abrazarla, aliviar parte del dolor que veía en sus ojos. Y quería hacerlo. Lo necesitaba.

Que Dios le ayudara, ¿qué le había hecho a su esposa? Ahí estaba, delante de él, mirándolo como si fuera su destrucción en vez de un hombre al que deseaba y ansiaba. Shaoran podía ver la culpa que la invadía. Culpa de que otro hombre pudiera conseguir que respondiera, de que otro hombre pudiera tocarla como sólo él, su marido, había hecho.

Y a eso tenía que añadir aquellos malditos celos. Había partes de Jun que no habían muerto como él había pensado. El hombre que era Shaoran, más oscuro, más dominante y arrogante, odiaba al hombre que había sido Jun. Porque era a Jun a quien ella quería. Pero era Shaoran quien estaba vivo y hambriento de ella.

—Te veré mañana en el taller —le dijo finalmente, apartando de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la casa.

Torturado, así era cómo se sentía. Con una palpitante y dolorosa erección y el pulso de la lujuria ardiendo como fuego líquido en sus venas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el octavo cap espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

_The darkness princess_

_Yogui_

_Didi_

_Ceciali_

_cainat06_

_Eliza-UchihaLi_

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	10. Capitulo IX

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 9.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se arrastró fuera de la cama y caminó dando traspiés hacia la ducha. Para cuando terminó de ducharse y se dirigió a la cocina, el café ya estaba hecho gracias al temporizador de la cafetera. Se preguntó si lograría despejarse lo suficiente para llegar a tiempo al lugar donde había quedado con sus amigas, Nakuru Tsukishiro, la esposa del sheriff, y Tomoyo Hiraguizawa.

Eriol Hiraguizawa había sido el mejor amigo de Jun. Su boda con la famosa Tomoyo Daidoji, hacía ya algunos años, había sido toda una sorpresa en la pequeña comunidad. Y todavía era más sorprendente el que regresaran cada verano a la casa de Alpine en la que Eriol había vivido con su madre.

Eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo; sin embargo, sólo durante el último año se había reunido con ellas para desayunar. A Nakuru no le gustaba madrugar.

Esa mañana, Sakura la comprendía bien.

Se sentía destrozada por los sueños que la habían atormentado durante la noche anterior. Las acusaciones de Takashi, los feroces ojos ámbar de Jun clavados en los suyos con amor y dolor, y Shaoran, que había alargado la mano hacia ella, y que extrañamente tenía los mismos ojos de Jun, la misma voz. Esos sueños habían sido más vividos, más aterradores, que cualquier otro sueño que hubiera tenido antes. O quizá sólo se lo había parecido porque llevaba algún tiempo sin tenerlos.

Aparcó el coche delante de la casa de los Hiraguizawa y vislumbró el Jeep de color marrón claro de Eriol aparcado en el camino de entrada. Los Hiraguizawa vivían en un rancho de una sola planta al lado del parque nacional. Rodeado de acantilados y pinos, poseía la belleza inhóspita y desolada característica de esa zona que siempre lograba robarle el aliento.

Nakuru aparcó detrás de ella.

—Debería ser ilegal levantarse tan temprano, Sakura —comentó su amiga cuando se bajaron de los coches—. Tendría que decirle a Yue que te arrestara.

Sakura miró a su amiga detenidamente. A pesar de su perfecto maquillaje, Nakuru tenía oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos café y arrugas de preocupación en la frente.

—Tengo que trabajar esta tarde —le recordó Sakura—. Sólo puedo escaparme por las mañanas. —Frunció el ceño mientras le daba un rápido abrazo a su amiga, percatándose de que había perdido peso en las últimas semanas—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Yo? —Sienna esbozó una sonrisa cansada—. Estoy bien. Yue ha estado muy ocupado y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no logra resolver un caso. Todas esas muertes en un periodo de tiempo tan corto le están volviendo loco.

—La milicia Black Collar —gruñó Sakura—. Son unos bastardos. Conocía a una de las chicas que mataron.

—Era agente del FBI. —Nakuru suspiró mientras se dirigían a la casa—. No me lo podía creer cuando lo leí en el periódico. Por supuesto, Yue conocía todos los detalles, pero no me dijo nada.

Sakura sabía que Nakuru llevaba años discutiendo con Yue porque él se negaba a contarle nada sobre los casos en los que trabajaba, aunque estuviera cerca de solucionarlos, y que aquello provocaba tensiones en su relación.

—No puede contártelo, Nakuru —le recordó Sakura con suavidad—. Igual que Jun no podía contarme nada de sus misiones.

—Sí, pero tú no tenías que vivir con Jun cuando estaba en una de sus misiones —refunfuñó Nakuru—. Algunas noches ni siquiera regresa a casa —añadió con tristeza—. Odio que haga eso.

Sakura no sabía qué más podía decirle. Entendía el comportamiento de Yue. Aunque Sakura había comprendido que Jun era un SEAL, Nakuru jamás había aceptado la dedicación de Yue a su trabajo como sheriff.

—Yue ni siquiera me contó el problema que tuvo con tu nuevo mecánico —dijo Nakuru con un mohín cuando ya estaban delante de la puerta—. He tenido que enterarme por los rumores que corren en el pueblo.

Intentando controlar el rubor, Sakura llamó a la puerta y entornó los ojos.

—Y te aseguro que no se equivocaron con respecto a lo del chupetón. —Nakuru la miró de reojo e intentó disimular su risa—. Ese hombre sí que sabe hacer bien las cosas.

—Buenos días, chicas. —Tomoyo escogió ese momento para abrir la puerta e invitarlas a pasar—. El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos. Sólo me queda acabar las tortitas y podremos empezar. —Se interrumpió y miró a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice—. Vaya, Sakura, lo que se oye por ahí es cierto. Ese nuevo mecánico te ha dejado un buen chupetón, ¿no es así?

Sakura miró a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No quiero hablar sobre el nuevo mecánico.

— ¿El nuevo mecánico? — Dijo Eriol, que apareció en ese momento en la estancia—. Sak, ¿podrías decirle que luego voy a llevarle el Jeep? —Se detuvo, observó las marcas de la barbilla y el cuello de Sakura, y miró a Tomoyo arqueando las cejas.

Su esposa sonrió con satisfacción.

—El nuevo mecánico.

_Genial._

— ¿Es que acaso nunca habéis visto un chupetón?

—Pero, ¿te has mirado al espejo? —Nakuru se rió, aunque el sonido pareció forzado—. ¿O estás haciendo lo de costumbre e ignoras lo que no quieres ver?

Sakura se volvió hacia ella con los labios apretados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no sólo tienes un chupetón —se mofó Nakuru —. Cariño, tu mecánico te hizo el chupetón del siglo, y lo hizo a conciencia. —Extendió la mano y tocó la marca bajo la barbilla de Sakura, negando con la cabeza—. Ojalá todas fuéramos igual de afortunadas.

Sakura llegó al taller a media mañana y observó que había más de media docena de vehículos esperando a ser arreglados. Tsuke se había hecho cargo del surtidor de gasolina y varios estudiantes universitarios esperaban su turno en la tienda de suministros de la gasolinera.

Hie se estaba encargando de la caja registradora en el taller cuando Sakura entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se dirigió hacia la cafetera y, justo en ese instante, la puerta que comunicaba con el taller se abrió dando paso a Shaoran.

De inmediato, se sintió atraída por sus ojos. Siempre se sentía atraída por ellos.

—Llegas tarde. ¿Va todo bien? — Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—He pasado más tiempo del que debiera desayunando con unas amigas. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, se sirvió un café y fue hasta el escritorio.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se ciñó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Había sido de Jun. Estaba manchada de aceite, e imaginó que podía oler a él, aunque sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que el olor había desaparecido. Era una camisa cómoda y también una advertencia para los demás hombres. Ese día, necesitaba algo que detuviera a Shaoran, y rezaba para que eso funcionara.

Observó cómo los ojos masculinos leían el monograma del bolsillo. El nombre de Jun estaba bordado en él. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, Sakura pudo percibir un indicio de cólera.

— ¿Aún sigues aferrándote a él? —le preguntó suavemente con la voz más áspera de lo normal.

—Siempre. —Que pensara lo que quisiera. Había perdido las esperanzas de que Jun volviera a casa tres años antes, pero no había olvidado lo que habían compartido. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara.

—Ya han pasado seis años. — Shaoran se sirvió un café y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio—. Demasiado tiempo para ser un frígida viuda, ¿no crees?

—Takashi me lo dejó bastante claro anoche —le recordó—. No hace falta que me repitas el mensaje.

Shaoran vio el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de Sakura y se enfureció. Era muy consciente de que se enfrentaba a unos recuerdos que él mismo compartía y eso le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

No había esperado que ella se hiciera eso. Paralizar su vida de manera que nadie más pudiera tocarla, abrazarla. Como si fuera un animal malherido, ella se había refugiado en una madriguera para lamerse las heridas, pero éstas seguían abiertas y sangrantes.

No podía culparla por ello. Él había hecho lo mismo. Se había cerrado a todo, concentrándose en el presente y en las batallas de la vida diaria. Había sido así hasta que regresó a casa y comprendió que nada era cómo él había pensado que sería.

—Creo que necesitas vivir un poco. —Jamás había pretendido que ella estuviera sola si a él le ocurría algo. Pero, al igual que él, Sakura había continuado aferrada a aquel vínculo que existía entre ellos. Shaoran había intentado romperlo, pero jamás lo había logrado.

—Y yo creo que eso no es asunto tuyo. No le conociste y tampoco me conoces a mí.

Shaoran gruñó al oír aquellas palabras. Bebió su café y miró fijamente la cabeza de Sakura inclinada sobre el libro de contabilidad. El había pasado por eso varias veces, intentando crear un orden perfecto. Una vez que ella había decidido salir de su estupor, se había concentrado en sacar el taller adelante. Y lo había conseguido porque, según Hie, se había negado a dormir y vivía prácticamente en el taller.

—No necesito conocerlo —replicó Shaoran, apoyando el café en la rodilla sin dejar de observarla—. He tenido más que suficiente de él durante todo el tiempo que llevo aquí. Cada una de las personas que he conocido quería a ese «irlandés». —Casi escupió la palabra. Estaba tan celoso de sí mismo que apenas podía soportarlo.

¿Cuándo demonios habían decidido los habitantes de ese pueblo que Jun había sido un gran hombre y que ningún otro podía comparársele?

—Jun tenía montones de amigos. —Ella se encogió de hombros, pasando los dedos por el borde del libro de contabilidad con expresión tensa.

—Amigos que dejan que su viuda sufra —le recordó él—. ¿Qué sucedió, Sakura? ¿Quién hizo que te dieras cuenta finalmente de que el taller estaba teniendo tantas pérdidas? Según Hie, estuviste encerrada en la casa de la colina y ni siquiera abriste la puerta durante días. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que los Riuga estaban intentando destruirte?

Ella apretó los labios.

—Oh, sí, el viejo Jun, el amado Jun —se burló

Shaoran —. Tan bueno, que su viuda se sintió abandonada y casi lo perdió todo mientras se encerraba en el dolor. ¿Qué demonios sucedió, Sakura?

—Te repito que eso no es asunto tuyo. —Pero su voz sonó más tensa, más afligida y su dolor desgarró las entrañas de Shaoran.

Sabía lo que había sucedido. Su familia se había vuelto contra ella. Se rumoreaba que Mike Conrad le había ofrecido ayuda a cambio de ser su amante. Shaoran había tenido que contener su furia al saber aquello. Una vez que los Riuga y el banco se habían vuelto contra ella, era difícil que alguien hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudarla. Sólo el hecho de que Jun hubiera tenido amigos que no habían dejado de ir al taller, la había salvado de la ruina. Pero eran amigos que no tenían demasiado poder, y muchos de ellos también lo eran de Hien Riuga o de Mike Conrad, por lo que su ayuda no había sido suficiente.

Sabía qué era lo que había querido Mike Conrad de Sakura. El taller era el lugar perfecto para blanquear dinero y para que los miembros de la milicia se reunieran. Con el apartamento arriba, la fama del taller, y la buena reputación de Jun Riuga, hubiera funcionado.

El sheriff y su esposa habían permanecido fieles a Sakura, aunque se rumoreaba que los amigos de Mike Conrad en el consejo municipal presionaban al sheriff para que escogiera un bando: el de Mike o el de Sakura.

Shaoran conocía a Yue Tsukishiro, y si no formaba parte de la MBC, cuanto menos levantaba sospechas. Por suerte, el programa que Shaoran había instalado en el portátil de Mike les proporcionaría las pruebas que necesitaban para derrotar a aquel bastardo. A él y a sus amigos.

El alcalde, uno de los amigos de la infancia de Hien Riuga, había anulado la licencia del taller de manera ilegal, y Hie estaba asesorándose con un abogado de Odessa para demandarlo. Lo que le habían hecho a Sakura era inaceptable y él no pensaba tolerarlo más.

Los rumores y las habladurías que llenaban la vida pueblerina estaban allí para cualquiera que quisiera escucharlos. Y Shaoran había escuchado a cada uno de los clientes lo suficientemente curiosos y dispuestos a hablar con el hombre al que habían apodado «el irlandés». Había prestado atención y entre las murmuraciones había descubierto la verdad, una verdad que sólo había conseguido enfurecerlo aún más.

—Sí que es asunto mío —afirmó Shaoran finalmente.

La batalla que se avecinaba hubiera sido divertida si no hubiera tenido que librarla con su propia esposa. Tener que robar del corazón de Sakura su propio recuerdo iba a ser un verdadero infierno.

Observó cómo la joven levantaba la vista para mirarlo fijamente, y sintió cómo sus testículos se tensaban en respuesta. Sólo había visto esa mirada una vez en los dos años que habían vivido juntos.

Sakura separó los labios justo en el momento en el que la puerta que comunicaba la oficina con la tienda de suministros se abría para dar paso a Hie.

La mirada de Shaoran se clavó en él, exigiéndole que se marchara, pero su hermano le respondió con una sonrisa y luego desvió la mirada al cuello de Sakura. Ella ya comenzaba a estar harta. Menuda sorpresa, un hombre le había hecho un chupetón en el cuello. ¿Acaso nadie creía que era lo suficientemente mujer como para despertar la pasión de un hombre?

Curvó los labios con ira antes de ponerse en pie, rodear el escritorio y salir dando un portazo.

—Eres un maldito estúpido —masculló Hie mientras Shaoran miraba la puerta por la que ella había salido.

Shaoran se giró hacia él.

—Será mejor que te ocupes de ese contrato que llevas evitando todo el día. El nuevo mecánico vendrá mañana. Hie hizo una mueca.

—Genial, primero la cabreas y luego me envías a mí para que se descargue conmigo.

—Hazlo —gruñó antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta del taller—. Y mantente alejado de mí durante un rato.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Sakura junto al mostrador de los mecánicos, revisando la lista de turnos. La joven frunció el ceño y luego miró en dirección al mecánico que Hie estaba a punto de despedir.

Antes de que ella pudiera nada, Shaoran le arrancó el portapapeles de la mano, lo arrojó sobre la mesa y la arrastró de vuelta a la oficina.

— ¡Has perdido el juicio! —le gritó ella cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos—. ¿Por qué no aparece el nombre de Timmy en la lista de turnos? Está allí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos sin hacer nada, y quiero saber por qué.

—Hie ha tomado cartas en el asunto —le explicó, optando por el camino más fácil—. Lo ha despedido.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Ha sido decisión de Hie o tuya? —La dulce furia sureña asomaba en su voz.

Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la retó con la mirada.

—Hie comprendió que no hacía bien su trabajo y tomó una decisión. —Más o menos.

—Ni hablar —rugió la joven con la cara pegada a la de Shaoran. Tenía los ojos verdes opacos por la ira, las mejillas enrojecidas y los puños apretados con fuerza a los costados—. Es mi taller. Mis empleados. Mis decisiones.

Apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que Shaoran temió que se le desencajara. Sus labios, que formaban una línea tensa, se movieron, y él pudo observar la furia que ardía en su interior. Furia y deseo. El mismo deseo que consumía sus entrañas, y que encendió una chispa en la oscuridad que él intentaba mantener bajo control, en el ansia voraz que luchaba por no revelarle con tanta rapidez.

—Hie jamás ha hecho nada sin preguntarme primero —siguió Sakura—. Ha sido cosa tuya.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo se lo sugerí.

— ¡Bastardo!

—Insúltame otra vez, Sakura, y lo lamentarás —le advirtió.

Ella jamás lo había insultado durante su matrimonio. Y rara vez había maldecido.

—Eres un inadaptado y un maldito arrogante —le espetó sin medir las consecuencias.

Aquello fue todo lo que Shaoran necesitó para estallar.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, inclinó el hombro, la cargó sobre él, y se giró hacia la escalera que llevaba al apartamento, ignorando en todo momento los pequeños puños que le golpeaban la espalda, los gritos de furia, los intentos de Sakura por liberarse.

Su esposa no maldecía. Jamás había maldecido. Le había dirigido esa mirada recriminatoria de joven sureña cada vez que él lo hacía, preguntándole si quería que sus futuros hijos oyeran aquella sucia palabra de su boca.

Casi había conseguido que él no dijera palabrotas durante dos años. Pero ahora, si ella quería decir palabrotas, iba a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias, porque eso le había puesto más caliente. Se preguntó qué otras cosas diría si usaba la persuasión adecuada.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento de un golpe y luego la dejó en el suelo. Le atrapó los puños con los que pretendía golpearle la cara y le lanzó una mirada feroz.

— ¡Ya basta!

Algo brilló en la mirada de Sakura, quizá una chispa de temor cuando él le soltó las muñecas y se apartó de ella.

—No vas a despedir a Timmy —le espetó la joven mientras se ceñía aquella maldita camisa como si fuera un escudo.

—Hie despedirá a Timmy y tú volverás a la oficina que es donde perteneces —gruñó Shaoran, observando el dolor repentino y abrumador que atravesó el rostro de Sakura.

—No, no lo haré. —Cuadró los hombros, alzó el mentón en actitud desafiante y lo miró con rabia—. Ni tú ni Hie podréis obligarme, Shaoran. Antes le prendo fuego al taller que permitir que me saques de él.

La expresión de Sakura era desafiante y furiosa, muy parecida a la que tenía la noche que él intentó obligarla a quedarse en casa en vez de salir con sus amigas.

Shaoran le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldita sea, Sakura, te estás matando ahí fuera. Es un trabajo duro y condenadamente sucio. No tiene sentido que trabajes así. Podrías irte a un Spa. Hacerte la manicura. ¿Acaso no te gustaría?

Sakura luchó por contener la ira que amenazaba con ahogarla. Quería pegarle. Quería gritarle y borrar de un bofetón aquella arrogante y condescendiente expresión de su cara. En aquel momento, Sakura supo por qué Takashi había tenido la impresión de que Shaoran era como Jun: arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y siempre dispuesto a salirse con la suya. La joven se lo había permitido porque no había madurado lo suficiente durante su matrimonio para pararle los pies mientras él estaba en casa. Pero ahora sí que había madurado. Y aquel hombre no era Jun. Shaoran no era un SEAL que pudiera ser requerido en cualquier momento para una misión, y tampoco era el hombre que una vez había reclamado su alma, así que, en lo que a ella concernía, podía irse al infierno.

—Si quisiera hacerme la manicura, me la haría. Si quisiera recostarme en una silla y hacer de recepcionista todo el día, también lo haría. Y si quisiera que un hombre me dijera cómo debo actuar, vestir o arreglarme, entonces tendría uno. Pero todo eso no es parte de su trabajo, señor Li, y si lo cree así, puede irse por donde ha venido.

Shaoran la miró fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿Era tu marido quien te dictaba todas esas normas? —De pronto sintió que el hielo se extendía por sus entrañas, porque sabía que no lo había hecho.

Ella guardó silencio, y Shaoran observó cómo su expresión se relajaba, se entristecía. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de deseo y, repentinamente, el cuerpo de Sakura pareció volverse más suave, más receptivo ante lo que fuera que estuviese recordando.

—No —admitió ella finalmente—. Fui yo quien lo quiso así, porque pensaba que era eso lo que él quería. Le gustaba tener una esposa siempre arreglada. Con las uñas pintadas, bien vestida y maquillada. Una muñeca de porcelana. —La joven sacudió la cabeza con pesar y el corazón de Shaoran se encogió al verla así—. Solía llamarme su pequeña Sak sureña y murió antes de saber lo diferente que yo era. Antes de saber que entendía tanto de mecánica como cualquiera de sus empleados. Amaba a Jun. Era mi vida y le di todo lo que necesitaba mientras lo tuve conmigo. —Entonces le lanzó una mirada feroz—. Pero tú no eres Jun. Y no me importa en absoluto lo que necesites.

¿Acaso pensaba ella que a él le había importado el jodido esmalte de uñas? La cólera lo atravesó; no era furia, ni rabia, sino orgullo herido. Maldita fuera, ¿lo único que había buscado era complacerlo? ¿Había pensado Sakura que Jun necesitaba algo que ella no era?

Shaoran se tensó al sentir que una intensa oleada de deseo inundaba su ser. Antes de que pudiera contenerse, se cernió sobre la joven y la sacudió con fuerza.

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo que tú necesitas? —le dijo con voz áspera—. Me has devorado vivo cada vez que nos hemos tocado, Sakura. ¿Te hacía Jun el amor como realmente necesitabas o también entonces te trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana?

—Jun me dio todo lo que necesitaba —le respondió ella con un gruñido.

Pero él vio la verdad. La pequeña mentira, la verdad a medias. Shaoran recordó las noches que ella se había removido inquieta en la cama a su lado, las veces que había tenido la sensación de que su Sakura necesitaba algo un poco más duro, más oscuro, que lo que él le daba, pero luego pensaba que aquel sentimiento era sólo un producto de sus propias fantasías y necesidades.

Sin embargo, no había sido así. Ahora lo veía en sus ojos. Recordó la desenfrenada lujuria de la semana anterior, cuando ella le había clavado las uñas en los hombros, y su vida juntos antes del infierno, y entonces lo supo. Supo que Sakura había deseado más de lo que él se había permitido darle. Pura y simple lujuria.

Una tensa y dura sonrisa curvó los labios de Shaoran cuando ella finalmente se percató de que había liberado a la bestia que había en él.

—Eres una mentirosa —susurró Shaoran, consciente de la ardiente necesidad que crecía en el interior de la joven—. Dímelo, Sakura. ¿Nunca has deseado más? ¿Nunca has soñado con ser poseída con fuerza y rudeza? ¿Con tener sexo salvaje con tu marido? ¿Acaso temías ser la pequeña tigresa que querías ser?

Había dado en el clavo. El rubor inundó el rostro de Sakura y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Shaoran veía cómo la lujuria la invadía desenfrenadamente, mezclada con una emoción que le oprimió el corazón.

Sakura quería más que simple sexo. Quería algo más que ser amada salvajemente. Quería todo lo que él había soñado darle. E iba a dárselo en aquel instante.

Su esposa le había ocultado cosas; bien, él también lo había hecho. Y la necesidad de oír cómo su Sak le decía lo que quería que le hiciera lo consumía.

—Puedes tener sexo salvaje conmigo, pequeña. —La estrechó con más fuerza contra sí, permitiéndole sentir la rugiente erección bajo los vaqueros—. Te desafío. Soy un desconocido, Sakura. No te reserves nada. No seas conmigo la muñequita de porcelana que eras con tu marido. Sé todo lo salvaje que quieras y a cambio te mostraré lo salvaje que puedo ser yo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el noveno cap espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

The darkness princess

Yogui

Didi

Ceciali

cainat06

Jannettcita

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	11. capitulo X

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 10.

¿Ser salvaje con él? ¿Hacer realidad todas las fantasías que había tenido cuando se acostaba con Jun? La joven levantó la mirada hacia Shaoran, consciente de que estaba muy excitada y de que su cuerpo clamaba por él.

Apenas podía respirar. El deseo le atravesaba las venas y la tentación ardía en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Quieres que te penetren con fuerza, sin contención, Sakura. —La voz de Shaoran era más ronca, más tentadora, cuando la agarró del pelo y tiró de él.

Sakura sintió un fuego incontenible en las entrañas y parpadeó al percatarse de que se le aflojaban las rodillas.

— ¿No quieres tirarme del pelo? Vamos, Sakura. No me darás nada de lo que le dabas a él. Así que dame lo que no le dabas.

Ella se retorció contra él al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, murmurando sobre ellos. Tenía los ojos abiertos, atrapados por los profundos y feroces ojos ámbar de Shaoran.

—Lucí tus arañazos como otros hombres lucen sus medallas —gruñó él antes de mordisquearle los labios—. Tuve que darme placer a mí mismo mientras recordaba lo ardiente que fuiste entre mis brazos. Mientras imaginaba tu boca. Tus ojos. Sabiendo cuan voraz podías llegar a ser.

De golpe, él la había introducido en sus fantasías.

Sakura se lamió los labios y se imaginó la escena a su pesar. Sentía las manos de Shaoran en el pelo, inmovilizándola, al tiempo que se presionaba contra ella, exigiéndole que lo tomara, que lo succionara.

Shaoran observó su mirada, vio su deseo y su miembro se puso más duro y grueso que nunca.

Manteniendo una mano en los cabellos de Sakura, usó la otra para quitarle la camisa por los hombros. Su esposa se había puesto esas ropas como una defensa contra el mundo, pero Shaoran no iba a permitir que se escondiera más de él.

Debajo tenía un top sin mangas metido en los vaqueros.

—No pienso...

—No pienses —le ordenó en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de ella—. A menos que quieras pensar en mí follándote la boca. Porque lo haré, Sakura. Observaré cómo esos labios rosados se abren para recibir mi polla en el interior de tu boca.

Ella ya lo había tomado en su boca antes. Había jugueteado, lo había lamido y chupado mientras bromeaba con él; incluso se había tragado su semen y luego se había relamido los labios como una gatita. Pero aquello no era lo Sakura que quería ahora, no era lo que necesitaba.

—Quítate las botas. — Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada al tiempo que la empujaba y la dejaba caer sobre el sofá—. Quítatelas ahora, Sakura, o tendrás los vaqueros en los tobillos mientras te penetro duramente. ¿No preferirías rodear mi cintura con esas preciosas piernas para apresarme dentro ti?

Ella se lamió los labios de nuevo observando cómo él se apartaba y se sentaba sobre la mesa de café para quitarse sus propias botas. Se las desató y se levantó cuando ella se movió.

Pero Sakura no se había movido para quitarse las botas, sino para arrojarse sobre él. Shaoran cayó sobre la mesa, atrapándola entre sus brazos en el proceso y agarrándola por el pelo mientras ella asaltaba sus labios con un grito de necesidad y anhelo.

— ¡Demonios, sí! —Sakura se deslizó sobre él, montándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Le enterró las manos en el pelo cuando él abrió la boca e intentó controlar el beso.

La joven se convirtió en una tigresa salvaje. Se retorció sobre él, arqueó la espalda para que su clítoris se frotara contra la gruesa erección que contenían los vaqueros y le desgarró la camisa.

Él se las arregló para quitársela antes de levantarle el top y el sujetador por encima de los pechos mientras ella le chupaba y mordía el cuello, dejándole una marca que él sabía que todo el mundo vería más tarde, algo que no le importaba en absoluto.

No sería la única marca que le dejaría. Los labios de Sakura se movieron a su torso y se demoraron en los pezones.

La joven jamás había hecho eso antes. No le había succionado y mordisqueado nunca los duros y planos pezones, y aquello excitó a Shaoran más de lo que había conseguido nunca el «polvo de afrodita».

—Maldita sea, sí —gruñó cuando la joven se movió más abajo, deslizando las manos por sus vaqueros, aflojándole el cinturón, forcejeando con la cremallera de los pantalones—. Tómame, Sakura. Mi pequeña tigresa salvaje. Voy a follarte la boca hasta que me supliques que me corra. Hasta que me implores que te deje saborearme. Sentirme. Follarme con cada aliento de tu cuerpo.

A Shaoran se le enredaban las palabras. Cerró los puños sobre los cabellos de Sakura, dominándola, deslizándola hacia atrás hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su rodilla doblada y le liberó la gruesa y palpitante erección de la bragueta.

Levantó la mirada hacia él y Shaoran supo que siempre recordaría aquella expresión de su cara. Una expresión hambrienta y voraz.

Sakura intentó rodear la palpitante erección con la mano, pero su grosor se lo impidió. Se la acarició de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el sensible glande, y lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo mientras jadeaba, levantando y bajando aquellos pechos duros y enrojecidos con cada aliento.

—Hazlo —susurró ella entonces.

La orden atravesó el cerebro de Shaoran, enardeciendo su imaginación y sus fantasías. Se agarró la polla con una mano, y con la otra la forzó a bajar la cabeza, observando cómo abría los labios sobre el sedoso glande.

Sakura se dejó llevar por la lujuria. Se frotó contra la rodilla de Shaoran, sintiendo las exquisitas sensaciones que le provocaba la áspera tela contra el clítoris hinchado mientras el cálido y duro glande de Shaoran empujaba dentro de su boca.

Dios... Su sabor era ardiente y masculino. Carnal y lleno de lujuria. Le lamió el glande, disfrutando de su férrea dureza, de la piel suave, de la lujuria que palpitaba bajo ella.

Lo miró a los ojos y vislumbró en aquella feroz mirada un brillo inquietante y peligroso, oscuro, una necesidad primitiva que la hizo temblar. Necesitaba saborearlo, atormentarlo.

Lo rozó con la lengua bajo el glande, acariciándolo en aquel lugar que su Jun había querido una vez que ella le acariciara.

Shaoran se tensó, se le contrajeron los músculos de los muslos, arqueó las caderas y enterró la polla profundamente en su boca.

—Hasta el fondo, Sakura. —Había un extraño y hermoso matiz en aquella voz áspera y ronca—. Tómame.

Ella obedeció. Shaoran cerró con fuerza los puños sobre su pelo y le hizo mover la cabeza para follarle la boca y llenarla con la dureza y calidez de su erección.

Sakura lo necesitaba, estaba hambrienta de él. Podía sentir cómo el deseo crecía en su interior mientras se acariciaba su propio seno y se pellizcaba el pezón, creando un nuevo fuego y perdiéndose en el placer.

—Me voy a correr, pequeña. —Se movía entre sus labios con rapidez y dureza, casi haciéndole daño mientras se tensaba bajo ella. Y a Sakura le encantó.

Shaoran estaba siendo salvaje. No contenía su excitación y eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Lo succionó con más fuerza, con mayor profundidad. Se pellizcó una vez más el pezón, tiró de él, se amasó el pecho y sintió que aquel furioso ardor se concentraba en su clítoris.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya! —gruñó él.

Sakura deslizó la lengua contra la parte inferior del glande, rozándola y acariciándola, mientras él le seguía hablando con aquella voz áspera y se movía contra ella, penetrando entre sus labios, endureciendo el cuerpo todavía más cuando la joven sintió su liberación.

Alzó la mirada hacia él y lo vio moverse ante su propia cara. Observó la manera prohibida en que se estremecía, deteniéndose de repente justo antes de eyacular.

El primer chorro estalló dentro de la boca femenina y el segundo ahogó el gemido de Sakura cuando su clítoris explotó.

—Demonios, sí que eres una pequeña bruja —gimió él.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. Sentía, saboreaba y existía, pero clavó la mirada en los ojos masculinos como si de repente hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

_«Tómame en tu boca, pequeña bruja. Mi dulce__ y pequeña bruja»._

Cuando Shaoran apartó las manos de su pelo, ella se retiró temblando y lo miró aturdida. El horror y la culpa la invadían. Sentía que se le desgarraba el alma por las consecuencias y la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer.

Todavía podía saborearlo en su boca. El la estaba mirando y sus ojos cada vez más oscuros reflejaban compresión mientras la veía colocarse el sujetador y el top con manos temblorosas.

Shaoran se enderezó lentamente, observando cómo ella caminaba tambaleándose hacia la puerta.

—No te atrevas a marcharte, Sakura —le ordenó bruscamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo seguir con esto.

—Maldita sea, claro que puedes. —Se puso en pie, metiéndose la polla todavía rígida en los vaqueros y cerrando la cremallera con cuidado—. No vas a marcharte.

Ella agarró el picaporte. A pesar de lo rápido y fuerte que era Shaoran, la joven salió del apartamento y bajó las escaleras antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla.

Maldiciendo, Shaoran recogió la camisa del suelo y se la pasó por la cabeza antes de perseguirla escaleras abajo, casi tropezándose con los cordones desatados de sus botas.

—Maldita seas, Sakura —gritó él al irrumpir en la oficina y ver cómo ella salía a toda prisa del taller.

Hie le lanzó una mirada de asombro, al igual que Tsuke, cuyo rostro estaba tenso por la cólera. Aquel condenado joven era demasiado protector con Sakura.

Shaoran se sentó, se ató las botas con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta desde donde la había visto correr colina arriba en dirección a la casa. No iría lejos, se dijo a sí mismo, conteniendo la lujuria que lo impulsaba a ir tras ella, a obligarla a reconocer el motivo que la hacía huir.

Cerró los puños con furia y clavó los ojos en la casa. Maldición, aquella era su casa y Sakura su mujer.

Se obligó a darse la vuelta y regresar al taller. Se obligó a leer la lista de tareas pendientes y a trabajar. Se obligó a concentrarse. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Había pasado seis años haciéndolo. Podía esperar un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Y luego, ella aprendería que era suya. Ya había sido suya antes, pero ahora, volvería a serlo de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, levantó la cabeza del motor que estaba arreglando al tiempo que giraba distraídamente la llave inglesa entre los dedos, mientras observaba cómo el coche de Sakura se alejaba de la casa en dirección al pueblo.

Entrecerró ojos y apretó los labios. Sakura estaba huyendo y Shaoran odiaba que lo hiciera.

De pronto, vio que su hermano se acercaba a él y le quitaba la llave inglesa.

—Creo habértelo dicho en alguna ocasión —dijo Hie con suavidad, asegurándose de que nadie más lo oía—. Mi hermano giraba la llave inglesa entre los dedos de la misma manera. —Le devolvió la herramienta y se alejó de nuevo.

Sakura estaba cabreada. Hie estaba cabreado. Pues que se jodieran, porque Shaoran había vuelto a casa y estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo lo que pensaba que había perdido. Pronto se libraría de la escoria del pueblo y reconquistaría a su esposa.

Sakura ya había tenido suficiente. Volvió a aparcar el coche delante de la casa de Tomoyo por segunda vez ese día y respiró hondo. Le resultó extraño que Nakuru todavía no se hubiera marchado. Su amiga no solía quedarse mucho tiempo después de que Sakura se marchara. Algunas veces, se había preguntado incluso si Nakuru y Tomoyo se llevaban bien.

—Sak, vamos entra. —La atractiva cara de Tomoyo se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

Sakura se tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta. Se había cambiado de ropa. Se pasó la trenza por encima del hombro y pensó que quizá debería haberse arreglado también el pelo.

— ¿Nakuru todavía está aquí? He visto su coche. —Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde.

—Regresó de nuevo hace más o menos una hora —le explicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. Hemos abierto una botella de vino y estamos dedicándonos a despellejar a los hombres.

Oh-oh. Era obvio que Yue y su esposa habían tenido otra pelea cuando Nakuru volvió a casa.

Respiró hondo de nuevo y subió las escaleras que conducían al porche.

Vestida con vaqueros, una blusa de rayas, y el pelo café recogido de cualquier manera en lo alto de la cabeza, Nakuru parecía una adolescente. En comparación, Tomoyo Hiraguizawa parecía misteriosa y provocativa, con aquel pelo negro y sus amables ojos azabaches.

Con aquella camisola y los pantalones de seda, Tomoyo, cuyo rostro reflejaba compasión, tema un aspecto sencillo y a la vez sofisticado.

—Los planetas deben haberse alineado o algo así —dijo Tomoyo con suavidad—. A ver si adivino, tu Shaoran ha actuado también como un hombre.

—Consuélame diciendo que al menos Eriol muestra algo de sentido común. —Sakura soltó un suspiro y se derrumbó en la silla frente a Nakuru antes de levantar la mirada hacia su anfitriona.

—Eriol también es un hombre, cariño. ¿Qué te habías creído? —se rió Tomoyo.

El vino estaba encima de la mesa. La anfitriona fue a la cocina y regresó al cabo de unos segundos con otro vaso en la mano, seguida por la mirada de Sakura.

—Yue se ha enfadado otra vez porque dejé al bebé con su hermana esta mañana —suspiró Nakuru—. Spinnel adora a su tía.

Y Nakuru adoraba la vida social. Sakura estaba de acuerdo con Yue en que Nakuru debía pasar más tiempo con Spinnel, y en que su tía era posesiva con su sobrino. Sin duda, Nakuru se enfrentaba a una difícil situación.

—Sakura, odio decirte esto, pero el roce de la barba de ese mecánico te deja la barbilla completamente irritada. Deberías decírselo —le dijo Tomoyo, riéndose.

—Hablar no funciona —masculló Sakura.

—Creo que te gusta —se burló Nakuru entre risas—. No has estado fuera más de tres o cuatro horas, y ya has tenido otro encuentro con él. Y ahora te estás escondiendo.

Sakura se mordió los labios y evitó responder a Nakuru.

—He oído que Yue tuvo que acudir al taller para impedir que siguiera acosándote —dijo Tomoyo un poco después—. ¿De veras te estaba acosando? —Se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Sakura con curiosidad—. Hablé con Eriol después de que os fuerais. Parece pensar que es un hombre extraño. Quizá deberías despedirlo.

Sakura las miró a ambas con el ceño fruncido.

—No entiendo por qué Eriol cree que es un hombre extraño —protestó finalmente.

Tomoyo se sentó con lentitud, llenó la copa de Sakura y se la acercó con una mirada de disculpa. Como esposa de Eriol y miembro de la operación contra la milicia, sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se estaría divirtiendo si no fuera tan condenadamente triste que su amiga viuda no fuera en realidad viuda. No le gustaba nada que Jun Riuga no le hubiera contado la verdad a su esposa. No le parecía bien que su amiga se sintiera tan desconcertada y perdida. Y la amistad que se había desarrollado entre ellas a lo largo de los años sólo aumentaba la preocupación de Tomoyo, Sakura jamás había olvidado a su marido, y ahora él había vuelto y la estaba sometiendo a un nuevo tormento.

—Eriol se quedó preocupado por ti cuando te vio esta mañana —le dijo a Sakura con una sonrisa tranquila, casi suave—. Quería a Jun como a un hermano. —Y todavía lo hacía, aunque Tomoyo preferiría darle una buena patada en el trasero.

—Lo sé. —Sakura suspiró y se llevó el vaso de vino a los labios mientras su anfitriona la observaba con los dientes apretados por la ira.

Tomoyo no quería tener que ser testigo de la conversación que se avecinaba.

Sakura había permanecido fiel a su marido muerto durante más de seis años. Los recuerdos del amor que había compartido con él la habían hecho sufrir hasta límites inimaginables y Tomoyo pensaba que, durante por lo menos la mitad de ese tiempo, Jun podría haber aliviado su dolor.

Sakura se lamió los labios, juntó las rodillas y pareció estar conteniendo las emociones que la invadían.

—Me está volviendo loca —confesó—. Está intentando asumir el control de todo, como si tuviera derecho a ello.

—Y a pesar de eso lo deseas —señaló Tomoyo.

El silencio cayó sobre ellas como una pesada losa tras aquellas palabras.

—No lo necesita —afirmó al fin Nakuru—. No es del tipo de hombre que se queda en casa y ella lo sabe.

—No es eso. Sé reconocer la expresión de una mujer que se siente culpable y atemorizada porque finalmente ha conocido a un hombre que podría amenazar el lugar que ocupaba su marido en su corazón —indicó Tomoyo con suavidad—. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con si él es o no es de los que se quedan. Tiene que ver con si Sakura dejará de pensar en Jun o no.

Tomoyo no se andaba con rodeos. Sakura había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que lo peor que podía hacer una mujer era engañarse a sí misma.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacer nada al respecto. —Sakura frunció el ceño.

Tomoyo se reclinó en la silla y observó a su amiga durante un buen rato.

—Pues deberías hacerlo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Eriol quería a Jun como a un hermano. —Miró fijamente a Sakura y continuó—: Me contó que cuando le dijeron que había muerto, fue muy duro para él. Hemos llegado a ser buenas amigas, Sakura, y te he estado observando durante estos últimos años. Ríes, sales con tus amigas, y de vez en cuando tienes una cita. Pero no has tenido un amante desde que Jun murió, ¿no es cierto?

—Ha sido lo mejor —dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza—. Así no he tenido que soportar que ningún hombre me dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

—Emborráchate —le aconsejó Tomoyo, frunciendo el ceño al ver el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Sakura—. Enfádate. Dinos lo imbécil que fue Jun al abandonarte.

— ¡Tomoyo! — Gritó Nakuru, con la ira brillando en sus ojos café—. Ya es suficiente.

—Cada vez que ella ha intentado alejarse del recuerdo de Jun, tú le has recordado lo mucho que perdió, en vez de decirle que hay más hombres ahí fuera, ¿no es verdad, Nakuru? — Le dijo Tomoyo con suavidad—. Te he visto hacerlo durante todos estos años. Soy una espectadora neutral, pero tengo ojos y oídos y además estoy casada con el que fue el mejor amigo de ese imbécil.

—Jun no era ningún imbécil —la interrumpió Sakura.

—Era un SEAL, cariño. Y estoy casada con uno. Son tan dominantes y feroces, tan seguros de sus habilidades y opiniones que a veces se muestran tercos como mulas —señaló, divertida—. Incluso los más tiernos, como Jun. Pero se ha ido. Ya no existe. Y aquí estamos nosotras, varios años después, viendo cómo te sientes atraída por otro hombre y luchas contra esa atracción por la culpa que sientes al recordar a tu marido.

—No voy a meterme en la cama con cada hombre que conozco —le espetó Sakura.

—Pero tampoco tienes que enterrarte en vida.

Sakura la miró, viendo la simpatía en los ojos de la otra mujer, a la que no la unían los recuerdos que compartía con Nakuru. Los recuerdos que la mujer del sheriff y ella compartían de Jun.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo estaba en lo cierto. Puede que a Sakura no le gustara reconocerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Takashi dijo que él es como Jun —susurró—-. Y puede que tenga razón. Es muy dominante. Ha entrado en mi vida y me la ha puesto patas arriba.

Tomoyo se inclinó un poco más hacia delante.

—Es más misterioso y peligroso de lo que fue tu marido, a pesar de que Jun era un SEAL. Eriol me ha dicho que este hombre es más duro y más dominante. Pero tú ya no eres la esposa formal de un SEAL ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu marido salía a una misión y se negaba a dejarte llorar cuando se iba. Se negaba a dejar que te preocuparas mientras estaba fuera. Y como tú tampoco querías que él se preocupara, reprimiste todo lo que sentías. Cuando él estaba en casa, hacías todo lo que Jun quería; lo consentías. Pero esos días ya han pasado, ¿verdad, Sakura? Porque cuando Jun se fue, descubriste muchas cosas sobre ti misma. Te hiciste independiente, maduraste a pesar del dolor. Y ahora, este hombre que podría ser tan dominante como lo fue Jun no va a acabar con esa vena independiente, ¿verdad?

—Cada vez que Jun se iba era un infierno —replicó Sakura enfurecida—. Deseo que vuelva. No deseo esto. —Se puso en pie de un salto y señaló la puerta con la mano, como si reclamara al destino por aquella injusticia—. Deseo a mi marido.

No lo hacía. Jun se había ido y ella lo sabía, pero no tenía más excusas para las emociones que la embargaban, para la furia que hervía en su interior. Shaoran Li estaba destrozando su mundo. Con él no estaba a salvo. No era un hombre manejable y deseaba más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer a un hombre en ese momento. Shaoran quería que se ofreciera a él por completo. Incluidas esas partes de sí misma que Sakura le había ocultado a su marido. Partes que la atormentaban. Partes que formaban parte de su alma. Como aquella sexualidad con la que nunca se había sentido cómoda, y que la llevaba a desear ser salvaje y atrevida, a devorar a Shaoran por completo y provocarlo para que la poseyera con dureza, fuerza y desesperación.

—Tu marido no está. Y tú casi has hecho el amor con otro hombre. —Su anfitriona se puso en pie lentamente—. Y te ha gustado.

Tomoyo llevaba semanas esperando aquello. Hacía años que se había cruzado en las vidas de aquellas dos mujeres, que se había hecho amiga de Sakura sabiendo que llegaría ese momento. Jun Riuga había cometido un error ocultándose de su esposa, y como Tomoyo había sabido todo ese tiempo, había sido Sakura la que había pagado el precio más alto.

—Maldita sea, Tomoyo —masculló Nakuru, sirviéndose más vino y tomando un trago—. No deberías haber dicho eso.

Sakura volvió a mirar a la esposa del sheriff buscando apoyo, pero a pesar de la mirada compasiva de Nakuru, era obvio que estaba de acuerdo con Tomoyo.

—De cualquier manera esto no es algo de vuestra incumbencia —gimió Sakura—. ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo quiere meterse en mi vida?

—Porque nos hemos cansado de ver cómo intentas morir con Jun —fue la dolorosa réplica de Nakuru—. Siéntate, Sakura. Vamos a emborracharnos como solíamos hacer antes. Nos desahogaremos hablando sobre lo arrogantes que son Yue y Shaoran, y luego podrás irte a casa y vivir de nuevo —murmuró entre lágrimas—. No me importa si Shaoran es un tipo extraño. No te había visto así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi viva. Le besaría por haber conseguido que tus ojos brillen de esa manera.

Sakura se dejó caer en la silla y las miró a ambas, aturdida.

—No lo entendéis. Jun... —hizo una mueca—... todavía me retiene. Sueño con él. Aún sigue formando parte de mi vida.

Tomoyo volvió a sentarse y le sirvió más vino a Sakura.

—No lo olvides si no puedes, Sakura. Pero no te sientas culpable por sentirte mujer. Necesites que te toquen y que te abracen, así que acepta lo que te ofrece Shaoran Li. —Se reclinó en la silla mientras Nakuru y Sakura vaciaban sus vasos de un trago y volvían a llenarlos.

—Quiere asumir el control de todo —protestó Sakura—. Del taller. De mí. Es como si pensara que todo lo que pertenecía a Jun debiera ser suyo.

—Puede que sólo le guste ser dominante. —Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia—. Demonios, haz el amor con él, descárgate de una vez. Las cosas suelen ser complicadas cuando hay sexo de por medio. Libérate de la tensión sexual y todos los problemas se resolverán por sí solos.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo reflexivamente.

Nakuru no dijo nada. Se bebió el vino y observó a Sakura por encima del borde del vaso.

— ¿Podemos emborracharnos de una vez? Si tengo que hablar de este tema, prefiero tener una excusa para ser franca. De cualquier manera, Yue se va a enfadar por haberse metido en esto. Y ya sabéis, tiendo a prescindir del sexo cuando él está enfadado.

Sakura vació su vaso y lo alzó para que le sirvieran más vino. Tomoyo las observó a ambas con diversión.

Bebieron esa ronda y se sirvieron otra antes de que Sakura soltara un largo suspiro.

—Hice que se corriera en mi boca.

Tomoyo dio un brinco cuando Nakuru escupió el vino sobre la mesa. La esposa del sheriff se había atragantado y tosía, cubriéndose la boca mientras miraba a Sabella.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

Sakura se acabó el vino con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga tan conmocionada.

—Ya lo has oído.

— ¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó Tomoyo arrastrando las palabras. Oh, no podía esperar a que Eriol estuviera en casa. Aquello prometía. Mejor aún, no podía esperar a ver a Shaoran de nuevo.

—Estuvo bien. —Sakura estaba medio borracha. No bebía así desde hacía muchos años—. Más que bien. Incluso diría que estuvo genial.

— ¿Y te devolvió el favor? — Dijo Nakuru con un suspiro—. Vamos a tener problemas. Lo sabéis ¿no es cierto? Yue se va a preocupar mucho.

— ¿No irás a contarle lo que le he hecho a Shaoran?, ¿verdad? —murmuró Sakura horrorizada.

—No podré contenerme si seguimos bebiendo así —gimió Nakuru—, y además tenemos una apuesta.

— ¿Una apuesta? — Se indignó Sakura—. ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—El apostó a que lo echarías de una patada. —Nakuru le lanzó una mirada airada—. Y yo aposté a que le arrancarías las orejas. Sakura parpadeó desconcertada. — ¿Por qué apostaste eso? Nakuru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sabes, cariño. Le agarras de las orejas y tiras cuando te corres. —Arqueó las cejas—. Todo por una buena causa.

Sakura observó cómo su anfitriona lanzaba un resoplido, casi atragantándose con el vino.

—Será mejor que recordemos que no debe beber —le advirtió Tomoyo a Sakura—. Se vuelve maquiavélica. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, como aquella noche que Jun intentó que no salieras de casa —se rió Nakuru—. ¿Te acuerdas, Sakura? Le dije que te compraríamos una manta eléctrica y un vibrador.

Sakura se rió a su pesar.

—No sé si parecía interesado o indignado.

—Definitivamente, se sentía interesado por el vibrador -—dijo Nakuru sin parar de reír.

Sakura sonrió. Era un buen recuerdo. La cargó sobre el hombro, la sacó de la casa de Nakuru y la llevó a la suya para hacerle el amor.

—Le echo de menos —musitó con suavidad, terminándose otro vaso de vino.

—Pero se ha ido —le recordó Nakuru con voz queda.

—Sí —suspiró Sakura, observando cómo su amiga rellenaba su vaso—. Se ha ido.

Y ahora Shaoran invadía su vida.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —preguntó mirando a sus amigas.

—Estoy totalmente a favor de que le arranques las orejas —respondió Nakuru.

—Jun te dejó, Sakura —le dijo Tomoyo con suavidad—. ¿Acaso piensas que te lo recriminaría?

Sakura guardó silencio un buen rato antes de susurrar:

—Le prometí que sería para siempre.

—Para siempre mientras estuviera aquí. ¿Acaso lo está? —Señaló Tomoyo—. No tienes por qué prometerle a Shaoran que va a ser para siempre, Sak. Dale una noche. Libérate de la tensión sexual y vuelve a vivir.

—Eso es hacer trampa —dijo Sakura, clavando la mirada en Tomoyo. Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, algo en su interior se liberó y su lugar fue ocupado de inmediato, aunque había bebido demasiado para darse cuenta de lo que era—. ¿No?

—Dios, confía en mí —estalló Tomoyo—. No estás haciendo trampas. Te lo aseguro.

Los vasos tintinearon y fueron rellenados de nuevo. Las tres mujeres se recostaron y procedieron a emborracharse escandalosamente.

Bueno, pensó Sakura horas más tarde, cuando Eriol entró y se las quedó mirando con la boca abierta, tenía que reconocer que quizás se habían pasado un poquito.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el décimo cap antes de lo planificado es que como mañana es mi cumpleaños y debo trabajar y el sábado y le domingo seguiré de festejo jejeje luego no tendré ganas de actualizar jejeje XD espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

The darkness princess

Yogui

Didi

cainat06

vmi5

Jannettcita

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	12. Capitulo XI

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 11.

— ¡Oh, demonios! —gimió Hie. Colgó el teléfono y después se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Shaoran, que estaba observando la carretera a través de las ventanas de la oficina, se giró y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hie tenía aquella mirada tan suya. De inquietud, de advertencia, de auténtica diversión. —Sak está borracha.

Shaoran se quedó paralizado y sintió que se le encogían los testículos de miedo. Miedo puro y duro, propiamente masculino. Porque Sakura no paraba de hablar cuando estaba borracha.

— ¿Has dicho que está en casa de Nakuru Tsukishiro?

—No, en la de Eriol Hiraguizawa. —Hie suspiró—. El sheriff ha ido a recoger a Nakuru y amenaza con encerrar a Sak, a su esposa y a la esposa de Eriol Hiraguizawa durante toda la noche si no voy a buscarla. Al parecer, las chicas se lo están pasando en grande hablando mal de los hombres en general. Creo que oí algo sobre la tensión sexual de fondo, y a Eriol riéndose sin parar.

Sí, ése era uno de los motivos por los que a Shaoran se le habían encogido los testículos.

—Vuelve a llamarle. — Shaoran apenas respiraba cuando agarró la chaqueta del perchero de la pared y las llaves del todoterreno de Hie del escritorio—. Dile que vamos a buscarla.

El taller ya había cerrado sus puertas por esa noche. Sólo habían estado esperando el regreso de Sakura.

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que te desee suerte o que encargue rosas para tu nueva tumba?

—Limítate a llamar a Eriol y a decirle que vamos para allá —gruñó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Mientras, sacaré el todo-terreno y te recogeré delante.

Debería haberlo sospechado cuando la vio salir. Demonios, claro que lo había sospechado. Una parte de él había sido consciente de que su esposa estaba muy enfadada y de que iría a reunirse con Nakuru. Pero no había esperado que también estuviera Tomoyo. Sabía que eran amigas pero no hasta tal punto. Iba a ser un infierno, y no sólo por Sakura, sino por Tomoyo.

Cuando Hie y él llegaron a la casa de Eriol y aparcaron detrás del pequeño deportivo de Tomoyo, Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Conocía a Tomoyo. Era toda una mujer. Había sido agente de seguridad nacional, pero ahora que se había retirado, tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Volvió loco a Eriol hasta que él se casó con ella en lo que Jun hubiera jurado que era un intento desesperado por alcanzar la paz.

La puerta se abrió mientras subía los escalones de entrada, y Yue Tsukishiro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el disgusto desde el otro lado de la estancia cuando Eriol dio un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar en la casa. La diversión asomaba en los ojos de su amigo y en la sonrisa que le curvaba los labios. Maldita sea, Shaoran no necesitaba aquello.

Sakura estaba desmadejada en un extremo del sofá, al igual que Nakuru y Tomoyo. Y todas lo miraban fijamente.

—Oh, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo arrastrando las palabras con sorna—, tengo que disentir, sí que parece sospechoso. —Miró a Nakuru—. ¿Tu marido lo ha investigado a fondo? Apuesto a que tiene un buen historial.

—Dos veces. Está limpio —anunció Nakuru alegremente, mirando por encima del sofá para ver cómo Shaoran hacia una mueca—. ¿Sabes a quién me recuerda?

— ¿A un ladrón? —contestó Tomoyo con rapidez.

—No. —Nakuru frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes qué...?

— ¿Crees que tiene las orejas lo suficientemente grandes para poder arrancárselas? —Sakura se asomó también por encima del respaldo, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente considerando el tamaño de sus orejas.

Las tres mujeres estallaron en carcajadas.

—Debería arrestarte —masculló Yue dirigiéndose a Shaoran —. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Shaoran soltó un gruñido, atravesó la estancia y cogió a su esposa suavemente del sofá.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero no se resistió. —Puedo ir andando —le aseguró.

—Claro que sí. —Asintió con la cabeza con seriedad—. Pero Hie tiene una cita y no quiere llegar tarde.

Sakura pensó que aquello era gracioso, así que se rió apoyando la cabeza contra su amplio pecho y la mano sobre su corazón.

—Buenas noches, Yue, Eriol. Ha sido divertido —se despidió la joven al pasar junto a ellos.

—No te metas en problemas, Sak —gruñó Yue antes de sacudir la cabeza cuando Shaoran los rebasó.

— ¿Sabes que todo el mundo piensa que eres un hombre muy atractivo? —comentó Sakura mientras se acercaban al todoterreno.

— ¿De veras? —Bajó la mirada hacia ella. Sakura lo estaba observando, adormecida y demasiado bebida.

—De veras —suspiró—. ¿Sabes gaélico, Shaoran? —preguntó de repente.

Shaoran sintió que se le encogía el corazón de dolor.

— ¿Debería? —le preguntó él a su vez, aproximándose al todo-terreno de Hie mientras su hermano se dirigía al coche de Sakura. Por suerte, habían encontrado una llave de repuesto del coche en el taller.

—Quizá no —susurró ella al tiempo que él abría la puerta del todoterreno y la acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero antes de colocarse tras el volante y poner el vehículo en marcha rumbo a casa.

Durante el camino, la joven permaneció callada, mirando fijamente por la ventanilla como si estuviera interesada en el paisaje. Cuando Shaoran aparcó en el camino de entrada, ella miró la casa en silencio con una expresión sombría.

—Algunas veces me siento muy sola aquí —dijo de repente al escuchar que él apagaba el motor.

—No tienes por qué estar sola —replicó Shaoran con voz ronca, apretando furiosamente el volante con las manos.

—Bueno, eso es lo que parecen pensar Tomoyo y Nakuru —suspiró Sakura con la mirada todavía fija en la casa.

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí después de que él muriera? —inquirió.

Sakura no lo miró, limitándose a seguir observando la casa. El pesar que se reflejaba en el rostro femenino retorcía el alma de Shaoran hasta dejarle seco.

Al final, ella respondió:

—Es mi hogar.

Negando con la cabeza, él salió del todoterreno y lo rodeó hasta llegar a la puerta que Sakura comenzaba a abrir. La sacó del coche, la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y la sostuvo mientras se dirigían a la casa.

—No puedes entrar —dijo ella.

—Sakura, éste no es el momento adecuado para cabrearme. — Shaoran ya había tenido suficiente. Suficiente del profundo vacío que lo invadía, del deseo voraz que lo desgarraba.

—Estoy borracha. ¿Piensas aprovecharte de mí? —le preguntó ella alegremente cuando él abrió la puerta y la empujó al interior.

—Esta noche no. Pero quizás lo haga mañana.

Le dio un beso suave en el pequeño mohín que formaban sus labios y la joven le lanzó una mirada airada.

—Empiezas a significar mucho para mi, Jun. Creo que deberías saberlo.

Shaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar que ella utilizaba su nombre de verdad. Sakura no podía saber lo que decía en aquel estado. Sin duda, se había tratado de un desliz. Sin embargo, un gemido lleno de dolor le desgarró el pecho. Lo había dicho con la misma facilidad que cuando discutía con él. Como lo había hecho años antes cuando estaba enfadada. Como si supiera o intuyera la verdad.

La cogió de nuevo en brazos y subió las escaleras con un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Aquel vacío que había sentido durante tanto tiempo, parecía estar desbordado ahora por los sentimientos y las emociones. Por la pena.

La depositó sobre la cama, observando cómo apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y agitaba las pestañas adormilada.

Le desató las botas y las colocó al lado de la cama. Le quitó los vaqueros y, como sabía que ella odiaba dormir con sujetador, se lo desabrochó y lo deslizó por debajo de la camisa.

Ella lo miró.

—-Puedes aprovecharte de mí. Prometo no enfadarme.

—Más tarde —le prometió él, sentándose en la cama a su lado.

— ¿Vas a abrazarme?

¿Abrazarla? Deseaba mucho más que eso. Pero no era tan mezquino para negarle un abrazo cuando ella le había ofrecido tanto.

Se quitó las botas, se tumbó a su lado y la estrechó contra sí.

—Tengo pesadillas —susurró ella acurrucada contra su pecho.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Le deshizo la trenza y enterró los dedos en su pelo.

—Veo sangre —musitó—. Tengo las manos cubiertas de sangre. Y tú estás agachado delante de mí. Eres tú. Pero luego eres Jun y luego tú de nuevo. Entonces Jun se aleja y tú todavía sigues allí. Y, de repente, yo soy tú, y el dolor es horrible. Y todo lo que percibo es a ti pensando en mí. Rogándome que te salve mientras bailo delante de ti y te provoco para que me tomes. Pero no soy yo. Es aterrador, Shaoran.

El se estremeció. Dios, ella también había padecido aquel infierno.

Fuentes no había dejado de tentarle, llevándole mujeres que se parecían a Sakura. Entonces estaba bajo los efectos del «polvo de afrodita», tan excitado que el dolor le ahogaba, pero, de alguna manera, lo sabía. Sabía que las mujeres que le llevaban no eran su esposa.

—No pude salvarle —murmuró ella mientras se quedaba dormida—. El me rogó que le salvara y no pude hacerlo. —Su voz era ronca por las lágrimas y el sueño—. No pude salvarle...

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella y la estrechó con fuerza, haciendo que se relajara.

—Lo salvaste —susurró contra su pelo. Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. El hombre que había sido ya no existía, pero el hombre que amaba a Sakura, que lloraba por ella, que había podido soportar el infierno gracias a los votos que le había hecho, había sobrevivido.

La acunó cuando gimió en sueños, la tranquilizó y la abrazó. Se quedó mirando la oscuridad, deseando poder llorar él también. Porque ella había sufrido en vez de seguir adelante con su vida, tal y como él había pensado que haría. Porque su abuelo había tenido razón. La había amado tanto que a veces hubiera jurado que podía sentir su corazón latiendo junto al suyo. Porque sabía que su abuelo no había mentido sobre los ojos irlandeses. Porque en los recuerdos de la infernal existencia que él había vivido, recordaba haber visto imágenes que no estaban allí. Estaba en su dormitorio, mirando al espejo, mirando a Sakura. Y parecía que ella también había podido ver a través de él el infierno al que le habían sometido.

Tensó los brazos y la meció contra sí. Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y se obligó a respirar a pesar del dolor, a reprimir la agonía que fluía sin control en su interior.

—-Sakura —musitó saboreando su nombre.

Ella se arqueó contra él. Dormida, sensual, tentadora.

—Te he echado de menos, irlandés.

Shaoran ignoró la lágrima que le resbaló por la mejilla. Dolor. Pérdida. Ella sabía la verdad. En lo más profundo de su ser se negaba a ver quién era él, pero lo sabía, porque aquel vínculo entre ellos, aquellos votos, todavía seguían allí. Al haberse mantenido alejado de Sakura, la había dejado vagando entre la realidad y el infierno. Todavía unida a él, pero sola, enfrentándose a las pesadillas sin su esposo a su lado. Resistiendo a pesar de haber vislumbrado el horror que él había experimentado.

Shaoran había pensado que Sakura no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para asimilar lo que le había ocurrido en aquella maldita selva. Sin embargo, ahora, tenía la sensación de que ella era más fuerte de lo que nadie había creído. Quizá, en su corazón, en su alma, Sakura era incluso más fuerte que él.

Sentía calor. Sakura se removió en la cama, casi gimiendo ante el calor que la envolvía. Shaoran la había rodeado con los brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella como Jun solía hacerlo. Quizá fuera un gesto típico masculino. Jun había sido su único amante, así que no tenía manera de saberlo. El brazo de Shaoran descansaba sobre la cintura femenina, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y había colocado una pierna sobre las de ella. Sakura había apoyado la cabeza en su otro brazo, así que no podría liberarse de él aunque quisiera. Pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Quería disfrutar de aquel calor. Aferrarse a él. Sin embargo, algo le aguijoneaba la mente, espoleándola, impeliéndola a despertarse.

Se movió contra Shaoran sin querer abrir los ojos. Anhelaba quedarse allí. Por mucho que deseara otras cosas, no quería perder aquella increíble sensación de paz.

Pero la mano de Shaoran comenzó a deslizarse bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta que ella todavía llevaba puesta y se apretó contra su vientre. Sakura se desperezó, presionándose con firmeza contra el cálido cuerpo masculino que tenía detrás, y contuvo la respiración, medio suspirando, medio gimiendo al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Se sentía débil y llena de deseo.

¿Cómo había dicho tomoyo? ¿Libérate de la tensión sexual y todos los problemas se resolverán por sí solos? Tenía sentido. En aquel momento, envuelta en el abrazo de Shaoran, con la mano masculina recorriéndole el borde de las bragas, tenía mucho sentido.

—No te muevas. —Ronca y gutural, la voz de Shaoran retumbó en su oído cuando ella apretó el trasero contra su gruesa erección.

El estaba desnudo. En algún momento de la noche se había desvestido y metido bajo las mantas con ella. Sakura se estremeció al pensarlo. Podía sentir la desnuda longitud del cuerpo de Shaoran detrás de ella, fuerte y duro.

Abrió los párpados. Todavía era de noche. La luz del amanecer aún no había entrado en la habitación, y la joven no tenía que enfrentarse a lo que debía o no hacer. Podía limitarse simplemente a sentir.

Volvió la cabeza y acarició con los labios el cuello masculino, justo debajo de la barbilla. El roce de la barba recortada le resultó excitante y erótico. No había sabido hasta aquel instante que una barba de varios días podía proporcionar tanto placer.

—Bésame —susurró Sakura.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Le presionó la mano contra el estómago y luego la movió a la cadera, aferrándola para mantenerla quieta.

—No me tientes, Sakura. —Su susurro resonó en la oscuridad, envolviéndola, invadiendo los sentidos de la joven.

—Te deseo. —No había sentido deseo desde la muerte de su marido. Pero ahora sí. Lo deseaba con una fuerza que sabía que tendría que analizar más tarde, pero no ahora. En ese momento, iba a experimentarlo, a disfrutar del placer que lo acompañaba.

La tensión creció alrededor de ellos, llenando y calentando el aire de la habitación.

— ¿Me deseas? —gruñó Shaoran, dándole la vuelta. Se inclinó sobre ella y la sombra de sus anchos hombros llenó el campo de visión de la joven—. ¿Me deseas a mí, Sakura? ¿O deseas a tu marido?

Sakura llevó las manos a sus hombros y los acarició. Le clavó las uñas, probando sus músculos.

— ¿Importa? —le preguntó, sintiéndose inundada por el deseo hacia ambos hombres. Odiaba esa confusión, esa sensación de no saber a qué o a quién trataba de alcanzar—. ¿Te importa?

Shaoran guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que ella se preguntó si llegaría a responderle.

—No, no me importa —gruñó él finalmente—. Te poseeré, Sakura, y cuando grites mi nombre no tendré ninguna duda de a quién deseas. Pero si esperas que te tome como lo hacía tu marido, te llevarás una triste sorpresa.

—Tú no sabes cómo me tomaba mi marido —adujo ella. Alzó la cabeza y le pasó la lengua por el pecho, rozando con la mejilla el vello que cubría el torso masculino—. Tómame como tú quieras, Shaoran.

El quería poseerla con fuerza y dureza. Sakura podía sentirlo. Lo había sabido incluso antes de ese momento. No sería un amante tierno, ni ella pretendía que lo fuera. La joven quería saciar aquella necesidad oscura y salvaje que había crecido en su interior durante los últimos años. El resultado de los sueños oscuros y sexuales, de las pesadillas que la atormentaban en noches como aquella. Quería satisfacer aquella inquietante e indolente sexualidad. Quería tocarlo.

Estaba cansada de luchar contra sí misma y contra él. Había deseado a Shaoran desde el primer día que entró en el taller, provocándola con su fiera arrogancia. El cuerpo de Sakura ansiaba su contacto. Su corazón, tan roto y desgarrado, deseaba alivio. Sólo un poco de alivio. Sólo durante el tiempo que llevaría saciar el deseo que ardía en ella.

—Sakura. — Shaoran murmuró su nombre y apoyó la frente en la de ella—. ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Te deseo.

Tenía que estar dormida. Allí, en la cama de Jun, en la cama donde su esposo la había poseído tantas veces, ella deseaba a otro hombre.

—Haz que desaparezca, Shaoran —susurró la joven desesperada—. Por favor, haz que se vayan las pesadillas. El deseo. Deja de torturarme. Tómame o vete al diablo...

La boca de Shaoran cubrió los anhelantes y hambrientos labios femeninos, al tiempo que Sakura lanzaba un gemido salvaje y agónico.

Shaoran sentía que la oscura necesidad de poseerla lo presionaba, le consumía los sentidos. La besó, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para quitarle la camisa por la cabeza y desgarrarle las bragas.

Estaba dolorosamente duro. Su erección se erguía resuelta y furiosa, y sus testículos estaban tensos por la necesidad de sentir una liberación mayor de la que había encontrado en el pasado con su propia mano.

Luchó por recobrar el aliento y le deslizó la mano entre los muslos, encontrando los suaves rizos mojados, resbaladizos por el deseo. Húmedos y calientes. Como la miel.

Presionó más con los dedos, acariciando los pliegues hinchados del sexo de Sakura, buscando la entrada a su cuerpo. Estaba apretada, se ceñía en torno a su dedo como la noche que había tomado su virginidad, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Le separó las piernas y se ubicó entre ellas. Se prometió a sí mismo que la estimularía más tarde. Habían pasado tantos años... Oh, Dios, tanto tiempo... Meses interminables bajo el yugo horrible de una droga tan potente que la necesidad de follar con su esposa casi le había vuelto loco.

La mirada esmeralda de Sakura estaba clavada en la suya, llena de anhelo, pero su voz resonaba en su mente, deteniéndole.

—Maldita sea. — Shaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás para interrumpir el beso y se quedó mirándola, percibiendo apenas sus rasgos en la oscuridad que los rodeaba—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te deseo? —Apretó los dientes y se mordió la lengua.

—Entonces, tómame —jadeó ella—. Tómame, Shaoran. Tómame de la manera que necesitas.

De la manera que necesites.

Negó con la cabeza y echó los hombros hacia atrás, queriendo aullar de furia.

Quería amar a su esposa, tocarla, besarla y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Shaoran se estremeció una y otra vez, apretó el duro glande contra la pequeña entrada al cuerpo de Sakura y gimió al sentir la cálida, resbaladiza y dulce humedad con la que lo recibía.

Presionó hacia delante, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sólo sería un momento. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poseerla de nuevo. Podía esperar lo suficiente para darle placer a ella primero.

También había querido hacerlo el día que Yue Tsukishiro los había interrumpido. O el día anterior, cuando ella había tomado su semilla, haciéndole alcanzar un placer que estuvo a punto de destruirlo.

Sakura le deseaba, igual que él la deseaba a ella. Shaoran anhelaba darle todo lo que era, y en lo que se había convertido. Empujó un poco más y le cogió las muñecas cuando comenzó a golpearle el pecho, apretándoselas contra la cama mientras la penetraba. Se detuvo ante las puertas del éxtasis, sintiendo un placer indescriptible en la punta roma de su miembro.

—Di que no ahora —masculló él—. Dilo ahora o luego no podrás retractarte. ¿Me has oído?

Ella alzó la cabeza para mordisquearle los labios.

—Bésame —susurró Sakura—. Bésame mientras me haces tuya, Shaoran.

¿Así que no iba a pedirle que se detuviera? ¿Así que no iba a gritar su nombre queriendo decir otro?

—Oh, Sakura —gimió él—. Oh, Dios mío, pequeña.

Le cubrió los labios con los suyos y se permitió saciar el deseo que lo consumía.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido a su esposa bajo él. Demasiado tiempo desde que había sentido el ardiente placer de sus músculos internos abriéndose para tomarle, desde que había oído sus gritos bajo sus labios, sabiendo que Sakura sentía la misma oleada de placer que él.

Impulsó las caderas adentrándose en ella con firmeza y rapidez, abriéndose paso en su interior mientras la joven se tensaba y se arqueaba bajo él.

Ahogó los gritos de Sakura con los labios, le llenó la boca con la lengua y fundió su cuerpo con el suyo para introducir aún más su erección en la dulce dicha que le esperaba en aquellos muslos.

Siguió empujando, embistiéndola, y cuando no pudo soportar ni un minuto más la tortura, echó la cabeza hacia atrás apartando la boca de sus labios y le soltó las muñecas.

Se aferró a las caderas de Sakura y las mantuvo pegadas a su cuerpo al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas. Le alzó el trasero hacia sus muslos y comenzó a moverse con el ritmo duro y controlado que necesitaba.

Shaoran oyó los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Sakura, pero no le importaron. Sabía que aquellos gemidos roncos, profundos, eran producidos por el placer. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se cubrió de una pátina de sudor mientras sentía la cálida y apretada funda del sexo de Sakura, palpitando y ciñéndose en torno a su miembro.

Se hundió completamente en ella, incapaz de detenerse, gozando, amando cada penetración con su alma maldita para siempre, ofreciéndole a su esposa cada furioso centímetro, cada onza de aquella agonizante lujuria que bullía en su interior.

Sakura cerró los puños sobre el edredón tratando de aferrarse a cualquier cosa. Aquellos duros movimientos que colmaban su cuerpo la estaban llevando al peligroso abismo de la locura.

Nunca antes había estado tan excitada. No necesitaba más estímulos. Aquel beso y las embestidas casi brutales con las que la estaba poseyendo, la llenaban de un oscuro y seductor placer que nunca antes había sentido.

Sakura jamás había tenido lo que Shaoran le estaba ofreciendo. Deseo puro y desesperado. Lujuria descarnada. Los rápidos y duros envites la dominaban, la quemaban como flechas ardientes que atravesaran su cuerpo.

Shaoran la tomó con dureza, sin disculparse. La hizo suya como un hombre a punto de perder la cordura, pensando sólo en la liberación que ella podía proporcionarle. Sólo ella. Nadie más. Sólo eso, tomándola, fundiéndose con ella hasta que Sakura gritó su nombre. Gimiendo, suplicando, estallando bajo él cuando sintió que el orgasmo la alcanzaba en una brutal oleada de turbadoras sensaciones.

Se sintió devastada. Como si la estimulación previa hubiera sido eterna, cuando, de hecho, no había existido. Como si él hubiera estado jugando con ella sin piedad, empujándola más y más alto, hasta que ella se sintió flotar. Se movió sensualmente bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo que Shaoran emitía un gemido hambriento y eyaculaba en su interior mientras seguía embistiéndola y pidiéndole más.

— ¡No es suficiente! —El gruñido de Shaoran rasgó el aire.

Se retiró de Sakura y la hizo girar sobre su estómago para luego atraer su trasero hacia sí. Volvió a penetrarla de inmediato, haciéndola arquearse con unos envites profundos, incorporándola hasta que la joven lo sintió contra la espalda. Entonces Sakura estiró los brazos hacia atrás y le sujetó el cuello al sentir sus manos sobre ella, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Shaoran le acarició los muslos y el vientre mientras la hacía suya sin piedad, le amasó los senos y le pellizcó los pezones con los dedos, separándole más los muslos, meciéndolos a ambos sin dejar de penetrarla con rápidos movimientos.

El calor los envolvió y los atravesó, hasta que los gritos de ella rasgaron el silencio de la noche.

—Eres tan estrecha —gimió él, deteniéndose con la respiración jadeante—. Tan dulce y apretada. Muévete contra mí, Sakura. Enséñame cómo te gusta.

La joven obedeció y empujó las caderas hacia atrás, rotándolas, levantándolas y bajándolas. Se retorció contra él y no pudo evitar jadear al sentir los labios de Shaoran en el cuello y el rudo roce de la barba contra su piel.

—Dímelo —le susurró Shaoran roncamente al oído, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a las caderas femeninas—. ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿Duro? —Se enterró en su interior profundamente—. ¿Lento? —Se retiró un momento y luego volvió a llenarla con un movimiento lento y palpitante que la hizo gemir en protesta.

—Duro —confesó Sakura—. Lo deseo duro y rápido... Lo sabes.

La joven se estremeció violentamente entre los brazos masculinos, temblando por la necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo de nuevo al sentir que Shaoran bajaba una mano y comenzaba a deslizar las yemas de los dedos sobre su clítoris.

La tensión creció incontrolable de nuevo en el interior de Sakura, desgarrándola con unas punzadas de ardiente y doloroso placer cuando Shaoran volvió a mover las caderas con dureza y rapidez.

El le apartó los brazos de su cuello y la empujó por los hombros con una mano, haciendo que se inclinase sobre la cama. Los movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, más descontrolados. Sus cuerpos, húmedos y calientes, se unieron una y otra vez. Los sonidos de sus movimientos, de sus gemidos y sus gritos se hicieron desesperados cuando el clímax los hizo estallar con una detonación silenciosa de insoportable placer.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración. Sólo podía arquearse y abrir los ojos totalmente aturdida, mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios y su cuerpo volaba libre hacia el éxtasis más puro.

A su espalda, Shaoran se quedó rígido y gritó con fuerza, haciendo resonar en el aire algo que podía haber sido su nombre o una maldición mientras se derramaba en su interior otra vez. La cálida eyaculación hizo que Shaoran se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y que otra oleada de placer los inundara por completo antes de remitir, lenta y suavemente, y los hiciera caer temblorosos sobre la cama.

El se quedó tendido a medias sobre ella, aún duro en su interior. Los corazones de ambos retumbaban en sus pechos y, cuando el agotamiento se apoderó de ellos, Sakura se dejó llevar hasta que creyó oír algo que sabía que no podía haber escuchado.

—_Go síoraí_.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó, escuchando, tensa y llena de miedo. Pero no oyó nada más. Las palabras se habían desvanecido, igual que los sueños habían desaparecido para siempre, igual que la esperanza la había abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Shaoran todavía estaba allí.

Se arrastró sobre ella, la envolvió en sus brazos, y unos minutos más tarde, Sakura lo sintió respirar lentamente, como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

En silencio, la joven se quedó mirando la oscuridad, parpadeando para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas mientras se aferraba al brazo que le rodeaba el estómago y que la estrechaba contra Shaoran.

—Para siempre —susurró ella. No fue más que un suspiro, demasiado leve para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

Pero ya no existía un para siempre. Se le escapó una lágrima, silenciosa e inútil, porque las lágrimas no curaban y, finalmente, se dejó llevar por un sueño que jamás había creído volver a conciliar. El sueño reparador que sólo había alcanzado en los brazos de su marido y que ahora volvía a alcanzar en los brazos de otro hombre.

A su espalda, Shaoran permaneció quieto y en silencio. Totalmente inmóvil. La tristeza y el dolor en la voz de Sabella le habían provocado una agonía en el alma que casi le dejó sin respiración.

La abrazó, la sintió, y, en su interior, aquel vacío desgarrador que una vez había sido su alma, lloró con ella.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 11 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

The darkness princess

Yogui

Didi

cainat06

vmi5

Jannettcita

Kata

Amu824

Ravishing Girl

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	13. Capitulo XII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 12.

—No quiero volver a verte llorar por otro hombre cuando estés en la cama conmigo.

Sakura soltó la cafetera y se giró lentamente para observar al hombre que entraba en la cocina. Shaoran era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, demasiado dominante incluso a esa hora de la mañana.

La joven todavía no había reflexionado sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, y se había obligado a escabullirse de la cama y a meterse en la ducha antes de que aquello volviera a repetirse de nuevo.

Ahora, vestida con vaqueros y camiseta, y las botas puestas, volvió a darse la vuelta ignorándolo, mientras luchaba por no hacer caso a los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

La noche anterior había ocurrido algo que no podía explicarse. Algo que la llenaba de miedo y de una vibrante energía que no sabía manejar. Y estar con él por la mañana no la ayudaba en absoluto. No era sólo por el aire dominante de Shaoran. Había algo en su postura, en la mirada de sus ojos, que oprimía el pecho de Sakura y la excitaba hasta límites que la asustaban.

Sakura estaba segura de que la mezcla de irritación y excitación que la hacía sentir no podía ser buena para ella.

—Es mi cama. Mis lágrimas. —Se apartó de la cafetera para hacerle sitio cuando él se acercó al aparador para coger una taza. Por supuesto, abrió la puerta correcta.

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo y luego te echas a llorar? — rugió Shaoran —. La próxima vez que eso ocurra, Sakura, te montaré hasta que dejes de llorar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estuve llorando? —Observó el movimiento de sus hombros, la tensión de sus músculos—. Te quedaste dormido.

—Tengo el sueño ligero — Shaoran se sirvió el café y se giró hacia ella, peligroso e inquietante, con el pelo castaño húmedo y cayéndole sobre los hombros. La barba parecía más oscura tras la noche y enfatizaba aún más los profundos ojos ámbar.

Vestía las mismas ropas que había llevado el día anterior, y que le dotaban de un aspecto desaliñado y poderoso a la vez. No era el mejor aspecto para la tranquilidad de espíritu de Sakura.

—No vas a tener que preocuparte por ello —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy segura de que ya nos hemos liberado de esa molesta tensión sexual. Podemos volver a guardar las distancias; y tú a dormir en tu cama.

Colocó la taza de café sobre la encimera y le miró con determinación.

Shaoran la hizo esperar. La estudió por encima del borde de su taza mientras tomaba un sorbo del oscuro brebaje y sus ojos turbulentos, aunque desprovistos de cólera, brillaron en protesta.

— ¿Crees que ha sido cosa de una sola noche? —le preguntó finalmente.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el tono de Shaoran.

—Saciamos nuestra curiosidad —mintió ella—. Ahora tú puedes seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía.

— ¿Para que puedas seguir construyendo ese santuario a tu marido muerto? —gruñó él.

Aquella pregunta debería de haberle dolido, pero, por alguna razón, no lo hizo, al menos no como lo hubiera hecho antes de que Shaoran apareciera en su vida.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Shaoran no llevaba tanto tiempo allí. Se había acostado con él, había hecho el amor con un hombre que conocía desde hacía menos de un mes. Su marido había tardado un mes entero en conseguir llevarla a la cama y Sakura había sido virgen hasta ese momento. Pero aquel hombre había aparecido en el pueblo con su Harley negra, sus pantalones de motorista y aquella mirada feroz, y lo siguiente que ella supo era que tenía que devorarlo vivo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento.

—Lo que yo haga es única y exclusivamente asunto mío. Finjamos que lo de anoche no ocurrió.

Pero Sakura era consciente de que eso no iba a ser posible. No podía ignorar la certeza de que entre ellos había ocurrido algo que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Se terminó el café mientras Sakura seguía allí, observándole, obligándose a parecer tranquila—. ¿Fingir que jamás he hundido mi polla profundamente en tu cuerpo? ¿Qué no nos hemos corrido como locos?

Dejó la taza en el fregadero, se apoyó contra la encimera y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la joven finalmente, sintiendo cómo la tensión se cerraba a su alrededor como un nudo corredizo.

Él curvó los labios.

—No va a funcionar, lo sabes. Puedes luchar contra ello tanto como quieras, Sakura, pero esto no ha acabado.

—Sí, ha acabado. Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy al apartamento. Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Después iré al pueblo a hacer un recado, pero regresaré aquí por la noche.

—No, no lo harás.

El le dirigió una mirada que casi la hizo temblar. Casi.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le sostuvo la mirada, deseando poder ignorar el destello de lujuria en los ojos de Shaoran.

Finalmente, él curvó los labios lo suficiente como para provocar que ella ensanchara las fosas nasales, inflamándose ante el reto que le lanzaba.

—Te veré esta noche —le advirtió antes de atravesar la cocina, pasar junto a ella y salir de la casa.

Sakura apretó los dientes y lo siguió con la vista.

Hie debía haber traído su coche en algún momento de la noche anterior. El todoterreno de su cuñado no estaba y el maldito Shaoran bajaba la pequeña colina hacia el taller, recorriendo el camino con sus largas piernas mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la casa y se dirigía al coche.

Sin embargo, él llegó antes que ella al taller, igual que lo había hecho Hie.

Sonriendo entre dientes, Sakura se encaminó a la oficina, cerró la puerta con suavidad y se enfrentó a su cuñado.

Hie levantó la cabeza de los documentos que había estado leyendo. Sus ojos dorados la estudiaron con cautela y sus rasgos duros se suavizaron adoptando una expresión neutra.

—No te sale tan bien como le salía a tu hermano —le dijo ella con voz queda, recordando cómo Jun la miraba con aquel mismo aire de superioridad masculina cuando sabía que estaba furiosa con él.

— ¿No me sale tan bien el qué? —preguntó Hie aclarándose la garganta.

Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta y lo miró detenidamente.

—Esa mirada —le explicó ella—. Como desafiándome a cuestionar algo que has hecho. Jun lo convirtió en un arte, pero tú necesitas practicar un poco más.

Puede que fuera diversión lo que se atisbo por un momento en el rostro masculino. Hie levantó la mano y se rascó la mejilla, haciendo que las mangas de la camiseta se tensaran sobre sus bíceps.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —masculló finalmente, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta que conducía al apartamento.

—Él no va a ayudarte —le aseguró Sakura con suavidad sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Dime, ¿a quién de los dos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que podrías convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras?

La puerta que daba al apartamento se abrió de pronto y Shaoran bajó las escaleras. Se había cambiado de ropa. Era condenadamente rápido en eso también.

—Hie, tienes que ir a Odessa para conseguir esas piezas —dijo Shaoran, mirando a su hermano—. Ahora.

Hie se levantó de la silla.

—Ni lo pienses —le advirtió Sakura con suavidad.

El pobre muchacho hizo una mueca y tragó aire. Paseó la mirada de Shaoran a ella y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Bien. Había elegido bien.

— ¿De quién es el taller? —preguntó ella entonces.

Hie se rascó la mejilla de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a pasear la mirada de ella a Shaoran, como si en aquel asunto él fuera totalmente inocente. Inocente, ja. Aquellos dos estaban tramando algo, y ella lo sabía.

— ¿Nuestro?

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Acaso le has vendido a él tu parte? —inquirió dulcemente, señalando a Shaoran con la cabeza.

Hie se percató de que su hermano no apartaba los ojos de Sakura. Aquella mirada debería haberla puesto nerviosa y en guardia, pero que no lo hizo. Hacía mucho tiempo, su marido la había mirado de esa manera.

—No. —Hie frunció los labios, observándola con cautela.

Ignorando a Shaoran, Sakura atravesó la estancia, apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se inclinó sobre su cuñado.

— ¿Quieres comprar mi parte del negocio? Puedo hacer las maletas ahora mismo y regresar a Georgia, de esa forma, serías el dueño de todo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La sorpresa y el impacto inundaron los ojos de Hie.

—No. Sak, maldición, no —negó sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza. Después miró a Shaoran y le dijo con voz furiosa—: ¿Qué demonios le has hecho?

— ¿Acaso él es el propietario de una parte del taller? —continuó Sakura.

Hie suspiró.

—No.

—Así que su opinión no cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría eso. —Hie hizo una mueca—. Vamos, Sak, sabes tan bien como yo que Shaoran conoce muy bien este negocio.

— ¿Y yo no? —Sakura se enderezó, alzando la barbilla—. ¿Dónde estuvo los últimos seis años? ¿Acaso estuvo aquí, tratando de arreglar el infierno en que se convirtió todo esto cuando Jun desapareció?

—No, claro que no. —La voz de su cuñado era firme y su expresión tensa.

—La próxima vez, Hie, consúltame primero -—le exigió ella—. No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error. Mi marido me dejó la mitad de este negocio, y eso quiere decir que es a mí a quien le corresponde tomar la mitad de las decisiones. No a un desconocido o a un intruso que cree que puede llegar aquí y apropiarse de todo lo que Jun poseía. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Hie se frotó la nuca.

—Clarísimo —dijo finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sakura no se molestó en mirar a Shaoran ni una sola vez. Se dio la vuelta, cogió una bata de trabajo del perchero y volvió al taller, satisfecha de haberse enfrentado al menos a aquel problema.

Shaoran se quedó mirando la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y luego se volvió hacia Hie. Su hermano tenía una fina película de sudor en la frente y sus ojos dorados brillaban con temor.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? —preguntó señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Hie negó con la cabeza.

—La misma que entró en el taller casi tres años después de que su marido desapareciera y que se encargó de sacarlo a flote. —Se puso en pie de un salto y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Y tiene razón. ¿Dónde demonios estabas tú mientras Sakura estaba sufriendo y a punto de perder todo lo que significaba algo para ella? Si quieres que se haga un trabajo sucio, hazlo tú mismo. —Agarró las llaves del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta—. Y si eres listo, te mantendrás alejado de ella. El último hombre que la cabreó de esa manera, acabó con una llave inglesa en la cabeza. Tengo el presentimiento de que a Sakura no le importaría hacer lo mismo contigo. Yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

Shaoran observó cómo su hermano desaparecía por la puerta que daba al taller. Luego miró la puerta que comunicaba con el apartamento, y de nuevo aquélla por la que Hie había salido. A través del cristal pudo ver que Tsuke Yamamoto atravesaba el aparcamiento y que fruncía el ceño al cruzarse con Hie.

Shaoran se apoyó con calma contra el escritorio cuando Tsuke entró en la oficina.

—Por lo que veo aún sigues cabreando a todo el mundo —gruñó Tsuke como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

Shaoran le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

—Genial —masculló Tsuke, negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al escritorio—. ¿Puedes mover el culo? Tengo que terminar con el papeleo.

Shaoran giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando al chico hasta que éste palideció. Al menos aún podía intimidar a alguien.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte si quieres. —Tsuke se sentó, cogió un montón de facturas de un extremo del escritorio y encendió el ordenador.

Sólo entonces, Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta del taller. La abrió y observó que las rodillas de su esposa asomaban bajo un coche. Al instante, su miembro se irguió contra los pantalones.

Sakura tenía las piernas extendidas a ambos lados de un carrito de mecánico. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo bajo ese vehículo no era algo que hubiera hecho durante el tiempo que permanecieron casados.

¿Dónde se había metido su esposa? ¿Y por qué demonios esa mujer que la suplantaba conseguía que la sangre le hirviera en las venas?

Estaba furioso, excitado e intrigado. Y muy decidido. Esa noche, definitivamente, volvería a hacerle el amor a su esposa otra vez.

Alzando la mirada de las piernas embutidas en los vaqueros de Sakura, miró a su alrededor y vio a Nikolai Steele. Alias Nikolas Steele. El ruso, que medía algo más de uno ochenta y cinco, levantó la vista del motor en el que estaba trabajando, clavó sus duros ojos azules en Shaoran e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

Shaoran apretó los labios. Tenía trabajo que hacer antes de permitirse el lujo de volver a saborear a Sakura. Pero cuando hubiera terminado, su esposa haría bien en tener cuidado.

Transcurrió el día y el taller se cerró. Shaoran se preparó para su incursión nocturna al pueblo, aunque no podía apartar a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

La joven les había dejado las cosas claras a Hie y a él. No había gritado, ni llorado. No había perdido los nervios. Sólo había indicado los hechos y sus intenciones con frialdad. Si Hie volvía a tomar más decisiones unilaterales, iba a tener que vérselas con ella. No en vano había sido la artífice de que el taller saliera adelante.

La última persona que Shaoran había esperado encontrar a cargo del taller era a Sakura, con aquel pelo tan bonito, que, obviamente, había llevado teñido durante sus años de matrimonio. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que se teñía el pelo? Todavía le desconcertaba ver que aquella trenza rubia que se balanceaba sobre sus hombros era ahora más oscura.

Ya no se hacía la manicura. Y tenía que admitir que lo echaba de menos, pero sólo porque le había gustado que su coqueta mujer hubiera hecho lo posible para parecer más coqueta todavía.

Descubrir que no lo era y que le había ocultado partes de sí misma, lo enfurecía y, a la vez, lo impulsaba a descubrir lo que todavía desconocía de ella.

Más tarde, mientras permanecía sentado en la barra de aquel bar lleno de humo y mal iluminado, hablando con hombres con los que no quería hablar y haciéndose pasar por un mecánico agradable, no pudo evitar pensar en la mirada que ella le había dirigido antes.

Una mirada dura e implacable. Puede que no hubiera manifestado su ira, pero ni Hie ni él habían dudado en ningún momento de que hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. Si no se seguían sus normas, estaba dispuesta a vender su parte del taller y a marcharse.

Sí, tenía muchas agallas.

¿Por qué nunca se había mostrado de esa manera ante él? ¿Por qué le había ocultado aquella faceta de su personalidad?

Probablemente por las mismas razones por las que él le había ocultado las partes más oscuras de sí mismo, pensó haciendo una mueca para sus adentros. Parecía como si Sakura y él hubieran estado conteniéndose mutuamente durante aquellos dos tempestuosos años que vivieron juntos. Un tiempo muy corto en el que realmente no habían podido llegar a conocerse bien.

— ¿Sabes?, a la milicia Black Collar no le gusta que los extraños anden haciendo preguntas por ahí —le comentaba un vaquero de uno de los ranchos más alejados del pueblo mientras compartía con Shaoran una cerveza.

Jesse Bairnes era un antiguo conocido de Shaoran. Un amigo del abuelo si no recordaba mal.

—Sé que no son amigos de nadie —gruñó Shaoran.

—Sobre todo si uno es diferente a ellos —dijo Jesse en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tengo un amigo que también es irlandés. Su hijo ha vivido un verdadero infierno.

¿Hie Riuga había vivido un infierno?

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Shaoran.

Jesse volvió a sacudir la cabeza con una expresión sombría.

—Perdió a toda su maldita familia —dijo, suspirando—. A todos. La milicia lo dejó solo y no ha levantado cabeza. Ya no vive más que para su rancho, y acabarán con él si al final no se une a la causa. Aunque lo cierto es que ahora ya no pueden obligarle de ninguna manera. —El anciano se encogió de hombros—. Es una vergüenza.

Shaoran bajó la mirada a su cerveza. Jesse no podía estar hablando de los Riuga.

— ¿Cómo tienen tanto poder para hacer eso? —inquirió—. No he oído hablar demasiado de ellos, y llevo mucho tiempo dando tumbos por Tejas. —Demonios, había vivido allí, había trabajado allí, se había casado allí. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera enterado de nada?

—El secretismo es su mejor arma. —El anciano se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Son unos auténticos paranoicos de la discreción. Los únicos que andan hablando por ahí son los más jóvenes y estúpidos. Presumen de ser miembros de la organización. Pero nadie que se precie quiere tener nada que ver con esas cacerías. —Jesse se volvió hacia él; sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de sombras—. Las llevan haciendo durante años y a nadie le importó nunca hasta que mataron a aquellos agentes del FBI, ¿no es una vergüenza?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Una auténtica vergüenza.

Se terminó la cerveza, puso fin a la conversación con Jesse y salió del bar. Las últimas visitas a aquel local le habían dado una nueva visión de los cambios que se habían producido en su pueblo natal. O, más bien, de las complejas tramas clandestinas que después de tanto tiempo empezaban a salir a la luz.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había muchos miembros de la milicia Black Collar allí, y por eso, precisamente, no iba a resultar fácil descubrirlos. O eso, o se ocultaban mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sin embargo, tras su incursión en el despacho de Mike Conrad, conocía a uno de los miembros. Las máscaras negras de los miembros y las bufandas negras de las víctimas lo habían delatado. ¿Cómo diablos había estado tan ciego para no ver lo que sucedía en su pueblo natal? Aquélla no era una organización nueva. Se había creado hacía años, quizá décadas.

Es más, se dijo a sí mismo, ¿cómo había podido ser amigo durante tanto tiempo de un hombre como Mike? Había confiado en ese hombre. Había reído y bebido con él y nunca había sospechado nada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Mike formaba parte de una milicia, se habría reído en su cara.

Las milicias no eran algo nuevo. Demonios, había un buen número de ellas repartidas por todo el oeste, pero ninguna se había dedicado a lo que se dedicaba ésta.

Organizaban cacerías nocturnas de inmigrantes tanto legales como ilegales y los perseguían por los cañones del parque nacional con el fin de torturarlos y asesinarlos.

Era un crimen contra la humanidad.

Al salir del bar, lo supo. En cuanto salió al sofocante calor de finales de verano, pudo sentir cómo le hormigueaba la piel.

Shaoran casi sonrió. La necesidad de liberarse de la furiosa energía que lo atravesaba estaba a punto de encontrar una válvula de escape. Evidentemente, había alguien a quien no le gustaban las preguntas que llevaba semanas haciendo. Ni que hablara con la gente. No se tensó, no hizo ningún movimiento que lo delatara. Sabía que varios pares de ojos lo espiaban; tenía el vello de punta por el peligro que le acechaba en el aparcamiento.

¿Cuántos eran? ¿Llevaban pistola o cuchillo?

Podía sentir la adrenalina en su cabeza, y otras muchas cosas. Oh, vaya si la sentía. Había conocido esa sensación cuando estaba bajo el yugo de Diego Fuentes. A aquel maldito narcotraficante le gustaba jugar con sus cautivos. Apuntarles con sus armas, disparar a unos centímetros de sus cabezas mientras los tenía encadenados a una pared con los ojos vendados, incapaces de evitar cualquier cosa que quisieran hacerles.

Sí, Shaoran presentía la cercanía de las armas, igual que podía percibir el olor de la violencia que lo acechaba.

Estaba preparado para la oscura figura que saltó sobre él. El cuchillo apenas le rozó el bíceps, pero Shaoran utilizó el impulso de su agresor para lanzarlo a un lado, cogerle del brazo y arrancarle el cuchillo de la mano.

Se colocó el cuchillo bajo la muñeca con rapidez y levantó el brazo, dispuesto para la lucha.

Más sombras surgieron de la oscuridad con brillantes máscaras negras y cuchillos en mano.

—Deberías irte del pueblo, Li —murmuró una de las sombras que se movía en la oscuridad mientras seis figuras más lo rodeaban.

—Oh, no sé —dijo Shaoran arrastrando las palabras—. Creo que me gusta mucho este pueblo. Hay muchas cosas excitantes. Quizá me quede aquí algún tiempo.

Permitió que lo rodearan. Ahora podía sentir cómo la sangre corría por sus venas, cómo lo invadía una fría y dura determinación. No dejaría que lo apresaran de nuevo y, desde luego, no iban a derrotarlo. Diego Fuentes no había logrado doblegarlo y que lo condenaran si permitía que lo hicieran unos malnacidos disfrazados.

—Eso sería perjudicial para tu salud —le informó otra sombra con acento nasal.

— ¿Queréis seguir charlando o empezamos a jugar? — Replicó Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa—. Voto por jugar. Estamos casi igualados.

—Seis contra uno —se rió otro—. Me parece que no sabes contar, imbécil.

Shaoran se rió entre dientes. Ni siquiera imaginaban lo letal que podía llegar a ser. Pero él sí lo sabía. Lo sabía porque había estado matando durante muchos años antes de aquel altercado.

—Venid a por mí... -—los invitó, con un gesto de las manos—... si podéis.

Eran buenos luchando. El baile mortal que tendría lugar a continuación le serviría para librarse de la adrenalina. Como solía ocurrirle, sintió el poder de ésta en sus músculos cuando se abalanzaron sobre él.

Acero contra acero. Shaoran golpeaba los pies de sus asaltantes y se apartaba cuando caían, yendo a por el siguiente. No los mató. Los quería vivos. Quería saber a por quién ir luego, de quién sospechar cuando acabara con ellos, y los vendajes, las lesiones, no eran algo que pudiera ocultarse.

Quería dejar testigos y que aquellos bastardos supieran con quién demonios estaban tratando.

Así que enterró el cuchillo en el muslo de un asaltante, se apropió de su arma y la clavó en el diafragma de otro hombre. Los fue hiriendo uno a uno, saboreando la sensación del acero hundiéndose en la carne, del sonido de los gruñidos y los gritos de dolor, del chasquido de los huesos al romperse.

De los seis sólo quedaron dos. Volvió la mirada hacia el único que se enfrentaba a él y sonrió ante el olor de la sangre.

— ¿Quieres seguir con esto? —le preguntó al otro hombre, clavando la mirada en los ojos oscuros y memorizando el trazo de la mandíbula bajo la elástica máscara negra—. Ven aquí, hijo de perra. Puedo pasarme la noche rompiéndote los huesos uno a uno.

Le cortó el antebrazo con un rápido movimiento y luego le hundió el cuchillo en los vaqueros para hacerle un profundo corte en el muslo mientras le daba una patada y se lanzaba hacia el otro bastardo que intentaba clavarle el cuchillo a ciegas. Shaoran se lo quitó y se lo enterró en el hombro.

—Eso tiene que doler —se burló con una risa ahogada, saltando hacia atrás y observando cómo los demás se alejaban cojeando.

El último sacó un arma.

Girándose, Shaoran saltó y enterró el pie en el estómago del asaltante de un solo movimiento. Sin perder un instante, le agarró de la muñeca y se la retorció hasta que el arma cayó al suelo.

A cambio, recibió un golpe en los riñones y soltó un gruñido antes de presionar el codo contra la garganta del hombre que le había herido. Bastardos. Deberían haber usado las armas primero.

Siguió apretando la garganta del agresor mientras le incrustaba el puño en el vientre. Luego le soltó y observó cómo se daba la vuelta y corría para unirse al grupo. Unos focos brillaron frente a él cuando se tiró rodando al suelo para coger el arma de la gravilla antes de ponerse en pie de un salto.

Shaoran retrocedió y se ocultó entre varios vehículos, sin perder de vista el todoterreno en el que se alejaban sus nuevos amigos.

Respiró hondo, movió el hombro, y supo que pronto harían aparición sus propias magulladuras y dolores. Demonios, no había salido ileso de la pelea. Podía sentir cómo la sangre le manaba del hombro y le resbalaba por el brazo. Muchos de aquellos cuchillos estaban bien afilados y había tenido que lidiar con demasiados a la vez.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros y buscaba la Harley. Hizo una rápida comprobación y no tardó en encontrar una pequeña bomba dispuesta para hacer estallar el depósito de gasolina. Habría acabado hecho pedazos si aquel pequeño artilugio hubiera hecho explosión.

Abrió una de las maletas de la moto, colocó el dispositivo junto a la pistola, revisó la Harley de nuevo y luego observó cómo Nikolas emergía de las sombras. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Shaoran durante un buen rato.

Era obvio que el enorme ruso había sido testigo de la pelea.

—Estas sangrando. ¿Necesitas que te lleve? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Estoy bien.

Nik asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al todoterreno que conducía. No podían permitirse el lujo de demostrar que se conocían. Si Shaoran hubiera corrido peligro, Nik se habría implicado en la pelea. Pero no había sido necesario.

Shaoran montó a horcajadas en la moto, la arrancó y se dirigió al apartamento.

Podía sentir cómo la sangre le goteaba por la ropa, humedeciéndola. En ese momento, deseaba haber matado por lo menos a uno de aquellos hijos de perra. Porque, definitivamente, le habían estropeado el plan que tenía para esa noche y no podría visitar a su esposa.

Quizá ella pudiera tolerar la visión de la sangre, pero iba a exigirle respuestas. Y Shaoran no estaba preparado para dárselas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 12 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

The darkness princess

Yogui

Didi

cainat06

vmi5

Jannettcita

Artemistica

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	14. Capitulo XIII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 13.

Sakura observaba por la ventana, esperando. Había estado escuchando con atención desde que terminó de cenar, y para cuando oyó el duro ronroneo de la Harley detrás del taller, estaba furiosa.

Era más de medianoche.

Se paseó de un lado a otro de la salita, deteniéndose ante las ventanas y mirando el apartamento del taller. No se veían luces. ¿Por qué Shaoran no las había encendido al llegar a casa?

Jun también tenía esa costumbre.

Estaba nerviosa y no podía explicar por qué. Cuanto más miraba el apartamento, más sentía el impulso de bajar para hacer el amor con Shaoran.

Ya se había liberado de la tensión sexual, se dijo a sí misma. Ya se había acostado con él, así que ahora debería estar bien. Pero no lo estaba, y sabía que aquello ya no era sólo una cuestión de sexo. Se trataba de algo más que la impulsaba a ir con él, a comprobar si estaba bien.

Maldición, Shaoran tenía más de treinta años, no necesitaba un guardián.

En realidad, tenía treinta y cuatro años.

Sakura se apretó el estómago con las manos, por encima de la fina camiseta que llevaba puesta. Tenía la misma edad que tendría su marido ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza. No iba a ir, no iba a bajar al apartamento a hacer el amor con él, se repetía una y otra vez mientras se ponía con rapidez las zapatillas y se las ataba.

Agarró las llaves del bolso, salió de casa y al cabo de unos minutos aparcaba su pequeño coche detrás del taller.

Con la llave del apartamento en la mano, subió con rapidez las escaleras traseras del taller. Se dijo que no debería entrar. Después de todo, Shaoran podría estar con alguien o en la ducha. No obstante, metió la llave en la puerta y entró. De repente se quedó sin aliento. Alguien la arrastró hacia el interior del apartamento, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la empujó contra la pared.

Por un momento, la tensión de saberse en peligro le atenazó el estómago. Pero entonces se percató de que el duro brazo que se apretaba contra su cuello era el de Shaoran y de que el brillo casi febril de sus ojos ámbar brumoso era tan intenso como el de un depredador.

— ¿Te gusta vivir peligrosamente? — le preguntó él suavemente, con la cara demasiado cerca de la suya, y el cuerpo, casi desnudo, presionando contra el de ella—. Yo no puedo profanar esa sagrada cama matrimonial tuya, pero tú sí puedes dejarte caer por aquí cada vez que te venga en gana ¿verdad?

El áspero sonido de su voz provocó que a Sakura se le pusieran los nervios de punta, haciendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y que levantara la mirada hacia él en la oscuridad.

Shaoran le apartó el brazo de la garganta, pero no la soltó. La agarró por las caderas y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí, al tiempo que ella separaba los labios con un jadeo.

No estaba semidesnudo. Estaba desnudo por completo. Y duro. La longitud palpitante de su miembro se presionó contra el vientre de Sakura mientras la observaba con ardiente deseo.

—Tenemos que hablar. —La joven puso las manos sobre los hombros masculinos y sintió que Shaoran se ponía tenso.

Era obvio que él acababa de salir de la ducha. Sakura podía sentir el agua en su piel y algo resbaladizo, quizá restos de jabón. Parecía tener la piel sensible. Tema el pelo mojado y su oscura expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Parece como si te doliera algo. —Le presionó el otro hombro—. Shaoran, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

—Todavía no —gruñó él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con todavía...?

Él la interrumpió con un beso. Cubrió los labios de la joven con los suyos y lamió aquella curva plena, al tiempo que emitía un ronco gemido de necesidad desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Sakura abrió los labios y la lengua de Shaoran se deslizó entre ellos. Pero ella no los había abierto para él, se dijo a sí misma, sino para respirar. Sólo para respirar, no para que aquella lengua cálida y voraz se rozara contra la de ella, saboreándola.

— Shaoran, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Más tarde. —Sus labios se amoldaron a los de ella, mordisqueándolos y devorándolos con una demanda hambrienta y ardiente.

Sakura gimió de placer. Se había mentido a sí misma. Lo sabía. No había ido allí para preguntarle nada, sino para que él la hiciera sentir viva de nuevo.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —-rugió Shaoran, deslizando los labios por la barbilla y la mejilla de la joven—. Te quiero desnuda. —Le recorrió el vientre con la mano en una devastadora caricia hasta ahuecar la húmeda calidez que Sakura sentía entre los muslos, por encima de la tela elástica de los pantalones cortos—. Quítate la camiseta. —La joven no se había puesto sujetador. Algunas veces dormía con esa ropa. Era cómoda y fresca y, al parecer, demasiado fina, porque el calor de la palma de Shaoran contra su monte de Venus la estaba volviendo loca.

El presionó la palma contra ella.

—Estás herido —susurró Sakura sin aliento—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—Nada.

— Shaoran...

—Dios mío, sí, vuelve a decir mi nombre de esa manera —gruñó él—. Dime que me deseas salvaje y ardiente una vez más. Que me quieres dentro de ti, llenándote. Ahh... Te siento tan dulce, tan caliente y estrecha en torno a mí cuando te penetro...

Ella contuvo el aliento. Podía sentir su sangre cálida bajo la mano, su miembro desnudo a través de las capas de tela que los separaban.

— Shaoran, detente. ¿Estás sangrando? —Creía estar oliendo sangre.

—No. Confía en mí. Es sólo un rasguño. —Le rozó la barbilla con los dientes y ella se estremeció ante la sensación que le produjo, como si estuviera siendo atravesada por pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

¿Qué tipo de rasguño? —gimió Sakura.

—Luego podrás curarme. —La voz de Noah era vibrante, más dura y profunda que de costumbre—. Más tarde.

— Shaoran. —Ella exhaló su nombre al sentir que apartaba la mano de la unión entre sus muslos y la metía dentro de los pantalones y las bragas para acariciar la carne húmeda e hinchada que le esperaba allí.

—Estás mojada, Sakura. —Introdujo los dedos entre los suaves pliegues y la acarició de forma enloquecedora—. Dime que me deseas. Pídeme que te folie.

Sakura jadeó. Allí, contra la pared de la cocina, sólo podía pensar en sentirle en su interior.

—Quiero sentir tu boca en mi polla otra vez.

La excitaba oírle hablar así, de una manera tan desinhibida.

—Quiero verte de rodillas ante mí, sentir tu boca succionándome el glande de nuevo. Dios, fue tan bueno correrme en tu boca de esa manera, viendo lo mucho que te gustaba...

Introdujo un dedo en el interior de Sakura. Sólo un dedo. Lo deslizó dentro de ella rozando sus terminaciones nerviosas, mientras apretaba la palma de la mano contra su tierna carne, girándola sobre su clítoris.

El estaba sangrando, herido. Temblando, Sakura se dijo que debería tratar de averiguar qué tipo de herida se había hecho, en vez de concentrarse en el dedo que ahora bombeaba en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, separó aún más las piernas y un gemido tembloroso escapó de sus labios cuando él comenzó a usar aquel dedo para volverla loca. Penetrando lenta y profundamente en su interior, buscando, encontrando su zona más sensible y torturándola.

— Shaoran. Es perfecto. —Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro contra la pared, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las rodillas-—. Es tan bueno.

—Condenadamente bueno —recalcó él—. Te siento mojada y tensa en torno a mi dedo, Sakura. ¿Emitirás esos dulces gemidos que hacen que me excite al punto del dolor? ¿Te correrás para mí, pequeña? ¿Con mis dedos en tu interior? ¿Harás que me vuelva loco por el deseo de saborear cada milímetro de ti?

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Shaoran no debería hablar así. Sakura podía sentir cómo sus fluidos seguían manando, mojando la mano masculina mientras empujaba las caderas contra aquel dedo que se movía en su interior.

—Ahora vas a ser una buena chica —jadeó él—. Aprieta mi dedo con los músculos internos de tu vagina, Sakura. Déjame sentir cómo te corres a su alrededor.

Ella gimió. Aquello era demasiado escandaloso. Demasiado turbador. La joven jamás había hecho nada así, nunca había oído palabras como las que susurraba aquel hombre mientras la tocaba.

—Dímelo —le murmuró Shaoran al oído—. Habla conmigo, pequeña. Dime lo que deseas. Ruégame que te haga mía con los dedos y te meteré otro dedo más. Te penetraré con dos dedos. ¿No te gustaría eso? ¿No quieres arder por mí?

_¿No podía estar hablando en serio? ¿O sí?_

—Podría hacer que te corrieras de esta manera. —Le mordisqueó la oreja y presionó su miembro contra la cadera de Sakura hasta conseguir que ella temblara violentamente—. Todo lo que necesito es oír tu dulce voz pidiéndomelo.

Le lamió la sensible piel de debajo de la oreja, arañándola con los dientes.

—Esto es una locura —gimió ella.

—Dime lo excitada que estás —le exigió, jadeando ásperamente en el silencio de la noche.

—Oh, Shaoran, voy a explotar... —Apenas las palabras abandonaron sus labios, Sakura sintió cómo sus sensibles músculos internos palpitaban en torno a él, y que su vientre se contraía con fuerza.

Shaoran se apretó contra ella, penetrándola dura y profundamente con el dedo.

—No te detengas. —Sakura quería gritar, pero apenas pudo emitir un gemido entrecortado cuando Shaoran enterró con rudeza el dedo de nuevo y luego se detuvo.

—Dime que te folie con los dedos. —Le mordisqueó el cuello y ella se arqueó hacia él—. Dime que quieres tener dos dedos dentro de ti. Dime que quieres arder, Sakura.

—Fóllame —gimió ella, sintiendo que el calor crecía en su interior—. Por favor, Shaoran. Ahora.

—Más. —La orden impresa en la voz masculina enardeció sus sentidos—. Dame más, Sakura.

Ella jadeó. Lo que le exigía era demasiado escandaloso. Demasiado escandaloso y demasiado tórrido.

—Dos dedos —jadeó ella—. Shaoran, por favor, quiero que me metas dos dedos.

Él sacó el dedo bruscamente, y cuando volvió a meterlo, eran dos. Dos dedos presionándola, abriéndola, estirando sus músculos internos y haciéndola sentir aún más.

Sakura gritó al sentir que sus fluidos internos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y cubrían los firmes dedos que se movían lenta y suavemente en su interior.

—Quiero correrme —susurró—. Deja que me corra, Shaoran.

Él gimió, gruñó. La penetró con fuerza con los dedos y ella casi explotó en torno a ellos.

—Quítate la camiseta. — Shaoran se echó hacia atrás para que ella pudiera alzar la mirada y ver el salvaje brillo de sus ojos—. Quítatela, quiero verte los pezones.

— Shaoran.

—Dios, esos dulces y duros pezones rosados. Quiero succionarlos. Quítate esa condenada camiseta. —La dureza de su voz, el deseo que parecía desgarrarlo, atravesó a Sakura haciéndola arder por dentro y provocando que un fuego devastador corriera a toda velocidad por sus venas.

Estremeciéndose, emitiendo roncos jadeos que eran casi gemidos, la joven se agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta, se la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Mantén los brazos arriba —le ordenó Shaoran cuando ella comenzaba a bajarlos—. Bien arriba. —Le agarró las muñecas con una mano y se las apretó bruscamente contra la pared—. Así, pequeña. Así. —Clavó la mirada en sus pezones y ella sintió como si se los hubiera tocado.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —gimió.

—Porque quiero devorarte viva. Quiero arrodillarme ante ti, Sakura. Beber y saborear ese cálido néctar que me cubre los dedos. Lamerlo con mi lengua.

Ella se arqueó hacia él.

—Cuando haya terminado, quiero observar cómo te arrodillas ante mí. Ver cómo mi polla se hunde en esos hermosos labios y follarte la boca hasta correrme en tu garganta. —Movió los dedos en su interior y el sonido de las húmedas caricias inundó los oídos de Sakura, resonando en su cabeza.

— ¿Tú también quieres eso, pequeña?

—Sí. Oh, sí. —Quería todo eso y más.

Sakura sintió cómo Shaoran le deslizaba los pantalones cortos por las caderas, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza. Él dobló las rodillas lo suficiente para atrapar su tenso pezón con los labios y, por un momento, la joven temió desmayarse ante la intensidad de lo que sentía. Quería que la penetrara. Quería sentir los labios de Shaoran por todo el cuerpo y deslizar los suyos por su piel. Quería llevar a cabo todas y cada una de las escandalosas acciones que él le había susurrado al oído.

Sakura se retorció contra la boca que succionaba su dolorido pezón y una oleada de placer la atravesó por completo. Desesperada, se arqueó contra él ansiosa de recibir más.

Shaoran estaba perdido en un mundo de turbadoras sensaciones debido a la violencia anterior y a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Durante los últimos años, la recuperación había sido un infierno. El entrenamiento había provocado en su cuerpo una oleada de lujuria tan fuerte, tan intensa, que nada había podido aliviarla. Más de una vez, había creído que perdería el juicio por desear precisamente aquello. A Sakura entre sus brazos. Ardiente y salvaje por él, susurrándole aquellas atrevidas palabras al oído, exigiéndole que la poseyera, que hiciera todos esos actos carnales y pervertidos que habían llenado su cabeza cuando estaba bajo la influencia del afrodisíaco que Diego Fuentes le había inyectado.

Ahora Sakura estaba allí con él, y Shaoran ardía por ella al igual que ella ardía por él. Empujó de nuevo dos dedos en su interior, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo mientras le mordisqueaba sin piedad los pezones.

Todo en Sakura era pequeño, comparado con él. Tan dulce y curvilínea, tan delicada, y con aquella voluntad de hierro que sólo conseguía ponerle más duro.

— Shaoran, me estás matando —gimió ella en su oído, haciéndole arder la piel con su cálido aliento—. Me estás matando.

Sólo un poco más. Shaoran gimió sobre su pezón, lo lamió y lo succionó. Quería oír más. Quería oír la voz de su Sakura rota por la lujuria, exigente y carnal.

—Dime cómo quieres que te tome. —Le mordió la curva del seno—. Dime cómo te gusta.

La joven se estremeció, y él casi perdió el control al percibir que sus jugos le inundaban los dedos de nuevo.

—Duro —jadeó ella—. Muy duro. Ahora. Hazlo ahora.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Contra la pared?

—Oh, Dios. Donde quieras —jadeó ella—. Maldita sea. Métemela. Ya.

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente? —La besó en el hombro y luego se lo mordió—. Hum... Creo que todavía no lo estás.

Shaoran quería más. Quería oírselo decir. Jamás había necesitado oír las palabras antes, pero ahora sí. Quería que ella estuviera tan caliente que él se olvidara de sí mismo, que olvidara cómo solía amarla, acostumbrarla a aquella oscura lujuria que ahora lo consumía.

—Estoy lo suficientemente caliente —musitó ella.

—Dime lo caliente que estás. —Le rodeó las caderas con el brazo libre, la alzó contra su cuerpo y buscó a tientas la mesa, ignorando el gemido femenino cuando colocó su trasero desnudo sobre el borde y se arrodilló entre sus muslos—. No, todavía no estás preparada. Déjame ayudarte.

Colocó sus labios sobre los pliegues hinchados y tuvo que apretarse la base de su grueso miembro para no correrse. Dios, iba a estallar. Podía sentirlo en los testículos, en el glande palpitante.

Sabía tan dulce. Los muslos de Sakura se separaron cuando Shaoran le levantó uno de los pies y se lo colocó en el hombro, abriéndola todavía más.

Allí había más luz, pero no la suficiente como para que ella pudiera ver la herida que él había estado intentando limpiar. Algunas cuchilladas habían sido lo bastante profundas para necesitar puntos y lo más lógico sería ir al Centro de Operaciones para que alguien le curara las heridas. Pero seguía allí, con los labios enterrados en el húmedos pliegues de su esposa, y disfrutando de cada instante.

Lamió y saboreó cada centímetro de la sensible y rosada piel de la joven. Era tan dulce... El sabor de Sakura explosionaba contra su lengua y él parecía no tener suficiente. La penetró con la lengua, sintiendo cómo sus músculos internos se contraían, oyendo el gemido de Sakura cuando se echó hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso a aquellos fluidos que era tan adictivos como cualquier droga.

Oh, demonios. Quería pasarse la vida entre sus muslos. Quería sumergir sus sentidos en aquel dulce y suave sabor y en el limpio perfume femenino. Quería degustarla en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, en la cena, como tentempié a medianoche.

—Háblame. —Las palabras de Shaoran eran duras, salieron bruscamente de sus labios cuando los desplazó al brote endurecido en que se había convertido el clítoris de Sakura—. Dime cómo lo deseas. Suplícame que te devore. Que no pare de torturarte.

Shaoran no aguantaría mucho más y antes quería arrancar esas palabras de los labios de su esposa, tal y como había soñado. Como había imaginado tantas veces.

— Shaoran, lámeme el clítoris —gimió ella—. Hazlo.

Oh, Dios. Sí. ¿Le gustaba que le hiciera eso? Le abrió más los muslos para tener un mejor ángulo y trazó ardientes círculos con la lengua alrededor de su clítoris, dándole lo que le pedía, lo que necesitaba.

Deslizó los dedos arriba y abajo por la gruesa erección, y un salvaje y agonizante gemido de deseo escapó de sus labios mientras ella retorcía las caderas, arqueándose y gritando su nombre.

— Shaoran. Oh, sí. Así —jadeó con voz quebrada—. Oh, Dios. Voy a correrme.

—Todavía no. —Él se retiró y ella casi gritó. Le cerró los puños sobre el pelo, reteniéndolo, y lo atrajo hacia la húmeda y cálida carne que ansiaba su lengua y sus labios.

—Sigue lamiéndome. —El control de Sakura había desaparecido, se había perdido en el placer. Shaoran le metió bruscamente la lengua en la prieta abertura de su cuerpo, la folló con ella y saboreó el dulce y caliente néctar que no dejaba de fluir.

Maldita sea. A ese paso, se correría en su propia mano, y no quería eso. Quería alcanzar el placer hundido hasta el fondo en el cuerpo de su esposa, llenándola, colmándola.

Quería marcarla con su semen. Quería estar tan profundamente enterrado en ella que Sakura jamás pudiera olvidar quién era el dueño de su cuerpo.

Pero antes, tenía que apartarse de su sabor. Cielos, aquel sabor era tan dulce... Su aroma era tan caliente en su lengua, tan líquido y lleno de vida que no quería dejarlo. No quería detenerse.

—Métemela. —La voz de Sakura le enardeció los sentidos—. Maldita sea, métemela ya, Shaoran. Tómame de una vez. Quieres que te suplique. Oh, Dios, te suplicaré, pero métemela ya.

Shaoran se puso en pie con la mano todavía cerrada en torno a su erección y con los sentidos inundados por el sabor de la joven, por su calor.

Se impulsó hacia delante y la vio abrir los ojos. Hizo que el glande le acariciara el clítoris y observó cómo Sakura jadeaba, cómo deslizaba la mano sobre el vientre. Luego, cuando él recorrió con el glande sus suaves tejidos y empezó a presionar contra la prieta abertura de su cuerpo, aquellos dedos bonitos y gráciles se movieron hacia el clítoris. Tímidamente. Con vacilación.

Durante su matrimonio, jamás la había dejado tocarse a sí misma mientras él la poseía. Había considerado que era su responsabilidad proporcionarle todo el placer. Pero ahora, ella ya no esperaba, y verlo casi le hizo correrse. Sólo había introducido un par de centímetros de su grueso miembro en el interior de Sakura y casi estaba fuera de control.

Shaoran no dejó de mirar ni un solo instante los dedos de Sakura mientras la penetraba, apretando la base de la erección para contener la furiosa liberación por la que clamaban sus testículos.

—Sigue. —La voz de Shaoran era ronca y áspera—. Mueve los dedos. Enséñame cómo te gusta, pequeña. Maldición. Voy a follarte tan dura y profundamente que jamás volverás a rechazarme. ¿Me has oído, Sakura? Jamás.

Ella lo había rechazado esa mañana negándole su cama, negando lo que él sabía que había entre ellos. El porqué no importaba. Shaoran la estaba engañando, lo sabía. Le mentía en lo más elemental, y sabía que no podría arreglarlo con palabras. Pero aun así no iba a permitir que le negara aquello.

La agarró por las caderas sin dejar de observar sus dedos. Oh, Dios, los movía con agilidad y elegancia sobre los rizos de su monte de Venus, sobre los húmedos pliegues de su sexo.

Shaoran se sintió arder. Su duro miembro era puro fuego y aquello lo destruía. La embistió sin piedad apretando los dientes y haciendo una mueca ante el puro e intenso placer de sentirla. De observarla. Empujó una y otra vez, con envites duros y cortos, penetrándola mientras ella deslizaba los dedos sobre el clítoris, rodeándolo, mojándolo con sus propios jugos.

El vientre de Shaoran se tensó. Tema los testículos tan duros que era una agonía.

—Acaríciate —gruñó él—. Tócate el clítoris, pequeña. No aguantaré mucho más. Oh, demonios. —Se introdujo en ella hasta la empuñadura, sintiendo que los músculos internos de Sakura palpitaban, ciñéndolo con firmeza.

No podía detenerse. La sostuvo con fuerza y la joven le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, presionando los talones contra su trasero cuando él empezó a bombear con violencia dentro de ella.

Sakura gimió su nombre. El de él. No el nombre de su marido. Que Dios tuviera misericordia de Shaoran, ¿cómo había podido permanecer separado de aquella mujer tantos años? Cada día había sido una tortura.

—Tómame —gimió Shaoran, casi sin poder contener las palabras que revelarían quién era en realidad—. Tómame, maldita sea. Tómame por completo.

La joven se arqueó y sus músculos internos se contrajeron sin control en torno a él.

Sakura era pura sensación, sólo sentía un devastador y arrollador placer cuando se derrumbó en los brazos de Shaoran. Muriendo y renaciendo en ellos. Gritando su nombre y sintiéndose arrastrada hacia una insondable oscuridad por aquel placer. Un placer que sólo había sentido una vez. Con otro hombre. Con otro corazón.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirlo latir a través de su cuerpo y el de Shaoran. Pulsando entre los dos. El eyaculó en lo más profundo de su interior, llenándola con su semen caliente mientras se hundía en ella hasta que se fundieron en un solo ser.

Sakura se estremeció con violencia, se retorció, se arqueó salvajemente cuando aquel intenso orgasmo la atravesó, y luego, finalmente, se desplomó sobre la mesa. Sudando, demasiado cansada para moverse, para respirar, para existir sin la ayuda de Shaoran.

Y él todavía estaba duro.

La joven abrió los ojos cuando Shaoran la alzó contra su cuerpo para llevarla al dormitorio, permaneciendo todavía en su interior.

La depositó sobre la cama y se movió dentro de ella otra vez, con los ojos ámbar tan oscuros que dolía mirarlos.

—Te necesito. — Shaoran cerró los puños, negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Su voz fue ronca y áspera al volver a sentir los músculos internos de Sakura contra la sensibilizada piel de su miembro—. Te necesito otra vez.

«Para siempre».

Sabella apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. Nada duraba para siempre. Nada excepto el amor por el marido que la había poseído.

Pero a medida que la noche avanzaba inexorable hacia el alba, la joven sintió como si aquello fuera realmente para siempre. Y cuando, finalmente, Shaoran se dejó caer a su lado con la respiración más calmada, húmedo de sudor, y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho, Sakura se preguntó soñolienta, si, tal vez, él se sentía un poco como «su» Jun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 13 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

The darkness princess

Yogui

Didi

Jannettcita

Yk Namikaze

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	15. Capitulo XIV

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 14.

Sakura estaba furiosa cuando regresó a casa a la mañana siguiente para darse una ducha y vestirse antes de ir a trabajar. Un rasguño sin importancia, había dicho Shaoran la noche anterior, asegurándole que estaba bien.

Había sido muchísimo más que un maldito rasguño. Cuando despertó, lo había sorprendido intentando vendarse él mismo, creyendo que de esa manera podría ocultarle las heridas. Maldita sea.

Tenía tres largas cuchilladas en la parte superior del cuerpo. Una en el bíceps, otra en el abdomen y una tercera en la cadera. Y todas bastante profundas. Lo suficiente para que ella hubiera insistido en que fuera al médico.

El se había negado. Por un segundo, cuando Shaoran le había dejado bien claro que las cosas se harían a su manera, Sakura habría jurado que tenía la misma mirada, el mismo gesto tenso, e incluso la misma manera de apretar los labios que había tenido su marido cuando estaba furioso y decidido a no ceder.

Aquello era algo que le asustaba reconocer. Porque algunas veces notaba esas pequeñas cosas, y temía estar tratando de convertir a Shaoran en el hombre que había perdido sólo para justificar su deseo, su necesidad de él.

Por supuesto, Shaoran no le había contado lo ocurrido ni cómo se había hecho esas heridas. Se había limitado a decirle que todo había sido un «malentendido».

Estaba tan enfadada que, en vez de ir en coche a trabajar, había bajado andando la colina para tranquilizarse.

Al entrar en el taller observó que Shaoran salía por la puerta de la tienda limpiándose las manos con un trapo, y que saludaba a Tsuke, que estaba cruzando la calle en esos momentos. Algunas veces, Tsuke iba al trabajo caminando. Decía que de esa manera se mantenía en forma. De pronto, Sakura vio que Shaoran cruzaba el asfalto agrietado frente a la gasolinera y que entrecerraba los ojos, tensando el cuerpo.

La joven se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué había llamado la atención de Shaoran, pero no vio nada raro. Negó con la cabeza y dio un paso observando cómo Tsuke llegaba a la esquina de la calle, bajaba la acera y comenzaba a atravesar la ancha calzada. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de un motor acelerando.

Un coche negro con las ventanillas tintadas se acercaba con rapidez a la gasolinera, directo hacia Tsuke.

— ¡Tsuke! —gritó la joven al ver cómo el coche enfilaba hacia él.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza sorprendido ante su grito, y se dio la vuelta, de cara al vehículo que aceleraba hacia él.

Sakura corrió, aunque sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Como también sabía que el conductor tenía intención de atropellar a Tsuke.

Ella no lograría llegar a la calzada y el muchacho no alcanzaría la acera.

Como si todo transcurriese a cámara lenta, vio cómo Tsuke daba un salto y echaba a correr. El coche siguió directo hacia él mientras Sakura gritaba e intentaba correr más rápido.

Bajo el implacable sol de la mañana, la joven se debatió entre el miedo y la furia. No podía permitir que eso ocurriese. No podía permitir que hicieran daño a Tsuke. Era un niño, sólo un niño.

Volvió a gritar su nombre, horrorizada, y entonces Shaoran cruzó como un rayo la carretera colocándose durante unos instantes delante del coche, estiró el fornido brazo en torno a la delgada cintura de Tsuke, y ambos rodaron por la acera hasta caer en una zanja. Las llantas del coche rozaron el bordillo de la acera antes de acelerar todavía más y desaparecer.

Un segundo después, el enorme gigante rubio que Hie había contratado para sustituir al mecánico que había despedido, cruzó la calzada y se arrodilló junto a Shaoran y Tsuke.

Shaoran. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío, Shaoran. _Tenía que estar bien_, se dijo a sí misma Sakura al tiempo que cruzaba la calle. Le había visto caer en la zanja antes de que el coche golpeara contra la acera, así que seguro que estaba bien, _¿verdad?_

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando su nombre hasta que alguien la agarró por detrás para detenerla, mientras el resto de los mecánicos cruzaban la calle.

— ¡Shaoran! —sollozó, intentando librarse de los brazos que la retenían—. ¡Shaoran!

—Sakura. Quieta. ¡Ya basta! —gritó Hie con la voz más dura que nunca. La sacudió, la hizo girar y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

— ¡Suéltame! —Le golpeó con los puños, en la mandíbula, en la espalda y cuando por fin consiguió soltarse se dirigió tambaleante hacia la zanja.

Vio que Tsuke se había incorporado, pero Shaoran no se movía. La sangre le corría por el brazo, oscureciéndole la camiseta y la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

El enorme mecánico, Nik, estaba inclinado sobre él, palmeándole la cara con manos ásperas y duras.

— ¡No le toques! —Empujó a Nik, haciéndole perder el equilibrio—. ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! — Les gritó a los hombres que la miraban inmóviles como si estuviera loca—. ¡Llamadla ya si no queréis que os despida a todos!

Deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Shaoran, le levantó la camiseta y vio la sangre que manaba de los crueles cortes que le habían hecho en el abdomen y en el costado la noche anterior. Los vaqueros estaban empapados en sangre, demasiada sangre. Y además, ahora tenía un nuevo corte en la pierna. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Sabía que sus heridas eran más graves de lo que él le había dicho esa misma mañana. Lo sabía.

Sakura se quitó la bata de trabajo, la desgarró por las costuras y, haciendo una bola con ella, la apretó contra el corte de la cintura al tiempo que le tendía al enorme rubio el otro trozo de tela. Nik la miró con aquellos ojos claros llenos de furia y separó los labios como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Si no va a presionarle el hombro, apártese para que me pueda encargar yo —le espetó Sakura.

Él siguió sus instrucciones mientras la joven examinaba el cuerpo de Shaoran con las manos. Brazos, costillas, muslos. No parecía tener nada roto.

Alzó la vista y echó un rápido vistazo a los hombres que los rodeaban.

—Pedid una ambulancia.

—Nada de ambulancias.

Al oír aquella furiosa voz, Sakura giró la cabeza y se enfrentó a la aturdida mirada de Shaoran.

—Estoy bien. — Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y miró a Nik—. ¿Pudiste ver la matrícula?

—No tenía matrícula —dijo el otro hombre con una voz que parecía salir de lo más profundo de su garganta—. Si ella me lo permite te llevaré a mi casa. Si no quieres ir al hospital, yo puedo curarte esas heridas.

— ¡Ni hablar! Por supuesto que irá a un hospital. —Sakura fulminó a ambos hombres con la mirada. En su interior se mezclaban el miedo y la cólera.

—Nada de hospitales, Sakura. — Shaoran se incorporó—. ¿Dónde está Tsuke?

El muchacho estaba bien, aunque todavía seguía sentado en la zanja mirándolos a todos en estado de shock.

—Algún hijo de perra ha intentado atropellarme —consiguió decir.

—Sí, un maldito bastardo —masculló Shaoran, incorporándose y clavando la mirada en Sakura.

Tenía los ojos encendidos, febriles. Resplandecían con un brillo antinatural que la dejó paralizada y sin habla mientras los mecánicos se movían a su alrededor.

—Ven aquí. —Le tendió el brazo y le dirigió una mirada exigente—. Ven aquí, Sakura.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Shaoran la rodeó con el brazo y la estrechó con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo, que si Nik no los hubiera estado sosteniendo, ambos habrían acabado tirados en la zanja.

—Mantén la calma —susurró Shaoran en su oído—. Nada de ambulancias ni de hospitales. No puedo permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que nadie sospeche que no estoy en buena forma. No me lleves la contraria, pequeña. Aún no. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde.

Sakura se estremeció ante el ronco sonido de su voz y asintió con la cabeza. Quizás existiera una buena razón para que Shaoran no quisiera ir a un hospital, pero él tendría que explicársela con todo detalle.

—Venga, vamos. —Hie se colocó a un lado y Nik al otro. Sakura se sintió aplastada cuando movieron a Shaoran por la carretera. Su brazo le rodeaba la espalda de tal manera que ella se preguntó si él era consciente de su propia fuerza.

—Tenemos que llevarte a mi casa —insistió Nik—. Tengo un amigo que puede curarte las heridas si de verdad no quieres ir a ningún hospital.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Al apartamento.

—Le llevaré arriba —le dijo Nik a Sakura con un gruñido siseante que sólo oyeron Hie y ella—. Ya he pedido refuerzos. Hie, quédate abajo y vigila el taller. Encárgate del sheriff cuando venga.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué demonios tenían en común Shaoran y Nik además de los coches? Los coches y los ojos peligrosos.

La debilidad que Sakura percibió en el cuerpo de Shaoran cuando lo arrastraron por las escaleras de la parte trasera la aterrorizó. Tenía la mano mojada con su sangre, podía olería, fuerte y metálica.

—Las llaves —le pidió Nik una vez llegaron a la puerta.

Sakura rebuscó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de Shaoran, y apenas pudo contener un jadeo al percatarse de la gruesa erección que presionaba contra los pantalones.

Al sacar las llaves, levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia él. Los cálidos y brillantes ojos de Shaoran estaban llenos de lujuria a pesar de la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo. No tenía los ojos oscuros, no eran del ámbar brumoso al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Eran brillantes, casi de color dorado. Casi... oh, Dios. Eran, casi, ojos irlandeses.

Se obligó a girarse, a meter la llave en la cerradura, y habría entrado en el apartamento si Shaoran no la hubiera hecho retroceder.

A pesar de sus heridas, se apoyó contra la pared de la terraza y metió la cabeza en el interior del apartamento mientras le hacía algún tipo de indicación a Nik. El gigante rubio se deslizó en el apartamento y el movimiento le recordó a Sakura a un depredador, o alguno de aquellos condenados documentales del gobierno que mostraban a militares o a agentes federales adentrándose en territorio enemigo.

Ahora estaba segura de que Nik y Shaoran eran agentes de algún tipo. No era estúpida; había estado casada con un SEAL, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué pensaban que nunca había prestado atención a su marido?

Incluso cuando estaba en casa, Jun había sido muy cuidadoso. Comprobaba los alrededores de la casa, las puertas y ventanas, con ojos siempre duros y cautelosos, hasta que se convencía, más allá de toda duda, de que no les amenazaba ningún peligro.

Sakura se sentaba en la salita, se limaba las uñas y fingía no darse cuenta de nada. Pero siempre había prestado más atención al hombre que amaba que a sus uñas. Era parte de estar casada con él. Una parte oscura y peligrosa que había aceptado incluso cuando deseaba su tenso y duro cuerpo.

—Vamos a llevarle adentro. —Nik no tardó más de un minuto en salir para ayudarla a sostener a Shaoran.

Le metieron en el apartamento y fueron derechos al dormitorio. Cuando abrió la cama, Sakura se quedó mirando las sábanas con horror.

Estaban manchadas de sangre. Mucha sangre. Shaoran tenía que haber estado sangrando durante casi toda la noche.

Se giró y clavó la mirada en Shaoran, observando cómo Nik le ayudaba a sentarse y le desataba las botas antes de quitárselas.

—Ve a la salita. — Shaoran la miraba fijamente con unos ojos hambrientos y feroces—. Vete. Ahora, Sakura.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Susurró ella con voz ronca—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas sangrando de esta manera?

Nik la miró y luego observó la cama.

— ¿Cuánta sangre habías perdido cuando te despertaste? —preguntó.

—Intenté lavarme mientras ella dormía —masculló Shaoran sin dejar de mirar a Sabella—. Vete a la salita y no te muevas de allí. Ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él para coger el dobladillo de la camiseta y sacársela por la cabeza.

De pronto, la mano de Shaoran salió disparada y agarró con fuerza la muñeca de la joven.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

Sakura le devolvió la mirada sin decir palabra, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo.

—Si no te vas en este mismo instante, volverá a ocurrir. Y me dará igual quién esté mirando. Vamos a tener compañía pronto. Avisa a Nik cuando lleguen a la puerta, pero no la abras, ¿me has comprendido?

—Tranquilízate, Shaoran —masculló Nik con cautela, claramente preocupado.

—Respóndeme, Sabella —rugió—. ¿Me has comprendido?

La joven tiró inútilmente de la muñeca tratando de liberarse.

—Sakura. — Shaoran dijo su nombre con un gruñido que llevaba implícita una orden, un indicio de la determinación que formaba parte de su ser—. ¿Me has comprendido?

—Esperaré en la salita —dijo ella con voz rota—. Cuando oiga a alguien en la puerta, avisaré a Nik.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos ardían, eran como fuego ámbar clavado en los de Sakura.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y la soltó, liberándola dedo a dedo, hasta que ella pudo retroceder y salir lentamente del dormitorio.

Aturdida, atravesó el pasillo y entró en silencio en la cocina. Era la viuda de un SEAL. Había conocido a muchos agentes de varios organismos del Estado y su padre había sido detective en el departamento de policía de Atlanta. Sabía muy bien cómo se movían aquel tipo de hombres, cómo miraban, y cuándo le estaban mintiendo.

Tragó saliva y observó la salita. Las cortinas estaban echadas y podría jurar que las ventanas estarían firmemente cerradas.

¿Qué tipo de agentes serían? Rebuscó en su memoria frenéticamente y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá al empezar a temblar. ¿Quizá de la patrulla fronteriza? No, parecían demasiado duros para ser de la patrulla de la frontera. La única razón que se le ocurría para que estuvieran allí era lo de aquellas muertes acaecidas en el parque nacional durante el año anterior. La caza de inmigrantes y lo de aquella chica que había desaparecido de la universidad unos meses atrás. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lisa? Había sido amiga de Tsuke.

¿Serían del FBI? ¿De la CÍA? Sí, un agente de la CÍA actuaría así, tendría aquella mirada dura e inflexible, emanando poder en cada orden que daba.

O quizá fueran SEAL's. Sintió un estremecimiento. Un SEAL también actuaría así; sin embargo, su presencia en Tejas no estaría justificada. Los SEAL's eran una fuerza de ataque, no una agencia de investigación. Quizá Shaoran hubiera formado parte de los SEAL's en algún momento de su vida. Un antiguo SEAL tan alto como su marido, que tenía la misma edad que hubiera tenido Jun ahora, que la abrazaba como lo había hecho él y que tenía unos ojos que habían ardido como oro sólo unos instantes antes, igual que los de su esposo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Dios, ¿tan culpable se sentía que tenía que creer que Shaoran era Jun para excusar la atracción y el deseo que sentía por él? No había excusas. Sabía que existían algunas similitudes ambiguas. Incluso Takashi las había notado. Pero Shaoran no era Jun. Jun estaba muerto. El hombre que ella amaba se había ido, _¿verdad?_

Sintió que la tensión la desgarraba por dentro e intentó buscar diferencias entre Jun y Shaoran. A Shaoran le gustaba el sexo duro, mientras que Jun siempre había sido tierno en la cama. No obstante, ella siempre había sospechado que algo oscuro habitaba en su interior, que había más de lo que parecía. Shaoran, por el contrario, no se contenía en absoluto. Se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar. Su Jun no tenía cicatrices y su voz había sido clara y profunda, un sonido puro que le acariciaba los sentidos.

Pero Jun giraba la llave inglesa de la misma manera que lo hacía Shaoran. Y mascaba chicle cuando trabajaba en el taller.

Se estremeció y se apretó las manos contra el estómago. Aquel hombre no era su marido, porque su marido jamás se habría mantenido alejado de ella durante seis años. No la habría dejado sola llorando por él. De ninguna manera.

Shaoran era un agente que se parecía a Jun en algunos momentos, se dijo a sí misma. Puede que incluso hubieran tenido el mismo entrenamiento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en Alpine?

Quizás estuviera allí por la milicia. Corrían rumores de que la milicia Black Collar estaba detrás de las cacerías de inmigrantes en el parque nacional. Hacía años que existían esos rumores. Tenía que ser por eso o por drogas. Y no había drogas en su taller, de eso estaba segura.

Se frotó las manos antes de pasárselas por la cara, y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas todavía estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Fue a la cocina para coger un paño del cajón y, cuando lo sacó, notó algo extraño, un pequeño bulto en el medio. Apartó los demás paños y, para su sorpresa, encontró un arma.

Una Glock. Conocía la marca y el modelo. Era el mismo tipo de arma que había usado su marido. Y además, Shaoran la guardaba en el mismo sitio. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenían una maldita norma sobre dónde guardar las armas?

Jun jamás se había dado cuenta de que ella sabía exactamente dónde ocultaba sus armas durante los dos años que vivieron juntos. Sakura nunca le dijo nada, pero siempre había sabido en qué lugar encontrarlas, tanto en la casa como en el apartamento.

Cerró el cajón lentamente, se movió hacia el fregadero y humedeció el paño con agua fría.

No iba a registrar el apartamento. Todavía no. Antes tenía que intentar calmarse. Pero podía sentir cómo el pánico la invadía, lenta e insidiosamente.

¿Quién era el hombre que estaba herido en el dormitorio? ¿Había conocido a Jun? ¿La estaba investigando? ¿Sería por eso por lo que Shaoran había empezado a trabajar en su taller y había invadido su vida?

¿Formaría ella parte de aquella investigación? ¿O sólo el taller?

Se puso el paño sobre la cara y contuvo el deseo de huir, de ocultarse. Sólo lo había hecho una vez en su vida, durante aquellos tres primeros años infernales, cuando las pesadillas y el dolor inundaban cada parte de su alma. Una vez que logró recuperarse lo suficiente para seguir viviendo, abandonó su refugio y luchó para seguir adelante.

¿Para qué? ¿Para que otro hombre, otro adicto a la adrenalina, tomara el control de su vida y la destruyera?

El sonido de coches aparcando detrás del taller hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe. Estaba camino del dormitorio cuando Nik salió, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró de vuelta a la salita.

— ¡Quédate ahí! —le ordenó con la cara y el cuerpo tensos mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y observó a los dos hombres que entraron. No sabía sus nombres, pero recordaba haberlos visto en la gasolinera. Los reconoció a pesar de que sus duras e inescrutables miradas transformaban sus rostros por completo.

Poco después, llegaron Eriol Hiraguizawa y su esposa, Tomoyo. Sakura casi se rió. La histeria amenazaba con inundarla cuando se cruzó con la mirada compasiva y llena de pesar de su amiga. Maldición. Los Hiraguizawa estaban involucrados en todo lo que estaba pasando, y Sakura quería saber por qué.

Esa vez no estaba siendo tan duro. Shaoran se agarró a las correas que Nik había atado a los postes del cabecero de la cama, apretó los dientes y resistió mientras Micah le suturaba las heridas. Podía sentir la sangre fluyendo con fuerza por su cuerpo y engrosando su miembro.

Maldito «polvo de afrodita» y maldito también Diego Fuentes. Aquel bastardo estaba todavía vivo y sonriente, protegido por el servicio de protección de testigos, mientras Shaoran luchaba con sudor y sangre por recuperar la cordura.

Los médicos le habían advertido que los efectos de la droga en su cuerpo habían sido tales que jamás se libraría por completo de ellos. Habría secuelas. En especial tras una dura oleada de adrenalina como la que había sufrido la noche anterior. La fiebre también empeoraba su estado. Las cuchilladas habían sido más profundas de lo que él había querido admitir, y las heridas se habían vuelto a abrir y a sangrar.

Tenía que calmar la creciente lujuria que inundaba su cuerpo. No quería que Sakura lo viera así. Como un animal, pendiente sólo del sexo. Sexo duro, rápido y salvaje. La noche anterior había tomado todos los antibióticos, analgésicos e inhibidores de deseo que los médicos del ejército le habían recetado, pero nada había funcionado.

—No deberíais haber venido —le dijo al antiguo agente del Mossad. Todos estaban ahora muertos para el mundo. Todos eran ahora jodidos hombres muertos.

—Son órdenes de Jordán —le explicó Micah en voz baja—. Vinimos en el coche de Travis. No hay nadie vigilando el taller. Travis se ha asegurado de ello. ¿Te has inyectado algo?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Anoche. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Necesitarás una dosis mayor. Eriol recibirá más medicamentos pronto. Enviaron el nuevo cargamento anoche.

—Deberías marcharte —le espetó Shaoran —. No confío en los mecánicos. Y además, Sakura va a hacer muchas preguntas.

—Jordán llamó a tu hermano antes de venir y le ordenó que vigilara a los mecánicos y que no dejara salir al chico del taller. En cuanto a la señora Riuga... deberías haberle informado sobre esta operación desde el principio. Va a hacer que pagues por tu obstinación, no lo dudes. Pero ahora deja de preocuparte. Pareces mi madre.

—Que te den por culo.

—No me va, tío —gruñó—. Me gustan las pieles suaves, no esa especie de cuero que tú tienes.

—Bastardo. —La risa de Shaoran se convirtió en tos.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no lo somos todos? —Micah sonrió ampliamente, imitando el acento arrastrado de Tejas.

Shaoran dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada al sentir que la lujuria amenazaba con hacerle explotar allí mismo. Juraría que podía oler el aroma de Sakura y lo único que quería era volver a enterrarse en su cuerpo. La fiebre y la adrenalina eran una mezcla explosiva. Había pensado que tendría tiempo de reponer las inyecciones cada vez que le herían, pero, evidentemente, se había equivocado.

—Eriol tiene tus medicinas, Shaoran —le dijo Micah con suavidad—. No podemos darte nada para el dolor hasta que te las tomes o tu estado empeorará. Pero los médicos han enviado algo nuevo, algo que creen que te servirá para el dolor y para... lo otro.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero más drogas. —Se iría, se escaparía a cualquier otro lugar hasta pudiera controlar su cuerpo de nuevo. Llevaba demasiados años luchando y había aprendido a pasar inadvertido, aunque, al parecer, no lo había hecho muy bien la noche anterior.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con la fiebre, Shaoran —le advirtió Micah con los ojos oscuros y preocupados—. Tenemos mezclas de antibiótico y analgésico. Lo mismo que utilizaste cuando recibiste ese balazo hace tres meses. Entonces te alivió. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Nada podría aliviarle en aquella ocasión. Algunas veces, la medicación que los médicos le proporcionaban le ayudaba a conservar la cordura, sin embargo, no aliviaba la necesidad, la ardiente e imperiosa lujuria que sentía por una mujer.

No cualquier mujer. Sólo la suya; su esposa.

Parpadeó ante el sudor que le cubría los ojos y soltó las correas, intentando conservar la cordura. Lo había conseguido con una voluntad de hierro en los meses posteriores a su rescate. Había luchado hasta la extenuación contra aquella lujuria salvaje y furiosa que había inundado su cuerpo como una plaga.

Todo lo que necesitaba era a Sakura. Sólo lograría sobrevivir con su ayuda. Lo único que tenía que hacer era permitir que su dulce esposa lo envolviera de nuevo en su magia.

Soltó un gemido entrecortado al pensar en ella. Tan estrecha y caliente, tan ceñida en torno a su miembro, succionándolo y aceptando todo lo que él le daba.

—Ya está aquí Eriol. —Nik se apartó de la puerta y volvió a la salita junto a Sakura.

Unos celos asesinos invadieron a Shaoran. Siempre había tenido que luchar contra los celos. Sakura jamás lo había sabido, ya que nunca se había mostrado celoso delante de ella, pero había tenido que contenerse cada vez que otro hombre se había acercado a su esposa demasiado.

Y ahora Nik estaba en otra habitación con ella. Grande, rubio, y, sin duda, mucho más gentil. Shaoran dudaba que el ruso la poseyera sin preliminares, o que la sentara en una mesa mientras se desangraba sin importarle nada excepto hundir la cara entre sus muslos.

—No te muevas, Shaoran. —Micah lo obligó a tumbarse en la cama cuando se incorporó de golpe—. Haz que se abran mis puntos y te dejaré fuera de combate yo mismo.

Shaoran soltó un gruñido de risa. Había sido Micah quien le había ayudado cuando los médicos se habían negado a darle más analgésicos y él luchaba por no desmayarse de dolor. Su amigo se había acercado a su cama en el hospital y después sólo había habido oscuridad. Una oscuridad sin dolor.

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el conocimiento ahora. La vida de su esposa estaba en juego. Si habían atentando contra Tsuke, también podrían hacerlo contra Sakura. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Dios, debería haberla sacado de aquel infierno.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Eriol entró en la habitación. Tenía la voz ronca, casi tanto como la del hombre que le observaba desde la cama.

Shaoran lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Cuando tenían diez años, había oído los gritos de Eriol en el desierto que rodeaba el rancho de su padre. Desesperado, consiguió sacar a Hien de la cama y le hostigó hasta conseguir que lo acompañara en su angustiosa búsqueda.

Siguieron los furiosos gritos de Eriol y lo encontraron acunando a su madre moribunda. Cuando llegaron hasta él, tenía la voz quebrada.

Habían sido amigos desde esa noche y su amistad nunca se había roto. Ni siquiera después de que Shaoran descubriera que Diego Fuentes era el padre de Eriol. Ni siquiera después de que Fuentes casi destruyera a Shaoran.

—No tienes buen aspecto —dijo Eriol acercándose a la cama con los ojos oscurecidos por el dolor y el pesar. —Debería haber matado a ese bastardo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Lo siento, amigo. Fuentes debería haber muerto.

—Iré a por él en cuanto esos bastardos de Seguridad Nacional levanten la prohibición. — Shaoran gruñó y respiró hondo antes de mirar a Eriol con cólera—. Sacad a Sakura de aquí. Que Jordán se la lleve al bunker. Que la proteja hasta que todo esto haya terminado.

Podía olería, como lluvia cálida y dulce.

—Esta vez es peor —le dijo Micah a Eriol—. ¿Te han dado algo los médicos?

—Esto. —Le lanzó a Micah la pequeña bolsa de cuero negra que llevaba y se volvió a Shaoran para decirle—: Tu esposa no es estúpida, Shaoran. Lo sabes. Tanto ella como Hie necesitan que les expliques parte de la misión. De todas formas, es probable que Sak ya haya descubierto por su cuenta que eres algún tipo de agente.

—Odio todo esto. — Shaoran se incorporó en la cama ignorando la advertencia de su amigo, y lanzó una mirada airada a los dos hombres cuando Micah le clavó una jeringuilla en el hombro.

—Vamos, Shaoran, la última vez te fue bien —le recordó Eriol con brusquedad.

—No. Crees que me fue bien porque no me oíste gritar — gruñó—. Pero yo sí que oí mis propios gritos en la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que Sakura te oiga gritar? —le preguntó entonces Micah.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Es la única razón por la que dejo que me inyectes esa mierda.

Se recostó en la cama y observó cómo Micah le clavaba una segunda jeringuilla.

—Te voy a romper los dedos. Así no podrás volver a inyectarme más mierda de esa.

Micah le brindó una amplia sonrisa. Era lo normal. Se maldecían, se insultaban los unos a los otros y se amenazaban con aniquilarse mutuamente todos los días. Era lo que les mantenía vivos.

—Sigue así y te meteré tanta mierda de ésta que la droga de Fuentes parecerá un juego de niños en comparación. ¿Quieres?

Shaoran asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, se lamió los labios resecos y suspiró.

—Eres un bastardo.

—No puedo llevarme a Sak al bunker —dijo entonces Eriol—. Sabes que no podemos hacerlo.

Shaoran cerró los ojos. Dios, quería que ella estuviera a salvo. Que estuviera lejos de toda aquella locura, lejos del peligro que él había traído a su vida. No sabía si podría responder a las preguntas que sabía que le haría. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Jamás debería haber aceptado esa misión. Hubiera sido mucho mejor irse a Siberia.

—Hemos seguido al coche que intentó atropellar a Tsuke. —Eriol se sentó junto a la cama—-. Algunos de los mecánicos creen haberlo visto anoche, cerca del bar. Supongo que es de alguno de los hijos de perra que te atacaron.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, son unos estúpidos hijos de perra. Pensaron que podrían cortarme en pedazos y enviarme al infierno. Lo de Tsuke ha sido sólo un aviso de que van a ir a por mis amigos.

—Bueno, en realidad, sí que te cortaron en pedazos —bufó Micah—. Ya te he suturado y vendado, soldadito, así que estás listo para jugar con todos esos niños malos otra vez.

—-Que te den por culo, bastardo —dijo Shaoran.

—-Se te ha olvidado que prefiero a las mujeres —se rió Micah.

— ¿Acaso no va eso contra tu maldita religión? No tienes que estar casado antes o algo así? —le espetó Shaoran.

En general, ese tipo de improperios era como un juego. Una manera de aliviar la tensión. De distraer la mente del dolor, aunque no funcionara en el caso de Shaoran.

— ¿De qué religión hablas? — dijo Micah poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Desde que conocí _yuhoo_, todas mis creencias se han ido al diablo.

—_Yahoo_ —le corrigió Eriol, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

Shaoran respiraba lentamente, pero podía oler a Sakura en cada inspiración. Podía sentir cómo la sangre hacía palpitar su miembro, cómo el deseo lo atravesaba de nuevo, tan salvaje como la primera vez que Fuentes le había metido la aguja en el brazo.

Se retorció sobre la cama, deseando poder deshacerse de aquellos malditos vaqueros que constreñían su erección. Demonios, necesitaba follar. Y ahora no era como hacía seis años, cuando tomar a una mujer hubiera significado quebrantar los votos sagrados que le había hecho a su esposa. Ahora significaba poseer de nuevo a su esposa. Sentirla dulce y apretada en torno a él.

Significaba amarla, acariciarla. Calmar el fuego que consumía su vientre y, probablemente, acabar sangrando como un cerdo encima de ella otra vez.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo cómo la medicación comenzaba a surtir efecto. Odiaba todo aquello, aunque al menos le permitía pensar con claridad.

—Demonios. —Respiró hondo otra vez y miró a Eriol—. Llévate a Micah, a Travis y a Nik fuera de aquí. Pon a Travis tras el rastro de Mike Conrad. Quiero saber por qué me atacaron anoche y por qué intentaron atropellar hoy a Tsuke. Dile a Hie que Tsuke y él no abandonen la oficina, Nik puede vigilarlos sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Quiero a Micah cubriendo el taller y la casa. No les resultará extraño que Eriol y Tomoyo hayan venido aquí, o que Nik haya ayudado a subir al amante de su jefa. Pero cualquier otra cosa podría llamarles la atención. Que todos los demás se larguen de aquí cuando estén seguros de que nadie los ve.

— ¿Y Sak? —preguntó Eriol.

—Sakura se queda aquí. —Era demasiado tarde para hacerla desaparecer y él sabía que la seguirían allá donde fuera. Donde quiera que la escondieran. Y el bunker no era el lugar adecuado para ella.

— Shaoran, ahora mismo no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones —dijo Eriol en voz baja—. Sabes dónde te llevará todo esto. Esas drogas no han aplacado tu lujuria, amigo. Te arden los ojos. Puede que la cirugía te los oscureciera, pero ahora mismo, brillan igual que antes de lo de Fuentes.

—Aún conservo el control. —Estaba seguro de ello. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo—. No le haré daño. —Jamás la lastimaría. Antes se rebanaría la garganta—. Y los ojos perderán intensidad en cuanto la medicina haga efecto.

—Vas a tener que darle explicaciones. Cuéntale lo que está ocurriendo —le exigió Eriol con dureza—. O al menos dile en qué le afecta esta misión. Créeme, te estás engañando a ti mismo si piensas que no terminará por darse cuenta de todo lo que está pasando. No has visto cómo nos ha mirado a Tomoyo y a mí cuando hemos llegado.

Shaoran inspiró profundamente. Sakura le mataría, pero también se encargaría de eso. Su esposa jamás sospecharía quién era él en realidad. Después de todo, su marido nunca le había gritado, ni la había hecho suya como un animal, ni la habría metido en medio de una misión peligrosa.

—Vas a volver a abrirte los puntos y empezarás a sangrar de nuevo —gruñó Micah.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Largaos de aquí ya. Y que Nik baje al taller y vigile el lugar. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener a todo el equipo aquí. Tenemos que estar preparados para el próximo movimiento que hagan esos bastardos. Hasta entonces, no podremos descansar o jamás los atraparemos.

— ¿Y si le cuentas todo a Sak? — Dijo Eriol—. Si le dices quién eres, lo que te pasó, ¿qué ocurriría?

Shaoran lo miró fijamente. Aquello no sucedería nunca. No podría soportar que Sakura supiera lo que le había ocurrido al hombre que había amado con tanta desesperación como para ir al infierno con él.

—Los muertos no hablan —sentenció con voz ronca—. No lo sabrá nunca. Su marido está muerto.

Eriol le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante, apretó los labios y luego miró a Micah indicándole con la cabeza que saliera.

—Te está mintiendo —dijo el israelí—. No posee el suficiente control para no hacerle daño.

_Oh, sí que poseía el suficiente control. Más control del que cualquiera de ellos creía._

—Vete y encárgate de que los demás sepan lo que tienen que hacer —le ordenó Eriol—. Esto sólo le incumbe a Shaoran.

Micah se puso en pie mirando furiosamente a los dos hombres, curvó el labio en una mueca desdeñosa y se dirigió a la puerta. Como el ruso, el inglés y el australiano, aquel israelí no siempre comprendía las reglas que se establecían o se rompían. Hacer que esos hombres formaran un equipo sólido no había sido fácil. Eran hombres duros. Hombres muertos que no teman nada que perder salvo el honor. Pero eran hombres en los que se podía confiar.

Eriol bajó la vista hacia su amigo. Parecía lleno de lujuria, no cabía duda. Pero Eriol lo había visto antes en un estado peor que ése. Shaoran había desaparecido durante días y Sakura jamás había sufrido daño alguno.

Shaoran había estado padeciendo durante interminables meses los efectos de una droga que los médicos todavía no habían podido neutralizar, y que lo había convertido en un animal casi desquiciado por la lujuria. Y, sin embargo, jamás había hecho lo que Fuentes había querido. Jamás había roto sus votos. Jamás había olvidado a su esposa.

Eriol creía firmemente que Shaoran nunca lastimaría a su esposa.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta, miró a su amigo y se odió a sí mismo y a Fuentes con una fuerza que todavía tenía el poder de inundarlo con una furia amarga.

Era su padre quien había provocado todo aquello, el hombre que le había engendrado. Y aun así, Eriol lo había dejado vivir. ¿Lo había hecho porque era su padre o porque lo necesitaba la Seguridad Nacional? ¿Dónde estaba el límite?, se preguntó.

Debería haber matado a aquel bastardo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 14 espero que les halla gustado lamento la tardanza es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

The darkness princess

Yogui

Didi

Yk Namikaze

eimy

Jannettcita

Beabi

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	16. Capitulo XV

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 15.

Sakura estaba de pie detrás de la estrecha encimera que separaba la cocina de la salita, observando el pasillo, cuando Eriol salió del dormitorio. Tomoyo y ella no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ambas sabían que tendrían que hablar tarde o temprano, pero ninguna había roto el silencio.

El agente de Oriente Medio —Sakura estaba segura de que todos eran agentes— había salido del apartamento con Nik y los demás unos momentos antes, dejando tras de sí un tenso silencio entre Tomoyo y ella.

La otra mujer la miraba con atención, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos amatistas. En ese momento, cuando Eriol salió de la habitación, Sakura se enderezó y miró la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

— ¿Qué tal está? —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y observó al que había sido el mejor amigo de su marido. Qué extraña coincidencia que también pareciera ser amigo de Shaoran.

—Se pondrá bien. —Eriol se irguió en toda su estatura y rodeó a su esposa con un brazo cuando se acercó a él.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y fue directa al grano.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es?

¿Era sorpresa lo que brillaba en los ojos de Eriol? Aun así, no dijo nada.

Sakura se acercó al cajón de la cocina, lo abrió bruscamente y dejó caer la Glock en la encimera. Sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, se inclinó, abrió las puertas bajo el fregadero y extrajo otra arma sujeta con velero en la madera.

Luego fue hasta el sofá, sacó otra pistola más pequeña del bolsillo de la parte inferior del asiento y la añadió al montón.

— ¿Quién demonios es y por qué ha irrumpido en el taller y en mi vida? —Golpeó la encimera con la mano—. ¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con él? Fuiste el mejor amigo de mi marido, Eriol. Te consideraba casi un hermano. Y ahora metes a un agente secreto en la vida de su esposa.

—De su viuda —dijo Eriol con suavidad.

Sabella se estremeció.

— ¿Y eso lo justifica? —le espetó—. Maldita sea, Eriol. ¿Por qué le traicionas de esa manera?

—Yo no he traicionado a Jun, Sak. —Le lanzó una mirada fiera y dura—. Ni tampoco le doy órdenes a Shaoran Li. Sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo aquí, es cosa suya. Lo conozco. Somos amigos. Igual que soy amigo tuyo.

Sí, eran amigos. Durante dos años, la joven había sido testigo de la amistad que lo unía a su marido. Habían sido como hermanos, quizá incluso más. Y Eriol tenía la misma particular costumbre que el padre de Sakura. Cuando mentía, no parpadeaba. No cambiaba la expresión de la cara, no tensaba el cuerpo; resultaba tan antinatural que a Sakura siempre le había hecho sospechar.

—No me mientas. —Le apuntó con un dedo tembloroso—. No te atrevas a mentirme. Aquí pasa algo raro, algo que va más allá que unas cuantas cuchilladas y que todas esas tonterías que acabas de decir.

—Si pudiera decirte algo más, lo haría —le aseguró Tomoyo.

Sakura volvió la mirada hacia la otra mujer. ¿A qué se debía aquella advertencia en sus ojos? Sabía que quería decirle algo, podía sentirlo.

— Tomoyo ¿puedes esperarme fuera? —le pidió Eriol. Al parecer, él también había percibido la necesidad de hablar de su esposa.

—No, Eriol, no puedo —respondió. En sus ojos y en su sonrisa se reflejaba el amor que sentía por su marido, sin que ello restara fuerza a su determinación de quedarse allí.

El casi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres mi amiga —la acusó Sakura con dureza—. Pero te quedas ahí parada, dejando que él me mienta. ¿Es que tú también me has mentido?

Eriol suspiró.

—Sabella, escúchame.

— ¿Quién es? —les preguntó a ambos de nuevo—. Es un agente, ¿verdad? —Sakura se estremeció, desgarrada ante aquella certeza—. ¿De qué agencia? ¿Del FBI? Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—Shaoran no pertenece a ninguna agencia del gobierno, Sak.

— ¿Es un agente privado? —adivinó. Él no le respondió—. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver contigo?

—Sólo voy a aclararte que hay una operación en marcha en Al-pine —le dijo Eriol finalmente—. Sólo lo sabéis Hie y tú, nadie más.

Ahora no estaba mintiendo. Sakura se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Shaoran con todo esto? —inquirió con brusquedad. Hizo aquella pregunta a pesar del miedo que le daba la respuesta.

Eriol apretó los labios.

—Nada por lo que debas asustarte. —Le estaba ocultando algo y ella lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Eso debe contártelo él, Sak. —Eriol suspiró—. Estoy aquí porque los dos sois mis amigos. Nada más. Me enteré de que habían intentado atropellar a Tsuke y de que Shaoran estaba herido, y vine a ver cómo estaba.

—Me estás mintiendo —gritó ella—. Maldita sea, podéis iros los dos al infierno. Estás mintiendo de la misma manera que me mentiste cuando murió mi marido. —Se giró dándoles la espalda, se cubrió la cara con las manos durante un instante, y después se dio la vuelta de nuevo—. No le dispararon, ¿verdad? —Sakura ya no podía contenerse, estaba tan desesperada por averiguar la verdad que no le importaba nada más—. Dime, Eriol, cuéntame qué le pasó a mi marido y luego dime qué diablos está haciendo ese hombre en mi vida. —Señaló al pasillo, viendo cómo Shaoran aparecía por él.

—Sak. —Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—No me dejaron despedirme de mi marido —rugió—. No pude ver su cuerpo...

—No te hubiera gustado verlo, Sak —le aseguró Eriol—. Confía en mí. Recuérdalo tal y como era, y déjalo marchar. Está muerto. Te lo prometo, no te habría gustado ver lo que recuperamos de él.

Un sollozo desgarró a Sakura. Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, casi había llegado a pensar que... Negó con la cabeza. No, no debería pensar en eso.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano y les dio la espalda a los tres.

—Sak —susurró Tomoyo detrás de ella.

Sakura levantó la mano. Silencio. Sólo necesitaba silencio. Sólo un minuto para dejar morir esa última llama de esperanza.

—Quiero irme a casa —murmuró volviéndose hacia ellos y buscando los ojos de Shaoran. El le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llameantes y la expresión angustiada. Quería acercarse a él. Quería rodearlo con sus brazos y que el mundo volviera a ser normal una vez más.

— ¿De veras quieres alejarte de Shaoran, Sakura? —le preguntó Tomoyo. Se acercó un poco más y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras ella se estremecía con otro sollozo—. Puede que no sea tu marido, pero, ¿de verdad quieres huir de lo que podría llegar a ser para ti?

—Eres la que me dijo que me acostara con él para librarme de la tensión sexual —le espetó, sorbiendo por la nariz para intentar contener las lágrimas—. Y no sirvió para nada. Para nada.

— ¿De verdad no sirvió para nada, Sak? —Tomoyo sonrió; una triste y tierna sonrisa—. Tu marido se fue, pero tú no moriste con él.

—Tomoyo, dime la verdad —susurró. Estaba tan llena de dolor y de sospechas que se sentía devastada. —Basta.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y observó cómo Shaoran atravesaba la salita tambaleándose. Vestía los mismos vaqueros que había llevado antes, rotos y con la bragueta abultada por una erección.

Tomoyo suspiró cuando Eriol se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Vámonos, cariño.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los Hiraguizawa, Shaoran se acercó a la encimera y miró fijamente las armas que Sakura había amontonado.

— ¿Cómo las has encontrado? —le preguntó con una voz más áspera de lo normal.

Sakura apretó los dientes y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Las has escondido en los mismos sitios donde las habría escondido mi marido.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho, y habría jurado que él casi se había sobresaltado.

Shaoran guardó silencio durante un buen rato antes de asentir lentamente.

—Soy un agente contratado por una compañía privada —reconoció. Alargó el brazo para coger la Glock, rodeó la encimera y guardó las otras dos armas.

—Un adicto a la adrenalina —se burló ella—. Justo lo que necesitaba en mi vida. Dime, Shaoran, ¿conocías a mi marido?

Sakura apoyó la cadera contra la encimera y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras lo observaba, deseando descubrir algo que confirmara o desmintiera las sospechas que crecían en su interior.

Él bajó la vista unos segundos, puso las manos sobre la encimera y, finalmente, alzó los ojos hacia ella.

—Conocí a tu marido. No éramos exactamente amigos.

— ¿Erais enemigos?

Él arqueó los labios en un gesto burlón.

—No, no éramos enemigos. Sólo éramos conocidos.

— ¿Es Shaoran tu verdadero nombre?

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, observándola en silencio. —Lo es.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de que hayas venido a Tejas a acostarte con la esposa de Jun Riuga?

Shaoran se estremeció y Sakura pudo ver el dolor que le produjeron sus palabras. La traición. Se sentía traicionado. Decepcionado.

—No ha ocurrido así. —Negó con la cabeza, y Sakura supo que mentía. Lo notó. Fue algo instintivo. Como un viejo aroma que despertara sus sentidos. Lo sabía, como siempre había sabido cuándo le mentía su marido.

—Sabías quiénes éramos Hie y yo cuando te acercaste a nosotros, ¿no es cierto?

Shaoran se lamió el labio inferior. No fue un acto producto de los nervios, ni de la indecisión. Fue algo sexual. La mirada en sus ojos era sexual. Todo en él clamaba por sexo duro.

—Lo sabía. —Al menos en eso no le mentía.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó llena de dolor—. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿No he sufrido ya bastante? ¿Acaso crees que quiero estar con otro adicto a la adrenalina que irá de misión en misión buscando algo que yo no puedo darle?

Él la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Crees que tu marido era un SEAL por esa razón? ¿Por qué buscaba lo que tú no podías darle?

— ¿Qué más podía ser? Mírate. —Lo señaló con la mano—. Admítelo. Te encanta el subidón de adrenalina. Te encanta lo que te hace sentir. Es mejor que el sexo —se burló—. ¿No es así, Shaoran?

Sus ojos. Aquellos ojos. Tan feroces y resplandecientes, tan ardientes que llegaban a partes en el interior de Sakura que ella no quería admitir que existían, no eran color ámbar brumoso, pero sí luminosos. No eran ojos irlandeses, pero tampoco parecían naturales.

La mirada de Shaoran se deslizó por el cuerpo femenino y Sakura sintió como si la estuviera acariciando.

—No hay nada comparable al sexo contigo. —Su voz era ahora gutural—. No hay nada que me excite más, ninguna droga, ninguna misión que me haga sentir lo que ciento al hundirme dentro de ti. Y daría hasta la última gota de mi sangre por volver a correrme en tu interior una vez más. Pero no soy Jun Riuga.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Dio un paso atrás, sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho mientras la necesidad de respirar lidiaba con el deseo que le hacía arder las entrañas.

—Quieres recuperarlo con todas las fuerzas de tu ser, ¿verdad, Sakura? —Se apoyó en la encimera—. Quieres centrar tu vida en los recuerdos de un hombre que jamás regresará.

Ella negó con la cabeza y su corazón lloró de agonía ante aquellas palabras. Unas palabras que mataban la frágil llama de esperanza que vivía dentro de ella. Una esperanza que se negaba a pronunciar en voz alta, porque deseaba desesperadamente que fuera real.

—No te dejaron ver su cuerpo, así que rezaste para que estuviera vivo. —Las crueles palabras de Shaoran, el tono gentil de su voz, atravesaron su cuerpo como si la hubieran golpeado con un látigo.

—No sigas. —Sakura sacudió la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiendo un dolor devastador que le desgarraba el alma y destruía la última esperanza de volver a abrazar a su marido otra vez—. Por favor no lo digas.

Shaoran extendió las manos hacia ella. Le retiró el pelo de la cara, le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y le acarició las mejillas.

—Tu marido está muerto. —La voz masculina también estaba llena de dolor—. Se ha ido, Sakura.

—No —negó ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. No.

—Sólo está vivo en tus sueños. —Le rozó los labios con los suyos—. Pero yo estoy aquí. Delante de ti. Déjame, Sakura. Déjame tener lo que no tuvo Jun Riuga. Déjame estar con su bruja salvaje.

— ¡No! —gritó con una agonía estremecedora. Quería golpearle. Quería arrancarle el pelo, los ojos, pero lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de él, así que se obligó a salir de la cocina.

—No te ofreciste a él por completo —la acusó con voz ronca y suave mientras la seguía. La sujetó por los hombros y apretó con fuerza al sentir que ella se tensaba bajo sus manos—. Entrégate a mí. Dame a la mujer que no le diste a él.

—Le amo.

—Le amaste. —El fuego en los ojos de Shaoran ardió de dolor, de pesar, de desolación y lujuria—. Le amaste, Sakura. Porque él se ha ido.

—Para. —Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No soy Jun Riuga! —rugió golpeándola con las palabras.

La zarandeó con firmeza y Sakura hundió los hombros y siguió negando con la cabeza, sollozando, emitiendo unos gritos que rasgaban el pecho de Shaoran.

—Métetelo en la cabeza, Sakura. No soy Jun Riuga. No soy el hombre que amaste, pero bien sabe Dios que soy el hombre que va a follarte. Que te abrazará cuando llores por las noches. El hombre que te obligará a recibirlo tan profundamente, tan duramente, que jamás se te volverá a ocurrir ocultar una parte de ti.

—Para. Para de una vez. —Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos mientras las palabras la desgarraban con la misma fuerza que un cuchillo afilado.

—No voy a parar. —Sus manos la sostuvieron con fuerza, negándose a soltarla—. Mírame, Sakura.

Los ojos de la joven estaban anegados en lágrimas y los rasgos masculinos aparecieron borrosos ante ella. La necesidad de apoyarse en Shaoran, de encontrar algo en lo que sostenerse, le aflojó las piernas.

—No soy Jun Riuga. Pero soy tu amante, Sakura. Y te necesito. Te necesito, pero no de la manera que te necesitaba tu marido. Te necesito tanto que me volveré loco si no vuelvo a sentir tus caricias, tus besos.

Shaoran le sujetó la cabeza con las manos, bajó los labios y los unió a los de ella para saborearla. Sintió el sabor de las lágrimas y el dolor de su esposa, y algo dentro de su alma se rompió.

Oh, Dios. Le había hecho tanto daño... Los sollozos de Sakura se clavaban en las entrañas de Shaoran como garras ardientes. Pero había tenido que hacerlo. Había tenido que ser cruel porque, en cuanto la oyó preguntarle a Eriol, supo que ella comenzaba a sospechar. De alguna manera, su perspicaz esposa había sentido al fantasma de su marido dentro de él.

Sakura se estremeció entre sus brazos. El «polvo de afrodita», la droga que aún infectaba su cuerpo, bombeaba en su interior eclipsándolo todo excepto lo que ella le hacía sentir. Las sensaciones que provocaban aquellos labios suaves, el doloroso sabor de sus lágrimas.

—Sakura —susurró Shaoran —. Tócame. Sólo tócame. Cierra los ojos e imagina que estás con quien quiera que necesites estar, pero tócame.

Le cogió las manos para apretárselas contra su duro torso cubierto por vendajes, y sintió su vacilación, su respuesta.

—Me muero por tus caricias. —La besó de nuevo en los labios, observando cómo Sakura alzaba la cabeza y lo miraba con aquellos ojos esmeraldas nublados por las lágrimas, por los sueños perdidos.

La joven negó con la cabeza y él la besó otra vez. Le atrapó los labios de nuevo y, en vez de devorarlos como necesitaba, se limitó a acariciarlos, a recrearse en su sabor.

Finalmente, Sakura respondió, dividida entre el hombre que amaba y el que deseaba. Pero él no podía dejar que sospechara que ambos vivían y sufrían por ella.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —musitó la joven cuando Shaoran levantó la cabeza y la guió por la salita, llevándola al dormitorio.

—Entonces, vete. —Se separó de ella, se desabrochó los vaqueros y ahuecó con la palma de la mano aquella erección engrosada por la lujuria.

La mirada de Sabella se clavó en él y se estremeció. Shaoran podía ver la lucha interior de su esposa en sus ojos. Su bella y dulce Sakura, que luchaba contra la cólera, el miedo y el deseo.

Shaoran se tendió sobre la cama y se acarició su duro miembro bajo la atenta mirada femenina. Sakura cerró los dedos sobre su camiseta, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que todavía le brillaban en los ojos.

—Me portaré bien —le prometió él—. Seré un niño bueno y dejaré que me montes, Sakura.

Según recordaba, aquello solía gustarle a su esposa. Le había encantado alzarse sobre él, hacerle suyo aceptando poco a poco su polla en su interior.

Observó la oscura mirada de la joven, percibiendo claramente cómo el deseo crecía dentro de Sakura, cómo su respiración se hacía más profunda, más pesada. Sus senos se irguieron contra la camiseta y los pezones tensaron la tela.

—Ven aquí. — Shaoran le tendió la mano—. Déjame decirte qué siento cuando estoy dentro de ti. Cuando me tomas en tu boca. Cuando me acaricias.

Shaoran se moría por sentir sus manos sobre él. Sufría. Estaba poseído por una necesidad que jamás le había torturado de esa manera.

Sakura vaciló y Shaoran pudo ver la cruenta lucha que se desarrollaba en su corazón. La batalla entre lo que sentía por él y los recuerdos que se negaba a abandonar.

_Para siempre_. Algo en su interior se suavizó al recordar lo que ella le susurraba cuando hacían el amor. Que le amaría para siempre. Y él le había jurado que siempre regresaría a ella.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sakura cogió el dobladillo de la camiseta y se la quitó lentamente.

Tenía el pelo suelto, y le caía sobre los hombros en espesas ondas que se agitaron cuando dejó caer la camiseta a un lado, dejando los pechos cubiertos sólo por la seda transparente del sujetador.

Sakura se sentó, se sacó las botas después de desabrocharlas y luego se quitó los vaqueros. No fue un striptease seductor. Era sólo una mujer dejándose llevar por lo que ardía en sus entrañas. O que deseaba probarse algo a sí misma. Shaoran no estaba seguro; su mente estaba envuelta por la neblina de lujuria que crecía dentro de él.

—Esto no es normal. —La joven se tumbó en la cama junto a Shaoran y le pasó la mano por el interior del muslo—. Estás muy duro. Muy excitado. Y ayer por la noche estabas sangrando. Respóndeme a esto al menos. Dime qué te pasa.

El apretó los dientes. Podía notar el sudor que le inundaba la piel, humedeciéndole de pies a cabeza mientras la fiebre casi le arrebataba la razón.

— ¿Has oído hablar del «polvo de afrodita»?

Sakura parpadeó.

—Es la droga que usan en las violaciones. O la usaban.

—La usaban —afirmó él—. Estábamos detrás del hombre que la vendía y me capturaron. Me la inyectaron durante algún tiempo y aún tengo pequeñas cantidades en mi cuerpo. La adrenalina la despierta. Y las heridas, y la fiebre. Me pongo duro. Necesito follar.

— ¿Con cualquiera? —Bajó las pestañas y le rozó suavemente el escroto con la yema de los dedos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No.

— ¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado desde que te hicieron esto?

— ¿Importa? —No pensaba mentirle, no en ese momento en que sus dedos le acariciaban los testículos.

Noah separó los muslos, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su cuerpo mientras emitía un gemido jadeante.

—No ahora mismo. Pero más tarde, sí. —Sakura inclinó la cabeza, y Shaoran sintió una descarga eléctrica en las terminaciones nerviosas cuando ella utilizó la lengua para atormentarle.

Sakura le dio un beso húmedo. Amoldó los labios a sus testículos y le lamió hasta que Shaoran enterró las manos en sus cabellos, tirando de ellos, y acercándole más la cabeza, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo y arqueándose bajo su toque.

Había algo diferente en las caricias de Sakura, pero Shaoran no podía precisar qué era. Aún no. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Después de haberle metido la polla en la boca. Dios, era una delicia sentir sus labios en aquella zona tan sensible de su ser. Tenía los testículos tensos, siempre era así cuando le subía la fiebre, cuando la necesidad de sentir las caricias de Sakura era una agonía, una enfermedad.

Lo único que importaba era sentirla. Sólo sentirla. Sólo un momento, antes de que el deseo se agudizara y tuviera que moverse.

Sakura le lamió una vez más los testículos y se los besó.

¿Lo había hecho alguna vez cuando estaban casados? Hubiera jurado que no. Pero tampoco había animado a su esposa a aventurarse en ese tipo de caricias. Además, él siempre había estado demasiado ansioso por tomarla.

Pero ahora, ahora Shaoran quería más. Quería a la mujer salvaje que podía vislumbrar. A la que le gustaba que le dijeran cosas escandalosas. La que ardía entre sus brazos cuando la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —La voz de Sakura era aterciopelada, un placer tan dulce como el que sintió que atravesaba su cuerpo cuando ella le pasó la lengua por la gruesa erección.

— ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —-La levantó, observando con los dientes apretados y el placer recorriendo salvajemente sus terminaciones nerviosas, cómo la joven le recorría el miembro centímetro a centímetro con la lengua hasta cerrar la boca sobre el glande.

Oh, demonios, sí. Eso era lo que quería. La boca de Sakura chupándole la punta de la polla, apretada, caliente y muy dulce. Casi sin ser consciente, arqueó las caderas hacia ella cuando sintió su lengua en la parte inferior del glande, lamiéndola, presionando contra un punto especialmente sensible de aquella manera que ella sabía.

Shaoran tembló ante lo que le hacía sentir. Maldición. Era tan bueno. Tan condenadamente bueno que comenzaría a correrse en cualquier momento si Sakura seguía haciéndolo.

Entonces ella cambió de táctica y empezó a succionarlo.

—Demonios. Maldita sea. — Shaoran cerró los puños en los cabellos de la joven ante los envites apremiantes y profundos de su boca—. Succióname, pequeña. Dios, tu boca caliente es como el cielo. Succióname y haz que me corra.

Sakura lo hizo entrar en su boca a la mayor profundidad que jamás recordaba haber llegado e hizo rodar el glande entre la lengua y el paladar. Le acarició con aquellos labios sedosos, le sometió a un dulce martirio con su lengua y, cuando él pensaba que estaba a punto de estallar de placer, lo soltó.

—Ahhh... Adoro tus labios, Sakura —gimió Shaoran —. Se hinchan cuando se cierran alrededor de mi polla. ¿Sabes cuánto me excita eso?

Su pequeña bruja. Su suave y ardiente bruja. Sakura le miró con los ojos verdes oscurecidos, la cara ruborizada y el pelo desordenado alrededor de la cara y los hombros.

— ¿Mucho? —Susurró ella, humedeciéndose los labios y luego lamiendo la parte inferior del glande—. Supongo que sí.

Era una provocadora. Una pequeña provocadora que le chupaba la polla y que saboreaba la perla de semen que apareció en la diminuta ranura del glande.

Y que luego gemía.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de correrse al escuchar aquel gemido ardiente y lleno de matices sexuales. Su miembro se estremeció entre las manos femeninas y ella sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa sensual y confiada. Una sonrisa maliciosa. La que esboza una mujer que tiene a un hombre en su poder. Que no sólo posee su alma, sino también su polla.

Sakura lo poseía por completo. Shaoran lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que la había visto, cansada, preocupada por el trabajo y el coche, y pidiéndole una llave inglesa.

Demonios, si él hubiera sabido que ella necesitaba sólo una llave inglesa y no que le arreglara el coche...

Y allí estaba ahora, montándolo a horcajadas sin tocarle las heridas, deslizándose lentamente sobre él, envolviéndolo en sus húmedos y cálidos pliegues.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo y Shaoran la recibió ansioso, hambriento. Desesperado. Se moría entre sus brazos y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Agonizaba cada vez que la llenaba con su semen. Cada vez que la sentía palpitar en torno a su miembro cuando se corría.

—Bésame, Shaoran. —Dulce y sensual, su voz afinaba los sentidos masculinos como un músico con un instrumento. Le atravesaba el corazón, le arrancaba el alma y él se lo permitía.

—Nada de juegos —gruñó él cuando la joven le lamió los labios. La agarró por las caderas y la desplazó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo temblaba de anticipación.

—Pensaba entregarme —le confesó mirándolo fijamente y mordisqueándole los labios.

—Será mejor que te entregues rápido. — Shaoran comenzaba a jadear, estaba a punto de hacer rodar a Sakura sobre la cama para hundir la gruesa y atormentada longitud de su erección en su interior.

La joven levantó ligeramente las caderas y condujo el glande hacia la pequeña abertura de su cuerpo, mientras él deslizaba las manos por su torso para tomar posesión de sus hinchados senos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia los duros y pequeños pezones.

Shaoran sintió crepitar el fuego en su duro miembro. Comenzó por la punta, cuando Sakura lo lubricó con sus jugos, y bajó en una apremiante llama hasta la base.

Succionó el pezón de la joven con dureza, fustigándolo con la lengua, y oyó cómo ella gritaba su nombre.

—Oh, sí, pequeña, así. —Le soltó el pezón, le acunó el rostro entre las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Eres tan condenadamente apretada. Tan dulce. Móntame, cariño. Fóllame.

Ella se meció sobre él para tomarlo más profundamente al tiempo que las caderas de Noah salían a su encuentro. La miró y de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho. Su esposa lo estaba mirando de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes de que muriera. Antes de que fuera apartado de ella.

Le había dicho a Sakura que le permitiera ser quien ella necesitara. Y aquello era lo que la joven había querido desesperadamente de su marido. Del hombre que había buscado la adrenalina en vez de un futuro con ella. Pero había encontrado más que eso. Mucho más. Y allí, finalmente, entre los brazos de su mujer, Shaoran supo que su vida no había merecido la pena. No había nada que mereciera la pena si suponía la pérdida de aquella mujer.

—Sí. Móntame ahora. Fóllame con fuerza. Pero después, después voy a ponerte sobre la espalda y a torturar tu clítoris otra vez. Me llenaré la boca con tus dulces jugos. Voy a devorarte entera hasta que supliques, Sakura.

Ella se estremeció sintiendo cómo sus músculos internos, húmedos y resbaladizos, se contraían en torno a su erección.

El jamás le había hablado así. Siempre la había abrazado con suavidad, intentando protegerla de lo que él era, de aquello que entonces sólo había sido una oscura sombra en su sexualidad.

—Sí —consiguió musitar ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que se movía contra él, deslizándose sobre la dura longitud de su miembro, despacio, rápido, retirándose y tomándole, hasta que Noah estuvo dispuesto a rugir por el devastador placer que Sakura le daba.

El «polvo de afrodita» hacía la necesidad más afilada, más dura. Pero eso no había cambiado el placer. Y ella le daba aún más, le destruía con cada caricia, lo tomaba como una gata en celo y le hacía desear mucho más.

Lo montaba deslizándose de arriba abajo, mirándolo ruborizada con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Shaoran observaba el placer que también crecía dentro de ella.

El sonrió. Era una sonrisa dura. Rodeándola con el brazo, la atrajo contra su pecho para capturar sus labios, e hizo algo que nunca había hecho siendo su marido. Deslizó los dedos entre los espesos jugos que rodeaban su miembro y los llevó a un lugar que no había tocado antes.

Un lugar que aún no había explorado, aunque había soñado con hacerlo, un lugar que ansiaba proclamar como suyo. Sakura se estaba estremeciendo ahora contra él, jadeando, tomando su polla con dureza mientras él acariciaba y tanteaba aquella pequeña y oscura entrada, apoderándose del control.

Shaoran arqueó las caderas y deslizó el dedo en el interior de su trasero. Suavemente. Introduciéndolo y sacándolo, lubricándolo con los fluidos femeninos lo suficiente para permitir aquella penetración.

Sakura estaba perdida en una bruma de pasión. Se arqueaba y retorcía.

—Tranquila. Más despacio, Sakura. Lenta y suavemente. — Shaoran retiró el dedo para llevar más jugos a esa diminuta entrada y lo deslizó dentro otra vez. Lo introdujo cada vez más profundamente hasta que consiguió alojarlo por completo, sintiendo que ella estaba igual de caliente y estrecha allí atrás.

Luego comenzó a moverlo.

—Quiero poseerte aquí. —La estaba follando con el dedo, penetrándola, embistiéndola con golpes duros y rápidos—. Quiero abrirte, estirarte. Quiero deslizarme en este pequeño culo caliente y volverte loca de placer.

Tanteó con el dedo con extremo cuidado y lo deslizó hacia fuera al embestirla con su polla. Luego lo introdujo de nuevo hasta sentir la primera oleada de contracciones en la vagina. Sakura estaba a punto de estallar. Entonces la penetró con más dureza, más profundo, con su rígido miembro y con el dedo, sintiendo que le ardían los testículos.

Un abrumador y casi insoportable placer se apoderó con rapidez de su cuerpo cuando ella gritó contra su pecho, explotando en torno a él y moviéndose salvajemente entre sus brazos.

Shaoran oyó su propio grito. El nombre de ella. Sólo su nombre. No la promesa que siempre le había hecho. Pero fue seguido por el más turbador y ardiente orgasmo que había tenido jamás. El semen surgió de su miembro en chorros furiosos y violentos. La inundó, se vació en ella, y Sakura gritó otra vez, palpitando y contrayéndose de nuevo en torno a él. Shaoran se sintió dulcemente atrapado en su interior cuando ella se estremeció débilmente con las últimas sacudidas de placer antes de derrumbarse sobre su amplio pecho.

Después, mucho más tarde, Sakura se quedó mirando la oscuridad. Shaoran dormía a su lado con un brazo bajo ella y otro por encima, y apoyaba la cabeza junto a la suya, respirando con suavidad.

Había cosas, pensó Sakura, que los hombres no consideraban cuando se acostaban con las mujeres, porque ellas eran lo suficientemente listas para no decírselas.

Las mujeres se tomaban el tiempo necesario para conocer a los hombres que amaban. Se fijaban en los pequeños detalles. Les gustaba saber dónde eran más sensibles sus hombres, aunque se tratara de duros SEAL's o de agentes del gobierno.

Eran expertas en conocer la manera en que un hombre tocaba el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. La presión de sus caricias podía cambiar, podía ser suave o más firme, o desesperada y hambrienta, pero había algunas cosas que siempre eran igual. Ciertas sensaciones, ciertas maneras de provocarlas.

Un hombre podía tomar a una mujer con dureza y rapidez o con suavidad y lentitud, pero siempre había una constante. Y era el propio hombre.

Las cicatrices marcaban las manos y el cuerpo de Shaoran. Tenía callos que su marido no había tenido y otros, que Jun sí había tenido, faltaban en las manos de Shaoran. Pero la manera en que la penetraba con su miembro, los puntos que rozaba en su interior, la manera en que la llenaba y la poseía, eran demasiado parecidos.

Había demasiadas similitudes.

"_Sakura. Has chocado contra mi todoterreno. Si estaba aparcado aquí mismo, a plena vista»."_

Los recuerdos del día que Jun le había gritado regresaron de nuevo a ella. Ardieron en su memoria. Jun nunca le había gritado antes. Siempre se había controlado. Pero ella le había cogido por sorpresa aquel día. La había agarrado por los hombros para apartarla, y, aun así, ella lo había sentido. Había sentido cómo apretaba las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, no con suavidad, sino de una manera definida. La manera en que había colocado los dedos, en que la había agarrado para que se hiciera a un lado, lo había delatado.

Recordó sus ojos en aquel momento. Aquella mirada feroz que se había vuelto ardiente por la ira, el deseo y la lujuria mientras la conducía a la casa.

Eran rasgos distintivos. Sakura recordaba el lugar exacto en que sus dedos le habían presionado los hombros, cómo la había hecho sentir, cómo habían cambiado sus ojos.

Y también había recordado dónde escondía él sus armas. Cómo las escondía.

Shaoran había sabido dónde guardaba Sakura las tazas en la cocina aquella primera mañana cuando le había informado de que no iban a compartir la cama. Lo había sorprendido, había conseguido ponerle furioso y él se había dirigido directo a las tazas de café sin que ella tuviera que decirle dónde estaban.

Dormía contra ella igual que había hecho su marido. La abrazaba de la misma manera.

Y esa primera noche, entre el sueño y la vigilia, estaba segura —ahora sí—, de que le había oído musitar «_go síoraí_». Aquellas palabras que sólo su marido le había susurrado al oído.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle y observó cómo le caía ahora el pelo sobre la frente. Jun siempre había llevado el pelo muy corto, pero el perfil no había cambiado tanto. Había pequeñas diferencias, suficientes para despistarla en un primer momento.

El era su alma. Ningún otro hombre podía haber entrado en su vida y tomar todo lo que quería de ella. Sólo su marido habría podido hacerlo.

Y él le había estado mintiendo desde que llegó al taller.

Le había contado que había sido capturado. Que le habían inyectado aquella horrible droga que había salido en las noticias unos años antes. Entonces recordó sus pesadillas. La absoluta certeza de que él estaba en peligro, no muerto. Lo había oído gritar, rogándole que le salvara, que le ayudara. Ella se había sentido horrorizada y llena de incertidumbre. Se había despertado en medio de la noche gritando con una agonía que no tenía principio ni fin.

Shaoran le había dicho que su marido había muerto. Se lo había dicho con los ojos brillando de dolor y cólera. No le había mentido. Realmente pensaba que el hombre que había sido estaba muerto. Y quizá tuviera razón de alguna manera. Pero seguía siendo su marido, su amante, su alma. Sólo había cambiado su nombre. Y seguía siendo suyo aunque le estuviera mintiendo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Hie estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Entrecerró los ojos y maldijo. Qué hijo de perra. Shaoran le había dicho a su hermano quién era, pero no a ella.

Luchó contra el pánico al pensar que Shaoran nunca había tenido intención de contarle la verdad, que quizá ni siquiera había vuelto a casa por ella. Hie era más fuerte. Era un hombre. Y sabía la verdad, de eso estaba segura. ¿Acaso necesitaba que le ayudara en lo que fuera que Shaoran estuviera haciendo?

¿Por qué había empezado a trabajar el taller? ¿Para llegar a ella? ¿Para hacer lo que fuera que hubiera venido a hacer?

Respiró hondo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, por mucho que amara y adorara a su marido, había llegado el momento de que éste aprendiera que mentirle era algo muy, pero que muy peligroso.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 15 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Yogui

Kata

beabi

Didi

The darkness princess

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	17. Capitulo XVI

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuke todavía se estremecía de vez en cuando, pero estaba decidido a trabajar con normalidad. Había dicho que no iba a dejar que nadie lo amedrentara.

Sakura trabajó en el taller durante varias horas, poniendo a punto uno de los vehículos que había entrado la noche anterior. Cuando terminó, echó un vistazo al reloj y sonrió.

Bajó el capó y miró a Shaoran.

El estaba concentrado en la lectura del ordenador de un SUV nuevo, girando lentamente la llave inglesa entre los dedos y mascando chicle. Demonios, era una suerte que ya no trabajara en el taller ninguno de sus antiguos empleados. Si se hubieran fijado en él, habrían sospechado al instante. Era algo que Sakura había encontrado muy sexy las pocas veces que le había visto hacerlo, hacía ya tantos años.

«El irlandés». El corazón se le hinchó en el pecho y las lágrimas amenazaron con anegar sus ojos; tuvo que darse la vuelta con rapidez para contener los sollozos de alegría.

Su irlandés. Había vuelto, estaba allí. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento y también de cólera. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había mantenido alejado, era obvio que le había llevado mucho tiempo recobrarse. Podría haber estado con él mientras tanto. Podría haberle ayudado. Sakura habría dado su vida por haber podido hacerle cada día, cada hora, más fácil.

Y él se lo había impedido. No la había llevado adonde fuera que estuviese, no le había dejado consolarle, y, aún ahora, seguía intentando ocultarse de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo Hie se acercaba a él, le quitaba la llave inglesa y le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

Oh sí, Hie lo sabía. Era lo suficientemente listo para saber que aquello delataría a Shaoran. Sakura apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de traición que la invadió. ¿Se lo había contado a su hermano, pero no a ella?

Se giró y cogió un trapo del mostrador para limpiarse las manos.

—Hie, tengo una cita —le gritó—. Regresaré a eso de las cinco.

Tanto Hie como Shaoran la miraron, con sendas expresiones neutras. Bastardos.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado, Sak. —Hie se aclaró la garganta mientras Shaoran cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigía una mirada ominosa.

—No puedo quedarme. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que ir corriendo a casa a ducharme y luego me reuniré con Nakuru y Tomoyo.

Sakura dejó el paño en el mostrador, sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo trasero y les dirigió una mirada tensa y una dura sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que sobreviviréis sin mí.

Tomoyo se había quedado sorprendida cuando Sakura la había llamado esa mañana para preguntarle si quería ir con Nakuru y con ella al balneario. La otra mujer se había mostrado cautelosa pero, aun así, había accedido. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella. Tomoyo no era ninguna estúpida, pero pecaba de ser tan curiosa como el demonio.

Sakura se dirigió a su coche, consciente de que Shaoran la seguía. La alcanzó antes de que ella llegara al pequeño BMW Z8 rojo que su esposo había reconstruido para ella poco antes de salir para su última misión.

Aún tenía el guardabarros abollado tras haber chocado contra la parte trasera del todoterreno de Jun. El cuatro por cuatro todavía seguía guardado en el garaje, sin usar, y Sakura se preguntó si él habría echado un vistazo a aquel vehículo del que se había sentido tan orgulloso. Podría haberlo hecho con facilidad sin que ella se enterara. Acababa de llegar junto al coche cuando sintió que Shaoran la cogía del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose abrumada por las emociones. Alegría, cólera, pesar y esperanzas. Tantas esperanzas que casi cayó de rodillas. Pero también sentía miedo.

¿Acaso deseaba tanto aquello que estaba viendo sólo lo que quería ver? ¿Una ilusión?

No. No aquello no era una ilusión. Era su irlandés.

¿Por qué te vas? —La voz masculina era áspera y ronca. Le había ocurrido algo en aquella voz con la que le había cantado baladas irlandesas, con la que había susurrado tan suavemente su nombre.

Pero no era la voz la que reclamaba el alma de Sakura, era al hombre.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia él, clavando los ojos en su barbilla.

—Ya lo he dicho, tengo cita en el Spa. —Arrancó el brazo de la mano de Shaoran antes de mirarle a los ojos, luchando por disimular el asombro que sentía al volver a tener el hombre que amaba de nuevo a su lado.

Su irlandés. Quería rodearlo con los brazos y decir su nombre, pero no podía hacerlo.

Sabía lo peligroso que podía ser para él, para todos. Pero sobre todo para él. Tenía que existir una razón sólida para que hubiera regresado a ella con otro nombre. Su marido siempre había sido muy protector, y seguía siéndolo sin importar cómo se llamara. Luchaba por mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos sin importarle el riesgo.

—¿Por qué hoy? —inquirió Shaoran con voz dura. No quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara allí, donde podía vigilarla.

—¿Importa? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no deba ir?

—Bueno, debería bastarte con saber que ayer intentaron matar a uno de tus empleados. —Tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos brillaron al mirarla con una mezcla de preocupación e ira.

—Lo que le ocurrió a Tsuke está relacionado con lo que te pasó a ti la noche anterior, Shaoran. No conmigo. Además, mi marido me enseñó a que tuviera cuidado —le recordó—. No soy una florecilla indefensa.

Sakura lo vio estremecerse.

—No, pero sí eres una mujer terca decidida a hacer las cosas a su manera —gruñó Shaoran.

La joven abrió la puerta del coche antes de volverse hacia él.

—He quedado con Nakuru para almorzar y luego tenemos una cita en el Spa. Ahora que tú estás aquí y que el taller va sobre ruedas, creo que puedo tomarme una tarde libre y tener tiempo para mí en vez de andar entre motores y aceite. ¿Te supone algún problema?

Aquellos ojos ámbares brillaron con el deseo que ardía en su interior.

—¿Vas a hacerte la manicura? —-Shaoran curvó los labios ligeramente.

—Pagar por una manicura es un desperdicio dedicándome a lo que me dedico. —Señaló el taller con la mano—. Y no puedo negar que prefiero andar entre motores que hacerme las uñas. Pero espero disfrutar de un masaje. Quiero cortarme el pelo. —Lo sacudió ante él—. Y quizá hacerme una limpieza de cutis. —Y puede que también se depilara.

Sakura fue muy consciente de los pensamientos que se cruzaron entre ellos. Quizá se depilara el pubis de nuevo para poder sentir la barba de Shaoran contra la sensible piel desnuda, para sentir la lengua masculina en sus pliegues desprotegidos. Le gustaba que su marido hubiera regresado, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la independencia otra vez. Había algunas cosas de las que quería disfrutar en «el área de Sakza», como Nakuru y ella llamaban al Spa.

Shaoran la observó y ella supo qué iba a decir. El cerró los ojos lentamente y cuando los abrió, su expresión era dominante y resuelta. Ser dominante era una nueva faceta de su carácter, o quizá algo que le había ocultado en el pasado.

—Preferiría que esperaras —dijo finalmente—. O que me dejaras acompañarte.

—No necesito ninguna niñera, Shaoran. —Sakura negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba alejarse de él un buen rato—. Evita las peleas de cuchillos por la noche, y quizá no tengas que preocuparte tanto.

Le había revisado las heridas esa mañana cuando despertaron. Al volver a vendárselas se sintió sorprendida de que no hubiera muerto desangrado mientras la poseía.

—Tengo que irme. —Se metió en el BMW—. No olvides que el coche de Becca Jean debe estar listo para esta tarde. Tiene que utilizarlo mucho durante los próximos meses y quiero estar segura de que no la deje tirada.

—Me encargaré de ello —masculló—. Maldición, Sakura. Por lo menos, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo. —Agarró el volante y giró la cabeza hacia él, enfurecida—. Eres tú quien no sabe mantenerse alejado de los problemas.

Cerró la puerta, consciente de que podía hacerlo sólo porque él se lo permitía, y luego puso el coche en marcha.

Un segundo después salía del aparcamiento. Miró por el retrovisor y vio que Shaoran se llevaba el móvil al oído.

Sakura se preguntó quién sería su niñera aquel día.

Shaoran observó cómo el pequeño BMW aparcaba delante de la casa de ladrillo de dos pisos y cómo su esposa entraba en ella.

Micah Sloane y John Vincent se turnaban para vigilarla cuando no estaba con él. A Shaoran no le gustaba en absoluto que estuviera fuera de su vista mucho rato. Y tampoco le gustaba que fuera al pueblo sin él. Había demasiadas incógnitas en esa misión y muy poca información todavía.

Negando con la cabeza, marcó el número de Micah y regresó al taller para dedicarse al coche que había dejado a medias.

Delbert Ransome era primo de Mike Conrad. Les había llevado el todoterreno cuando averiguó que en los otros dos talleres del pueblo no podían revisar las modificaciones que había hecho en el motor para añadirle potencia y control de tracción.

A Delbert le gustaba ir a las montañas con el cuatro por cuatro y dedicarse a actuar como un condenado loco. Trabajaba en un rancho vecino, el de Gaylen PatYue, y alardeaba de lo bien que se llevaba con el director del banco, su primo, y con uno de los rancheros más poderosos del pueblo.

Soltando una maldición, Shaoran echó otra mirada irritada a la casa antes de agarrar un carrito de mecánico. Se tendió sobre él y se metió bajo el todoterreno para ver qué diablos había hecho Delbert en el motor nuevo.

Estaba limpio. A Delbert le gustaba mantener el motor limpio y con aspecto brillante. No llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo el vehículo cuando localizó el problema. La linterna que utilizaba iluminó una sombra extraña. La examinó detenidamente y, bajo la potente luz, descubrió algo que a Ransome se le había pasado por alto cuando limpió el motor. Un pequeño cúmulo de barro seco mezclado con algo más oscuro, un trozo de pelo negro y piel arrugada.

Salió de debajo del todoterreno y miró a su alrededor para ver si los demás mecánicos le estaban prestando atención. Se levantó y cogió dos pequeños frasquitos y un cortaplumas de la caja de herramientas junto con otros utensilios que en teoría no debería estar utilizando.

Volvió a meterse bajo el vehículo, raspó las pruebas del motor y las metió en los frasquitos de plástico, los tapó y luego se los guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros hasta que pudiera entregárselos a alguno de sus compañeros para que los llevara al bunker.

Gaylen PatYue era uno de los hombres que estaban en la lista de sospechosos de pertenecer o dirigir a la milicia Black Collar. Poseía contactos y dinero. Y ahora, Shaoran acababa de relacionar a uno de sus empleados de confEriolza con las muertes.

Si el ADN se correspondía con alguno de los cuerpos encontrados, tenían alguien a quien vigilar para obtener más información.

Y el peligro aumentaría.

Shaoran volvió a revisar la parte inferior del todoterreno, buscando más pruebas, y las descubrió en distintas partes del motor que Delbert había pasado por alto.

Estúpido bastardo.

Recogió las pruebas y salió de debajo del vehículo. Ya le encargaría a otro empleado que averiguara si el problema estaba en la potencia o en el control de tracción. Si Delbert creía que los del taller se habían limitado a hacerle una prueba global a su vehículo, cuando lo arrestaran no podría culpar ni a Sakura, ni a Shaoran.

Ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción, llamó al mecánico que estaba bajo sospecha y lo puso a trabajar en el todoterreno.

Shaoran sabía que había encontrado lo suficiente para incriminar al propietario del vehículo, como también sabía que el pequeño mecánico de piel cetrina que ahora trabajaba en él no encontraría el resto de las pruebas que había dejado, pues estaban muy escondidas. Había dejado lo justo para acusar a Delbert cuando lo detuvieran.

Subió al apartamento y clasificó las pruebas antes de envolver los frasquitos en papel y asegurarlos con una goma elástica. Se los volvió a guardar en el bolsillo y regresó al taller.

Aún faltaba algunas horas para que Nik pudiera salir sin ser visto y dirigirse al bunker. Se acercó al coche de la amiga de Sakura y lo examinó con atención, sin quitar ojo al mecánico que trabajaba en el otro vehículo.

Si encontraba algo, Delbert acudiría con rapidez a recoger el todoterreno. Si no lo hacía, el mecánico continuaría realizando su trabajo como hasta ahora, rascándose la cabeza y comprobando la inyección de combustible. Pero las pruebas no estaban cerca de la inyección.

Vio que Sakura salía de la casa. Unos segundos después, el coche de Micah salía de una calle cercana y la seguía. Ella estaba a salvo, pero le irritaba sobremanera no ser él quien la vigilara y protegiera.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a su tarea y devolvió la sonrisa que le dirigía Chuck Leon, el mecánico que estaba arreglando el todoterreno de Delbert. El hombre sacudía la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, con gesto de compañerismo.

—Es toda una mujer —dijo el mecánico con una risita, tirándose de la sucia perilla que sobresalía en su barbilla—. Aunque no tienes nada que hacer con ella.

—Es posible —gruñó Shaoran—. Pero puedo hacer que contrate a otro mecánico si tú no dejas de perder el tiempo.

Algo brilló en los oscuros ojos de Chuck. Pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente antes de inclinarse sobre el motor y ponerse a trabajar.

Shaoran no estaba allí para hacer amigos entre los integrantes de la milicia, estaba allí para identificarlos y meterlos entre rejas. Aunque tenía que admitir que León era un buen mecánico cuando quería.

Shaoran buscó a Nik con la mirada. El ruso estaba inclinado sobre el motor de un tercer vehículo, mientras otro mecánico trabajaba al lado del mostrador. Nik no era un tipo sociable. El enorme ruso, con su pelo rubio casi blanco y esos gélidos ojos azules, quizá fuera el más letal de todo el grupo.

Shaoran miró de nuevo a la carretera apretando los dientes y volvió al trabajo. Había más coches esperando fuera. Nik parecía atraer a las universitarias. Era evidente que les gustaba su aspecto duro. Además, los amigos de Tsuke también llevaban allí sus coches, al igual que sus padres, y se dejaban caer de vez en cuando para saber cómo iban las cosas.

En el taller las cosas iban desarrollándose a buen ritmo y Shaoran suponía que irían cada vez mejor. Justo como Sakura querría que fueran.

Lo bastante bien como para que él comenzara a preguntarse cómo iba a conseguir, cuando la misión hubiera terminado, alejarse de nuevo de su esposa. Los miembros del cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales estaban muertos a todos los efectos salvo para los pocos miembros del equipo de SEAL's con los que él había trabajado. No había posibilidad de renacer. Jun Riuga jamás podría volver a Alpine con su familia y su esposa.

Pero alejarse de ella otra vez iba a resultar imposible.

—Esto es justo lo que necesitamos. Una noche sólo de chicas. —Nakuru Tsukishiro se estiró sobre la camilla dejando que unas manos expertas masajearan su cuerpo.

—Una noche sólo de chicas —gruñó Sakura—. Las recuerdo muy bien. Eran un infierno. Siempre acababa con una horrible resaca después de quedar contigo, Nakuru.

Su amiga se rió.

—Estoy harta de quedarme en casa por la noche. Yue siempre llega tarde, y cuando vuelve, sólo quiere dormir.

Había algo en la voz de Nakuru, cierto resentimiento que Sakura recordaba haber notado varias veces durante los últimos años.

—¿Yue y tú no conseguís ajustar las agendas ? —le preguntó.

—La misma historia de siempre. —Nakuru agitó la mano con indiferencia—. Pero ahora que has vuelto al mundo de los vivos, he pensado que una noche sólo de chicas sería una buena manera de divertirnos.

Sakura consideró la idea durante un instante.

—Mi nuevo mecánico necesita supervisión —dijo finalmente con sorna—. Y, por supuesto, pienso supervisarlo personalmente.

Tomoyo resopló y Nakuru lanzó un gritito.

—Todavía no puedo creer que estés pensando en tener una relación con ese hombre. A Jun le habría dado un ataque, Sakura.

El comentario de Nakuru fue seguido por un tenso silencio. Nakuru había sido amiga suya y de Jun, pero había tenido más de un encontronazo con su marido.

—Jun habría querido que fuera feliz —afirmó Sakura con voz queda.

—¿Con un hombre como ése? —se burló Nakuru—. Vamos, estás con él sólo porque tiene unos ojos que te recuerdan a tu marido y la misma actitud dictatorial. A un hombre así no le gusta saber que sólo es la segunda opción. Pronto tendrás problemas.

—Los tendré de todas maneras. —Sakura se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

¿Por qué no quería hablar con Nakuru? ¿Por qué no quería compartir con ella la certeza que sentía en su interior? Siempre le había contado todo a Nakuru y tenía que reconocer que la había ayudado mucho cuando Jun «murió».

Sin embargo, ahora no quería compartir su alegría con nadie, aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía que morderse los labios para no acribillar a Tomoyo a preguntas, porque sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que tanto su amiga como Eriol eran partícipes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Te lo dije, libérate de la tensión sexual —masculló Tomoyo desde su camilla al lado de Sakura—. Déjala disfrutar, Nakuru. Estoy segura de que se sentirá mucho mejor.

El deje divertido en la voz de Tomoyo podría significar cualquier cosa.

—Un día de estos voy a hacerte pagar ese consejo —le advirtió Sakura—. Ese hombre es tan posesivo que conseguirá volverme loca.

_Sí, de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo._

—Jun era una persona de trato fácil. —Nakuru suspiró—. Jamás se ponía celoso.

Oh, eso no era del todo cierto, se dijo Sakura para sus adentros. Jun había sido celoso, pero lo había ocultado muy bien, incluso ante ella. Había sido cordial, alegre y educado, pero por dentro era un hervidero de emociones. Y los celos habían sido una de ellas. Ella supo durante años que Jun ocultaba aquella emoción en particular. Se había controlado porque confiaba en ella. Porque sabía que no había manera de que Sakura se quedara encerrada en casa estuviera él o no en una misión. Pero ella había sentido claramente el eco de sus celos.

—No. El jamás se puso celoso —convino Sakura, sin querer compartir ninguna información con Nakuru.

Shaoran se ocultaba, obviamente, por alguna razón, y Sakura no podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro cualquiera que fuera su misión. Se negaba a arriesgar su vida.

—¿No se parece en nada a Jun? —Nakuru levantó la cabeza y buscó los ojos de su amiga.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, la sospecha que crecía en su interior. No confiaba en su mejor y más querida amiga. Y eso dolía.

—No —respondió finalmente. Y en cierto modo, era la verdad—. Jun era más fácil de llevar. Era más alegre, más cariñoso. Shaoran es más intenso y callado. Quizá más dominante.

—Una fiera. —Tomoyo fingió estremecerse-—. Parece como si fuera un salvaje en la cama.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Sakura entre risas.

—¿Es un animal en la cama, Sak? —Nakuru se reía disimuladamente.

—Vale, lo es —reconoció—. Todo gruñidos y gemidos, y lo que le gusta hacer en la cama es algo nuevo para mí.

Tomoyo y Nakuru levantaron la cabeza de golpe y la miraron asombradas.

—¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con él? —Tomoyo arqueó una ceja con fingida sorpresa.

—Está claro que, después del matrimonio, todo se vuelve follar y dormir —masculló Nakuru.

Les tocó el turno a Tomoyo y a Sakura de mirar fijamente a Nakuru. Ella arqueó las cejas varias veces, luego se rió y apoyó la cabeza en la camilla acolchada.

Pero había algo en sus palabras, en su risa, que hizo que Sakura se preguntara si detrás del comentario de Nakuru no habría más de lo que dejaba entrever.

Después, la conversación se hizo más ligera. Una vez terminó el masaje, Sakura se vistió y pagó la cuenta. Se había depilado, cortado el pelo y hecho la manicura y la pedicura. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía como una mujer de nuevo, como una amante, casi como una esposa. Estaba excitada y feliz por las sensaciones y la sexualidad que fluían libremente dentro de ella otra vez.

Sakura sentía que el deseo burbujeaba en su interior. Shaoran era distinto ahora, tenía un lado duro y hambriento que reclamaba aquella parte de ella que siempre había refrenado durante su matrimonio.

Le decía cosas escandalosas. Era un provocador y conseguía que también ella lo fuera. Parecía querer presionarla, desafiarla. Le hacía cosas que Sakura jamás le había pedido antes. Porque antes, él había controlado su sexualidad. Su trabajo como SEAL los había mantenido separados durante semanas y cuando él regresaba a casa, Sakura le daba a su marido lo que necesitaba, aunque siempre había sabido que según pasaran los años, esas necesidades irían cambiando. Lamentablemente, no había tenido tiempo para descubrirlo.

Después de despedirse de Nakuru, que había aparcado cerca de la entrada, Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron lentamente en silencio. La tensión entre ellas no era hostil, pero estaba presente, espesa y pesada.

—¿Cómo está Shaoran? —Tomoyo se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón corto mientras caminaban y la miró de reojo con curiosidad—. ¿Están sanando sus heridas?

—Hasta ahora sí. —Inclinó la cabeza y tragó aire. Tomoyo sabía algo, al igual que Eriol, y Sakura era muy consciente de ello. Odiaba las mentiras aunque estuviera intentando comprenderlas.

—No le has dicho nada a Nakuru sobre el ataque a Shaoran —señaló Tomoyo—. ¿Por qué?

Sakura se detuvo detrás de su coche y se giró hacia su amiga.

—Porque no quiero delatarlo. Si no saben que está herido, no intentarán atacarlo de nuevo. Al parecer, la gente sólo sabe lo de Tsuke. Nakuru me preguntó qué había ocurrido y yo... yo no consideré necesario contarle la verdad.

La astuta mirada de Tomoyo sostuvo la de ella.

—¿Qué te parecen unas copas de vino y un rato de conversación? —preguntó Tomoyo—. Eriol estará fuera de casa hasta mañana y, como dice Nakuru, a veces la casa está demasiado tranquila.

Sakura lo dudaba. Observó el aparcamiento un buen rato antes de volverse hacia la otra mujer.

—¿Por qué no vienes mejor a mi casa? —preguntó a su vez—. Mi marido tenía unas cuantas botellas de buen vino en el sótano. Podríamos abrir alguna de sus favoritas. —Estaba segura de que aquello horrorizaría a Shaoran—. Beberemos y hablaremos mal de los hombres.

—¿Todavía estás enfadada con él? —inquirió Tomoyo con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos.

—Siempre puedo encontrar una razón para enfadarme con un hombre que me miente —le aseguró a su amiga—. Está en el reglamento. Está permitido.

Tomoyo curvó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te seguiré —decidió—. ¿Sabes, Sakura? Tengo el presentimiento de que eres mucho más perspicaz de lo que Eriol o Shaoran quieren admitir. Seguro que eso les hace sentir muy incómodos.

—Es su problema. —Sakura se rió, aunque apretó los dientes al pensar en ello un rato después.

Su objetivo ahora era averiguar con exactitud por qué aquellos dos hombres le mentían. Y si no lo descubría pronto, iba a tener que utilizar la violencia con cierto SEAL mentiroso, dominante y posesivo. Le golpearía con la sartén.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 16 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Soley

Yogui

saki25

Yk Namikaze

Didi

theMagnoliaNet

marie

Kata

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	18. Capitulo XVII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—Tenemos un problema —le dijo Nik a Shaoran en la entrada del taller, mirando la casa de la colina con la mandíbula tensa.

Tomoyo Hiraguizawa había aparcado su coche detrás del de Sakura una hora antes. Las dos mujeres llevaban varias bolsas del supermercado y desde entonces no las habían visto salir.

Sakura no había aparecido para llevar los ingresos al banco. Había llamado al taller para decirle a Hie que se encargara él de ello y ni siquiera había querido hablar con Shaoran.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Shaoran cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba la casa con expresión hosca, deseando que Sakura saliera de una vez.

—Micah llamó hace unos minutos. Estuvo rondando por el pueblo después de que Sakura se fuera con la esposa de Eriol, y vio a Mike Conrad en el Spa, hablando con los masajistas. Al parecer, estaba interrogándolos a fondo.

—Pero no averiguó nada —dijo Shaoran lanzándole al gigante rubio una mirada significativa.

Sakura no sabía nada que supusiera un peligro para ellos. Además, no importaba lo que supiera, jamás hablaría de más.

—Probablemente no —convino Nik—. La cuestión es que Mike sospecha algo. Podría ir a por ella. —Señaló con la cabeza la casa de Sakura.

—Entonces lo mataré. —Shaoran se giró para mirar a Nik con una expresión helada.

El gigante ruso asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con una expresión tan fría como la muerte, y Shaoran supo que estaba recordando la pérdida de su propia familia y los extremos a los que había llegado para protegerla.

—Seré tu sombra —le dijo Nik entonces—. No lo dudes, Shaoran, seré tu sombra.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al tañer mientras Shaoran permanecía en el mismo sitio observando la casa, preguntándose qué demonios estaban haciendo Sakura y Tomoyo.

—Tsuke, Nik te acompañará a casa —gritó al regresar a la oficina—. Ve preparándote.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las siete, la hora de cerrar. Sakura había estado varias horas en el Spa y él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría durante aquellas sesiones en el balneario. Recordaba muy bien lo que le esperaba esa noche cuando se ubicara entre el más hermoso par de muslos que hubiera visto nunca.

Piel depilada y resbaladiza. Mojada con sus propios fluidos. Deliciosa, exquisita, con un leve indicio de aceite de almendra, y nada que se interpusiera entre él y el sabor de Sakura.

—Sak piensa que deberíamos ampliar el horario de la tienda de suministros y de la gasolinera ahora que tenemos ayuda —le dijo Hie al entrar en el taller unos minutos más tarde—. ¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? —Había un tono divertido en su voz.

—Sólo si estás muerto. —Se giró hacia su hermano lentamente—. Y me parece que aún respiras. ¿Vas a darme alguna excusa para no sustituirme? Te advierto que tu muerte sería lo único aceptable.

Hie hizo una mueca mientras se metía las manos en el mono de trabajo y le dirigía a Shaoran una mirada furiosa.

—Tengo una cita.

—Yo también —le informó Shaoran.

—Mi cita es más importante —gruñó Hie—. Llevo meses detrás de esa mujer. Deberías verla, Shaoran. —Suspiró—. Es realmente espectacular.

—Pues va a sentirse muy decepcionada esta noche, a menos que ignores la orden de Sakura y cierres ya.

Hie miró hacia la casa.

—¿Crees que se dará cuenta?

—Probablemente.

Hie se giró hacia él, entrecerró los ojos y adoptó aquella mirada calculadora que Shaoran conocía tan bien.

—Esto es lo que haremos. Yo cerraré temprano mientras tú la distraes —sugirió—. Y cuando Sakura por fin se dé cuenta de lo imbécil que eres, estaré ahí para apoyarte.

—Si cierras pronto, tendrás que enfrentarte a la ira de Sakura. Y si alguna vez se da cuenta de lo imbécil que soy, no seré el único que tenga problemas —le recordó Shaoran en voz baja y resuelta—. Así que será mejor que reces para que eso no ocurra.

Tras decir aquello, se dirigió al apartamento que estaba sobre la oficina. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y, al llegar a la puerta, cogió el estrecho palillo que había dejado en la cerradura.

Al entrar, pudo ver el trozo de cinta Scoth en la puerta que daba al exterior. Todavía estaba en su lugar. Nadie había abierto esa puerta.

Aun así se movió con cautela por el apartamento y cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí. Sakura había ido al Spa y él apenas podía contener su impaciencia. Estaba condenadamente excitado ante lo que sabía que le esperaba esa noche.

Había una botella de vino vacía en la encimera de la cocina y Sakura le dirigió una mirada torva a su vaso medio lleno. Por desgracia, se estaba acabando muy rápido.

—Estoy un poco borracha —dijo alzando la vista y mirando a la otra mujer.

Tomoyo estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un taburete frente a la encimera, mirando su vaso.

—Es un vino excelente. Tienes suerte de que tu marido no esté aquí. Te habría echado una buena bronca. Esa botella debe tener unos cuantos años.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al pensar en ello y en cómo se había expresado Tomoyo. Sus palabras habían sido deliberadas. No era el tipo de mujer que hiciera comentarios triviales. Era muy parecida a su marido; demasiado prudente, demasiado consciente de quién era y lo que era.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo suerte?

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja.

—Al parecer te va bien con el mecánico.

—Aún no le he tirado ningún vaso. —Sakura se acomodó en el taburete y le lanzó a Tomoyo una mirada llena de curiosidad—. Mi marido y yo apenas llevábamos casados un año cuando le lancé el primero. Era un buen hombre hasta que cometió el error de pensar que necesitaba algunos consejos.

—¿Qué tipo de consejos?

La diversión chispeó en los ojos grises de Sakura. Tomó un sorbo de vino y observó a su amiga. Había un aire de confianza, de desafío, en Tomoyo Hiraguizawa que Sakura envidiaba pero que no le gustaría poseer.

—Sobre cómo ser la esposa de un SEAL. —Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa—. Podía volver a casa cansado, herido y lleno de moretones y marcas, y excusarse diciendo únicamente que había tenido «una mala misión», como si con eso yo tuviera que dejar de preocuparme. No podía comprobar sus moretones ni besarle las heridas. Ésa fue la razón por la que le tiré el primer vaso. Pensé que eso ayudaría. ¿Cómo pretende que no me preocupe cuando llega a casa después de ser apaleado? —Arqueó las cejas—. Supuse que un moretón más no supondría ninguna diferencia.

—Has dicho «pretende», no «pretendía» —señaló Tomoyo.

Aquel comentario le recordó a Sakura que Jun también había prestado atención a aquel tipo de cosas, y que todavía seguía haciéndolo.

—Un desliz. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, consciente de que ambas sabían la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿tu mecánico no trata de decirte lo que tienes que hacer? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—Digamos que yo he madurado. —Tomó un sorbo de vino—. Ya no me dedico a tirar vasos.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y ahora qué haces?

Sakura miró fijamente su vino antes de levantar el vaso y terminar de bebérselo.

—Hago lo que quiero —contestó finalmente—. No volveré a basar mi vida en un hombre otra vez. —Buscó la mirada de su amiga de nuevo—. Y nunca toleraré más mentiras de nadie.

—Yo no te he mentido —le aseguró Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Y por eso has conseguido compartir este fantástico vino de mi marido conmigo. —Le brindó una amplia sonrisa—. Me imagino la bronca que me echaría si me viera bebiéndolo con mi mecánico.

Ni siguiera un parpadeo reveló la carcajada que Tomoyo estaba conteniendo. Maldición, Sakura llevaba años relacionándose con ella, pero había sido en las últimas semanas cuando se había dado cuenta de la fuerza interior que poseía aquella mujer.

—Eriol se retiró de los SEAL's poco antes que Jordán, ¿no? —le preguntó.

—Sí —asintió Tomoyo—. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿A qué se dedica ahora?

—A varias cosas. —Tomoyo sonrió—. A veces tiene algunas misiones. Algo de seguridad. —Agitó una mano como si no tuviese mucha idea.

Sakura respiró hondo. Tomoyo le estaba diciendo verdades a medias, pero era suficiente para darse cuenta de que tanto Eriol como ella trabajaban con Shaoran. Era por eso por lo que se había hecho amiga de Nakuru y por lo que había querido conocer a Sakura.

—Tomoyo. —Sakura se inclinó hacia delante—. Si supieras qué es lo que está haciendo Shaoran aquí, o cualquier información sobre la última misión de mi marido, más específicamente sobre la recuperación de su cuerpo, ¿me lo dirías, no?

Tomoyo la miró con atención un buen rato antes de fruncir los labios y decir suavemente:

—No. No podría hacerlo. —Luego se inclinó hacia delante, como ella—. Me caes bien, Sakura. Te considero una buena amiga, y por eso, aquí, entre nosotras, te diré una cosa.

Sakura se incorporó. Sabía que no iba a conseguir lo que quería, pero la escuchó de todas maneras.

—Eres muy intuitiva. Me has contado que tu padre era detective y que te enseñó a confiar en tu instinto.

—Es cierto. —Su padre había sido una parte muy importante de su vida hasta que murió junto con su madre. Le había enseñado muchas cosas.

—Entonces confía en tu instinto. Tu padre te quería. Te enseñó cómo protegerte, cómo observar a las personas y conocerlas. Confía en lo que tu padre te enseñó. En lo que aprendiste de tu marido.

—Creo que en este momento necesito más una taza de café que otro vaso de vino. —Sakura dejó el vaso a un lado y se levantó. Ya sabía lo que quería saber. No iba a presionar más a su amiga. Tomoyo y ella conocían la verdad; no podían hablar sobre ella ni tampoco admitirla, pero la conocían—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vais a estar Eriol y tú en el pueblo?

—No estoy segura. —Tomoyo dejó el vaso en la encimera mientras Sakura se acercaba a la cafetera—. Eriol no ha hablado de ninguna fecha en concreto, sólo estamos disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. En otras palabras, estarían allí hasta que finalizase la misión.

Se preguntó qué haría Shaoran cuando la misión llegara a su fin. ¿Le diría entonces quién era y qué le había sucedido?

—¿Tienes problemas con Shaoran? —le preguntó Tomoyo de pronto—. Me imagino que deber ser duro. Nakuru me dijo que no has estado con nadie desde que murió tu marido.

—¿La misma Nakuru que sugirió que estoy con Shaoran porque se parece a Jun? —ironizó Sakura—. No, no tengo ningún problema.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de la minifalda vaquera y se acercó a la amplia ventana de la cocina.

Podía ver la parte trasera del taller. La Harley de Shaoran estaba en el aparcamiento y resplandecía bajo el sol del atardecer del verano.

—Nakuru y tú sois amigas hace mucho tiempo —señaló Tomoyo—. Yo nunca le habría dicho eso a una amiga. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—A veces Nakuru habla de más, en especial, cuando Yue y ella tienen problemas.

—¿No se llevan bien? - Sakura se giró hacia ella.

—Se llevan bastante bien. Pero Nakuru odia el horario de trabajo de Yue, y a él le preocupa demasiado su trabajo.

—La mayoría de los hombres que trabajan en seguridad son demasiados intensos. —Tomoyo inclinó la cabeza—. El almirante Ho-lloran le dijo a Eriol que llamaste a Rissa Clay hace unos días. Fue un detalle por tu parte.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se pasó los dedos por el pelo con inquietud.

La última misión de su marido había sido rescatar a Rissa Clay y a otras dos jóvenes. No la había llamado para preguntarle nada sobre Jun, ya que la joven recordaba muy poco de aquella noche. La había llamado porque la conocía y se preocupaba por ella. Gracias a Dios parecía estar bien.

—Conocí a Rissa antes de que la secuestraran —dijo con voz queda-—. Jun y yo íbamos algunas veces a Washington para visitar a Jordán, el tío de Jun, y Rissa solía andar por allí. Vivía con su padre en una propiedad cercana, así que nos invitaba a sus fiestas. Es una chica muy dulce.

No se merecía lo que le había sucedido.

—Sí que lo es —convino Tomoyo—. La vi hace algunas semanas y parece haberse recuperado de aquel horrible secuestro. Supongo que estos seis años le han permitido ver las cosas de otra manera y asumir los hechos.

Sakura guardó silencio; pensar en lo que Rissa había experimentado le provocaba escalofríos. Se suponía que Jun había muerto durante el rescate de Rissa Clay y de otras dos jóvenes, hijas de otro senador. Una de aquellas jóvenes había muerto, mientras que la otra, Emily Stanton, se había casado con Kell Krieger, un SEAL amigo de Jun.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Sakura se giró al oír el ronroneo de la Harley de Shaoran detrás del taller.

Dios. Shaoran llevaba unos vaqueros y zahones negros. Una camiseta oscura y ceñida le cubría el torso. Y se dirigía hacia allí.

—¿Hay algo más sexy que un hombre con zahones sobre una Harley? —preguntó Tomoyo a su espalda—. Ninguna mujer podría resistirse.

Desde luego, no Sakura. La joven observó cómo rodeaba el taller y tomaba el camino de gravilla que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa. El sonido ronroneante de la Harley estaba cada vez más cerca, haciéndola temblar de excitación.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya —comentó Tomoyo con una risita—. No te molestes en acompañarme a la puerta.

Sakura no lo hizo. Escuchó cómo la Harley se detenía detrás de la casa y se aproximó a la puerta trasera. La abrió y salió al porche en el momento en que él se bajaba de la moto.

Aquellas largas piernas que caminaban hacia ella con aire despreocupado hicieron que se estremeciera de anticipación. Le hizo sentir el latido del corazón en la garganta mientras el deseo iniciaba un ardiente recorrido por su cuerpo.

—Te ha sentado bien ir al Spa —dijo él, deteniéndose al pie de los escalones del porche y mirándola fijamente—. ¿Te apetece lucir el corte de pelo nuevo y salir esta noche? Podríamos cenar en el pueblo. Iríamos en la moto.

Sakura no había vuelto a montar en moto desde que era una adolescente. Miró a la Harley y luego a Shaoran.

—Tendría que cambiarme de ropa.

—Sería una verdadera pena —afirmó él, deslizando la mirada por la corta minifalda vaquera y la camiseta—. Debo decirle, señora Riuga, que tiene unas piernas increíbles.

Nadie había sido nunca tan encantador como Jun. Sakura recordó sus citas, la manera en que la miraba con aquellos ojos ámbares, y cómo le sonreía cuando iba a recogerla. Había sido el epítome del chico malo, y había sido todo suyo. Y todavía lo era.

—Las faldas cortas y las motos no son buena combinación —señaló ella.

Shaoran asintió con seriedad y sus ojos brillaron de forma inquietante.

—Es cierto. Y con unas piernas tan bonitas como las tuyas, será mejor no arriesgarnos.

Sakura se apoyó contra un poste del porche y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Sabías que tengo un todoterreno? —Se puso una mano en la cadera mientras observaba su reacción.

—¿De veras?

¿Había sido interés lo que Sakura vio destellar en sus ojos, o sólo alegría ante la mención de aquel condenado todoterreno? Él miró a su alrededor. —No he visto ninguno por aquí.

—Está en el garaje —comentó a la ligera-—-. Un enorme monstruo negro con asientos abatibles. Un cuatro por cuatro de cromo y acero que consume más gasolina de lo que puedas imaginar.

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente. Siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de aquel maldito todoterreno.

—¿Y qué hace alguien como tú con un trasto tan grande? —bromeó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pertenecía a mi marido y ahora es mío. —Esa declaración provocó que la dura mirada masculina se agudizara. —¿Y lo conduces?

—Todo el tiempo —mintió, atormentándole—. No tengo que preocuparme de que se estropee ahora que mi marido no está. No le gustaba nada que lo condujera. El tragó saliva.

—¿Está en buenas condiciones ahora? Sakura resopló.

—Sí. ¿Quieres conducirlo o prefieres seguir preguntándome? También puedo ponerme unos vaqueros e ir en la moto. Elige.

¿Elegir? Shaoran la miró, casi incapaz de contener la sorpresa de que ella hubiera conservado el todoterreno. Sabía que durante los primeros meses tras su «muerte», Sakura no había podido pagar los recibos de la casa y el taller, ya que su pensión de viudedad era ridicula. Pero incluso exponiéndose a perder ambas cosas, Sakura había conservado aquel condenado todoterreno. Saberlo lo complacía más de lo que podía expresar. Sin embargo, el que ella permitiera que otra persona lo condujera lo llenaba de horror.

Aquellos contradictorios sentimientos colisionaron en su interior, y se prometió que haría pagar a Sakura por eso.

—Eres muy generosa con las posesiones de tu marido —le reprochó.

Ella le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya te has acostado con su esposa, ¿por qué no conducir su cuatro por cuatro? Tomoyo y yo nos hemos bebido hoy una de sus botellas. Un fantástico Cháteau Feytit Clinet de 1925.

¿Se le vería pálido? Shaoran podría jurar que había palidecido. ¿Un Cháteau Feytit Clinet de 1925? No. No podía habérselo bebido con Tomoyo Hiraguizawa. ¿Era él la única persona en el mundo que podía horrorizarse de esa manera al oír que Sakura había desperdiciado un tesoro?

—¿Tu marido tenía un Cháteau Feytit Clinet de 1925? —resolló él. Cómo logró conservar la voz calmada y controlada era un misterio. Demonios, todo su entrenamiento no le servía de nada en aquella situación—. ¿Y te la has bebido con la mujer de Eriol Hiraguizawa?

—Tengo montones de botellas de vino. —Sakura se giró y le miró por encima del hombro—. Quizá una de estas noches comparta otra contigo. ¿Qué hay del coche? ¿Te apetece llevarme con él a cenar?

¿Iba a dejarle conducir su propio todoterreno? ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

—Dejaré aquí la Harley. —La señaló con la cabeza mientras subía al porche—. Te ayudaré a cerrar.

—De acuerdo. —El balanceo de las caderas de Sakura casi le hizo jadear. Y casi, sólo casi, se olvidó del vino y del todoterreno.

¿Se había bebido su vino? ¿Conducido su todoterreno? ¿Y Hie no se lo había dicho?

Cerró la puerta trasera y comprobó la casa aprovechando que ella estaba cogiendo el bolso y una cazadora vaquera del dormitorio. Se reunieron al pie de las escaleras donde ella sostenía en alto las llaves del todoterreno. Shaoran estuvo a punto de lanzar un suspiro de placer cuando las cogió y siguió a Sakura al garaje.

En cuanto vio el Ford cuatro por cuatro negro y cromado, supo que ella no lo había conducido desde el día que lo había llevado de vuelta al garaje, tras haberle empotrado su pequeño BMW y haberle dicho que la culpa era suya porque estaba cortando el césped sin camisa y la había distraído.

Aquél había sido el día en que se había dado cuenta de cuánto amaba a su pequeña y vivaz esposa. En lugar de enfurecerse, en lugar de preocuparse por su todoterreno, cogió en brazos a Sakura, la llevó a casa y le hizo el amor en las escaleras porque fue incapaz de llegar al dormitorio.

—Qué maravilla. —Palmeó el lateral del capó y deslizó la mano por el armazón curvado.

—Sí. Era el orgullo de Jun. —Había un tono de divertida indulgencia en su voz.

—¿Y tú? —La observó por encima del capó. Ella había sido su vida. Todavía era su vida.

¿Acaso no le había demostrado lo suficiente su amor? ¿Acaso Sakura no sabía que ella era lo más importante para él?

—Yo era su esposa. —Sakura se acercó a la puerta del acompañante y la abrió antes de subirse al estribo y sentarse en el asiento del pasajero.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó tras el volante, consciente de que la respuesta de Sakura no le había satisfecho. Sí, había sido su esposa, pero también mucho más. Había sido su corazón, su alma. Y durante el tiempo de su cautiverio, su cordura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo enciendes?

Ella se quedó mirando el parabrisas.

—Un poco.

El extraño tono de la voz de la joven hizo que Shaoran se detuviera cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave de contacto.

—Arranco el motor cada pocas semanas —le explicó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. Inclinó la cabeza y la sacudió pesarosa sobre los dedos que retorcía en el regazo.

Pasados unos segundos, se incorporó y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, apoyó el codo en la ventanilla y lo miró.

—Solía pasar la noche en el todoterreno cuando no podía dormir.

—Le echabas de menos. —Shaoran agradeció la oscuridad del garaje, las sombras que había entre ellos.

—Le echaba de menos —convino ella antes de levantar la mano y apretar un botón del salpicadero—. Es para abrir la puerta del garaje. Hice que lo instalaran durante su última misión. Se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa.

La puerta del garaje se abrió deslizándose hacia arriba y revelando las alargadas sombras del exterior.

—Ven aquí. —Shaoran le desató el cinturón de seguridad, le cogió la muñeca y la acercó a su lado. Le aseguró el cinturón del asiento de en medio antes de colocarse el suyo y después puso el vehículo en marcha.

Salió del garaje y apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta, observando que se cerraba con la misma facilidad con que se había abierto. Había querido instalarlo él mismo antes de partir a la última misión. Pero había estado ahorrando para comprar otra cosa. Un regalo para Sakura.

Y al final lo había hecho instalar ella. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que le desgarró el corazón. Cada minuto que pasaba con Sakura, veía más y más cosas en ella que no se había tomado el tiempo de descubrir cuando había estado «vivo». Cosas que deseaba haber descubierto antes.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que conduzca el todoterreno de tu marido? —La estaba presionando y no sabía por qué.

Había llorado por él durante seis años y, en sólo unas semanas, se había convertido en su amante, había dejado que la follara, que pasara la noche en su cama y ahora dejaba que condujera el vehículo de su marido.

El hecho de que él fuera su marido no importaba en absoluto. Estaba celoso.

—Sí. —Sakura asintió lentamente—. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

—¿El momento de qué?

La joven giró la cabeza y le miró de frente con expresión calmada. Casi fría.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de olvidar a mi marido. ¿No crees, Shaoran?

¿Qué demonios se suponía que quería decir con eso? Apretó los dientes, aceleró y se alejó de la casa.

Olvidar a su marido, ¡ja! Era ella quien estaba presionándolo de tal manera que no sabía si iba o venía, y la oportunidad de decirle la verdad hacia mucho tiempo que había pasado.

No había manera de que ella comprendiera ahora, después de que hubieran pasado tantos años de su rescate, por qué no había enviado a buscarla. Por qué no había querido que estuviera con él. Sakura jamás conocería los demonios que habían devastado su mente entonces, y daba gracias a Dios de que ella no supiera cuántas noches había pasado anhelando hacerla suya de nuevo, deseándola a su lado. Nunca sabría lo duro que había sido para él no haber vuelto con ella, no haberla tomado y amado como estaba haciendo ahora.

Y aun así, seguía conteniendo parte de las necesidades sexuales que lo poseían, que le inundaban la mente llenándolo de oscuras fantasías. Necesidades que temía que Sakura no pudiera entender si sospechaba quién era realmente, quién había sido para ella.

El silencio inundó la cabina mientras se acercaban al pueblo. Ahora se daba cuenta de los terribles errores que había cometido tanto en su matrimonio como más tarde, después del rescate.

Sakura se había aferrado a cada aspecto de su vida juntos. Y aunque ella no sabía quién era él, había regresado a sus brazos, a sus sueños, a su vida, como si hubiera nacido para estar allí.

—Tu marido era un estúpido —afirmó finalmente.

La joven no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Luego lo miró con unos ojos tristes y sombríos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque sólo un estúpido se hubiera arriesgado a perder la vida, a perderte a ti, como él lo hizo. —Por aquel entonces, había estado seguro de que aquella misión sería fácil de llevar a cabo, aunque su instinto le había dicho lo contrario. Ahora sí hacía caso a su instinto.

Sakura giró la cabeza y miró a través del parabrisas sin responderle. Y después de unos tensos segundos, se estudió los dedos en un gesto que él sabía que expresaba tristeza y soledad. Pero fueran las que fuesen las emociones que bullían en su interior, se las guardó para sí misma. Y quizá fuera mejor de esa manera. Aquello era lo mejor para Sakura. Olvidarle, rehacer su vida, tener un amante, olvidarse del pasado.

Cuando se les acabara el tiempo... cuando aquella misión finalizara. .. Ni siquiera podía pensar en perderla otra vez.

Shaoran Li no tenía que morir. Shaoran Li podía reclamar a Sakura Riuga. Podía abrazarla, protegerla, casarse con ella y mudarse a aquella casa en la colina.

Sacudió la cabeza e hizo a un lado esos pensamientos. Shaoran Li no se pertenecía a sí mismo. Pertenecía al cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales. Había firmado aquellos documentos y les había entregado lo que debería haber entregado a su esposa.

Su futuro.

Tal y como le habían advertido, una vez firmados aquellos papeles, era propiedad de aquella oscura organización que había pagado por su renacimiento, que había asumido el costo de la cirugía avanzada, de la reconstrucción de sus huesos y sus músculos. Una cantidad que él jamás hubiera podido pagar de ninguna otra manera. Si hubiera regresado con Sakura, habría vivido a medias. No habría sido un SEAL, sino la sombra del hombre que fue.

Había renunciado a su vida como Jun Riuga y recuperar a su esposa no era una opción. La única cuestión ahora era si Shaoran Li podría tener una vida propia.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 17 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Yogui

beabi

nisha chan

Yk Namikaze

Marie

cainat06

Didi

The darkness princess

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	19. Capitulo XVIII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shaoran eligió un restaurante nuevo. Los propietarios de El Asador, Rika Terada y su marido Tomoki, habían sido compañeros de Jun del colegio.

Sus cinco hijos les echaban una mano. Rika, dos de las chicas y el mayor de los chicos trabajaban en el comedor, mientras que Tomoki y los dos hijos menores, un chico y una chica, lo hacían en la cocina junto con un par de primos que Sakura conocía.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante, pareció que todas las miradas se volvían hacia ellos. Sakura había tratado de pasar desapercibida durante los seis años que llevaba viuda, mientras que ahora se paseaba por el pueblo con un hombre de aspecto amenazador que tenía una Harley y que conducía el todoterreno de Jun Riuga. Sabía que había rumores, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Jamás se había preocupado por las habladurías y estar con Shaoran la hacía sentir bien.

Compartían un secreto y a la vez no lo hacían. Y aquello hacía que la noche pareciera más íntima.

—Sakura Riuga, apenas puedo creer que seas tú. —Rika Terada era alta y corpulenta, y lucía una enorme sonrisa cuando rodeó la caja y la envolvió en un abrazo—. ¿Quién es este demonio tan atractivo que viene contigo?

Sakura era agudamente consciente de la mano de Shaoran en la espalda, de sus dedos extendidos.

—Rika, te presento a un amigo de Hie y mío, Shaoran Li. Shaoran, te presento a mi amiga, Rika Terada. Su marido y ella son los propietarios del restaurante. —Como si Rika no conociera ya su nombre. Sakura apostaría lo que fuera a que todos en el pueblo sabían quién era exactamente su acompañante y que Hie lo había conocido en un bar de Odessa. Ja!

—Señora Terada. —Shaoran extendió la mano y los ojos castaños de Rika brillaron en su rostro moreno cuando se la estrechó.

—Es un hombre peligroso, Sak. —Rika se volvió hacia ella y agitó un dedo en su dirección—. Será mejor que tengas cuidado con él si no quieres que te robe el corazón.

—Lo sé, Rika —se rió Sakura echando un vistazo al comedor casi lleno—. ¿Tienes mesa para nosotros?

—Si estás dispuesta a cenar al aire libre bajo la luz de las velas, hemos colocado algunas mesas en el patio. —Se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró—: Así habrá menos ojos que se fijen en lo que hagáis.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Vamos entonces. —Rika cogió dos menús y los cubiertos, y los guió por la estancia—. Tengo la mesa perfecta para vosotros.

Sakura sentía las miradas de la gente fijas en ellos. Observaban a Shaoran; su pelo largo y suelto por los hombros, enmarcando una cara feroz y barbuda, su cuerpo duro y musculoso, cubierto con una camiseta, vaqueros y zahones. Parecía peligroso. De hecho, exudaba peligro. Todo en él lo proclamaba. Y a ella le encantaba.

No había ninguna persona en aquella estancia que pudiera confundirlo con su marido. Si era aquella seguridad lo que él necesitaba, estaba a salvo.

Rika los condujo por las puertas acristaladas que conducían al patio. Allí la luz era tenue. Las mesas tenían parasoles y estaban iluminadas con velas. Era romántico y encantador.

La música estaba más baja y se disfrutaba de una mayor intimidad, mientras que dentro había una sensación de aglomeración.

—Aquí tenéis los menús. Enviaré a Kaede para que os tome nota del pedido. Disfrutad de la cena. —Rika se inclinó hacia Sakura—. Será por cuenta de la casa, cariño. Un regalo de bienvenida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura parpadeó ante la invitación.

—No me había ido, Rika —bromeó, aunque tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Bueno, cariño, nos dejaste después de lo que le ocurrió a Jun. Lo de salir con aquel joven de los Sykes no cuenta.

—Rika la abrazó con fuerza—. Por lo menos ahora estás con nosotros y nos traes a alguien para que nos recreemos la vista.

Le guiñó un ojo a Shaoran y se fue sin más.

Sakura se quedó mirando el mantel y tragó saliva. No se había dado cuenta de que la habían echado de menos. Había estado allí, en Alpine, pero no en cuerpo y alma. Se había sumido en el pasado, en su pérdida, en reconstruir el negocio del que su marido había estado tan orgulloso. Era como si no hubiera vivido desde que él desapareció, y aquello la asustaba.

—Lamento todo esto —susurró. Abrió el menú y miró hacia las puertas que daban al patio—. Rika y su marido, Tomoki, eran buenos amigos de mi marido.

—No importa. —Shaoran se reclinó en la silla y observó el patio mientras ella lo miraba a él.

—Sakura Riuga. Estaba seguro de que eras tú. —Una ronca voz masculina hizo que la joven se tensara antes de levantar la mirada.

Gaylen Patrick, el propietario de uno de los ranchos más grandes de Alpine, se dirigía tambaleándose hacia ellos desde las puertas. A los cuarenta y cinco años, Gaylen era todavía un hombre fornido, aunque mucha de su corpulencia estaba en la barriga y los muslos. Caminaba con torpeza, pero Sakura lo había visto forcejeando con novillos y sabía que aquellos brazos eran fuertes a pesar de las arrugas que comenzaban a surcarle el rostro.

Estaba calvo, tenía los ojos color avellana y poseía unas espesas cejas oscuras. Hablaba en voz muy alta y reía escandalosamente. Y por alguna razón, había creído que Sakura debería haber estado dispuesta a acostarse con él unas semanas después de la muerte de Jun.

—Sí, parece que soy yo —replicó ella cuando el ranchero se detuvo en la mesa, lanzando a Shaoran una dura mirada.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo? Es nuevo en el pueblo, ¿verdad? —Le tendió la mano a Shaoran—. Soy Gaylen Patrick. He oído que estás sacando a flote el taller de los Riuga. Eso está muy bien, hijo.

—Shaoran Li. —Shaoran le estrechó la mano, pero su expresión era neutra y fría—. No había nada que sacar a flote. Sakura lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Gracias a Hie, que le echó una mano. —Gaylen inclinó la cabeza—. Pobre pequeña. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ella desde que se quedó viuda.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no lanzarle una dura réplica. Se preocuparon tanto de ella que había tenido que echar de su casa a aquel hijo de perra después de que le hiciera una oferta ridícula por la gasolinera y el taller. El ranchero había querido hacerse con su negocio y, tal y como le había hecho saber, no le importaba tener que casarse con ella para conseguirlo. Creía que el dinero lo compraba todo y no entendía por qué la joven ni siquiera había estado dispuesta a considerar su oferta.

—Sakura lo estaba haciendo bien —afirmó Shaoran—. Sólo necesitaba contratar a unos pocos mecánicos dispuestos a cumplir con su trabajo.

La joven casi hizo una mueca al oír aquello. Timmy, el mecánico que Hie había despedido, era primo lejano del capataz del rancho de Gaylen.

—Por supuesto que sí —bramó el ranchero, dirigiéndole a Sakura una mirada de lascivia apenas disimulada—. Fue una desgracia que su marido muriese. Jun era un hombre muy apreciado por aquí y Sak prácticamente se dejó morir ante nuestros ojos cuando él desapareció.

Sakura apretó los labios. Gaylen siempre atacaba donde pensaba que más daño hacía.

—A mí me parece que está muy viva, señor Patrick —-dijo Shaoran, arrastrando las palabras con aquella voz grave tan suya—. Han pasado seis años desde la muerte de su marido. No creo que necesite que nadie se preocupe por ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha dicho que pensaba quedarse por aquí? —Gaylen enganchó los dedos en el cinturón de los vaqueros y miró a Shaoran con falsa cordialidad.

—No lo he dicho. —Shaoran sonrió—. Aún no lo he decidido. —Deslizó la mirada por Sakura—. Irme no es algo que tenga en mente en este momento.

—Por supuesto que no. —El ranchero se rió de nuevo, pero el sonido pareció forzado—. Supongo que debo regresar a mi mesa. —Se limpió la mano en los muslos y miró a la joven—. Tu suegro cenará esta noche con nosotros, Sak. Deberías acercarte a saludarlo.

Sakura apretó los puños en el regazo. Levantó la mirada hacia Gaylen y no se contuvo en expresar lo que sentía.

—Creo que Hien Riuga puede prescindir de mis saludos por esta noche —dijo con firmeza.

—-La familia es la familia, Sak. —Gaylen negó con la cabeza—. Está bien enmendar las cosas.

—En este caso, no hay nada que enmendar —le aseguró con una sonrisa tensa—. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo de nuevo, Gaylen. Gracias por pasarte a saludar. —Pero, por favor, lárgate ya.

—Pasa a verme en algún momento, niña —ladró con aquella risa tan falsa que hacía rechinar los dientes de Sakura—. Cuídela bien, joven. —La mirada que le dirigió a Shaoran estaba llena de aversión.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. —Shaoran le dirigió una amplia sonrisa—. Ella es lo primero para mí.

Gaylen inclinó la cabeza y luego regresó tambaleándose al interior del local.

—¿Hien Riuga? —La voz de Shaoran era perfectamente neutra—. ¿El padre de tu marido?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás distanciada de tu familia política?

—No del todo —susurró ella—. Hie siempre está cerca, pero ya sabes cómo es esto. Jun y yo no tuvimos hijos, y la familia política no suele mantener contacto en esos casos.

—El abuelo de Hie estuvo el otro día en el taller —le recordó Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió al pensar en el anciano.

—El abuelo es un encanto, pero Hie y yo intentamos no agobiarle. Suelo visitarlo de vez en cuando y algunas veces se pasa por casa o por el taller. Todavía me llama «su niña» cuando me ve.

Sakura quería al abuelo y se preguntó si Shaoran habría ido a verle después de que el anciano apareciese por el taller, si le habría dicho quién era realmente. Se lo había dicho a Hie, ¿por qué no iba a decírselo a él?

Se libró de seguir torturándose con aquello cuando la hija de Rika, Kaede, se acercó a tomar nota del pedido. La conversación decayó después de eso. Sakura se bebió el vino, luchando contra la necesidad de preguntarle, de exigirle respuestas.

Algunas personas entraron al patio para charlar y saludarlos. La mayoría sólo sentían curiosidad, otras, como Gaylen, se metían donde no debían.

Aquello convirtió la cena en una experiencia exasperante y Sakura deseó haber ido a Odessa. Era allí donde Jun y ella solían salir a cenar, ya que, en Alpine, el hecho de que su esposo fuera tan popular implicaba que otras parejas se unieran a ellos cuando lo único que querían era disfrutar de una noche a solas.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Shaoran después de cenar, observando cómo ella jugueteaba con la copa de vino y fruncía el ceño.

—Sí, vámonos.

Sakura dejó la copa sobre el mantel cuando Shaoran se levantó tras dejar una buena propina en la mesa. A ella le gustó que fuera tan generoso ya que Rika había dicho que la cena corría por cuenta de la casa.

La cogió del codo para guiarla fuera del restaurante y la joven se percató de que él no había mirado ni una sola vez a la mesa de Gaylen, desde la que su padre los había seguido con la vista.

Algunas veces, Sakura sentía realmente lástima por Hien Riuga. Durante los años que compartió con Jun, siempre tuvo la impresión de que aquel hombre quería más a su hijo de lo que demostraba. Jun creía que su padre no sentía nada por él y que lo único que le importaba era su rancho. Para su sorpresa, después de la «muerte» de hijo, Hien intentó por todos los medios hacerse con el taller, aunque Sakura jamás había sabido por qué. Había estado tan resuelto a conseguirlo como Gaylen Patrick o Mike Conrad. Como si fuera alguna clase de trofeo. Ella jamás entendió aquella postura y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo.

Sakura se había preguntado muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos años por qué demonios se había quedado allí. Por qué seguir luchando, por qué intentar continuar sin Jun.

Ahora sabía por qué, y aquella seguridad tenía el poder de estremecerle el corazón. Se había quedado porque sabía que su esposo regresaría.

El todoterreno estaba aparcado cerca de la entrada del restaurante. Shaoran la ayudó a subir sin decir una sola palabra y luego se dirigió al lado del conductor.

Una vez tras el volante, Shaoran arrancó el motor y se quedó observando el restaurante en silencio. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Sakura se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mirando.

Hien Riuga los había seguido. Estaba en el porche del local con las manos en las caderas y los ojos azules entrecerrados y clavados en el todoterreno.

—¿Es tu suegro? —le preguntó Shaoran con suavidad.

Sakura asintió y sostuvo la mirada a Hien durante un buen rato. Lo que vio en sus ojos la confundió. Hubiera podido jurar que era pena.

Shaoran dio marcha atrás antes de maniobrar y salir del aparcamiento. No dijo nada, ni miró atrás. No parecía haber ni un rastro de pesar en su expresión ni en su actitud. Pero ella lo percibió. Sintió cómo lo inundaba.

Hien era su padre, y ella sabía que Jun siempre había esperado que llegara el día en que se reconciliaran.

—¿Por qué te quedaste aquí después de que tu marido muriera? —inquirió al tiempo que se incorporaba a la carretera en dirección a la casa de la colina—. Podrías haberte ido a cualquier parte.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mi marido estaba aquí.

—Tu marido está muerto —sentenció Shaoran—. Te aferras a él como a un talismán, Sakura. Como si todavía estuviera vivo, y no es así.

—Te equivocas —afirmó la joven sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mientras permanezca aquí, con las cosas que él amaba, seguiré conservando una parte de él.

Lo miró, percibiendo claramente cómo fluía el dolor entre ellos.

—¿Crees que esto es lo que él habría querido para ti? —le espetó Shaoran con furia—. ¿Que te quedaras aquí, llorando por él? ¿Sufriendo la mezquina condena que he visto en esas personas? ¿Crees que te amaba tan poco?

—El amor que sentía mi marido por mí no viene al caso —replicó—. Yo le amaba muchísimo. Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué puede importarte a ti, Shaoran?

Él apretó el volante con las manos.

—Entonces fuiste una estúpida —gruñó al cabo de unos segundos—. O demasiado joven para saber lo que hacías. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando murió? ¿Veinte? Se casó con una maldita niñita.

La joven permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos. Observó la noche, sintiendo cómo la furia crecía en su interior.

—Me pasé más de un año imaginando de cuántas maneras podía haber muerto mi marido —dijo al fin con frialdad—. Tenía veinte años cuando él se marchó a su última misión. Después de que me comunicaran su muerte, me despertaba cada noche gritando, rezando, viéndolo morir una y otra vez, sintiendo un dolor que me impedía respirar y seguir viviendo. —Sakura había visto el infierno de Shaoran, ahora lo sabía—. No me digas que fui una estúpida. Le amaba. Nunca lo dudes. Puede que duermas algunas noches en su cama, o que conduzcas su todoterreno y te acuestes con su mujer, pero no tienes los papeles que te dan derecho a formarte un juicio sobre el.

Sakura le estaba presionando y lo sabía.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—No tienes ninguna licencia matrimonial, Shaoran. No eres mi marido, ni mi padre ni mi hermano. No eres quién para decirme nada.

—Soy tu amante —gruñó él con furia—. Eso me da derecho. Y estoy cansado de oír hablar de Jun.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, no tienes ningún derecho —le informó ella—. Y, al fin y al cabo, es mi opinión la que cuenta. Por cierto, te has pasado la casa.

—Ya lo sé. —Volvió a apretar los dedos en torno al volante—. Ha sido a propósito.

Ella le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Shaoran giró la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a prestar atención a la carretera.

—Tienes la molesta costumbre de ser algo sarcástica, Sakura.

Y no había sido así antes, ella lo sabía. Sakura logró contener una sonrisa.

—¿Sólo algo? Maldición, y yo pensando que era muy sarcástica. Debo practicar más.

La expresión de Shaoran era tensa y furiosa mientras miraba ominosamente la carretera que se extendía ante ellos.

—Son unos bastardos —maldijo finalmente—. No soporto ver que te tratan como si no tuvieras cerebro.

Ella se rió.

—Mi marido pensaba que no era más que una muñequita. La típica rubia tonta. El era alto y musculoso, y le encantaba que pareciera indefensa.

Era la verdad y a Shaoran no le gustaba que fuera así. Lo odiaba. Le mostraba una faceta del hombre que había sido que no le gustaba en absoluto. Había querido que Sakura dependiera de él y jamás se había dado cuenta de que había sido al contrario. De que había sido él quien había dependido de ella. Dependía por completo del amor de Sakura para seguir siendo humano, para recuperar la risa y el humor al volver de una misión. —¿Y se lo consentiste? —le preguntó.

—Me encantaba parecer indefensa ante él. Pero he madurado, Shaoran. No soy una muñequita ni tampoco una estúpida. Puedo sobrevivir sin tener un hombretón grande y fuerte en quien apoyarme. Me lo he demostrado a mí misma y también a cualquiera que pensara que no era más que la rubia tonta que parecía. Sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando me casé con Jun. Veinte, cuando él desapareció en aquella última misión. Lo amaba con toda mi alma; sin embargo, ahora soy una mujer y todos esos juegos no forman parte de la persona que soy ahora. Acostúmbrate a ello, porque ya no estoy dispuesta a fingir que no tengo cerebro.

—Tu marido no te merecía. —Shaoran tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía a punto de desencajarse.

—Él lo era todo para mí —susurró Sakura—. El hecho de que no me conociera por completo fue culpa mía. Mía y de mi juventud. Pero habríamos madurado el uno junto al otro. Estoy segura. Habríamos aprendido a conocernos con el tiempo.

Observó con curiosidad cómo él tomaba un camino de tierra en vez de continuar hacia Odessa como pensaba que estaba haciendo. Las luces del todoterreno atravesaron la oscuridad como una lanza, iluminando los pinos y el camino hasta que se detuvieron frente a pequeño cañón.

—¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? —Sakura miró la oscuridad que les rodeaba mientras él apagaba el motor.

—Para esto. —Se giró hacia ella, le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y un segundo después el respaldo del asiento del copiloto cayó sobre el asiento trasero, formando una especie de cama.

—No sabía que se podía hacer eso —comentó ella nerviosismo.

Él la empujó sobre el asiento hasta que la cabeza de la joven descansó sobre el respaldo y luego la agarró por la cintura. Shaoran respiraba entre jadeos. Sakura vio un brillo salvaje en sus ojos y el deseo reflejado en su rostro.

—No deberías haberte quedado aquí. No soporto ver cómo esos bastardos te miran imaginándote en sus camas. Como si tú no fueras más que un juguete.

Los celos lo atravesaban. Brillaban en sus ojos y despertaban un impulso de independencia que Sakura no sabía que poseía.

—¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? —La joven colocó las manos por encima de la cabeza. No lo apartó. No luchó contra el deseo que crecía en su interior—. Te quejas de algo que quieres para ti mismo, Shaoran. Poseerme.

El abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar. A responderle. Un instante más tarde bajó la cabeza y le capturó los labios con fiereza.

Como si hubieran acercado una cerilla a la gasolina, el deseo y la necesidad estallaron entre ellos con rapidez.

Shaoran no podía explicar por completo la necesidad de hacerla suya en el todoterreno. El hecho de que le hubiera permitido conducirlo pensando que él era otro hombre, que se hubiera sentado junto a él, hacía que sintiera unos celos irracionales que lo devoraban vivo. Quería dejar su marca en el todoterreno y en la mujer. Quería estar condenadamente seguro de que ningún otro hombre conducía aquel vehículo ni se acostaba con aquella mujer.

Los dos eran suyos.

El instinto de poseerla se clavó en sus entrañas con crueles garras. La injusticia que estaba cometiendo con ella le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa, pero la necesidad dominaba su cuerpo y le dejaba incapacitado para luchar contra ello. Había sabido, ya antes de dejarla, durante su captura y después de ella, que había muchos hombres dispuestos a ocupar la cama de Sakura. A veces, a lo largo de los años, había llegado a pensar que si la joven hubiera tenido un amante después de su supuesta muerte, él habría podido continuar su camino sin más, sin volver a la vista atrás.

Pero al sentir la intensidad con que lo besaba, la desesperación con que lo aceptaba en su cuerpo, con un hambre que no hacía más que crecer en su interior, sabía que eso no habría importado. Habrían acabado juntos, de una manera u otra. Todo lo habría conducido hacia ella, cada segundo transcurrido. Su deseo por su esposa habría resultado, finalmente, demasiado poderoso.

Sin embargo, esa noche había ido demasiado lejos. Sólo Hie sabía que Jun había reajustado la palanca de los asientos del todoterreno de tal manera que permitiera crear una pequeña cama doble dentro del vehículo. Había reducido la altura de los asientos delanteros para que se encontraran al mismo nivel que los de atrás.

Los respaldos se replegaban una vez que el asiento se bajaba automáticamente, creando una cuña entre ambos asientos y el suelo para sostenerlos.

Había hecho esos ajustes con la intención de terminar haciendo aquello. De poseer a Sakura en el todoterreno. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo antes. Salvo ahora, cuando la obsesión por su esposa, contra la que siempre había luchado, crecía en su interior sin frenos, inundando su mente por completo.

Ella pensaba que su marido había desaparecido. Que estaba muerto. Y ahora estaba permitiendo que otro hombre la tocara, la abrazara, condujera su maldito todoterreno.

Tras esa noche, no importaba lo que le deparara el futuro, ningún otro hombre tendría lo que era suyo.

Le aferró las caderas con las manos y emitió un gruñido casi animal contra sus labios. Le acarició el interior de la boca con la lengua, devorándola, y se estremeció ante la necesidad que fluía a través de sus cuerpos, tensándolos.

No sintió rigidez ni dolor en sus heridas. Tampoco le hubiera importado. Todo lo que sentía era a Sakura, sus manos agarrándose al cuero del asiento trasero mientras lo besaba, deseándolo ardientemente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se la quedó mirando fijamente. La luz de la luna entraba en la cabina del todoterreno, iluminándole el bello rostro, los ojos verdes y los labios hinchados. Debajo de la fina blusa de seda, los pechos de la joven subían y bajaban cuando tomaba aire. Shaoran tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse y no arrancarle las ropas.

Alzándose sobre ella, bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de Sakura. La falda se le había subido por los muslos, casi por encima de las bragas, provocando una punzante reacción en el vientre de Shaoran que lo dejó sin aliento.

Los muslos femeninos brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna, como si su piel fuera del más fino satén, como magia dulce y suave. Sakura siempre había sido pura magia para él.

Amarla había sido su salvación y su máximo tormento. Su más fiero deseo.

—Eres perfecta. —Shaoran le puso la mano sobre el muslo y sintió bajo la palma cómo vibraban los músculos de la joven respondiendo a su caricia.

—No es cierto —murmuró ella con un sonido ronco que penetró en los sentidos de Shaoran con una oleada de lujuria que apenas pudo contener.

Shaoran le deslizó la mano por el muslo en una ardiente caricia que fue para él más potente que cualquier droga.

—Quiero desnudarte. —No quería llenarse la cabeza con otra cosa que no fuera la visión y el tacto de su esposa—. Mantén los brazos por encima de la cabeza. —Le subió las manos hasta la parte superior del asiento, observando cómo curvaba los dedos en la unión entre el asiento y el reposacabezas—. Muy bien, buena chica. Ahora déjame tocarte.

—Pero yo también quiero tocarte. —Sakura se arqueó cuando los dedos de Shaoran se dirigieron a los pequeños botones de la blusa. Eran demasiado diminutos para aquellos dedos casi torpes.

Dios, la deseaba tanto que temblaba de anticipación. La adrenalina lo atravesaba. Podía sentirla. Podía sentir cómo la lujuria crecía en su interior sólo ante el pensamiento de verla desnuda.

No le ocurría con ninguna otra mujer. Sólo Sakura tenía el poder de provocarle de esa manera. Incluso durante su estancia en el infierno, cuando la lujuria latía entre sus muslos en un estado de pura agonía, no podía soportar la idea de tocar a otra mujer.

Siempre lo había sabido. No importaba cuan ciego de lujuria y aturdido por la droga estuviera. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que le habían tentado era Sakura, lo sabía en cuanto las tocaba. Sabía que no eran su esposa, su vida, en el instante que las rozaba.

—Sueño contigo —murmuró Shaoran cuando la blusa se abrió, revelando la piel pálida—. Sueño —tenía que estar soñando ahora— con tocarte. Con saborearte.

—¿Por qué soñar? —Sakura observó los oscurecidos ojos del hombre que amaba, con la pestañas sombreándole las mejillas—. No tienes por qué soñar, Shaoran. Estoy aquí.

El le abrió la blusa por completo y se quedó mirando los senos de la joven, cubiertos por el fino encaje del sujetador. Sus pezones, duros y erizados, se erguían orgullosamente. Conocía su forma. Su color. Su exquisito sabor bajo su lengua, en su boca. Lo sabía y quería más.

Ninguna mujer debería tener tanto poder sobre un hombre.

Pero Shaoran lo había aceptado y amado hacía mucho tiempo. Era tan sólo una parte más de la necesidad y la pasión que fluían entre ellos.

Cogió las manos de Sakura para levantarla y quitarle la camisa por los hombros, y luego le acarició la piel.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando los labios de la joven encontraron su cuello. Le atormentó con su lengua y le rozó con los labios. Shaoran quiso aullar ante el deseo que sentía en lo más profundo de los testículos.

Apartó la blusa a un lado y le quitó el sujetador.

Dios, sus pechos. ¿Qué tenían los senos de una mujer para fascinar a los hombres hasta volverlos locos? Sakura tenía los pezones duros y tensos. La respuesta de una mujer se mostraba en sus pechos. Se hinchaban, enrojecían. Los pezones se oscurecían, se erguían y sabían como el deseo, puros y dulces.

Le pasó las manos por la espalda, medio incorporándola para poder bajar la cabeza hacia las anhelantes cimas de los pezones.

Curvó la lengua en torno a uno de ellos y el gemido de Sakura atravesó los sentidos de Shaoran como una caricia.

—Adoro tus pezones —susurró, atrapando entre sus labios aquel punto tenso con un suave movimiento de succión—. Son tan dulces y tersos. Tan duros y calientes.

Sakura se puso rígida y se arqueó.

Shaoran la deslizó al medio del asiento, se montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para inmovilizarla e inclinó la cabeza otra vez.

—Voy a chuparte los pezones, Sakura. Voy a chupártelos tan dulce y profundamente que te vas a correr sólo con eso.

Lo había hecho antes, una vez. Hacía ya mucho tiempo. Unos meses antes de casarse. La había puesto tan caliente, tan mojada, había jugado con aquel cuerpo perfecto de una forma tan despiadada que la dulce succión de uno de sus pezones la había hecho correrse.

Shaoran quería que ocurriese de nuevo. Quería sentir la salvaje excitación de Sakura en los labios al lamer su clítoris. Quería saborear los jugos espesos y resbaladizos de su esposa. Quería que estuviese tan húmeda, tan excitada, que la huella de su lujuria quedara grabada en el interior de ese vehículo de tal manera que jamás permitiera que otro hombre estuviera allí dentro con ella.

Sakura se movió sensualmente bajo él cuando Shaoran inclinó la cabeza de nuevo. Le lamió el pezón y lo besó. Le rozó con los dientes la carne que circundaba el pezón. Le mordisqueó la piel cremosa y le dejó una marca suave y enrojecida mientras la atraía hasta su boca.

El pequeño mordisco de amor se oscurecería, marcándola como suya.

—Tan dulce y excitada. —Shaoran se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y la dejó a un lado.

—Quiero tocarte. —La voz femenina estaba ahora ronca de deseo, ávida, hambrienta—. Déjame tocarte, Shaoran.

—Todavía no. —Le acarició los brazos con las palmas y le apretó las manos duramente entre el asiento y el respaldo—. Agárrate ahí. No muevas las manos o me detendré.

Maldición, claro que lo haría. Si ella lo tocaba, estallaría en llamas y la penetraría con tal rapidez y dureza que ninguno de los dos sabría qué había pasado.

—Quédate quieta, Sakura. Quédate quieta y deja que te ame.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 18 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

fanthi

Nisha chan

Galatea Dream 

yogui

beabi

Didi

Yk Namikaze

cainat06

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	20. Capitulo XIX

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Había algunos aspectos de Shaoran que no parecían propios del marido que ella recordaba, que liberaban partes de Sakura que Jun jamás había poseído. Igual que él revelaba partes de sí mismo que la joven no había conocido durante su matrimonio.

Sakura se arqueó cuando las manos de Shaoran le amasaron los senos con la dureza suficiente para despertar en ella una pequeña alarma ante el peligro y un deseo abrumadores. Le apretó los suaves montículos mientras le lamía los pezones, acariciándolos con los dedos y luego con la lengua.

Jun siempre había sido un amante minucioso, pero en aquel momento, era casi como si el deseo que sentía le hiciera estar furioso con todo. Con cada parte de ella, incluida su alma.

Ella siempre había tenido los pechos muy sensibles. Sus pezones eran brotes duros y dolorosos. La barba corta de Shaoran le raspaba la piel. Sus labios y su lengua la acariciaban y le marcaban los senos. Sakura se arqueó, se retorció e intentó acercarse más a aquella lengua diabólica que con cada movimiento provocaba relámpagos de placer que le desgarraban el vientre.

Estaba tan mojada. Tan preparada para él. Lo necesitaba tanto que los gemidos que salían de sus labios se convirtieron en súplicas, en gritos de implorante necesidad.

—Te gusta lo que te hago. —-La confianza y el placer llenaban la ronca voz masculina cuando atrapó entre sus labios un duro pezón.

—Lo odio —jadeó ella, sabiendo que era mentira.

Shaoran se rió entre dientes y, por un momento, ella retrocedió en el tiempo. Aquella risa ahogada, ronca y aterciopelada, era un sonido del pasado y casi la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás mojada —susurró—. Si ahora deslizara la lengua por tus pliegues, se llenaría de jugos. Quiero saborear tu necesidad.

A pesar de su dureza, su voz estaba impresa de una extraña ternura. Sakura se estremeció ante el sonido y sintió que sus labios más íntimos se humedecían todavía más, empapando la piel desnuda.

—Cuando llegue ahí abajo, tus rizos van a estar mojados, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Ella le brindó una sonrisa.

—Tendría que tener rizos para eso, Shaoran.

El se quedó paralizado y le brillaron los ojos. Su rostro se contrajo con tanto deseo y lujuria, que al verlo Sakura sintió un duro estremecimiento en el vientre.

Oh, sí. Su Jun adoraba que estuviera depilada. Le había encantado lamer y morder los aterciopelados y suaves pliegues de su sexo libres de vello, acariciarlos, besarlos.

La respiración de Shaoran se hizo más áspera, y apretó los clientes.

¿Estás depilada? —Los músculos de su pecho y de los brazos se tensaron e hincharon.

—Totalmente, Shaoran. —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa lenta y provocativa—. Estoy toda suave y sedosa. Sin rastro de vello.

Shaoran dio un respingo, como si le hubieran dado un latigazo.

Se llevó una mano a los vaqueros, aflojó el cinturón y se los bajó casi desgarrándolos. Inclinó la cabeza otra vez sobre los pechos de Sakura y ella casi gritó cuando sus labios le cubrieron el pezón.

Él se estaba acariciando a sí mismo. Sakura lo sabía y quiso tocarlo. Pero los labios masculinos la estaban consumiendo, provocándole un placer tan intenso que enviaron brutales ramalazos de placer a su vientre, a su sexo, hasta que explotó.

No fue un simple orgasmo. Sino un torrente de ardiente éxtasis que detonó en su vientre y le hizo contraer salvajemente la vagina. Sakura gritó, estremeciéndose y retorciéndose de placer mientras Shaoran seguía lamiéndole el pezón con la lengua y emitía un gemido desde lo más profundo del pecho.

El se incorporó de golpe y avanzó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Enterró la mano en el pelo de la joven y le alzó la cabeza para darle exactamente lo que ella quería.

Su grueso miembro se abrió paso entre los labios femeninos y ella lo succionó con ansia. Shaoran le desabrochó el cierre de la falda, le bajó la cremallera y le deslizó la prenda por los muslos.

Sakura alzó el trasero para ayudarle a despojarla de la falda, quedándose tan sólo con la ropa interior. El tanga de seda no ocultaba la humedad que surgía incontrolable de su cuerpo.

Jugó con el glande en el interior de la boca, lamiendo la parte inferior, chupándolo y gimiendo al saborear el líquido preseminal que había salido por la diminuta ranura de la punta.

—Sí —siseó él con descarnado placer—. Dios, tu boca es el paraíso. Tan caliente y mojada. Succióname más, Sakura. Toma todo lo que puedas, pequeña.

Ella obedeció, aplanando la lengua cuando él se deslizó profundamente en el interior de su boca con envites lentos y deliberados, inundándole los sentidos con su sabor.

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia la joven, observando cómo lo miraba, sintiendo el movimiento de la boca de Sakura en su dura y torturada erección. Su boca era tan caliente. Tan perfecta. Dios, le succionaba de una manera que demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba su sabor y sentirlo en su boca.

El adoraba meterle la polla en la boca. Le encantaba mirarla; aquella expresión inocente de su cara lo ponía aún más duro, lo excitaba todavía más, si eso era posible. Como si ella fuera casi una virgen. Casi tan inocente como la primera vez que la hizo suya.

Shaoran se agarró la base de su erección y tensó los muslos cuando ella deslizó una mano entre ellos para amasar con suavidad sus testículos.

Gruñó ante el éxtasis que le produjo la caricia de su mano y la succión firme, húmeda y caliente de su boca.

Shaoran le recorrió el abdomen con la mano, deslizó los dedos bajo el borde del tanga y se detuvo. Todavía no. Si se permitía sentir la resbaladiza humedad del sexo de Sakura en los dedos, se correría. Se derramaría entre sus labios, le llenaría aquella cálida boca con su semilla y cualquier esperanza de controlarse se iría al infierno.

—Estás jugando con fuego —musitó sonriendo con aprobación mientras ella seguía jugando con sus labios y su lengua. Sakura se retiró y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Al verlo, Shaoran se estremeció contra ella y emitió un gemido desgarrador. Retiró los dedos de debajo del tanga y la miró con una inquietante promesa en los ojos antes de darle una ligera palmada sensual en el monte de Venus, sobre la mojada seda de la prenda interior.

Ella se quedó paralizada. Tenía los ojos verdes casi negros y volvió a albergar en su boca el glande de Shaoran y a lamerlo con voracidad y deseo.

¿Te gusta que haga eso, pequeña? —murmuró él—. ¿Quieres que lo repita?

Sakura se arqueó bajo su cuerpo y la dulce presión de su boca se hizo más profunda, haciendo que los testículos de Shaoran se tensaran de una manera casi dolorosa mientras daba otra palmada en el montículo cubierto de seda de la joven, algo que casi extrajo cada gramo de placer que surcaba la dura longitud de su miembro.

La joven intentó gritar al tiempo que le succionaba. Las suaves cachetadas de la mano de Shaoran no eran fuertes, pero hacían arder su carne sensible y excitaban las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su cuerpo.

Sakura quería que aquellas palmadas fueran más fuertes. Con cada ardiente caricia ella le succionaba con más fuerza, con más firmeza, utilizando la lengua para azotarle el sensible glande y diciéndole con algo más que palabras el placer que la atravesaba.

—Te gusta. —Shaoran le ahuecó el monte de Venus e hizo girar la palma de la mano sobre su clítoris—. Te gusta que sea duro, ¿verdad? Quieres que no me contenga tanto. Que te haga arder.

A Sakura le gustaba arder.

No podía creer que él estuviera haciendo eso, allí, en el todo-terreno. Jamás le había hecho nada parecido en el tiempo que habían estado juntos antes de su desaparición. Nunca la había amado de esa manera, ni la había poseído con esa lujuria y voracidad.

Santo cielo. Shaoran sentía que la necesidad le hacía explotar la cabeza. La adrenalina le fustigaba el cuerpo. La lujuria nublaba sus sentidos. No iba a poder contenerse. Si no sacaba la polla de la dulce boca de Sakura iba a explotar.

Se retiró. Le pasó la palma por encima del tanga mojado y oyó la rápida inspiración femenina. Le dio otra acalorada cachetada. No fue tan suave como la anterior, sino un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerla arder, para que el clítoris le palpitara y latiera, pero no para que se corriera. Todavía no. Quería que ella se corriera en sus labios, contra su lengua. Quería sentir que su sexo se contraía, se licuaba, lo envolvía en sus fluidos.

Shaoran se echó hacia atrás, la alzó y la colocó de tal manera que la cabeza de Sakura quedó situada frente al volante. Le abrió las piernas y miró fijamente la seda mojada de color melocotón pálido que le cubría el monte de Venus.

Le deslizó el tanga por los muslos, acariciándole las piernas y las rodillas, y lo dejó a un lado. Luego bajó la mirada a los pliegues rosados y a las nalgas.

Recorrió con los dedos la provocativa curva del trasero femenino y se lo levantó más para palmearlo ligeramente. Sólo una suave cachetada.

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre la pálida piel de Sakura cuando Shaoran le pasó los dedos por la estrecha hendidura, provocándola, sintiendo los jugos que también cubrían la diminuta entrada de su ano.

¿Qué necesitas, pequeña?

—Shaoran —gimió su nombre con voz desfallecida, clavando las uñas sobre los asientos de piel y marcándolos para siempre.

Ver las marcas dejadas en el asiento llenó de satisfacción a Shaoran. Estaba marcado con su pasión. Igual que lo había marcado a él.

Le bajó las piernas y se las abrió de nuevo, clavando los ojos en los hermosos pliegues rosados que protegían la estrecha entrada a su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes. Tenía que verla mejor.

Encendió las luces de la cabina, tensó la mandíbula y rechinó los dientes ante la vista de la sedosa humedad que cubría el sexo de Sakura.

—Voy a devorarte —masculló él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo del vehículo e inclinando la cabeza hacia la carne dulce y tersa que lo esperaba entre los muslos femeninos.

Su Sakura.

Mojada.

Caliente.

—Dios mío. Shaoran. Sí. —La joven arqueó las caderas hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —murmuró sobre su carne mojada—. Dímelo, pequeña. Dime lo que quieres. ¿Lo quieres suave y dulce? —Lamió los pliegues hinchados para saborear los jugos que fluían de su frágil cuerpo, y gimió ante el dulce y cálido sabor de su esposa.

—¿O duro y profundo? —La alzó hacia él, le metió la lengua bruscamente en la vagina y escuchó que los labios de Sakura dejaban escapar un grito agudo y suplicante.

Shaoran sintió los delicados músculos femeninos apresándole la lengua, apretándola, y su gruesa erección se estremeció en respuesta. Le latía el engrosado glande, le palpitaba. Demonios. Si no la tocaba, la saboreaba, la poseía, si no la tenía una vez más moriría sin remedio.

Lo quería todo de ella. Cada caricia, cada matiz de su sabor.

Sakura movió las manos y volvió a clavar las uñas en el asiento rasgando la superficie de piel. Otra marca. A ella nunca se le olvidaría. Jamás dejaría de recordar a quién pertenecía.

A él.

Le acarició la tierna y sensible carne de su sexo con un breve toque de su lengua. Lamió la dulce suavidad que chocó con su paladar, estimuló las terminaciones nerviosas ocultas de la joven y sintió cómo la excitación crecía sin control en el cuerpo de su esposa, que se arqueaba pidiéndole más.

Sakura temblaba bajo él cuando Shaoran se retiró por unos instantes. Después le besó los pliegues hinchados. Se los succionó, se los lamió, acercándose cada vez más al brote hinchado de su clítoris.

Separó sus pliegues con los dedos, comenzó a torturar su clítoris con la lengua y le deslizó un dedo por la cálida humedad de su sexo, y más allá, moviéndolo lenta y suavemente, hasta que penetró la pequeña entrada de su ano un par de centímetros.

—Shaoran. —Le enredó las manos en el pelo y levantó las caderas, presionando con fuerza el clítoris contra sus labios—. Oh Dios, Shaoran. Por favor. Por favor, no me dejes. Sigue torturándome. Haz que me corra. Oh, Dios. Deja que me corra.

El le azotó el clítoris con la lengua, lo atormentó lenta y suavemente, y luego imprimió más dureza a sus movimientos, llenándose los sentidos con el sabor de Sakura y percibiendo en su propia piel la explosión que la atravesó.

Después de unos segundos, Shaoran se incorporó. Se agarró la endurecida longitud de su erección con una mano y la acercó a ella, sintiendo cómo Sakura le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos cuando introdujo el glande entre los resbaladizos y cálidos pliegues que protegían la pequeña abertura de su cuerpo.

—Quiero poseerte despacio. —Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras debido al placer que sentía en el glande—. Lenta y profundamente.

La joven se alzó contra él, rozándole el torso cubierto de vello con los pezones. Shaoran podía sentirlos, duros y calientes, clavándose en él.

—Eres tan estrecha, Sakura.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de tenso placer en los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro encendido por el deseo.

Dios, le encantaba mirarla mientras la poseía. Amaba observar las expresiones que atravesaban su rostro, la casi dolorosa necesidad que la invadía.

La penetró un poco más, viendo cómo ella contenía el aliento y, al sentir que sus músculos internos se cerraban en torno a su miembro, luchó por contenerse. Tenía que contenerse. Sólo un poco. Sólo unos minutos más antes de abandonarse al abrumador placer que ella le daba.

La mirada de Sakura se oscureció cuando Shaoran empezó a empujar en su interior. El ancho glande la llenó, sumergiéndose en su interior cada vez más profundamente hasta que ella sintió que el fuego que la recorría amenazaba con convertirla en cenizas.

Los ojos de Shaoran se clavaron en los de ella con un leve rastro de melancolía. Brillantes de emoción, más oscuros que nunca por las enfurecidas emociones que titilaban en ellos. Y aun así, llenos de una intensa lujuria.

Se introdujo en ella por completo y su largo pelo castaño cubrió los rostros de ambos.

—Puedo sentir cómo me aprisionas en tu interior. —Su dura voz contenía un extraño y exquisito matiz, y una mueca de placer retorcía sus rasgos.

También Sakura sentía sus propios músculos internos contrayéndose una y otra vez sobre la gruesa erección que la invadía.

—Es —musitó entre jadeos— tan bueno, Shaoran.

—Eres tan estrecha y ardiente —susurró él con suavidad. Le rozó los labios apenas un segundo y ella cerró los ojos—. Es como una pequeña boca caliente succionándome hasta el fondo. ¿Puedes sentirlo, Sakura? ¿Puedes sentir cómo esa dulce parte de ti se ciñe en torno a mí? ¿Cómo adora a mi polla?

Sakura gritó y se arqueó ante la puñalada de placer que atravesó su vientre.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, pequeña? Que te diga cosas escandalosas, que te zurre un poquito. Sólo un poquito.

A ella le encantaba. Lo deseaba. Al parecer, aquello era lo único que no le había gustado de su matrimonio, que él se contuviera.

—Eres un hombre peligroso, Shaoran —gimió la joven. Se movió bajo él y sintió el roce de sus labios mientras hablaba.

—Agárrate bien, cariño. Vamos a intentar que ardas todavía más.

Sakura se aferró al pelo de Shaoran.

El impulsó las caderas hacia delante con un envite duro y profundo, y un ronco y desgarrador gemido escapó de los labios de Sakura.

—Maldita sea, sí. Gime por mí.

Sujetándole la cadera con una mano, sacó su miembro casi del todo, dejando sólo el glande en su interior antes de hundirse en ella otra vez con un salvaje y rápido movimiento.

Sakura casi explotó. Sintió una oleada de vibraciones en su vientre antes de que él se detuviese, sin llenarla aún por completo, y dejó escapar su nombre con un ronco gemido.

—Otra vez. Grita por mí, Sakura. Grita mi nombre. —Shaoran se retiró de nuevo—. ¿Quién te está follando, Sakura?

La llenó con una fuerte embestida y la joven levantó las caderas para salir a su encuentro.

—Shaoran —gritó—. Oh, Dios. Shaoran.

—Sí. Eso es. —Arremetió contra ella girando el hueso púbico sobre el clítoris de Sakura y le levantó las piernas para que le rodeara las caderas, mientras la joven luchaba por conseguir el último toque de presión que la haría alcanzar la liberación.

—Vamos, pequeña, grita mi nombre. Quiero que sepas quién te está follando. Quién te posee. —Shaoran se retiró un poco—. ¿A quién pertenece este dulce y caliente coñito?

Volvió a empalarla, a hundirse en ella con rapidez y violencia, y Sakura gritó su nombre otra vez.

—Correcto. Soy yo, Shaoran, quien te folla.

Sakura abrió los ojos y su mirada le mostró sin restricciones la necesidad que la consumía, al tiempo que observaba la expresión desencajada de Shaoran, los ojos brillantes y cada vez más oscuros.

Cediendo al fin al silencioso ruego femenino, él volvió a hundirse hasta el fondo en el interior de la joven con fiereza, y esta vez no se detuvo.

El sonido de carne contra carne, de las firmes y húmedas embestidas, y sus propios gritos, llenaron los oídos de Sakura. Cada uno de aquellos furiosos envites impactó contra su clítoris, llevándola cada vez más alto, penetrándola más profundamente, hasta que su cuerpo estalló de una forma tan gloriosa y perfecta que Sakura sintió que se perdía en una niebla de interminable placer.

Entonces lo oyó a él. Shaoran gritó su nombre. Su voz áspera sonó casi agonizante cuando con dos envites más se enterró en ella hasta la empuñadura, y luego palpitó en su interior llenándola con los chorros de su cálida liberación.

El todoterreno quedó inundado por el olor a sexo y a satisfacción. Con el olor del hombre y la mujer que habían hecho el amor en él. Ambos se mezclaron, marcaron los asientos y el interior de la cabina, y también marcaron sus almas.

Cuando Shaoran se derrumbó sobre Sakura, rodeándola con los brazos, envolviéndola en su poderoso abrazo, la joven tuvo que luchar para contener las lágrimas y la necesidad de pedirle explicaciones.

Poseía el cuerpo de su marido, poseía aquella oscura pasión que había vislumbrado en él tiempo atrás, pero no poseía su confianza.

La confirmación de que no confiaba en ella, y de que sí le había contado lo que ocurría a su hermano, era un duro golpe para su corazón.

Apretó los brazos en torno a él y una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla antes de poder contenerla.

Por alguna razón, Shaoran estaba allí ahora. Lleno de deseo por ella. Todavía duro dentro de ella. Meciéndolos a ambos suavemente e inundando sus sentidos con rápidos jadeos.

—Una vez más. —Le susurró él al oído. Luego la besó en el cuello y movió las caderas para retirar la erección de su interior, todavía gruesa y dura, hasta que sólo quedó el glande dentro de su cuerpo, antes de volver a penetrarla una vez más.

Aquella vez la poseyó despacio, lenta y suavemente, susurrando sobre sus labios, bebiendo de ellos. Saboreándolos con la aterciopelada aspereza de su lengua.

La mirada masculina estaba clavada en la suya. Feroz, brillante.

Angustiada y llena de emociones que —estaba segura— él no sabía que mostraba.

Shaoran apretaba los dientes. Ahora no hablaba. Contenía las palabras. Contenía ese voto gutural que siempre le había dicho en gaélico. La promesa que siempre le había hecho con su corazón y con su cuerpo.

—No te contengas —le suplicó ella, acariciando la áspera mejilla masculina y atrayéndolo hacia sí, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Shaoran provocaba en el suyo—. Nunca te contengas. Jamás.

La respiración de Shaoran era jadeante en la húmeda y calurosa atmósfera de la cabina del todoterreno. Sus pieles se deslizaban una contra la otra, y sobre los asientos de cuero. Él gimió y aceleró el ritmo con la mandíbula tensa.

—Jamás te contengas —gritó la joven al sentir que el placer consumía su cuerpo de nuevo y se preparaba para alcanzar el orgasmo, estremeciéndose con fuerza contra él mientras pronunciaba su nombre—. Oh Dios. Jamás te contengas.

Shaoran la penetró una última vez y eyaculó con agonizante placer en el interior de Sakura, sintiéndose desgarrado por aquel asalto final a sus emociones.

Su esposa siempre había provocado aquella reacción en él. Siempre lo había vuelto loco para que la poseyera cuantas veces pudiera. Pero ahora, esa necesidad era como una llama eterna en lo más profundo de su alma. Jamás tendría suficiente de ella.

La acunó entre sus brazos mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento en el pesado aire de la cabina del todoterreno, notando el cuero mojado bajo sus cuerpos.

Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Sakura en dulces caricias y los senos de la joven se pegaron a su pecho, provocando que Shaoran curvara las caderas contra ella. Debería estar incómodo, pero no lo estaba. La abrazó, apartándole el pelo de la cara antes de besarla en la frente con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró él cuando sintió que la joven volvía a respirar con normalidad.

La risita de Sakura fue temblorosa, casi llorosa.

—¿Estar viva cuenta? —Sakura habló en voz baja, como él. Como si hablar más alto perturbara de alguna manera la intimidad que los rodeaba.

—Definitivamente, te quiero viva. —Shaoran sonrió y le acarició el brazo desnudo mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en el otro.

La joven se sentía relajada y laxa contra él. Como una gatita perezosa. Lo único que faltaba era que ronroneara.

—Ha sido maravilloso —susurró mirándolo a los ojos y moviéndose sinuosamente contra sus caderas—. Estabas muy duro y excitado, ¿no es cierto, Shaoran?

El gruñó.

—¿A eso le llamas estar duro? Pequeña, esto ha sido sólo el aperitivo. Un tentempié.

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente al ver que Sakura agrandaba los ojos con sorpresa.

—Entonces no sé si sobreviviré cuando llegue el plato principal. —Frunció los labios al pensarlo—. ¿Tendré que doblar mi ración de vitaminas?

El le mordisqueó la punta de la nariz, casi riéndose de su expresión cuando le deslizó los dedos por la cadera.

—Eres una chica mala. —Se movió con suavidad—. Podrías acabar recibiendo una buena zurra.

—Quizá me guste. —Lo miró de soslayo—. Es toda una amenaza, irl... —Sakura se interrumpió.

¡Dios santo! La joven se pasó la mano por el pelo. Casi lo había llamado «irlandés». Casi había reconocido que sabía quién era.

—¿Qué? —dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura se contuvo y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa pesarosa.

—Creo que eres un cuentista.

El entrecerró los ojos.

—Te demostraré lo contrario.

—¿Esta noche? —Sakura se rió con un sonido ronco y perezoso—. Antes volvamos a casa. La cama es más cómoda. A casa. El guardó silencio y bajó la mirada hacia ella. —¿A casa?

Los ojos de Sakura parpadearon como si un pensamiento incómodo hubiera invadido su mente de repente, y la mente de Shaoran se llenó de inquietantes preguntas. ¿Habría recordado la joven de pronto que él no era Jun? ¿Que había dejado que otro hombre la abrazara, que la follara, aunque su corazón perteneciese a su marido muerto? Maldición, iba a tener que dejar de pensar en eso. Se volvería loco si no dejaba de sentir celos de... sí mismo.

—Tenemos que volver a casa —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que «casa» es el sitio adonde quieras ir. No temas, no estoy sugiriendo que mi casa sea la tuya. Si prefieres la cama del apartamento, es cosa tuya.

Se apartó de él, recogió la ropa del suelo del todoterreno y comenzó a vestirse.

—Te he ofendido y no era mi intención hacerlo. —Shaoran le miró la espalda con el ceño fruncido. Maldita sea. Tenía que controlarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte por aquí, Shaoran? La pregunta le sorprendió. Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, consciente de que ella le daba la espalda a propósito. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

Un pequeño sonido de irritación resonó en la cabina. Coqueto y lleno de ira.

—¿Acaso te he pedido que te vayas? Quizá sólo sienta curiosidad por saber si tienes intención de quedarte aquí o si ya has hecho otros planes. —Había una tensión en la voz de Sakura que puso en guardia a Shaoran.

—¿Qué tipo de planes?

—Por ejemplo, largarte. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Has llegado al pueblo procedente de Dios sabe dónde y has asumido el control de mi vida y de mi cama. Me gustaría saber si me consideras algo más que un revolcón.

Quería un compromiso. Sakura no era una mujer fácil, lo había sabido desde el momento en que la conoció. Y allí estaba él, sabiendo que tendría que marcharse cuando la misión finalizase.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que tendré que ocuparme pronto —dijo finalmente. No podía prometerle nada, todavía no. No podía prometerle un «para siempre» hasta que no supiera si haberle entregado su vida a la unidad de Operaciones Especiales significaba no poder volver con su esposa.

Sakura cerró los ojos y contuvo el dolor que amenazaba con romperle el corazón. ¿Qué era peor—se preguntó—, perderle por una supuesta muerte o que se alejara de ella voluntariamente?

Lo último dolía más, pero al menos no se haría más preguntas. Sabría que Shaoran estaba a salvo. Sabría que estaba vivo.

Pero también aumentaba la ira que ardía en su interior.

—Ya veo. —Se abrochó la blusa con movimientos bruscos antes de inclinarse a recoger el tanga y la falda.

—¿Qué ves? —Shaoran parecía sentir auténtica curiosidad.

—Que no piensas en el futuro. Sólo buscas un polvo rápido de vez en cuando. —Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

Maldito fuera. Que se largara de una vez de su vida. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo aquello. Más que suficiente.

Se puso la falda con brusquedad.

—Vístete. Quiero irme a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana y ninguna es pasarme aquí todo el día. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con todo esto.

¿Qué demonios quieres decir? —La voz de Shaoran había cambiado. Ahora era furiosa y fría.

Sakura se volvió hacia él y le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de ira, observando cómo se incorporaba.

—Exactamente lo que he dicho. Me he pasado seis años llorando por un hombre que no me amaba lo suficiente como para mantenerse vivo y regresar a casa conmigo. —Le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa—. Que me condenen si voy a malgastar un día más de mi vida con un hombre al que le importo tan poco que ni siquiera es capaz de decirme cuánto tiempo se quedará por aquí.

—Las promesas son para los tontos, Sakura —le dijo con aspereza—. Deberías haberlo aprendido de tu marido.

—Tienes razón. Debería haberlo hecho. —Le lanzó los pantalones—. Debería haber aprendido muchas cosas de él. Comenzando por el hecho de que era un hijo de perra que no sabía amarse más que a sí mismo y a su maldito trabajo. Lección aprendida. No cometeré el mismo error contigo.

Le lanzó la camisa a la cara.

—Vístete. Ya he follado y ahora quiero dormir. En mi cama. Sola.

—Ni en el infierno.

—Infierno lo describe muy bien —masculló ella—. Pero no pienso dormir con un imbécil que sólo quiere follar y largarse. Ahora, llévame a casa.

Sakura tenía los ojos secos. Sin lágrimas. Observó cómo él se vestía, y el muy bastardo ni siquiera titubeó. La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y feroces.

—Pasaré la noche en esa cama contigo —le prometió—. Puede que sea un bastardo y un desgraciado hijo de perra, pero no lo olvides: mientras esté aquí, eres mía. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Sigue soñando, Shaoran Li. Porque mi cama es el último lugar donde vas a pasar la noche.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 19 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

fanthi

Yogui

beabi

Didi

Rosa Azul

cainat06

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	21. Capitulo XX

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dos días después, Shaoran hacía girar la llave inglesa entre los dedos y masticaba distraídamente un chicle mientras observaba a Sakura.

Ella no había bromeado. Lo había echado de su cama y, al parecer, también de su vida. Al menos de momento.

La miraba de reojo al tiempo que fingía interesarse por las entrañas del SUV que en teoría debería estar arreglando.

—Pareces haber encontrado alguna dificultad ahí dentro —dijo Nik apoyándose en el guardabarros y echando una ojeada al motor—. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

—Sí —respondió Shaoran con aire ausente—. ¿Hay noticias?

Se refería a las pruebas de ADN que habían llevado al bunker y que Jordán había comenzado a examinar. Delbert había recogido su todoterreno aquella mañana. El muy bastardo había mirado a Shaoran como si hubiera salido de las cloacas cuando éste le informó que el motor estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Pero aquella expresión de suficiencia se borraría pronto de su cara. En algún momento los federales arrestarían a aquel hijo de perra por las pruebas que había encontrado, y el bueno de Delbert estaría demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera su ingreso en prisión.

—Nada nuevo —respondió Nik—. Aunque necesitaré que me ayudes esta tarde si no estás muy ocupado. —Los dos miraron a Sakura, que estaba en la oficina.

La joven fruncía el ceño por algo que Tsuke le estaba diciendo. No se había trenzado el pelo esa mañana y tampoco había trabajado en el taller con los vehículos. Llevaba toda la mañana en la oficina, dedicándose a archivar documentos y a sacar a Tsuke de quicio.

—No, al parecer no voy a estar muy ocupado —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras giraba la llave inglesa entre los dedos sin dejar de mirar las ondas de pelo color miel que enmarcaban el rostro de Sakura.

La joven estaba ocupada con el papeleo del taller y seguía frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Hay algo que vaya mal entre vosotros? —inquirió Nik.

La llave inglesa se detuvo un momento y luego volvió a moverse lentamente entre sus dedos.

—¿Quién ha dicho que haya algo que vaya mal?

Lo había dicho su esposa antes de echarlo del todoterreno. Y lo que era todavía peor, lo había echado de su cama. Había llegado a amenazarle con llamar al sheriff si no se iba. Maldita sea. ¿Habría alguien más confuso que él en aquel momento?

Sakura tenía razón. Él era un bastardo. Un hijo de perra que no merecía estar cerca de ella.

Lanzó la llave inglesa a la caja que tenía a su lado, y la herramienta cayó emitiendo un sonido metálico.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó a Nik, limpiándose las manos en el trapo lleno de grasa que había colgado en el guardabarros.

El enorme ruso se rascó la barbilla y miró la caja de herramientas.

—Tengo que ir a ver a un amigo —dijo utilizando el código que habían acordado.

Obviamente, se había convocado una reunión en el bunker.

—¡Maldita sea! —Shaoran se pasó la mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca.

Tenía que poner a Hie sobre aviso para que vigilara a Sakura. Después del ataque a Tsuke, a Shaoran le aterraba dejarla sola.

—Lo siento, pero me prometiste que vendrías. —Nik le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. He de reconocer que Sakura es una buena chica. Sería la esposa ideal para cualquier hombre. Yo lo consideraría si fuera tú. Si la dejas, acabará encontrando a otro. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Shaoran apretó los labios al sentir que la furia comenzaba a arder en su interior. Le dirigió a su amigo una dura mirada y éste le recompensó con una sonrisa fría.

No. Aquello no podía ser. Había firmado con su maldita mano aquellos papeles, entregándole su alma al cuerpo de Operaciones

Especiales en vez de regresar con su esposa. Le habían advertido que jamás regresaría a su antigua vida. No podía renunciar, no había más opciones que seguir «muerto».

Le resultaba imposible revelar quién era y lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero no había ninguna cláusula que dijera que Shaoran Li no pudiera casarse o enamorarse. Pero, ¿podría vivir con Sak, quedarse allí, en su pueblo natal, fingiendo ser otra persona para siempre?

El cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales no era una prisión, sin embargo, las consecuencias de romper el contrato que había firmado no eran agradables. Y acabar en Gitmo, la base naval de Guantánamo, no era precisamente lo que Shaoran quería. Si revelaba quién era, lo que era, sabía que lo enviarían allí y que lo tratarían como a un traidor. Nadie más volvería a verlo con vida.

La cuestión era, ¿podría quedarse con Sakura sin decirle nunca que él era el marido que había perdido? ¿Podría él vivir odiando esa parte de sí mismo que su esposa aún seguía deseando y que jamás había pensado que volvería a tener?

Los celos le carcomían el alma y, a pesar de su determinación de quedarse con ella, Shaoran se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría vivir con Sakura sin revelar sus secretos.

Su esposa ya no era la muñequita que había dejado seis años atrás. La Sakura que se había enfrentado a él unas noches antes sin lágrimas ni furia, no parecía la joven tierna y sensible que había dejado en casa cuando partió hacia aquella última y desafortunada misión.

La mujer que él recordaba habría llorado al ver nuevas heridas en su cuerpo tras una misión. Se habría horrorizado ante un corte profundo. Shaoran había visto las pesadillas en los ojos de su esposa cuando regresaba, exhausto, tras haber estado seis semanas —a veces más— desplegado en lugares cuyos nombres ni siquiera sabía pronunciar.

La Sakura que él había conocido se habría desmayado al verle la cara, destrozada por tantas palizas. O la espalda, el pecho y los muslos marcados por el látigo. Hambriento y tan desesperado por el sexo que parecía un animal.

La lujuria lo había dominado durante los últimos años. Se había masturbado tanto que llegó a tener el miembro irritado. Y en las misiones de entrenamiento había sido la muerte en persona. No hacía preguntas. No se andaba con miramientos. No le daba a nadie la oportunidad de atacarle ni capturarle.

Shaoran había pensado que su vida con Sakura se había acabado. La mujer que él había conocido no hubiera podido aceptar al hombre en el que se había convertido.

Pero ahora sabía que jamás había conocido a la mujer que había amado. No por completo. Sólo había visto lo que había querido ver de ella. Su mujercita sureña tan rubia e indefensa. Tan sexy y vulnerable. Y tan joven.

No había querido ver más allá, porque si hubiera visto la fuerza que Sakura realmente poseía, sabría que ella habría permanecido fiel a él sin importarle su estado. Y él no podía consentirlo. Porque su orgullo —su condenado orgullo— no había querido considerar la idea de que ella lo viera como una sombra del hombre que fue.

Invencible.

Pero él no había sido invencible. Había sobrevivido a Fuentes durante meses; sin embargo, antes de que lo rescataran, Shaoran había sabido que no tardaría mucho en perder las ganas de vivir o luchar. Y a pesar de todo, Sakura se había mantenido a su lado. En sus noches más oscuras, en sus días más desolados, ella había pasado por todo aquello con él, manteniéndolo cuerdo.

Aquella condenada mujer era tan fuerte como el acero y poseía una mirada que podía desollar a un hombre a cien pasos. Si se dignaba a mirarle, claro. Era la mujer que había estado con él en el infierno, en sus sueños. Y él había pensado que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptarlo, destrozado y dolorido.

Había sido un estúpido. Y ahora, la sola idea de alejarse de Sakura podía matarlo. Pero, ¿acaso no la mataría a ella si se quedaba?

—¿A qué hora? —le preguntó finalmente a Nik, apartando la mirada de su esposa.

—Poco después de cerrar el taller. —Al caer la tarde.

Se acercarían al bunker bajo el amparo de la noche, a oscuras y con sigilo.

Shaoran asintió lentamente.

—Le diré a mi amigo que estaremos allí —murmuró Nik.

Shaoran se frotó la nuca antes de acercarse a la tienda de suministros donde Hie permanecía tras el mostrador.

La tienda estaba vacía. Era uno de esos pocos momentos de tranquilidad.

Hie le observó acercarse con los ojos café apagados y el rostro inexpresivo. Llevaba mirándole así durante toda la semana.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Su hermano cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada entre la tienda y la oficina.

—Tengo que salir esta noche. —Shaoran le lanzó a Hie una mirada de curiosidad.

Su hermano también había cambiado en los últimos años. Había madurado. Shaoran sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en todo lo que Hie había perdido. Cuando apenas tenía unos meses, su padre lo había abandonado a él y a su madre, negándose a reconocer al bebé de pelo oscuro y rostro encendido que había concebido con una dependienta morena de una tienda de Odessa.

Había sido el abuelo quien había acogido al bebé chillón que nadie quería salvo un anciano y un niño de diez años.

Shaoran había ayudado a criar a Hie, pero se había perdido el momento en que su hermano había dejado de ser un joven perezoso e imprudente para transformarse en el hombre que lo miraba ahora.

—De acuerdo. Tú te vas y yo la vigilo. De todas maneras es lo que llevo haciendo todo este tiempo. —Hie se encogió de hombros, y el leve indicio de ira en su voz le dijo a Shaoran cuál era exactamente el problema. El mismo que tenía Sakura.

Respiró hondo y miró a la puerta.

—Sakura no necesita saberlo —dijo finalmente con voz dura girándose de nuevo hacia Hie—. Tiene sus recuerdos. No necesita saber en qué se convirtió su marido.

—Ya he dicho que la vigilaría —gruñó Hie—. No te he pedido explicaciones.

—¿Qué demonios quieres pedirme entonces? —le espetó Shaoran—. Escúpelo antes de que me hierva la sangre.

—Antes de que te hierva la sangre —repitió Hie burlón—. No te preocupes, hermanito. No voy a quejarme. Eres libre como un pájaro, ¿de acuerdo? Libre y sin preocupaciones. Ahora largo. Tengo trabajo.

Shaoran miró a la puerta de nuevo. En los últimos dos días había podido sentir en las entrañas las lágrimas y el dolor de Sakura.

—No me gusta esa actitud, Hie —le advirtió a su hermano—. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más peligroso. Tengo que poder confiar en ti para cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando todo aquello se fuera al infierno, Hie tenía que sacar a Sakura del pueblo. Shaoran la quería lejos de allí.

—-Conozco mis responsabilidades —replicó Hie con brusquedad—. Es una suerte que uno de los dos lo haga.

Antes de poder contenerse, Shaoran apretó los dientes, estiró el brazo y cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el cuello de Hie. Su hermano agrandó los ojos y Shaoran empezó a soltarlo muy lentamente.

—No lo olvides. —Era muy consciente de que Sakura los miraba desde la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte.

Estaba pálida y había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Sin previo aviso, el miembro de Shaoran palpitó, irguiéndose. El podía jurar que se le endurecía más allá de lo imposible con sólo verla.

—¿Ocurre algo que debería saber?

Hie apretó los dientes.

—Nada, Sak —respondió por los dos—. Supongo que Shaoran pierde los nervios en algunas ocasiones.

—¿No me digas? —Sakura arqueó una ceja—. Voy a estar fuera un rato. Tsuke quiere trabajar en la oficina y me está crispando los nervios.

—Hay coches esperando —le espetó Shaoran.

—A ti se te dan bien —contestó con serenidad cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras ella—. Os veré a ambos mañana.

—¿A dónde diablos vas? —Las palabras escaparon de los labios de Shaoran antes de poder contenerlas. Podía percibir claramente la tensión que crepitaba entre ellos. Sakura quería promesas. Pero debería haber aprendido ya lo rápidamente que se rompían. El lo sabía. Lo sabía y le partía el alma, le desgarraba las entrañas saber que, de un momento a otro, cualquier promesa que le hiciera a Sakura se convertiría en polvo. Como la muerte.

—No es asunto suyo a dónde voy, señor Li —señaló ella—. Pero si de veras quiere saberlo, le informo de que tengo intenciones de limpiar la casa. —Sus ojos le sostuvieron la mirada y él sintió que algo le oprimía el alma—. Nos veremos mañana.

La joven se acercó a la nevera portátil, cogió una botella de agua fría y salió de la tienda. Shaoran la observó atravesar el asfalto de la gasolinera y tomar el camino que llevaba a la casa de la colina.

Se movía despacio y con calma, meneando las caderas y el trasero. Shaoran cerró los puños al recordar la sensación de esas curvas bajo las manos. Dos días sin ella y parecía que habían pasado otros seis años.

—La estás matando —dijo entonces Hie—. Vuelves aquí, haces que viva de nuevo y luego, de repente, tiene ojeras y no dice nada. Te odio por hacerle eso.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza. Sí, él lo comprendía. Lo entendía. Lo sentía. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Negó con la cabeza y salió de la tienda, de regreso al taller. Tenía trabajo que hacer, una misión que cumplir. Las cosas eran mejor de esa manera. Ahora ella ya no se encerraba en la casa, no se acurrucaba en la cama llorando por un hombre que ya no existía.

Estaba enfadada. Probablemente herida. Pero ahora, se dijo a sí mismo, podría sobrevivir.

Cogió la llave inglesa y apoyó las manos en el capó del SUV preguntándose si él también sobreviviría. El dolor de Sakura le desgarraba por dentro y abría una herida en su corazón que sabía que nunca se cerraría.

Le partía el alma la necesidad de sentir sus caricias, de oír su risa, de ver su sonrisa.

Sakura entró en la casa y cerró la puerta de golpe. Como siempre, fue recibida por las fotos. Docenas y docenas de fotografías que llenaban el salón. De Jun a solas, de Jun con ella, de Jun con el abuelo, de Jun con Hie.

Y todas la miraban fijamente, burlándose de ella.

Se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea y levantó un marco con tres fotos. Sonrió. Era su foto de bodas. Qué joven había sido. Qué tonta. Deslizó la yema del dedo por la firme mandíbula de Jun. Ahora ya no era tan suave, era más angulosa, más afilada.

Se había pasado toda la mañana delante del ordenador investigando qué tipo de daño podría haber ocasionado aquello. La causa más probable era que le hubieran roto los huesos y que estos no hubieran curado bien.

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. La recuperación debía de haber sido casi tan dolorosa como el daño en sí mismo. Shaoran no tenía el labio inferior tan lleno como antes, y había una fina red de cicatrices apenas perceptible al lado de su boca.

—Te amo —susurró apoyando la frente en el marco de la foto del hombre con el que se había casado—. Te amo, Shaoran. —Porque ahora era Shaoran, y ella lo sabía. Jun todavía vivía dentro de él, pero Sakura tema la sensación de que Shaoran era el hombre que Jun siempre le había ocultado.

Dejó la foto en su sitio antes de dirigirse lentamente a las escaleras para darse una ducha. Les había prometido a Nakuru y a Tomoyo que se encontraría con ellas más tarde en un local del pueblo. Uno de los pocos sitios que Yue consideraba seguros para su esposa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, pensó que Yue era tan protector con Nakuru como Jun lo había sido con ella durante su matrimonio.

Aún quedaban varias horas antes de reunirse con sus amigas.

Sakura entró en el dormitorio y miró fijamente la cama. Quitó las mantas y luego las sábanas. Las fundas de las almohadas todavía olían a él.

Cambió la cama y bajó las sábanas a la lavadora. Añadió el detergente y el suavizante y después se acercó al sótano, cogió una de las botellas más caras de vino y la llevó arriba. Demonios, Shaoran no la necesitaba. No iba a quedarse allí, y estaba condenadamente segura de que no iba a volver a recoger sus cosas.

Limpió la casa mientras se tomaba el vino. Quitó el polvo y fregó. Quería arrancar el olor de Shaoran de la casa. Cogió el edredón y las sábanas de la habitación de invitados y las llevó a su cama. Definitivamente, aquéllas no olían a Shaoran.

Subió el volumen de la música. Godsmack, Nine Inch Nails. Grupos de rock duro que Shaoran siempre había odiado. Nunca había escuchado esa música cuando él estaba en casa. Se terminó el vino y dejó que la sensación de bienestar que le provocaba la inundara.

Se limó y pintó las uñas de los pies y de las manos. Se dio una ducha y se hidrató la piel. Se peinó y maquilló como no había hecho desde que se quedó sola.

Cogió una pulsera de tobillo que él le había comprado cuando salían juntos y se la puso. Esbozó una pequeña mueca burlona mientras se abrochaba un collar de plata, y luego se puso el brazalete de plata a juego que él le había comprado poco antes de «morirse».

—Menudo bastardo —masculló—. Así que nada de compromisos, ¿verdad? Que se vaya al infierno.

Ni siquiera le había pedido que le confesara la verdad. Sólo le había preguntado si pensaba quedarse. No era para tanto. No era una pregunta inadecuada y, desde luego, no lo estaba presionando. Era su marido.

Miró la alianza de oro que se había quitado unos meses antes. Tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas cuando la cogió. En el interior estaban grabadas las palabras «_go síoraí_». Las palabras que en gaélico significaban «para siempre». Eso era lo que realmente le había pedido. Su promesa de permanecer para siempre con ella.

—Para siempre tampoco es tanto tiempo. —Pero deslizó la alianza en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Era viuda, ¿no? Era en ese dedo donde las viudas llevaban sus alianzas. Su marido, sin duda, estaba muerto. Porque su marido jamás le habría dicho que no quería comprometerse.

Respiró hondo, intentado ignorar la sensación de consuelo que le proporcionaba la alianza, aun estando en el dedo equivocado.

Apretando los dientes, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa sin mangas, obligándose a sí misma a acudir a aquella noche de chicas que Nakuru estaba empeñada en tener. Se metió la blusa por dentro de los pantalones y deslizó el cinturón de cuero en las trabillas.

Se puso un anillo en el dedo del pie. Otra cosa que él le había regalado. Movió los dedos de los pies, observando con aire crítico el esmalte de color rojo cereza de las uñas antes de calzarse unas elegantes sandalias de tiras de piel.

Se echó su perfume favorito y luego bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al porche trasero. Al atravesar la cocina, oyó la Harley y se acercó a la ventana para observar cómo la luz del faro delantero surcaba la oscuridad, alejándose velozmente del taller.

¿A dónde iría Shaoran? ¿A meterse en otra pelea?

Estaba allí por una misión, se recordó a sí misma. De eso no cabía ninguna duda; lo que aún no había averiguado era de qué misión se trataba. No le había preguntado sobre ello, ya que hubiera sido una estupidez por su parte. Pero no había podido evitar preguntarle qué ocurriría cuando la misión finalizara, cuando él ya no tuviera razones para quedarse en Alpine.

Y ahora ella ya lo sabía. Tendría que irse. No quería ningún tipo de compromiso.

Negó con la cabeza, cogió el teléfono y llamó a un taxi. Esa noche no quería conducir. Quería disfrutar de aquella velada a la que Nakuru la obligaba a ir. Quería olvidarse de todo, reírse con sus amigas, volver a ser de nuevo la mujer que fue antes de casarse.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así, simplemente una mujer. Demasiados años desde que se había sentido... libre. Y esa sensación de libertad hería. Dolía como el infierno.

Se metió una tarjeta de crédito y las llaves de casa en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y salió al porche delantero para esperar el taxi.

Sakura sabía que estaba demasiado ebria para salir de casa. Demasiado dolida. Debería enfrentarse a Shaoran con todo lo que sabía, gritarle y exigirle la verdad, pero el orgullo se lo impedía. No quería que se quedara sólo porque su mujer le recordara que estaba casado.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo en el camino de entrada, observó que Hie salía de la tienda de suministros y miraba en su dirección.

—Detente delante del taller —le dijo a Art StRiugaman, el joven que conducía el taxi. Su padre poseía tres, y eran un lucrativo negocio. En especial la noche de los viernes.

—Sí, señora Riuga. —El joven le dirigió una sonrisa antes de girar y conducir hasta la puerta de la tienda de suministros.

Su cuñado la estaba esperando.

—¿A dónde demonios vas?

Hie le echó una mirada y se quedó boquiabierto. Dios santo, Shaoran iba a cabrearse.

Esa era la Sakura que había conocido una vez. La mujer que permanecía delante de él mirándolo como una condenada diosa. Con el pelo alborotado alrededor de la cara, la mirada nublada bajo la tenue luz, las piernas interminables y las uñas pintadas de color rojo cereza.

—Es la noche de las chicas. —Sakura arqueó las cejas—. Regresaré tarde, así que asegúrate de cerrar bien y encárgate de llevar la recaudación al banco. Hasta mañana.

—Demonios... hum, Sak. —Tragó saliva—. Espera un poco. Iré contigo. Estaré listo en una hora.

—Es la noche de las chicas, Hie. —Le palmeó la mejilla con una sonrisa burlona—. Nakuru y Tomoyo Hiraguizawa cuidarán de mí. Acabo de beberme una botella de Jun de vino francés de mil ochocientos y pico, y estoy dispuesta a divertirme. Podrás sobrevivir sin mí.

Mierda. Mierda. Hie se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a su alrededor mientras escuchaba que la puerta de la oficina se abría a sus espaldas.

—Señora Riuga... está impresionante —balbuceó Tsuke—. ¿Va a salir esta noche?

—¿A que es un encanto? —Sakura hizo un mohín—. Es la noche de las chicas, Tsuke. No vuelvas a casa andando, ¿me lo prometes?

—Puede apostarlo —se rió Tsuke—. Dígame a dónde va. Podríamos quedar luego.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—¿Tengo cara de necesitar una niñera? —Deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta apoyarla en la cadera con sensual arrogancia. Su cuñado y Tsuke casi babearon. Hie estaba seguro de que Shaoran estallaría como una bomba nuclear cuando la viera, así que se aseguraría de que supiera que su esposa se paseaba por el pueblo como una diosa del sexo visitando antros de placer.

No era que Sak pareciera una cualquiera. Al contrario. Sencillamente estaba espectacular. Demasiado espectacular. Estaba realmente preciosa cuando se vestía como la mujer que era, y era demasiado inocente para saber que era una locura dejar que los vaqueros que salían en jauría los viernes por la noche le echaran un vistazo.

Era una mujer dolida y cabreada.

—No señora. —Tsuke fue el primero en hablar—. Sólo quiero estar cerca para ver los fuegos artificiales de después.

Hie le dirigió a Tsuke una mirada de advertencia. Una que el joven ignoró.

—¿Qué fuegos artificiales?

—Los que va a haber en Alpine cuando el señor Li la encuentre —dijo Tsuke, riéndose—. Habrá pelea este viernes por la noche.

—Sí, ya... El señor no-quiero-compromisos Li. No te preocupes. Tengo el presentimiento de que a él no le importará en absoluto.

Y lo creía de verdad.

Hie lo vio en su cara, en sus ojos. Sakura creía en el fondo de su corazón que a Shaoran no le importaba nada. Demonios. Alguien iba a terminar herido esa noche, y sólo rezaba para que no fuera Sakura. Ni Shaoran. Ni, Dios lo quisiera, él mismo.

Con la suerte que tenía, Shaoran le arrancaría la cabeza sólo por haberla dejado marchar.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Observó cómo el taxi se alejaba y respiró hondo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Tsuke?

—Diecinueve. Pero tengo amigos —respondió el muchacho—. Puedo entrar en cualquier local del pueblo.

Hie le dirigió una mirada crítica a Tsuke. Bueno, podrían echarle unos veintiuno, que era la edad exigida para entrar en los locales nocturnos.

—Estamos jodidos. ¡Shaoran nos matará a los dos! —rugió.

—Olvídate de eso y céntrate en el problema. No puedes dejarla ir sola cuando está en peligro. Y no soy estúpido. Os he observado a Shaoran y a ti lo suficiente para saber que, definitivamente, corre peligro —le espetó Tsuke—. Tenemos que seguirla. Llama a Shaoran. Las cosas acabarán por ponerse feas. Es viernes, Hie. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres se le van a insinuar? Es como soltar una ovejita en medio de una manada de lobos.

Hie le echó un vistazo al reloj y contuvo una maldición. Shaoran le había dicho que su móvil no tendría cobertura hasta dentro de dos horas. Sólo estaría operativo el móvil del tío Jordán. Maldita sea. Las cosas ya se estaban poniendo feas.

—Vamos a cerrar.

Se dieron la vuelta y entraron. Cerraron la gasolinera y apagaron las luces exteriores, ignorando el coche que entraba en ese momento pitando imperiosamente antes de detenerse delante de los surtidores.

—Empieza a llamar a tus amigos. Averigua en qué bar está —le ordenó Hie media hora más tarde mientras se subía al todo-terreno—. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con Shaoran. ¿Qué grado de estupidez puede alcanzar un hombre?

—Un grado muy alto —afirmó Tsuke.

—Era una pregunta retórica —gruñó Hie—. Se suponía que no tenías que contestar.

Jordan escuchó el frenético mensaje de voz de Hie, arqueó las cejas y miró por la ventana que daba acceso a la sala de reuniones donde los agentes del cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales estaban discutiendo las acciones a seguir.

_«Avisa a Shaoran. Rápido. No sé qué le ha hecho a Sak, pero ha decidido que hoy es la noche de las chicas y ha salido dispuesta a comerse el mundo, vestida como la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Ha quedado en el pueblo con Tomoyo Hiraguizawa y Nakuru Tsukishiro. Consígueme algún apoyo antes de que ese bastardo psicótico que está contigo se vuelva loco y decida que es culpa mía. Si vuelve a agarrarme por el cuello otra vez te juro por Dios, Jordan, que se lo cuento todo al abuelo. Y tu nombre también saldrá a la palestra. No querrás que haga eso, ¿verdad?»_

El mensaje se interrumpió bruscamente.

Jordán presionó el botón para oír el siguiente mensaje. Era igual de frenético y casi sonrió. Hie había perdido la cabeza y Shaoran sería el siguiente.

_«.Te lo advierto, si tengo que contárselo al abuelo, todos acabaremos pagándolo. Todos. Díselo a él. Si vuelve a cogerme por el cuello otra vez te juro que el abuelo lo sabrá todo. Díselo.»_

El mensaje se cortó de golpe.

Hie amenazaba con delatarlos ante el abuelo. Demonios, casi se sentía joven de nuevo. Hie siempre le contaba todo al abuelo cuando pensaba que ellos se habían metido en problemas.

Lo que Hie jamás supo fue que el abuelo ya lo sabía. Pero ser consciente de que aquel chico lo quería tanto como para confiar en él, siempre había conseguido que el anciano sé sintiera orgulloso. Por desgracia, esa vez, contárselo al abuelo no era una opción.

Jordán se reclinó en la silla con los ojos clavados en su sobrino y casi esbozó una sonrisa. Casi. Porque Shaoran escogió ese momento para devolverle la mirada como si supiera que había pasado algo, y Jordán sabía exactamente qué era ese algo.

Maldita sea, quería a ese hombre. Una parte de él había muerto al pensar que su sobrino estaba desaparecido, y había sentido como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima al enterarse de que Jun seguía vivo.

Había estado muy preocupado por él. Más que preocupado, sobre todo cuando Jun se negó a dejar que llamaran a Sak.

Pero las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Se levantó del asiento y entró en la sala de reuniones. La vida de su sobrino estaba empezando a solucionarse. Y cuando lo hiciera... asintió para sus adentros. Bien. Cuando lo hiciera, todas las confabulaciones y manipulaciones a las que había recurrido, habrían valido la pena. Cada una de ellas.

Si Shaoran no lo mataba antes.

—Aquí tenéis los dossieres. —Lanzó las carpetas sobre la mesa—. Hemos verificado el ADN. Mañana a primera hora el sheriff y la policía estatal recibirán la orden de arrestar a Delbert Ransome. Tenemos que estar preparados.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 19 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Nisha-chan

Yogui

beabi

Didi

cainat06

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	22. Capitulo XXI

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Micah había hecho fotos. Se había pasado las noches anteriores observando varias cacerías nocturnas, gracias a Dios, sin presa. Pero había sacado fotos bastante claras y en una de ellas se veía el todoterreno de Delbert Ransome.

—Tomoyo y Tehya tienen otras con algunos vehículos aún sin identificar —seguía explicando Jordán una hora después.

Shaoran levantó la vista de las fotos para mirar a su tío.

—Ya sabéis que Tehya se encargará de las comunicaciones y la logística. —-Jordán señaló con la cabeza a la menuda pelirroja que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la camiseta y las piernas, enfundadas en unos vaqueros, enlazadas a la altura de los tobillos.

—-¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó entonces Shaoran—. ¿La heredera perdida ha decidido quedarse?

Tehya curvó los labios con diversión.

—-Jamás reclamé ningún dinero y mi nombre fue borrado de los informes de la misión en la que Joseph Fitzhugh murió. Su herencia sirvió para cubrir las deudas y asegurar el futuro de la joven que tenía bajo su tutela.

No quería que todos supieran que era hija de un terrorista y tratante de blancas, tan miserable y peligroso, que hasta un señor de la droga había pedido protección para identificarlo.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y observaba la sala de reuniones con una mirada de cinismo en sus ojos verdes.

—También hemos averiguado que ha aparecido un recién nacido en la casa del ama de llaves de Gaylen Patrick. —Jordán se centró en el dossier—. Una de las parejas de inmigrantes secuestradas tenía un hijo. Un bebé de sólo unos meses. El cuerpo de ese niño jamás apareció. El ADN encontrado en los bajos del todoterreno de Ransome coincidía con el del padre, pero no con el de la madre.

—¿Podrán los federales imputarle ambas muertes? —intervino Micah con el rostro rígido y los ojos brillantes como hielo negro.

—Lo están intentando —respondió Jordán—. Los federales y la policía del estado se presentarán mañana en el rancho de Gaylen Patrick. El sheriff Tsukishiro no se enterará de la orden de arresto hasta que llegue el FBI. Los agentes estarán preparados para atrapar a Ransome si intenta escapar o deshacerse del todoterreno. Hemos apostado por un secretismo absoluto y hay muchas probabilidades de que podamos intervenir las llamadas de ese maldito rancho.

—¿Cuál será el motivo del arresto? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Un aviso anónimo. —Jordán esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Parece ser que un excursionista solitario vio el todoterreno de Ransome persiguiendo a alguien por el valle una noche.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza. Era absolutamente necesario mantener al taller fuera de sospecha.

—Hemos puesto a John tras la hija de Coalton James, el propietario del banco que dirige Mike Conrad. Katy James trabaja allí y se encarga de las cuentas de Conrad. —Señaló al australEriolo con la cabeza.

John Vincent le dirigió a Jordán una mirada sarcástica antes de hablar.

—Katy parece pensar que hay unas cuantas incongruencias en algunas de las cuentas de mayor saldo. Al parecer puede deberse a que varias de las cuentas corporativas que maneja Conrad podrían haber sido utilizadas para blanquear grandes cantidades de dinero.

—¿Y cómo es que te lo ha contado? —preguntó Shaoran—. Conozco a Katy, y no es propensa a hablar sobre temas del trabajo.

John hizo una mueca burlona.

—Y no lo ha hecho. Pero lleva un diario muy detallado que algún día acabará metiéndola en problemas si no tiene cuidado.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Debería haberlo imaginado. Se preguntó si Sakura llevaría un diario. Demonios. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de si lo hacía o no.

—Las pruebas halladas en el despacho de Conrad junto con las sospechas del blanqueo de dinero y lo del todoterreno de Ransome nos han conducido hacia Gaylen Patrick —continuó John—. Una de esas cuentas tan lucrativas que Katy encontró, señala directamente a Patrick. Su rancho limita con el parque nacional y sería fácil para él alejar cualquier sospecha.

—Patrick emplea inmigrantes legales —señaló Shaoran—. ¿Qué pasa con el programa que instalamos en el portátil de Conrad? ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

—Todavía no —contestó Tehya—. Estamos intentando descifrar el código de algunos archivos, pero, aparte de eso, no hemos podido rastrear información a través de él.

—John, quiero que tú y Micah vayáis mañana al pueblo —ordenó Jordán interrumpiendo el comentario que Shaoran iba a hacer—. John, sigue con la señorita James. Intenta hacerla hablar. Micah, pásate por la comisaría de policía a primera hora e intenta averiguar algo. —Miró a Travis Caine—. Tú sitúate en las colinas que bordean el rancho de Gaylen Patrick. Vigílalo y asegúrate de pasar desapercibido.

Travis asintió con la cabeza y sus aristocráticos rasgos permanecieron fríos e inexpresivos.

—Nik, seguirás con Shaoran en el taller. Es una buena fuente de información. Mantened los oídos abiertos y preparaos por si hay complicaciones.

Nik asintió mientras Shaoran miraba a su tío con una expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Esperas complicaciones? —le preguntó.

—Siempre —dijo Jordán—. Revisa el dossier. Corren rumores por todo el pueblo de que la MBC quiere hacerse con ese taller. Sak siempre ha sido considerada una presa fácil, aunque la milicia nunca ha tenido intención de matarla. Saben que yo jamás habría pasado por alto el asesinato de la mujer de mi sobrino. Sin embargo, después de la pequeña incursión de Sakura en la vida nocturna del pueblo, espero alguna reacción. Tenemos que ver quién demuestra interés.

Shaoran se quedó paralizado. Clavó la mirada en su tío y la tensa bola de furia que se agitaba en su interior comenzó a liberarse.

—Bueno, sigamos con el resto de los sospechosos que participan en esas cacerías. Si pasáis a la página...

—¿Cómo has dicho? —inquirió Shaoran con suavidad, consciente del tono crispado de su voz y de la tensión que inundó la estancia cuando Jordán se interrumpió y lo miró sorprendido.

—He dicho que si pasáis a la página...

—¿Qué incursión en la vida nocturna del pueblo? —Shaoran apretó los dientes, sintiendo que algo le estallaba en la cabeza. Jordán arqueó una ceja con calma.

—¿Importa? Lo único importante aquí es la ubicación del negocio de Sakura y el interés que la milicia tiene en él.

Shaoran se puso lentamente en pie, apretando la superficie de la mesa con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le pusieron blancos.

—¿Qué incursión? ¿Qué vida nocturna?

—Agente Li, ¿no se olvida de algo? Nuestro objetivo es llevar a cabo la misión que nos han encomendado, no un bar donde las chicas solteras se reúnen con sus amigas para tomar unas copas, ¿de acuerdo?

Algo estallo. Detonó. Shaoran sintió la explosión en la cabeza.

Noche de viernes. En Alpine. En un bar.

Noche de chicas, ja. Sakura había aprendido la lección seis años antes. Sabía lo que ocurría los fines de semana en esos bares. Sabía que salir sola de juerga un viernes por la noche en Alpine era como arrojar carnaza a los lobos.

—Y una mierda. —La fuerza de la imprecación atravesó la estancia antes de que Shaoran se levantara de un salto, estrellara la silla contra la pared y se dirigiera a la salida con paso airado.

Ignoró la orden de Jordán cuando lo llamó.

Había aceptado la misión. Había aceptado su muerte y renunciado a su mujer. Eso era lo que se había dicho a sí mismo desde que había vuelto a Alpine. Estaba cumpliendo una misión. Y le estaba enseñando a Sakura a vivir de nuevo, pero no a amar de nuevo. Iba a salir de su vida de la misma manera en que había entrado. Sin lágrimas ni angustias. Todo era muy sencillo. Punto.

Dios. Amarla lo estaba destrozando. Lo estaba matando. Y pensar, saber, que ella se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de nada de compromisos, hacía que la cabeza le estallara en pedazos mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras metálicas que conducían al aparcamiento. Apretó el botón de seguridad que abría el cerrojo de las pesadas puertas, se montó a horcajadas en la Harley y arrancó el motor.

Antes de que las puertas terminaran de abrirse, salió a toda velocidad con las luces apagadas y la mirada fija en la oscuridad.

Cuando dejó atrás el cañón y el camino de tierra y llegó a la carretera principal, encendió las luces y aceleró.

¿Una incursión en la vida nocturna de Alpine un viernes por la noche? Ni hablar.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo en cuanto se alejó del bloqueo de señal que rodeaba el bunker. El icono que indicaba que tenía un mensaje de voz parpadeaba. Oprimiendo el botón, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y escuchó las amenazas de Hie.

¿Así que pensaba contárselo todo al abuelo? Iba a estrangular a aquel pequeño bastardo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al dejar que Sakura saliera de marcha? Maldita sea. Todo aquello estaba a punto de estallar y ¿Sakura se iba de marcha? ¿Una noche de chicas con Tomoyo Hiraguizagua y Nakuru Tsukishiro?

Que Dios les ayudara.

O mejor, que Dios le ayudara. Porque sabía lo que pensaba hacer. Lo que iba a hacer. Iba a sacar el trasero de Sakura de aquel bar e iba a demostrarle quién mandaba allí, incluso a costa de destruirlos a ambos cuando se viera obligado a marcharse.

No podía quedarse. Y si lo intentaba, tarde o temprano se delataría a sí mismo. Sabía que no podría ocultar siempre la verdad. Y una vez que ella lo supiera todo, una vez que ella supiera en qué se había convertido su marido, ¿cómo iba a perdonarle? No lo haría. Había dejado sola a su esposa durante más de cuatro años desde que le habían rescatado. No había permitido que volviera con él, y había dedicado su vida al cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales en vez de a ella. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle eso? Tenía un contrato que no podía romper, misiones que no podía rechazar y cada vez más posibilidades de no regresar.

Sakura se había encariñado con Shaoran Li. Sin embargo, él no era más que un amante sustituto de su esposo muerto. Ella se habría dado cuenta con el tiempo, se había dicho a sí mismo. Había intentado convencerse de ello. Convencerla a ella.

Pero cuando se acercaba al pueblo, el instinto de posesión, el deseo y la furia ardieron con más fuerza que nunca en su mente, y entonces lo supo. No tenía que convencerse de nada, porque sabía la verdad.

Sakura le poseía fuera quien fuera él. Siempre había sido suyo y siempre lo sería. Y pronto tendría que tomar una decisión. Si se marchaba, tendría que hacerlo para siempre. Y si se quedaba, tendría que decirle la verdad. Porque conocía a su Sakura. Y ella acabaría por descubrir quién era.

Pasar la noche del viernes en el bar 1M Frontera no era algo que una mujer debiera hacer sin su marido o sin su novio, pensó Sakura con diversión mientras se tomaba un sorbo de vino y observaba a los vaqueros que no quitaban ojo a su mesa.

Ya habían invitado a bailar a Tomoyo, a Nakuru y a ella unas cuantas veces. Nakuru estaba bailando. Le gustaba bailar y no le importaba demasiado con quién lo hacía.

Eriol se había unido a Tomoyo no mucho después de llegar. Se había sentado detrás de su esposa y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro con una expresión divertida mientras hablaba con ella, haciéndose oír por encima de la banda de música que interpretaba grandes éxitos de la música country.

—No bailas, Sakura —comentó Tomoyo mirando la pista de baile con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos grises—. Pensé que te gustaba tanto como a Nakuru.

Sakura observó cómo Nakuru bailaba con dos vaqueros.

A ella le gustaba bailar, pero no con un montón de vaqueros. Esbozó una sonrisa. Jun siempre había conseguido que bailar fuera divertido en vez de hacerla sentir como un ligue de una noche.

Apretó los labios ante ese pensamiento. Ahora sí la hacía sentir como un ligue de una noche.

—Venga, Sak. Baila conmigo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y se rió. Martin Sloes era amigo de Hie. Un niño grande. Los ojos color avellana brillaban divertidos y había bebido de más. Sostenía una botella de cerveza en la mano.

El joven movía las caderas, llevaba unos vaqueros demasiado apretados en la entrepierna y la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho. Tenía el pelo castaño cortado al rape y lucía una perilla.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras él deslizaba la mirada por sus piernas desnudas y arqueaba las cejas de manera lasciva.

Tenían la misma edad, sin embargo, ella se sentía mucho más vieja.

—Esta noche no, Martin. Quizá en otra ocasión.

—Eres una mujer cruel —dijo él esbozando una mueca, pero se marchó para intentarlo con las jovencitas de la mesa de al lado.

Sakura se rió. Martin era un hombre encantador, o pretendía serlo. Un niño grande con mucho más dinero en el bolsillo que sentido común en la cabeza. Y Sakura sabía que tampoco tenía demasiado dinero.

—Este es un pueblo muy pequeño. —Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa.

Sakura miró a Eriol. Por un momento, la expresión masculina se volvió dura y fría mientras observaba la pista de baile. Estaba trabajando. Sakura se preguntó qué diablos estaría haciendo Tomoyo.

—Tiene sus momentos —convino mientras Nakuru se dejaba caer en la silla y se pasaba la mano por el rostro ruborizado.

—Ufff... Esos vaqueros me han dejado agotada —comentó riéndose.

Por un momento, Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante los cambios que vio en su amiga. A Nakuru siempre le había gustado bailar, pero ahora lo hacía como si le fuera la vida en ello y coqueteaba más de lo que solía hacerlo.

Cuando la música dio paso a una melodía más lenta, Nakuru se puso en pie de nuevo, esta vez acompañada por Martin, y Tomoyo e Eriol también abandonaron la mesa para ir a bailar.

Sakura rechazó con la cabeza las tres ofertas que recibió y centró la atención en la multitud que llenaba el bar.

Fingió no haber visto a su cuñado y a Tsuke sentados en el otro extremo de la barra. Hie bebía una cerveza y parecía enfadado, mientras Tsuke daba cuenta de una soda y miraba furioso a Hie. Evidentemente, su cuñado no le había dejado pedir cerveza.

¿Por qué diablos la seguían? ¿Acaso eran sus niñeras?

Golpeó ligeramente la uña contra la mesa mientras pensaba en ello. Sin duda, Shaoran estaría preocupado por si intentaban con ella algo parecido a lo que le había ocurrido a Tsuke. Todo aquel asunto la desconcertaba, ya que Shaoran no parecía hacer nada excepto trabajar durante el día en el taller y torturarla por las noches. Salvo alguna que otra vez en que desaparecía con Nik, ella no había descubierto ni una sola pista que indicara que fuera otra cosa distinta a lo que fingía ser. Un mecánico. Obviamente, uno al que le gustaba participar en peleas de cuchillos.

Levantó el vaso de cerveza, tomó un trago e hizo una mueca ante el sabor amargo. Quizá al día siguiente abriera otro de aquellos excelentes vinos que tanto había apreciado Jun. El ni siquiera se había bebido una sola de aquellas condenadas botellas. Sólo las había coleccionado, tal y como había hecho con el todoterreno y su esposa.

—Vamos, Sak. Baila conmigo. —Jason Dugall, uno de los vaqueros del rancho Riuga, se acercó a ella cuando la música cogió ritmo de nuevo—. No puedes pasarte toda la noche aquí sentada sin hacer nada.

Los ojos castaños del hombre brillaban de diversión. Tenía el cabello rubio humedecido y le caía sobre la frente.

—Está bien, pero sólo un baile. —Sakura cogió la cerveza y tomó un trago largo, luego se puso en pie y permitió que él la tomara de la mano para conducirla a la pista de baile.

Hacía años que Sakura no bailaba, pero enseguida recordó cómo se hacía. Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba riéndose y contoneándose. Jason era un buen bailarín. Uno muy divertido. No le ponía la mano por debajo de la cintura y se reía cuando ella perdía el ritmo, sosteniéndola hasta que recuperaba el compás.

Terminó la canción y bailaron otra, y luego otra más. Sakura dejó que su mente regresara al pasado, recordando las noches que Jun y ella habían pasado bailando cuando salían con otras parejas. Había sido divertido. Era algo que, por una razón u otra, no habían vuelto a hacer desde que se casaron.

Al fin, con las piernas débiles y la boca seca, rechazó con la mano el siguiente baile y se dirigió a la mesa. Vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se giró en aquella dirección.

Se había abierto un pasillo hacia la puerta y Shaoran Li lo recorría como si fuera un depredador. Llevaba zahones sobre los vaqueros. Botas de motorista y una cazadora de cuero sobre una camiseta negra. Los ojos ámbar ardían como llamas del infierno y su pelo castaño, que estaba despeinado por el viento, le caía sobre los hombros en magnífico desorden. Como si el viento adorara su pelo cuando iba en la moto. Como si unos dedos invisibles lo hubieran peinado para revelar la ferocidad de los huesos y ángulos que conformaban su rostro.

Y venía derecho hacia ella.

La música se transformó en ese momento en una melodía lenta y sensual que calentó la pista de baile, y Sakura sintió que su respiración se volvía más áspera y profunda.

Dos días. Llevaba dos días sin él. Y había sido un infierno. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se marchara definitivamente?

Se acercó a ella con aquel aire peligroso que le secaba la boca y le disparaba el pulso, y, antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de su intención, la rodeó con los brazos y la guió entre la multitud.

Era como hacer el amor. Como sexo lento y prolongado.

Shaoran la agarró por las caderas y ella presionó las manos contra el fuerte torso masculino, curvando los dedos sobre la camiseta mientras se movían al compás de la música.

—¿Te diviertes? —Tenía los ojos llenos de furia y la voz más ronca y oscura de lo habitual.

—Por supuesto. —Sakura deslizó las manos por el pecho de Shaoran hasta sus hombros, acercándose más y permitiéndose sentirle.

Oh Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer sin él otra ves? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía seguir viviendo cuando se marchara?

Estaba casada. No era viuda ni estaba divorciada. Estaba casada y todavía amaba a su marido, incluso si su amor por ella hubiera muerto.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de Shaoran y cerró los ojos. Viviría con los recuerdos, se dijo a sí misma. Tendría algo a lo que aferrarse cuando él se hubiera ido. Shaoran la estrechó con fuerza contra sí hasta que ella sintió en sus piernas desnudas los zahones de piel que le recordaban a los asientos de cuero del todoterreno y el olor a sexo que impregnaba ahora el vehículo.

Sakura sentía cómo la llama de deseo que ardía en su vientre empezaba a consumirla, cómo se le hinchaban los pechos y el clítoris. Su piel se volvió dolorosamente sensible, y cuando Shaoran deslizó las manos bajo el dobladillo de la blusa y le rozó la piel desnuda de la espalda, ella contuvo el aliento.

—Te he echado de menos —le murmuró él al oído.

La joven se estremeció al escuchar aquello. Con los ojos cerrados y la cara enterrada en su torso, a Sakura no le preocupaba que nadie viera el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro, en sus ojos. El la ocultaba y la protegía.

—No hay nada que echar de menos —respondió finalmente, obligándose a recordar que él iba a dejarla, que se alejaría de ella de nuevo. Shaoran le acarició la cabeza con la barbilla.

—Te deseo, Sakura. Quiero volver a esa enorme cama contigo. Quiero sentirte húmeda y caliente bajo mi cuerpo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Ella sacudió la cabeza contra su pecho—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Shaoran? ¿Una noche? ¿Dos? ¿Una semana? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes entrar en mi vida como si nada, dormir en mi cama, y luego marcharte al atardecer sin mirar atrás?

Shaoran podía percibir claramente el dolor en sus palabras, y se sentía desgarrado por los celos ante el recuerdo del hombre que había sido para ella y el hombre que era ahora.

Sakura no se merecía al hombre en que se había convertido. Ella se merecía un hombre que no se pasara las noches luchando contra los restos de una condenada droga que le hacía perder el sentido, cuando el deseo y la lujuria se apoderaban de su cuerpo hasta tal punto que le aterraba estar cerca de cualquier mujer. En especial de Sakura.

Pero no podía decírselo. No podía hablarle sobre el animal que moraba dentro de él. No podía contarle su acuerdo con el cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales, sin olvidar que, después de que le rescataran del infierno, se había negado a que ella supiera que su marido aún estaba vivo.

La verdad la destruiría igual que lo haría, finalmente, la mentira. Pero al menos, con esas mentiras, Sakura tendría los recuerdos de su marido y de lo que ella había significado para él.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes —suspiró al cabo de unos segundos contra la graciosa forma de la oreja de la joven—. Por qué estoy aquí. Y qué tengo que hacer.

—Entonces, cuéntamelo, Shaoran. —Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus suaves ojos grises llenos de cólera y necesidad—. No soy una niña. No soy ninguna estúpida mujercita que no pueda comprender ni aceptar las realidades de la vida.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo el salvaje y feroz latido del deseo crepitando entre ellos y percibiendo la necesidad de conocer las respuestas brillando en los ojos de Sakura.

—Ya conozco una parte —dijo ella con suavidad—. ¿Puedes acostarte conmigo, torturarme con todo lo que no puedo tener, y no decirme la verdad?

Eso sólo era una parte, y él lo sabía. Pero había otras partes, como lo que sucedería al día siguiente, que Sakura tenía que conocer. Cuando la operación comenzara, se desarrollaría con rapidez. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba a salvo, tenía que saber que estaba segura. Por él y por su cordura.

—Ven conmigo en la moto —la invitó, sabiendo que esa noche tendría que decirle sólo verdades a medias. Quién era y lo que había sido, tendría que seguir siendo un secreto para siempre.

—Llevo pantalones cortos.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Tendré cuidado. —Dio un paso atrás cuando la música se detuvo—. Vamos a la moto.

Sakura le cogió de la mano con el corazón latiéndole pesadamente en el pecho y con la esperanza creciendo en su interior, aunque una parte de ella sabía y aceptaba que Shaoran no le diría quién era en realidad.

Pero no por ello dejaba de esperarlo.

Fue consciente de los ojos que los observaban mientras dejaban el local. Hie y Tsuke se pusieron en pie cuando pasaron ante ellos, y Sakura tardó un segundo en dirigirle a su cuñado una mirada entornada. Llegaría un día en que iba a tener que hablar con él. A fondo. Y ese día no estaba muy lejos.

No se enfrentaría a él ahora, pero sí lo haría cuando Shaoran se fuera, porque necesitaba entender. Tema que saber qué le había sucedido a su marido, por qué no había regresado con ella. Incluso más; tema que saber que no la iba a volver a dejar. No importaba si Shaoran tema cosas que solventar ni si su intención era reclamarla de nuevo.

Una vez fuera, Shaoran se quitó la cazadora y la ayudó a ponérsela.

—Te avisó Hie, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sakura mientras la sujetaba para que subiera a la parte trasera de la Harley antes de montarse él mismo a horcajadas.

—Así es. —Ahora tema la voz más dura. Más fría—-. ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque del pueblo?

Ella asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo.

La Harley volvió a la vida. El motor vibró con renovada fuerza antes de que Shaoran levantara el apoyo, acelerara y saliera del aparcamiento.

El aire del verano alborotó el pelo de Sakura. La sensación de libertad hizo que esbozara una sonrisa al tiempo que rodeaba la estrecha cintura de Shaoran con los brazos y se apoyaba en él mientras se dirigían al pequeño parque.

Medina Park era pequeño, pero muy hermoso. Shaoran se dirigió al aparcamiento desierto y la ayudó a bajar de la moto.

Sosteniéndole la mano, la guió por un estrecho camino hasta una zona protegida para picnics. Había una única mesa en el centro al lado de un horno de hierro para barbacoas.

Sakura se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y se sentó a horcajadas en el banco de madera de la mesa.

—¿Por qué aquí?

—No hay nadie que pueda oírnos —respondió él, suspirando—. Y si lo hubiera, lo sabría.

Sin embargo, movió la cabeza como si estuviera escrutando las sombras.

—¿Acaso puedes ver en la oscuridad? —Jun siempre había tenido una vista de águila, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Sabes que estoy aquí por una razón, Sakura —dijo él finalmente, sentándose tras la joven y rodeándola con sus poderosas piernas. La abrazó e hizo que se recostara contra su pecho—. ¿Has oído hablar de los cuerpos que han encontrado en el parque nacional? —inquirió.

Sakura asintió con cautela.

—El año pasado encontraron a algunos inmigrantes, tanto legales como ilegales, y a tres agentes de FBI, víctimas de cacerías humanas —continuó Shaoran—. Estoy intentando descubrir quiénes lo hicieron, conseguir pruebas, y entregárselas a los agentes federales que trabajan en el caso.

—¿No eres un agente? —Algo en el interior de Sakura se tensó formando un nudo de dolor.

—No, soy independiente. Trabajo por contrato —le explicó, rozándole los labios contra la oreja—. Esos bastardos no sólo actúan aquí, Sakura. El grupo se ha extendido más allá de este pequeño condado y sigue creciendo. Se ha convertido en una amenaza para la seguridad nacional. No sé cuál será mi siguiente destino.

Ella asintió suavemente.

—¿Así que no te quedarás?

Sakura temblaba por dentro. No podía comprender cómo lograba aparentar calma y tranquilidad.

Lo sintió tensarse a sus espaldas mientras la pregunta quedaba en suspenso entre ellos, llenando el aire caliente de tensión y pesar.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido nunca —susurró él al cabo de unos segundos—. Abrazarte, tocarte, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero las cosas son así, cariño. Nunca he querido hacerte daño.

Sakura sintió caer la primera lágrima y se aseguró de que fuera la última.

Sin embargo, podía sentir el dolor en su interior. La desgarraba cruelmente, le rompía el corazón mientras contenía los sollozos que amenazaban con ahogarla. Le temblaron los labios, pero los contuvo. No supo cómo, pero lo hizo.

—Quiero que estés a salvo —siguió él—. Te quiero fuera de aquí, lejos de los bares y del pueblo. Allí donde pueda vigilarte, donde pueda protegerte en caso de que alguien sospeche por qué estoy aquí o lo que estoy haciendo.

—Entonces, ¿va a ocurrir algo?

—Podría ocurrir algo en cualquier momento —asintió él—. Hemos acelerado las cosas y estoy seguro de que es inminente. Una vez que estalle el infierno, no habrá vuelta atrás y no quiero que te salpiquen las consecuencias.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza quedándose muy quieta y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los labios de Shaoran le dieron un beso lento y suave en el cuello desnudo. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera reconocido esos labios la primera vez que la habían besado, cuando el primer destello de placer había estallado en su vientre? Sólo su esposo, el hombre al que ella había entregado su alma podía hacer que se sintiera así.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Sakura ladeó la cabeza invitándolo a que repitiera el beso. Que Dios la ayudara, iba a volver a dejarla. Debería estar gritando, pataleando. Debería estar llorando. Pero la esperanza seguía viva en su destrozado corazón.

Él le había contado mucho. La había preparado para lo que podría ocurrir. Pero no tenia por qué alejarse de ella otra vez. No su Shaoran. No el hombre cuyas manos la estrechaban ahora, cuyo aliento se volvía pesado, cuyo deseo ardía sobre ella.

Su Shaoran jamás volvería a alejarse de su vida de esa manera. No a propósito. No su marido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 21 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

_Nisha-chan_

_Yogui_

_beabi_

_Didi_

_cainat06_

_fanthi_

_marie_

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	23. Capitulo XXII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

¿A quién estás persiguiendo, Shaoran?

Sakura le hizo la pregunta que él esperaba que no le hiciera.

—Lo que importa es que tú estés segura. —Le deslizó los labios suavemente por la barbilla—. Y yo me aseguraré de ello.

—El conocimiento es poder. —La joven inclinó la cabeza a un lado, permitiendo que los labios y la lengua de Shaoran le acariciaran un punto especialmente sensible en la base del cuello.

—No en este caso. —El le mordisqueó el cuello—. En este caso, para ti, el desconocimiento es tu mejor arma. Y prefiero que siga siendo así, Sakura.

La sintió relajarse entonces, como si él le hubiera dado algo que ella necesitaba. ¿Qué había podido darle además de la seguridad de que la protegería, de que la quería a salvo?

Dios sabía que la quería a salvo. Podría vivir sin sexo. Podría vivir sin que Sakura formara parte de su vida. Pero no podría vivir si a ella le ocurría algo. Su corazón dejaría de latir. Cualquier vestigio de vida abandonaría su cuerpo.

Lo había sabido desde antes de casarse con ella. La noche que había comprendido que su corazón pertenecía a aquella mujer menuda, Jun había sabido que renunciaría al estilo de vida despreocupado que había disfrutado durante tanto tiempo y que se casaría con ella.

Y ahora, dejarla otra vez le desgarraba el alma.

Lo partía en tantos pedazos que estaba seguro que no quedaría nada del hombre que era esa noche.

—He echado de menos dormir contigo. —Le quitó la cazadora y la dejó a un lado antes de acariciarle los hombros desnudos y los brazos.

Las manos de Shaoran rozaron el brazalete de plata que él le había regalado. Maldición, le quedaba bien. Como si fuera una feroz princesa engalanada para una batalla sensual.

—Esto no resuelve nada —musitó Sakura con voz débil, llena de dolor y deseo.

Ese rastro de pesar en su voz rasgó el corazón de Shaoran. Algo se quebró en su pecho y tuvo que enterrar la cara en el cuello de Sakura para tratar de contener el devastador dolor que le invadía.

Pero no podía dejar de tocarla. No podía evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era como una adicción, un deseo que no podía controlar. Necesitaba aquello, la necesitaba a ella. Cuando llegara la hora de marcharse, quería llevarse consigo tantos recuerdos como fuera posible. Los suficientes para ayudarle a sobrevivir a la pérdida, a las noches solitarias que sabía que le esperaban.

—Te mereces mucho más —murmuró él, desrizándole las manos bajo la blusa y acariciándole la piel sedosa de los senos—. Un hombre completo. Eso es lo que mereces, Sakura. Y yo ya no lo soy. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de serlo.

La joven contuvo el aliento y él supo que fue un sollozo lo que hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

—Mi Sakura. —Hizo que se diese la vuelta, le colocó las piernas sobre sus muslos y la acunó entre sus brazos—. No voy a mentirte. No puedo hacerlo. No voy a decirte que voy a quedarme ni que vamos a hacer realidad nuestros sueños. —Le enjugó las lágrimas—. No podemos hacernos eso. No soy tu marido, Sakura. Y los dos sabemos que nadie más va a ocupar el lugar que él tenía en tu corazón.

La presionaba, tenía que presionarla. Ella tenía que comprender lo que podía ocurrir. Tenía que afrontarlo.

Los ojos de la joven llamearon y Shaoran le agarró la mano que iba directa a su cara. La miró y vio que la cólera inundaba el rostro femenino.

—Sakura, ¿has intentado darme una bofetada? —le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Había sido una de las normas de su matrimonio. Ella podía arrojarle lo que quisiera a la cara, podía gritarle, maldecirle, llamarle sucio hijo de perra, pero no podía intentar golpearle. Ni sorprenderle. Ni correr hacia él, ni intentar asustarle.

Jun poseía unos reflejos muy agudos y el instinto de supervivencia estaba demasiado arraigado en él para que ella pudiera hacerle nada.

No la lastimaría a propósito, pero podía dañarla por instinto rodeándole la garganta con las manos o tirándola al suelo antes de saber qué estaba haciendo.

¡Tienes suerte de que no intente pegarte un tiro! —Se levantó de su regazo y tropezó con el banco de tal forma que se habría caído si él no la hubiera sujetado.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido. Un segundo antes Sakura era dulce y suave en sus brazos y ahora lo rechazaba como una gata salvaje.

—¿A dónde diablos vas? —Agarró la cazadora y la siguió mientras ella se dirigía con paso airado, casi corriendo, al aparcamiento—. Maldita sea, Sakura.

—¡Vete al infierno!

—Ya he estado allí, gracias —replicó él—. Y créeme, prefiero no regresar.

—Entonces vete a donde demonios quiera que vayas cuando te desapareces por la tarde. —Agitó la mano delante de él. Tanto la expresión de Sakura como la tensión de su cuerpo denotaban su furia—. Te lo dije la otra noche, Shaoran Li Ya he tenido suficiente.

—Puede que yo no —masculló él.

Shaoran no había tenido bastante de sus dulces caricias ni, sin duda alguna, de su risa, de sus besos ni de su presencia a su lado.

—Bien, pues es una pena. Porque a mí no me gustan tus reglas ni que juegues conmigo.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, se giró hacia él y Shaoran se detuvo en seco.

Si no había visto determinación en los ojos de Sakura la otra noche, ahora sí la veía. Dolor desnudo, ira y seguridad en sí misma.

De nuevo volvió a preguntarse dónde demonios estaba la mujer con la que se había casado. Esa no era su pequeña rubia indefensa, pero maldición, le excitaba más de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

—No estoy jugando contigo. —Shaoran puso las manos en las caderas y la fulminó con la mirada—. Maldita sea, Sakura, estoy intentando ser honesto. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella permaneció bajo las farolas del aparcamiento con el pelo cayéndole sobre la cara y los hombros en gruesos rizos. Tenía una mano apoyada en la cadera y la otra colgando al costado.

—No quiero tu honradez —le espetó con desprecio—. Quédatela.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

—¿A dónde diablos vas? —La alcanzó en un par de zancadas, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para detenerla—. ¿De regreso a ese maldito bar para que los vaqueros pueda olisquearte como lobos en celo? Ni hablar.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿el señor nada-de-compromisos está celoso? —El tono sarcástico en la voz de Sakura le estaba sacando de quicio. Podía sentirlo. Como si la temperatura aumentara en su interior llenándolo de lujuria, de un oscuro y voraz deseo de dominarla—. Tienes razón. No eres mi marido. Mi marido tenía el buen juicio de no decirme qué era lo que podía o no hacer.

Ella nunca se había enfrentado a él de esa manera durante su matrimonio. Sarcástica y desafiante. La joven se había contenido ocultándole su verdadera identidad. El amor que surgió en el interior de Shaoran al comprender que ahora estaba frente a la verdadera Sakura amenazó con ahogarle. Sintió un inmenso orgullo y, maldita sea, también miedo.

Ya no era el hombre que ella había amado seis años antes. El hombre que le susurraba nanas irlandesas y que musitaba «para siempre» en gaélico porque sabía que escucharlo hacía que la joven se estremeciera de placer.

Ahora era un hombre herido, lleno de cicatrices. Había cambiado, y admitirlo ante ella podía matarlo. Su esposa quería respuestas. Exigía respuestas. Y cuando descubriera que cuatro años antes él se había negado a volver con ella, le odiaría. Le odiaría porque se daría cuenta de que él había pensado que ella era débil. Débil e incapaz de manejar al monstruo que había sido entonces. Y aquello destruiría el orgullo de Sakura.

Shaoran había tejido una red tan enmarañada que ahora no sabía cómo salir de ella.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —gritó la joven, provocándole un estremecimiento al ver que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

—¡No te atrevas a llorar! —le espetó—. No uses las lágrimas contra mí, Sakura.

No podía soportar sus lágrimas. Eran lágrimas silenciosas. Jamás la había visto llorar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.

A Shaoran le llevó unos segundos comprender exactamente qué era lo que ella pretendía. Estaba caminando. Pasando de largo la moto y alejándose de él.

—Sakura, no. —Acortó la distancia que los separaba, la agarró del brazo y se colocó frente a ella—. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —respondió la joven—. No puedes llegar a cualquier pueblo, encontrar una chica a la que follarte durante unas pocas semanas y luego largarte. —Liberó el brazo de un tirón—. Dios, Shaoran. Me rompes el corazón y ni siquiera te importa.

—¿Cómo puedo romper algo que pertenece a otro hombre? —gritó él con celosa frustración—. En esa maldita casa hay fotos de Jun por todas partes. Aún tienes su ropa en el armario del dormitorio que compartiste con él. Y mira esto. —Le levantó la mano, mostrando la alianza de oro que brillaba bajo las farolas, con el corazón roto porque la llevaba en la mano derecha y no en la izquierda—. Mira ese anillo, Sakura. Todavía llevas su anillo.

Su propio anillo, el que ella le había deslizado en el dedo, le ardía contra el muslo. Shaoran lo llevaba siempre con él, metido dentro del bolsillo, formando parte de su ser.

Sakura lloraba ahora desconsoladamente. La respiración se le entrecortaba por los sollozos y sus ojos verdes estaban húmedos y brillantes como diamantes por el dolor, resquebrajando el alma de Shaoran.

La joven abrió los labios, levantó la mano como si fuera a decir algo y, de pronto, resonó el eco de unas sirenas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver que el todoterreno del sheriff se detenía en medio del camino y que Yue Tsukishiro se apeaba de él. Le dirigió una mirada a la joven y después clavó los ojos con dureza en Shaoran.

—Entra en el coche, Sak. —Yue le señaló con la cabeza el asiento del pasajero.

—Sakura, no lo hagas. —Shaoran permaneció inmóvil aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que no la dejara ir con el sheriff. Yue no era sospechoso, pero Sakura seguía siendo su esposa. Era suya y se iría con él—. Por favor. —La miró fijamente, deseando que recordara el peligro.

La joven paseó la mirada entre ambos hombres y Shaoran percibió un brillo de duda en sus ojos.

Yue permaneció en silencio, observándolos con el ceño fruncido y una mano apoyada en la culata de su arma.

—Deja que yo te lleve a casa —dijo entonces Shaoran—. Sólo te llevaré a casa. Te lo juro.

A Sakura se le escapó un sollozo.

—Me estás matando.

—Lo sé, pequeña. —Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sakura ni siquiera imaginaba que aquello también lo estaba matando a él.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la Harley. Shaoran volvió a mirar al sheriff con atención, viendo el interés y la preocupación que mostraba por Sakura mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Yue se giró entonces hacia Shaoran, guardando silencio un buen rato. Finalmente, soltó la culata de su arma y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la puerta abierta del vehículo.

Había algo en la mirada del sheriff. Algo que despertó la sospecha de Shaoran y que lo hizo tensarse.

—¿Sabe? —dijo Tsukishiro por fin—. He visto a muchos perdedores de paso por el pueblo.

—¿De veras? —masculló Shaoran como si la opinión del sheriff no le importara en absoluto.

—De veras. —Yue inclinó la cabeza—. Pero déjeme decirle que sin duda usted es el mayor de todos los perdedores que he conocido hasta la fecha. Y por alguna razón, pensaba que sería diferente.

—No necesito su opinión —gruñó Shaoran. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio que Sakura se estaba enjugando las mejillas con la mirada perdida en el parque.

—Necesita que alguien le meta una bala en un sitio especialmente doloroso —le espetó Yue, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No se meta en líos, señor Li. O de lo contrario, vamos a tener una conversación muy seria.

Shaoran arqueó las cejas antes de darle la espalda al sheriff y acercarse al lugar donde Sakura esperaba junto a la Harley.

Le puso la cazadora y le levantó la barbilla observando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le acunó el rostro entre las manos y le pasó los pulgares por los labios temblorosos.

—Una noche más, Sakura —murmuró, tan duro, tan desesperado por ella que se preguntó si podría sobrevivir—. Danos una noche más.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada. La cólera, el dolor y el miedo se mezclaban en su interior junto con el deseo. Un deseo tan voraz que no pudo entender cómo había podido vivir sin él durante seis años.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —sollozó.

—El peor de los bastardos —murmuró él, besándole los labios y las lágrimas.

Sakura respiró hondo y levantó las manos para agarrar las muñecas de Shaoran mientras sus sensibles labios recibían su beso, deseando más. Mucho más.

—Llévame a casa, Shaoran —susurró—. Por favor, llévame a casa.

No iba a llorar más.

Se agarró a Shaoran durante todo el trayecto y se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su espalda para sentir el latido del corazón masculino contra la mejilla. Y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mente se centró en el futuro. En el futuro cercano y en el futuro lejano.

Levantó la cabeza cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa y esperó a que Shaoran la ayudara a desmontar de la Harley antes de hacerlo él mismo.

—¿Dónde tienes la llave?

_«Su marido»._

Shaoran siempre se había asegurado de comprobar su pequeño apartamento cada vez que la acompañaba a casa. Después, cuando se casaron, se convirtió en una costumbre. Siempre había sido muy protector con ella.

Le dio la llave y observó cómo él abría la puerta y entraba con cautela en la casa antes de devolvérsela. Ella también entró y esperó en la salita mientras Shaoran inspeccionaba las habitaciones.

Se envolvió aún más en la cazadora de Shaoran, aspirando su olor, y volvió a prometerse a sí misma que no habría más lágrimas.

¿Se manteniéndose firme en su cólera o le daría una noche más? ¿Cuántas noches más podría robarle antes de que se fuera? Porque la próxima vez que la dejara... Sakura echó una mirada alrededor. La próxima vez que se fuera, ella sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Era la única manera de sobrevivir.

Sakura siguió sin moverse de la salita, con la mirada clavada en la repisa de la chimenea, en las fotos. Su foto de bodas. Sus caras sonrientes, los feroces ojos ámbar dominando el retrato. La piel oscura de Jun contra la suya más clara, y la expresión tranquila y confiada.

Se acercó a esa foto en concreto sin dejar de dar vueltas a la alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. No era viuda. Seguía estando casada. Siempre sería la esposa de Shaoran sin importar el nombre que usara. ¿No era patético? No era de extrañar que él no hubiera querido volver a casa. Había tenido una esposa que no suponía ningún reto. Una esposa que sólo sabía amarle.

Shaoran entró en el dormitorio, comprobó los armarios que aún contenían sus ropas y el enorme cuarto de baño que Sakura y él habían diseñado.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio se detuvo frente a la mesilla y se quedó mirando la fotografía de ellos dos juntos.

Nakuru les había sacado esa foto poco después de su boda. En ella, él acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura y la ancha alianza de oro brillaba en su dedo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, sacó el anillo y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos mirándolo fijamente. Ya no era nuevo, pero todavía era brillante y cálido al tacto.

Lo sostuvo durante unos segundos y luego se lo puso en el dedo. Cerró el puño con una mueca furiosa retorciendo sus labios y contuvo a duras penas la imperiosa necesidad de contarle todo a Sakura. De poseerla. De ser el hombre por el que ella lloraba. El hombre que amaba. Pero el hombre que había surgido de los fuegos del infierno era muy distinto a Jun. Y la vida que llevaba ahora, después de incorporarse a la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, no era la vida que la joven querría vivir. Una vida a la que él no podía renunciar. Jun Riuga sí podría haber dejado los SEAL's, pero si Shaoran Li intentaba dejar la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, sencillamente desaparecería y jamás volvería a saberse de él.

Era una vida de mentiras. Siempre escondiéndose. Maldición, ¿cómo había podido creer ni por un momento que podría quedarse con Sakura y engañarla durante el resto de su vida? Había pensado que podría hacerlo; pero con su alianza en el dedo, se preguntó si no se habría equivocado. Intentó imaginar algo distinto y no pudo. Todavía era el hombre en el que se había convertido. Y aunque Sakura fuera una mujer diferente a la que él recordaba, jamás aceptaría a la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

Era testaruda y decidida. Pensaba que sabía lo que él era, quién era, pero estaba equivocaba.

Se quitó el anillo del dedo, lo miró durante un buen rato y luego volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Era su talismán. Su amuleto. Un recordatorio real de lo que podría haber sido.

Sakura le dio la espalda a la chimenea cuando oyó que Shaoran bajaba las escaleras. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante antes de que él deslizara la mirada a las fotografías que había tras ella.

De repente, su mirada se paró y la joven vio la sombría tristeza que titiló en los ojos masculinos durante un segundo.

—Fuiste una novia muy guapa —dijo él con suavidad, deteniéndose delante de ella con las piernas sólidamente plantadas y aquellos negros zahones de motorista enfatizando la pesada protuberancia en la bragueta de los vaqueros.

Dios, su gruesa erección amenazaba con romper los pantalones y Sakura se moría de deseo. Lo deseaba como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que la había tocado en vez de sólo unos días.

—Jun hacía que cualquier mujer pareciera hermosa a su lado —susurró la joven con tristeza—. La cámara lo adoraba.

—Y él te adoraba a ti. —No era una pregunta.

—Me amaba. —Sabía que lo había hecho—. Pero algunas veces me pregunto si me amaría ahora.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza, observó las fotografías durante un instante y su expresión se suavizó mientras asentía lentamente.

—Lo haría. —Buscó la mirada de Sakura de nuevo—. El hombre de esa foto sabía cómo amar. Cómo vivir. Se le ve en la cara. —Pero ya no lo hacía. No amaba y vivía para ese amor. Sakura lo aceptaba. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Dio un paso hacia él dejando traslucir todo el deseo que sentía, la necesidad que la había atormentado durante los últimos días. Shaoran había sido sincero con ella en el parque, le había abierto los ojos y le había mostrado a qué se enfrentaba ahora. No más sueños, ni más hermosos recuerdos del pasado.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos cuando la joven dejó caer la cazadora al suelo.

¿Una noche más? —le preguntó.

—Tantas como quieras darme —respondió él.

¿Hasta que tengas que marcharte?

Shaoran se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua y la joven sintió que la atravesaba una oleada de deseo.

—Hasta que tenga que irme —convino él.

Sakura emitió una pequeña risa mezcla de amargura y provocación.

¿Y quién dice que me va a importar que te vayas? —Avanzó lentamente hacia él, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Sabes qué, Shaoran?

¿Qué, Sakura? —El modo en que arrastró las palabras puso sobre aviso a la joven del peligro que corría, pero no le importó.

Sakura estaba haciendo algo que iba a provocar que la zurrase, y ella quería que lo hiciera.

Levantó el dedo y lo deslizó por su torso.

—Quizá sea mejor que te vayas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Por debajo del tono ronco y áspero de su voz había un indicio de aquel suave acento que ella siempre había amado.

Sakura sonrió, se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y le lanzó una mirada juguetona.

—Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Has conseguido que comience a olvidarme de mi marido, así que sobreponerme a tu partida debería ser fácil. Tampoco es que hayas estado mucho tiempo por aquí, ¿verdad?

¿Se habían oscurecido los ojos de Shaoran? ¿Parecían más feroces?

—No me presiones, pequeña —le advirtió con suavidad.

Sakura sonrió lenta y dulcemente antes de morderse el labio inferior y provocarle con la mirada.

¿Acaso no quieres oír la verdad?

Shaoran la agarró de las caderas y una luz salvaje y hambrienta iluminó aquellos feroces ojos ámbar.

—Ésa no es la verdad —gruñó él.

Sakura se puso de puntillas, le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y luego se lo mordió. Con fuerza.

Él dio un respingo. Entrecerró los ojos y se lamió con la lengua aquella pequeña herida antes de estrecharla contra su cuerpo, presionando su erección contra el vientre de la joven.

—Pero te irás, Shaoran —siguió ella—. Como el viento. Igual que mi marido. —Miró de reojo las fotos.

La sonrisa cariñosa de Jun se burlaba de ella en los marcos. Sus ojos ámbar, tan llenos de amor, tan suaves por el deseo, le mentían cada vez que los miraba.

Aquella era la parte más difícil de aceptar. La que le hacía desear no haber sabido nunca quién era Shaoran Li. Todo hubiera sido más fácil. No le habría amado con aquella profundidad y decirle adiós no le hubiera dolido tanto como le dolía ahora. Podría haber dejado que Shaoran se marchara sin una queja, porque le habría odiado por robar algo que pertenecía a su Jun. Pero ¿cómo podía odiar al hombre que Jun era ahora?

—Despídete de mí, Shaoran —le dijo—. Tienes toda la noche para hacerlo. Porque si tienes intención de salir de mi vida, éste puede ser un buen momento para que nos digamos adiós. No voy a llorar por otro hombre. Que me condenen si me convierto en un santuario viviente para otro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 22 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Nisha-chan

Yogui

kona-chan

Didi

Saki

marie

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	24. Capitulo XXIII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aquello lo excitó aún más.

Shaoran sentía cómo el impulso de dominar se hacía más fuerte ante el reto de Sakura, ante su desafío, ante el hecho de que esa noche iba a ser su última noche.

Deslizó la mirada sobre su rostro, notando el leve temblor en el labio inferior que le recordaba que ella lo estaba presionando a propósito.

Aquellos suaves ojos verdes estaban empañados por luces y sombras, y por las emociones que los desgarraban a ambos. Shaoran quería ser tierno. Quería que el último recuerdo de su mujer estuviera lleno de ternura. Pero no era ternura lo que ella quería. No era ternura lo que crecía en el interior de Shaoran.

Era lujuria.

Una lujuria que no era contenida pero que tampoco era salvaje. Como la muerte que brillaba en sus ojos cuando iba de caza, la lujuria que crecía en su interior por aquella mujer era paciente y determinada.

Sakura sonrió provocativamente como si no creyera que él pudiera hacerlo. Que pudiera dominarla. Que pudiera luchar contra los recuerdos del hombre por el que ella se había convertido en un santuario viviente.

La mirada de Shaoran se dirigió a las fotografías que había detrás de ella, y un profundo dolor, afilado y ardiente, le atravesó el alma. El ya no era ese hombre. Una parte de él quería serlo. Necesitaba serlo. Pero aquel hombre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, dejando sólo lo que había resurgido de sus cenizas.

Se apartó un paso de la joven y, sin tocar los zahones, se abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros y liberó la gruesa y pesada longitud de su miembro. Se lo acarició para ofrecerle la punta y enterró la otra mano en el pelo de Sakura al ver que ella intentaba retroceder.

—¿Quieres esto, Sakura? —la retó arrastrando las palabras y sonriéndole—. ¿Lo quieres o sólo hablas por hablar, pequeña?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, separando los labios y rechinando los dientes.

—Fuiste a ese bar a por mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y le enseñó los dientes—. Eres mía. Aquí. Ahora. Mientras tus entrañas sigan clamando por mí, seguirás perteneciéndome. No a ese puñado de vaqueros que te rondan como un montón de sementales persiguiendo a su yegua favorita. —La indignación era patente en su voz—. Bailaste con ellos.

—¿Dónde estabas tú? —le preguntó Sakura deliberadamente, haciendo un mohín provocativo con los labios—. ¿Dónde estabas, Shaoran? ¿Aquí? ¿Manteniendo satisfecha a tu yegua o dándole libertad para pastar?

El agrandó los ojos al oír sus palabras.

—Eres una bruja —rugió agarrándola con más fuerza del pelo—. ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien que me reemplace?

—Aún no lo he buscado. ¿Debo informarte antes de que lo haga?

Shaoran tuvo que apretarse la base de su erección para no derramar su semen. Sakura lo estaba desafiando como nunca antes lo había hecho, retándole, avivando aquel lento y oscuro deseo que surgía en su interior.

—¿No puedes esperar a que me vaya? —gruñó, echando hacia atrás la cabeza de Sakura al sentir sus manos sobre el chaleco de cuero que llevaba sobre la camiseta.

La joven tiró de la mano con que Shaoran la retenía para poder quitarle la prenda por los hombros.

—¿Acaso piensas que alguno de los asnos de esa pista de baile puede darte esto, pequeña? —Se despojó del chaleco, soltándola a ella y a su miembro el tiempo suficiente para que cayera al suelo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera retroceder, Shaoran la agarró de nuevo. Con una mano en el pelo y otra en la cadera, la empujó contra la barandilla de las escaleras mientras ella lo miraba retadora, con los labios abiertos en una mueca burlona. Pero Shaoran vio el dolor en sus ojos y las lágrimas contenidas.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Sakura? ¿Y a sí mismo?

Inmovilizándola con su cuerpo, se agarró la camiseta y se la quitó de un tirón. Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en su pecho y su respiración se hizo más pesada.

_Mi corazón palpita por el tuyo._

_Mi alma vive por la tuya._

_Mi cuerpo, mis manos, mis labios,_

_te aman sólo a ti._

Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Shaoran. Era la promesa que le había hecho la noche que se casaron, tras perderse en el placer, con los cuerpos laxos uno al lado del otro. Él le había susurrado aquellas palabras que ahora surgían de lo más profundo de su alma y que temblaban en sus labios.

Gruñó una maldición, estrechó a Sakura contra su cuerpo y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, besándola con la desesperación de un hombre a punto de perder el control.

El deseo de dominarla lo inundaba.

El hambre era como una bestia que se le clavaba en los testículos.

Y el amor, el amor era una espada de doble filo que le partía el alma, recordándole con brutal eficacia todo lo que había perdido.

La besó como un hombre que sabía que aquél sería el último beso que disfrutaría de los labios de la mujer que amaba. Que sería el último roce de sus lenguas, el último gemido de deseo, la última vez que disfrutaría de la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Ella parecía poseída por el mismo espíritu. Antes de que la noche acabara, Shaoran dejaría impresa en Sakura la huella del hombre que era ahora. Tomaría los recuerdos de Jun Riuga y los reemplazaría para siempre con los recuerdos de Shaoran Li.

Y luego se iría.

Era un bastardo. El peor hijo de perra que existía. Pero no había manera de arreglar lo que estaba roto, igual que no había manera de borrar su nombre de los papeles que había firmado o de superar los temores que tenía a que ella no pudiera aceptarlo tal como era ahora.

Así que tomaría lo que pudiera. Allí, en medio de las fotos que representaban todo lo que ella había perdido, deslizó los labios sobre los suyos con voracidad, mordiéndolos y besándolos hasta que se sintió sumergido en ella.

El miembro de Shaoran presionaba contra el estómago de Sakura, grueso y erecto, con el pesado glande latiendo, vertiendo unas gotas de semen contra la desnuda piel femenina, allí donde se había levantado la blusa.

Shaoran se echó hacia atrás y la miró con ferocidad antes de agarrar los bordes de la blusa y arrancar los botones.

¡Maldita fuera!

Debería sentir miedo. Debería haber gritado, alarmada.

¿Tenía miedo? Demonios, no. Tenía los ojos brillantes y el deseo que reflejaba su rostro casi, sólo casi, se asemejaba a la lujuria que sentía él.

—¿Te gusta así, pequeña? —Arrancó los pedazos de tela de sus hombros y observó el rubor de la piel de los senos que el sujetador no cubría.

—Lo odio —se burló Sakura. Pero sus ojos y sus pezones, duros y erguidos, demostraban lo contrario.

—Estás caliente —masculló, desabrochándole el sujetador y deslizándoselo por los hombros—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás tan mojada que podría ahogarme en tus jugos.

—Estoy tan mojada como tú duro.

Shaoran respiró hondo cuando ella cerró los dedos en torno a su miembro, sin abarcarlo por completo. El bajó la vista y observó el espacio que sus dedos no cubrían, luego alzó la mirada y le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy duro, Sakura. Muy duro.

—Lo estás, ¿verdad? —La joven deslizó la mano por la longitud de su polla mientras él enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma? —gruñó—. Tómame, Sakura. Hazme enloquecer de placer. Demuéstrame cuánto deseas que te folie.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con una mezcla de deseo y desafío cuando buscaron los de Shaoran. Pero al final venció el deseo. Quería tomarlo en su boca con la misma desesperación que él quería hundirse en ella.

—Maldita sea, sí —gimió Shaoran, casi muriéndose de necesidad cuando la joven comenzó a deslizar la boca por su pecho, por sus duros abdominales. Era una bruja. Conseguiría que explotara antes de que sus labios lo tocaran—. Dios, pequeña. Tus labios...

Shaoran se estremeció al sentir como si un líquido ardiente le envolviera la punta de su polla, acariciándola, haciéndola vibrar con un gemido.

Bajó la mirada hacia Sakura y se sintió desgarrado al observar cómo su carne dura penetraba los labios rosados, cómo su glande desaparecía en aquella cálida boca.

Sakura le miró a la cara. Vio la emoción que deformaba los rasgos masculinos y sus entrañas se retorcieron con una mezcla de dolor y deseo, esperanzas fútiles y miedos oscuros que apenas podía contener.

Oh, Dios. Sakura luchó por llenarlo de placer. Le succionó más profundamente, con avidez, observando el fuego que ardía en los ojos masculinos, su rostro lleno de oscura lujuria y de una agonía creciente. A Shaoran le encantaba eso. Le encantaba ejercer su dominio sobre ella, le encantaba que la joven se rebelara contra su propio deseo de ser sometida. Necesitaba sentir ese poder, esa fuerza en su interior que obligaba a Sakura a luchar contra ello y también a aceptar la dominación de Shaoran. A aceptar los placeres contradictorios que ella sabía que convertirían los recuerdos de sus anteriores encuentros en poco menos que una pálida sombra. Iba a poseerla esa noche. Esa noche, Sakura tendría todo aquello que él había estado conteniendo. Esa noche, ella conocería finalmente al hombre que le pertenecía, pero cuyo oscuro corazón aún no había visto.

Y Sakura adoraba aquello. Disfrutaba de aquella sensación de lucha entre ellos, de aceptación y sumisión.

Porque él se estaba asegurando de someterla. Tenía las manos enredadas en su pelo y la sujetaba con fuerza mientras su miembro penetraba entre sus labios con movimientos duros y cortos.

—Dios, te encanta. —Siguió sosteniéndole la cabeza y sacó su polla antes de volver a introducirla en su boca con una serie de violentos envites—. Te encanta esto, pequeña. Llenar tu boca con mi polla mientras ardes por mí.

Sakura se aferró a sus muslos, le clavó las uñas en los zahones y se impulsó hacia el grueso miembro enmarcado por el cuero y los vaqueros. Lo succionó con fiereza y pudo sentir cómo sus propios jugos le mojaban las bragas, fluidos y calientes, atormentándole el clítoris, empapando con su cálida humedad los suaves pliegues de su sexo.

Apretó los muslos con fuerza y miró aturdida cómo él movía las caderas y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, con el pelo alborotado alrededor de la cara. Presionó los labios en torno a su polla y deslizó la lengua sobre la parte inferior, gimiendo al paladear su sabor.

¿Podía haber algo más erótico? ¿Más tórrido? ¿Más total y absolutamente dominante? Shaoran iba a presionarla y ella lo sabía. Iba a enterrarse tan profundamente en su interior que sus cuerpos se fundirían hasta que no supieran dónde empezaba uno y dónde acababa el otro.

—Maldición —jadeó él, clavando la mirada en ella una vez más. Se detuvo por un instante y luego se retiró lentamente, observando cómo la humedad de la boca de Sakura brillaba en su polla antes de introducirse de nuevo en ella. Perdió el control durante unos pocos segundos y le folló la boca como un hombre agonizante de placer.

El rudo placer, unido a las sensaciones punzantes y calientes que le envolvían el glande, le golpearon los testículos y se extendieron por su espalda hasta chamuscarle la mente.

Jamás había sentido un placer así. Jamás antes de Sakura.

Shaoran se obligó a detenerse, jadeando pesadamente.

Se retiró apenas unos centímetros y eyaculó salvajemente en su boca. Tiró de ella para ponerla en pie, le dio la vuelta y le agarró las muñecas, obligándola a sujetarse a la barandilla de cerezo de la escalera.

—Ahí quieta.

Cuando ella arqueó la espalda para rozar su trasero cubierto por la tela vaquera contra su polla, Shaoran le mordisqueó el hombro, le aflojó el cinturón sin romperlo y abrió la cremallera de los pantalones, dejando que resbalaran por sus piernas.

Deslizó la mano entre los muslos de Sakura y ahuecó la húmeda calidez de su sexo a través de las bragas, sintiendo el jugoso deseo y el balanceo de sus caderas mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su clítoris.

Amasó uno de sus senos con la otra mano e hizo rodar el pezón entre sus dedos.

—Dios, tienes los pezones tan duros... —Le rozó el hombro con los dientes, vislumbrando el perfil femenino.

Sakura tenía los párpados cerrados y las pestañas sombreaban sus mejillas. Su rostro enrojecido brillaba de placer y sus labios estaban hinchados, inflamados por haber albergado su polla entre ellos.

Shaoran gimió contra su hombro al tiempo que le bajaba bruscamente las bragas por las piernas para acunarle el sexo desnudo con la palma de la mano.

—Estás resbaladiza y mojada. —Sus labios recorrieron un ardiente sendero desde el hombro hasta el cuello.

Sakura se perdió en el placer. Se aferró a la barandilla, sintiendo que un deseo abrumador atravesaba su cuerpo como una poderosa lanza.

—Qué coñito tan dulce. —Se lo ahuecó otra vez, deslizando la yema de los dedos alrededor de su clítoris, pero sin acercarse lo suficiente para que alcanzara el orgasmo—. Tan bonito y pequeño. Tan estrecho y ardiente que puede hacer que me corra con sólo pensar en él.

Ella sintió que su sexo se inundaba de jugos. Abrió más las piernas y se estremeció por la necesidad de correrse.

—Te encanta cuando te digo cosas escandalosas, ¿verdad, Sakura? —Le lamió el cuello y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás—. Mírame, pequeña. Dime cuánto te gusta que te diga cosas sucias.

La joven alzó las pestañas y clavó la mirada en el fuego ámbar brumoso que ardía en los ojos de Shaoran.

Todavía no estaba preparada para someterse a él, pero, aun así, le brindó una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres tan malo —se mofó arrastrando las palabras y utilizando su acento sureño para provocarle, para recordarle todo lo que habían tenido una vez—. Quizá sólo te esté siguiendo el juego.

La mano de Shaoran aterrizó en su nalga con una palmadita, provocando en Sakura un violento estremecimiento que llegó a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y que le proporcionó parte del fuego que necesitaba. La joven anhelaba ese dolor placentero, la intensa sensación que hacía arder su mente.

—¿Debería suplicarte? —jadeó ella al tiempo que presionaba el trasero contra la palma que lo moldeaba y ahuecaba—. ¿O no te atreves a hacerlo?

Sakura observó la sonrisa que curvó los labios masculinos. Arrogante. Peligrosa. Confiada.

—Me insultas con tus palabras, pequeña —gruñó. —Sí. Estoy temblando de miedo.

La mano de Shaoran aterrizó de nuevo consiguiendo que ella se pusiera de puntillas y que se aferrara a la barandilla mientras emitía un grito jadeante.

Antes de poder recuperarse, la palma de Shaoran cayó de nuevo dos veces. Una en cada nalga.

La inmovilizó agarrándola por la cadera con una mano, y con la otra le acarició con rudeza el trasero, haciéndola arder de placer. Podía sentirlo resonando en su sexo, en el clítoris. Y, oh, Dios, también en los pezones.

Sakura se retorció intentando escapar de él, pero su mano la agarraba con más fuerza con cada ligero golpe en el trasero. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, contra el torso de Shaoran húmedo de sudor, al tiempo que gemía y se mordía los labios para no suplicar más.

—¿Has tenido bastante? —Shaoran le mordisqueó la oreja.

—¿Te has cansado? —La voz de la joven era en parte sollozo.

—Sakura, pequeña, no sabes cuánto me tientas. —Le deslizó la mano entre los muslos otra vez, pasando los dedos lentamente entre los espesos jugos y llevándolos a la sensible abertura entre sus nalgas—. Como sigamos por este camino, llegarás a lugares donde nunca has llegado.

Ella abrió los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cómo sabes hasta dónde he llegado, Shaoran? Quizá te dé miedo llegar allí conmigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Los entrecerró y su expresión se tensó.

Le deslizó el dedo por completo en el ano y ella casi alcanzó el clímax. Se le cerraron los ojos y se estremeció una y otra vez.

—¿Acaso crees que vas a conseguir correrte tan rápido, cariño? —le susurró Shaoran en el oído—. Oh, no, pequeña. Ni hablar.

Con el dedo alojado dentro de ella, la inmovilizó mientras la otra mano aterrizaba en la nalga de nuevo. Un palmetazo, y el dedo se movió en su interior, sólo lo justo parar hacerla arder.

Ella jadeó su nombre, casi le imploró al tiempo que intentaba que la penetrara más profundamente.

Otra palmada y ella gritó su nombre, perdiéndose en una neblina de placer y muñéndose por más. Sólo un poco más. Cada dura caricia, cada pequeña palmada, le calentaba la piel y enviaba oleadas de calor sobre su clítoris, tensándolo aún más.

Sakura estaba tan cerca del clímax que podía sentir cómo la lujuria ardía en sus entrañas.

—¿Quieres correrte, pequeña? —Shaoran le besó el cuello, los hombros. La mordió, le lamió la piel hasta que cada caricia se convirtió en una agonía de placer—. Dímelo, Sakura, mi pequeña. ¿Quieres correrte por mí?

Dios, no había nada que quisiera más.

—Lo consideraré —jadeó Sakura con voz ronca.

Shaoran se rió sorprendido.

—Vas a hacer algo más que considerarlo, pequeña. Vas a suplicarlo.

Le sacó el dedo del ano y ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir de frustración, hasta que él se puso de rodillas.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil y tragó aire. Oh, Señor, ¿qué había provocado?

—Dios, adoro tu trasero. —Le besó una nalga al tiempo que palmeaba la otra ligeramente y a ella casi se le aflojaron las piernas. Casi se derritió delante de él. Casi estalló en llamas—. Y voy a follar cada centímetro de él.

La abrió con los dedos, y ella soltó un gritito cuando sintió que le deslizaba la lengua por la oscura hendidura y que la hundía con un lametazo rápido y duro en la diminuta entrada que antes había penetrado con el dedo.

—Agárrate fuerte, Sakura. —La zurró otra vez, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas y que casi se doblara en dos del placer—. Agárrate bien fuerte, cariño. Todavía no he terminado aquí.

Shaoran le separó más los muslos, la giró y, antes de que ella pudiera asimilar el cambio de postura, tenía la cabeza masculina entre las piernas y la boca sobre su sexo.

Los dedos largos y callosos le abrieron la piel desnuda al tiempo que saboreaba los sensibles y húmedos pliegues. Le deslizó la lengua dentro, torturándola, volviéndola loca por el deseo que recorría su cuerpo a toda velocidad, haciéndola arder de placer.

—Es como sentir el sol en mi rostro —gruñó él sobre su clítoris—. Es el sexo más dulce que haya saboreado nunca. Pura ambrosía. —Rodeó su clítoris con la lengua mientras recogía más jugos con los dedos y los llevaba hacia atrás, penetrando en su ano otra vez y deslizando un dedo de la otra mano en las atormentadas profundidades de su vagina.

—Es tan estrecho. Tan ardiente. —Los dos dedos la penetraron a la vez, llenándola, y Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el pasamanos de la escalera, sollozando de placer.

—Dímelo —le exigió, besándole y lamiéndole el clítoris.

—Oh, Dios. ¡Shaoran! —jadeó.

—Estás tan mojada que me empapas... Tan excitada y salvaje, Sakura. Estalla para mí, pequeña. Dámelo todo.

Los dos dedos se deslizaron profundamente, empalándola y acariciándola, manteniéndola en vilo. Dándole lo justo para que su cuerpo se llenara de deseo. Follándola con los dedos y bebiendo los fluidos de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás preparada para correrte para mí, Sakura? —Retiró los dedos para luego volver a penetrarla lenta y suavemente primero, y rápida y profundamente después—. ¿Puedo apartarme de tu pequeño clítoris por un rato? ¿O prefieres que siga? Podrías aguantar unos pocos minutos más. O podría atarte las manos a la barandilla y mantenerte en este estado durante horas.

¿Horas? Sakura parpadeó en medio de aquel doloroso placer. Sentía cómo rompía a sudar, la húmeda necesidad que goteaba por sus muslos. Se miró fijamente las manos, aferradas a la barandilla, y supo que no podría soportarlo. Jamás podría seguir así durante horas.

—Sakura. —Armoniosa, ronca y profunda, la voz de Shaoran era como otra caricia—. Dímelo, pequeña. ¿Tengo que atarte o quieres pensarlo un poco más?

—Shaoran. —Sakura tenía la voz entrecortada, jadeante—. Oh, Dios. Deja que me corra. Por favor, deja que me corra ya.

—Qué niña tan buena.

En recompensa a su súplica, volvió a deslizarle los dedos, presionando dentro de su ano al tiempo que profundizaba en su vagina. Le tomó el clítoris entre los labios, chupándolo y torturándolo, y Sakura explotó.

Lanzó un grito y el éxtasis estalló en su interior, atravesando sus terminaciones nerviosas, estremeciéndola y haciéndola temblar mientras se perdía en cada oleada de placer. El gemido que emitió resonó en su cabeza. Le temblaron las piernas y sólo las manos que de repente le agarraron los muslos la mantuvieron en pie.

Y aun así, todavía sollozaba de necesidad. El placer seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, y sin embargo, necesitaba más. Mucho más. Aquella necesidad se le había metido bajo la piel y la había hecho arder con un deseo tan desesperado como el que vislumbraba en los ojos de Shaoran.

—Eres una gata salvaje. —Se movió detrás de ella, soltándole los dedos de la barandilla y atrayéndola contra sí—. Mi dulce gatita salvaje, tan sexy.

Los labios de Shaoran descendieron sobre los suyos; sabían a ella, a él y a feroz necesidad. Sakura gimió y se arqueó contra su cuerpo para obligarle a penetrarla con su miembro. Si no lo hacía ya moriría de deseo, de necesidad.

—Tan hermosa. —La voz de Shaoran era ronca ahora, tan feroz como su mirada—. Vamos, pequeña. Tengo otro regalo para ti.

Sakura le rodeó la palpitante erección con los dedos tanto como podía, y casi se corrió de nuevo ante la imagen de su polla, tan gruesa y dura, sobresaliendo entre la bragueta de los vaqueros y los zahones. Shaoran parecía un condenado dios del sexo mientras ella se derretía como una pequeña esclava salvaje.

El le apartó los dedos, la hizo girar y la empujó hacia las escaleras. La joven subió los primeros escalones, desesperada por llegar al dormitorio, pero Shaoran la detuvo un segundo después, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas para penetrarla con su poderoso miembro.

—No puedo esperar. —Le aferró las caderas con las manos—. Dios, Sakura, no puedo esperar.

La penetró hasta el fondo, tan grueso y pesado, tan dura y profundamente que le rozó las paredes de la vagina con las marcadas venas de su miembro, excitando terminaciones nerviosas ocultas mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y gritaba su nombre.

¿Cómo se suponía que podría sobrevivir a eso? Shaoran parpadeó para apartar el sudor de los ojos, jadeando con dificultad al sentir los músculos apretados y envolventes del sexo de Sakura alrededor de su polla.

Estaba perdido en la magnitud del placer que la joven le hacía sentir. Aquella lujuria que siempre había contenido se desbordaba ahora, totalmente libre. Tan salvaje, tan hambrienta que no podía ni quería controlarla.

Bombeó sin piedad con la mirada fija en la unión de sus cuerpos, observando cómo su grueso miembro salía de ella, bañado en sus fluidos, para hundirse de nuevo en la vagina más estrecha y caliente que él hubiera conocido nunca.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir sin eso?

¿Cómo podría largarse sin más? ¿Cómo podría renunciar a ella?

Negó con la cabeza y la penetró con más rudeza, sin control, gimiendo al sentir la opresión resbaladiza y desesperada de los músculos internos de Sakura a lo largo de su tensa erección.

Mientras la embestía tratando de llegar al punto más alejado de su interior, escuchaba los suplicantes gemidos de Sakura gritando su nombre. Ella se ceñía en torno a él, atrayéndolo hacia sí. El roce de la carne contra la carne invadía los sentidos de Shaoran, al igual que la presión líquida de los músculos internos de la joven y la sensación del cuerpo femenino bajo él, ofreciéndose, entregándose.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y gimió su nombre. No podía pensar, casi no podía hablar. Lo único que le importaba era poseerla. Hacerla suya total y completamente.

—Sí, maldita sea. —Se mecía dentro de ella, rozándola con cada centímetro de su erección y excitando cada punto sensible en su vagina—. Maldita sea, presiona mi polla, Sakura. Demonios, sí. Córrete en torno a mí, pequeña.

Sakura gritaba su nombre al tiempo que su vagina se contraía con violencia alrededor del potente miembro de Shaoran. Su voz estaba llena de una áspera emoción, con algo que era más que lujuria, más que necesidad, mientras él se derramaba dentro de ella hasta caer exhausto.

Si tuviera que moverse ahora, se rompería en mil pedazos. Shaoran sentía cómo la emoción crecía en su interior, devorándole. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Porque ahora no sabía si podría alejarse de ella, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 23 lleno de lujuria jeje espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Yogui

Didi

cainat06

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	25. Capitulo XXIV

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La cama de Sakura volvía a oler a él. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Shaoran la acunaba contra su cuerpo como si fuera una manta, y ella suspiró ante la certeza de que jamás dejaría de amarlo. Nunca. Y sólo Dios sabía qué ocurriría cuando terminara esa misión.

Le rozó el brazo con la mano sintiendo la aspereza del vello oscuro y por un momento se dejó llevar por el deseo que sentía por él.

Shaoran había sido salvaje. Apasionado. Tras tomarla en las escaleras, la había llevado de nuevo a la cama como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Como si Sakura no pudiera tener suficiente de él.

—Vuelve a dormirte —murmuró Shaoran a sus espaldas, y aquel tono, ronco por el sueño, le recordó los tiempos en que estaban casados.

—Pero ya estoy despierta —replicó con voz queda, casi en un susurro.

—Aún no es de día.

No, no lo era. Pero ella no quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de su tiempo con él.

—¿Alguna vez te has levantado para ver el amanecer? —Rodó sobre la espalda y lo miró a los ojos.

Las espesas pestañas le sombreaban las mejillas. Los pómulos de Shaoran no eran tan marcados como habían sido antaño y podía ver el lugar exacto donde se le había roto la nariz.

Dios, qué infierno debía haber soportado. Y había estado solo. ¿Cómo lo había resistido?

—A veces —dijo él entre dientes.

—Me encanta el amanecer. —Sakura miró a la ventana. Daba al este y les permitía observar las primeras luces del alba—. Es cálido, incluso en invierno. Es como ver un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva razón para levantarse de la cama. Si el sol puede salir cada mañana, entonces hay una razón para la esperanza.

Shaoran abrió los ojos. Por una vez, su mirada no era feroz. Ni oscura. Sakura apenas pudo contener un grito de sorpresa. Eran los ojos de Jun. La mirada irlandesa. Como gemas titilando con amor y risa en su oscuro rostro.

—Eres muy rara —masculló antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y estrecharla más contra sí para apoyar la cabeza contra su cuello.

La joven le acarició el brazo que descansaba sobre su cintura y sonrió ante el gemido adormecido que él emitió antes de volver a abrir los ojos y mirar de reojo el reloj.

Shaoran se había demorado en despertarse tanto como pudo. Eran las seis. Dentro de dos horas se cursaría la orden de arresto contra Delbert Ransome. Tenía que estar preparado.

Se levantó de la cama y se la quedó mirando.

—Tengo que ir al apartamento.

Ella apartó la vista, apretó los labios y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Shaoran supo que le estaba haciendo daño otra vez. Y se le encogió el corazón al herirla de esa manera, haciéndole sentir que no era querida. Que no era amada. Cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Genial. Vete. —Le señaló la puerta con la mano—. Voy a ducharme.

Shaoran se inclinó sobre Sakura manteniendo la sábana entre ellos y le acunó el rostro con las manos. La miró fijamente a los ojos, de aquel color verde suave, tan llenos de vulnerabilidad. Como si esperara algo más de él. Como si le suplicara que hiciera realidad un sueño imposible. El no podía cumplir los sueños de Sakura, pero tampoco quería hacerle más daño. No podía permitirlo. Herirla lo destrozaba más que cuando pensó que moriría en aquella celda donde Fuentes le había confinado.

—Gatita. —Le mordisqueó los labios. Se los besó. Se permitió saborearlos sólo por un momento—. Si me quedo, jamás estaré listo a tiempo. Y tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí, pequeña. Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, más suave ahora, con una extraña sonrisa bailándole en los labios, y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

—¿Me echarías de menos si me ocurriera algo, Shaoran?

El sintió una punzada en las entrañas al pensar que pudiera sucederle algo. Incluso un simple arañazo.

—Estallaría un infierno si algo te ocurriese, Sakura —susurró mirándola fijamente, sintiendo que las emociones que había contenido durante tanto tiempo amenazaban con escapar a su control, y eso no podía consentirlo. No podía permitirlo—. Perdería la poca cordura que me queda, cariño. Y ni a ti ni a mí nos gustaría que pasase eso.

Enredó los dedos en el pelo de Sakura mientras ella se movía sensualmente bajo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar saborear sus labios otra vez. Unos labios dulces e hinchados por los besos que le había dado durante toda la noche. Que se fundían con los suyos y lo hacían arder de pasión. Unos labios que le recordaban la erección que le palpitaba entre las piernas.

—Dios, me dejas sin sentido. —Se apartó de ella, se pasó la mano por el pelo y recogió los calzoncillos y los vaqueros del suelo.

Se los puso mientras la joven se incorporaba en la cama y lo miraba con aquellos cálidos y somnolientos ojos verdes. Se metió el miembro rebelde bajo los calzoncillos y los vaqueros, y se subió la cremallera lentamente observando la provocativa mirada de Sakura.

—Me parece una vergüenza desaprovechar eso —comentó la joven levantándose de la cama y mostrando su desnudez con orgullo.

Shaoran sintió que se le secaba la boca al verla rodear la cama. La curva de su trasero lo tentaba. La piel desnuda de la unión entre sus muslos, aquellos pechos altos y orgullosos, y los pezones duros y enrojecidos. Maldición. Sentía tanta necesidad de follarla ahora como la primera vez que la había tomado.

—Me voy a la ducha —dijo Sakura.

El gimió.

—Y yo al apartamento. Llámame antes de bajar, así podré vigilarte.

—Lo haré.

La joven cerró la puerta del baño y él se obligó a terminar de vestirse.

Reticente, cogió el móvil, marcó el número de Nik y esperó a que respondiera.

—¿Sí? —Nik sonaba muy despierto.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el apartamento. Llevo aquí toda la noche esperando a que aparecieras.

Shaoran gruñó ante el tono divertido del ruso.

—Voy para allá. Necesito que vigiles la casa mientras me ducho. Después hablaremos.

—Entendido. —Shaoran colgó después de Nik.

Se puso las botas y luego se colgó los zahones al hombro con una amplia sonrisa al recordar la mirada en la cara de Sakura cuando había visto su polla sobresaliendo de los vaqueros como un hierro candente y las piernas enfundadas en aquellos zahones. Ella casi había llegado al orgasmo al tomarlo en su boca.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de bajar las escaleras y recoger la camiseta del suelo para ponérsela. Encontró la cazadora y el chaleco, y los dejó junto a los zahones sobre una silla.

Inspeccionó la casa para mayor seguridad. Comprobó la parte trasera, la habitación de invitados y el cuarto de baño, y luego regresó a la puerta principal.

Recogió su ropa y salió. Cerró la puerta con llave antes de dirigirse a la Harley, que comprobó también, así como el pequeño BMW de Sakura, para quedarse tranquilo.

No encontró nada.

Echó un vistazo alrededor y respiró hondo. Delbert Ransome era una rata y lo último que esperaría era que los federales lo detuvieran. Descubrirían quiénes eran los miembros de la milicia Black Collar y al topo. El hombre que pasaba la información.

Al principio había sospechado de Yue Tsukishiro, pero la información que había en el dossier decía lo contrario y lo que sabía de él lo confirmaba. El hombre que había soñado con ser el sheriff del condado desde que era un adolescente no se habría vendido a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que había un traidor en el departamento de policía. Alguien había delatado a los tres agentes federales, en especial a la joven que había fingido ser estudiante en la universidad local. Nadie debería haber sabido nada de ella. Nadie.

Cuando aparcó la Harley detrás del taller, Nik bajó las escaleras. El enorme ruso se ocultó tras una esquina del edificio para tener una buena vista de la casa de la colina, pero apenas quedaba oculto por un álamo americano y las plantas de yuca.

Maldito vikingo ruso. Era demasiado grande para poder esconderse en condiciones.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, hacia Shaoran enfiló las escaleras para darse una ducha. El todoterreno de Delbert no estaba en el taller, pero en cuanto lo arrestaran, quizá sospecharan de Sakura. Los rumores correrían como la pólvora y se levantaría una maldita humareda. Shaoran tenía que estar pendiente por si surgía alguna complicación. No podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que Sakura corriese peligro por todo aquello.

Esa tarde, Sakura bajó andando a trabajar. Vestida con unos vaqueros y una de las camisas viejas de trabajo de Jun sobre una camiseta sin mangas, entró al taller y cogió del mostrador la lista de trabajos pendientes de los mecánicos.

Buscó a Shaoran con la mirada y lo encontró inclinado bajo el capó de un sedán antiguo. No estaba tan interesado en el motor como lo estaba en los vehículos que entraban en la gasolinera y las personas que se pasaban por la tienda de suministros.

Hie se encargaba del surtidor, riéndose y charlando mientras echaba gasolina. Y Tsuke estaba haciendo caja en la tienda.

Finalmente, llegó la noticia del arresto de Delbert Ransome, acusado de los horribles asesinatos de un joven matrimonio inmiHiene. Se había comprobado que el ADN hallado en su todoterreno coincidía con el del marido. Según las noticias que estaban emitiendo en la radio, Ransome habría tenido que atropellar a la víctima varias veces para que las pruebas físicas hubieran quedado alojadas allí donde se encontraron.

El arresto se había producido gracias a una llamada anónima. Un excursionista que había estado en la zona reconoció el todoterreno y a Ransome como el hombre que había atropellado a la joven pareja.

El sheriff, Yue Tsukishiro, había cursado la denuncia, los agentes federales habían registrado la casa de Delbert y, al cabo de unas horas, encontraron las pruebas.

Shaoran se volvió para mirar a Sakura y entrecerró los ojos mientras ella oía las noticias. La joven sabía muy bien quién había encontrado las pruebas al revisar el todoterreno de Ransome.

Sakura respiró hondo antes de pasear la mirada por el taller y darse cuenta de que uno de los mecánicos no estaba. Chuck León no era muy hablador, pero jamás había faltado un día al trabajo.

Se acercó a Shaoran con discreción y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Chuck?

—Aún no lo sé —respondió él en voz baja.

Sakura se acercó todavía más.

—Fue él quien se encargó del todoterreno de Ransome, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Shaoran asintió con la cabeza antes de inclinarse bajo el capó para comprobar una de las conexiones. —¿Lo habéis llamado? —susurró.

—Sí. Lo hizo Tsuke, aunque no obtuvo respuesta. —La voz de Shaoran era todavía más baja que la de ella—. Ve a trabajar, Sakura. No andes haciendo preguntas y no te preocupes.

Shaoran levantó la mirada del capó al oír que otro vehículo entraba en la gasolinera.

Sakura miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca ante el creciente gentío. El taller de Jun siempre había sido el lugar ideal para enterarse de todo lo que ocurría. Estaba en las afueras del pueblo, pero el aparcamiento era lo suficientemente grande para que los clientes no tuvieran que preocuparse por el espacio ni por cuánto tiempo se quedaban. Algunos ancianos permanecían de pie en la puerta de la tienda de suministros con un café en la mano mientras intercambiaban rumores, y otros clientes se reunían en otras zonas para hacer lo mismo.

—Quédate donde pueda verte —le masculló Shaoran a Sakura, lanzándole una dura mirada—. Todo el tiempo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza antes de regresar al coche deportivo que estaba arreglando.

Shaoran observó a la gente, tomando buena nota de los trozos de conversación que podía escuchar.

A Ransome le gustaba correr con otros hombres, nombres que no habían salido- en la investigación, pero que la unidad investigaría ahora.

También les habían llegado informes de las pruebas halladas en la casa de Ramsome, vía Jordán y Tehya. De hecho, había un marshal interfiriendo en la investigación. Un hombre conocido por su amistad con Gaylen Patrick. Jordán lo estaba investigando también.

Y Delbert Ransome seguía sin decir nada.

Y por si fuera poco, Chuck León, el mecánico sospechoso de pertenecer a la milicia, había desaparecido. Cuando Micah registró su apartamento en la ciudad, encontró señales de lucha y el móvil bajo el sofá, abierto. La última llamada correspondía a un número sin identificar. Codificado.

Shaoran empezaba a pensar que Chuck León estaba en serios aprietos y que quizá algunas agencias de Washington no habían informado a la unidad de Operaciones Especiales sobre sus agentes desplegados en la zona.

Negando con la cabeza, se alejó del coche que estaba reparando. Se dirigía a la parte trasera de la tienda de suministros cuando la campana tintineó de nuevo en la puerta de entrada y vio al hombre que entraba en la tienda.

Hien Riuga.

Shaoran observó a través de la puerta de cristal de la nevera cómo Hien se acercaba a Hie, que estaba cogiendo un refresco de la otra nevera.

—¿Qué diablos pasa, Hie? —Hien agarró a su hijo por el brazo y lo sacudió antes de que éste se soltara.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —masculló Hie—. ¿De visita por los barrios bajos?

—No seas estúpido —rugió Hien—. ¿Cuándo vas a deshacerte de este lugar? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que acabarás metiéndote en líos?

—Vete al diablo —le espetó Hie, y Shaoran pudo ver la cólera que comenzaba a fluir entre ambos hombres—. Aún quieres arruinarnos la vida ¿verdad? Has olvidado la promesa que le hicimos a Jun antes de que se marchara a su última misión y ahora quieres traicionar a su esposa.

Shaoran cerró la mano con fuerza alrededor de la botella de agua que sostenía mientras clavaba los ojos en la espalda de Hien Riuga. A los cincuenta y cinco años, todavía estaba en buena forma. Tenía el pelo completamente blanco, pero seguía teniendo la piel morena y los hombros erguidos. Los hombres Riuga no envejecían mal, y Hien era la prueba viviente de ello.

—Ni tú ni ella atendéis a razones —graznó Hien—. Y tú corres peligro aquí. Todo el pueblo sabe lo de Ransome y que su todoterreno estuvo en este taller. ¿Qué demonios encontrasteis?

La expresión de Hie era de absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Empujó a su padre—. Si hubiera encontrado algo, me hubiera mantenido alejado de Delbert. Maldito seas, ¿es así cómo piensas destruir a Sakura? ¿Esparciendo esos rumores para que venga alguien a cortarle la garganta?

Ya era suficiente.

—Hie. —Shaoran se giró, escupiendo el nombre de su hermano.

Los dos hombres lo miraron. Hien entrecerró los ojos y sus manos se convirtieron en puños cuando Shaoran caminó hacia ellos lentamente.

—Deberías estar ocupándote del surtidor. —Shaoran señaló la gasolinera con la cabeza—. Tsuke no puede encargarse de todo él solo.

Su hermano se pasó la mano por la cara con irritación. —Demonios. Justo lo que me faltaba. Que tú también interfieras en esto.

—El sólo se acuesta con ella. —Hien examinó a Shaoran, mirándolo a los ojos amenazadoramente—. ¿Por qué debería importarle que Sakura muera?

Un segundo más tarde, Hien Riuga se ahogaba.

Shaoran ignoró las uñas que su padre le clavaba en la muñeca cuando apretó con fuerza la mano en torno a su garganta, empujándolo e inmovilizándolo contra la nevera.

—Un día de estos, alguien te cortará esa maldita mano —masculló Hie antes de salir furioso de la tienda.

Shaoran clavó la mirada en los ojos de su padre. Las motas verdes brillaban sobre el tono ámbar irlandés que destacaba contra las mejillas repentinamente pálidas.

—Lárguese —le ordenó Shaoran lentamente—. Váyase y no vuelva por aquí.

Hien le devolvió la mirada. No había miedo en sus ojos, pero sí un indicio de reconocimiento que Shaoran no quiso ver.

—Ya es suficiente. —Fue la voz de Sakura lo que atrajo su atención.

Shaoran giró la cabeza despacio y la miró.

—Suéltale —le pidió la joven con los labios pálidos—. Ya.

—Sakura, termina de examinar ese coche —le sugirió Shaoran—. El señor Riuga y yo sólo estamos manteniendo una charla amistosa.

Ella miró fuera de la tienda.

—Si no quieres tener público, suéltalo. Ya.

Shaoran le soltó muy despacio, observando cómo Hien lo miraba con algo parecido al horror. Levantó la mano y se frotó la garganta. Luego intentó hablar, pero mantuvo los labios sellados.

—Eso es —dijo Shaoran con suavidad—. No va a decir nada más. Súbase a su coche y lárguese de aquí ahora mismo. Porque no queremos tener nada que ver con usted. ¿Me ha entendido?

Hien parpadeó sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Aunque quizá sí tenga algo que decir. —Shaoran esbozó una lenta sonrisa—. Podemos discutirlo más tarde. ¿Qué le parece a medianoche? —Bajó la voz—. Puedo dejarme caer por su casa cuando esté bien arropado en la cama. Podría meterme en sus pesadillas y luego charlar sobre ello.

—No te atreverás —gruñó Hien—. No lo harás.

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente.

—Pruébeme. Si se atreve.

—Déjale marchar, Shaoran. Ahora. —La voz de Sakura sonó inflexible, advirtiéndole que no hacía falta más provocación para enfurecerla del todo.

Él retrocedió y Hien se apresuró a abandonar el edificio.

—No vuelvas a interferir —le advirtió entonces Shaoran a Sakura, mirándola con furia.

Se dio la vuelta y pasó junto a ella con paso airado, regresando al taller mientras una fría cólera le carcomía por dentro.

Su padre. Aquel hijo de perra era su padre, y él apenas pudo controlar el odio, el deseo de matarle cuando le oyó decirle a Hie que abandonara a Sakura. Que rompiera el último vínculo que ella tenía con la familia. Sabía que su hermano jamás lo habría hecho, pero aun así le enfurecía hasta niveles insospechados que Hien siguiera intentado convencerlo. Y no sabía por qué. No lo entendía. Quitó el tapón de la botella de agua y se la bebió como si de esa manera pudiera aplacar la sed de venganza que le hacía arder por dentro. No funcionó y, antes de poder controlarse, estrelló la botella medio vacía contra la pared del taller, donde impactó con un sordo ruido antes de caer al suelo.

Nik levantó la cabeza del vehículo que estaba reparando, observó la botella, a Shaoran, y luego la puerta de la oficina.

Shaoran siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Sakura con los ojos llenos de dolor fijos en él.

Aquélla era una de las razones por las que no podía quedarse, por la ardiente necesidad de acabar con cualquiera que le hiciera daño a Saberla. La furia que crecía en su interior, que le despojaba de la lógica y el control, que le hacía querer saborear la sangre o la lujuria. Algunas veces, las dos cosas a la vez.

Ella se humedeció los labios y se acercó a él. Su rostro había perdido cualquier rastro de color y los ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas por las lágrimas.

Se detuvo ante Shaoran y, sencillamente, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, calmando de esa manera su furia. La rodeó con los brazos y, tras el capó del coche que los protegía, la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras aullaba por dentro. Porque la realidad era que no sabía si podría dejarla.

—Vuelve al trabajo. —Shaoran dio un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo, luchando contra la sensación de traición que le había inundado al oír lo que había dicho Hien sobre Sakura.

En más de una década sólo le había pedido a su padre una cosa. «Si me pasa algo, protege a Sakura. Cuida de ella». Y Hien le había jurado que lo haría. Pero le había mentido. Había permitido que Sakura sufriera. Había hecho todo lo posible por arrebatarle la casa y el negocio que Jun le había dejado.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó al trabajo. Relegó los pensamientos sobre Hien Riuga al fondo de su mente y se prometió que lidiaría con ellos más tarde. Y también se encargaría de su padre, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 21 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Yogui

Didi

Cata06

fanthi

Stellar BS

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	26. Capitulo XXV

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El lunes por la mañana tenían más información. Después de que Shaoran recibiera otra llamada de su tío, el equipo fue convocado al apartamento de encima del taller antes del amanecer. Jordán les había enviado unas fotografías desde el portátil que Travis utilizaba desde su lugar de vigilancia en el rancho, así como otras imágenes obtenidas por un satélite comercial que Tehya había conseguido piratear durante la noche.

Definitivamente, algo estaba sucediendo en el rancho Patrick.

—Allí se encuentran el juez Cari Clifford y el marshal Kevin Lyle. —Jordán señalaba la foto que Travis Caine había tomado de la casa de rancho de Patrick—. Además de varios propietarios de ranchos vecinos. —Otras fotografías aparecieron en la pantalla.

Shaoran no se permitió sentirse aliviado al ver que Hien Riuga no estaba entre los sospechosos. Había terminado con el hombre que le había dado la vida.

—También tenemos esto.

«Esto» era una foto de una furgoneta negra aparcada en la parte trasera de la casa. Un hombre estaba siendo arrastrado desde el vehículo por dos vaqueros. Tenía la cara cubierta por una tela negra y las manos atadas.

—Es Chuck León —dijo Shaoran—. Nuestro mecánico desaparecido.

—Mejor di nuestro agente del FBI desaparecido —resopló Jordán—. Se infiltró en los estratos más bajos de la milicia y ha ido subiendo de rango. Lleva en esta zona más de seis años. Hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido, trabajando en algunos ranchos. Su tapadera fue descubierta hace dos días y nadie sabe cómo. Hay un topo o aquí o en Washington, y no sabemos quién es. Es como una plaga y está empezando a cabrearme. La expresión de Jordán era brutal.

—Cuatro agentes del FBI caídos, todos con identidades secretas totalmente diferentes —masculló John Vincent, mirando al resto del equipo con ojos duros—. Eso no es un topo, es un espía en toda regla.

Shaoran le dirigió al otro hombre una mirada de curiosidad.

Vincent, vestido con pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta de color verde oliva, se inclinó hacia adelante y señaló las fotos de los cuatro agentes.

—Una estudiante universitaria, un vendedor de coches, el farmacéutico y un mecánico. Esas eran sus tapaderas. Todos trabajaban en campos diferentes, que no se relacionaban entre sí, y que les permitían estar en contacto con mucha gente. No sé vosotros, pero yo puedo oler a un agente, extranjero o no, a distancia. El mecánico era bastante bueno. —Señaló a Shaoran—. Pero todos sospechamos de él. Tenía ese aire que sólo otro agente o un ojo entrenado podía reconocer. —Ladeó la cabeza agitando su pelo color castaño claro y miró fijamente las fotos—. ¿Seguro que el sheriff está limpio?

—Sí. Sabemos que no es él —afirmó Jordán.

—Entonces tiene que ser otra persona de su entorno. Un agente del cuerpo de policía, un ayudante u otro agente de la ley con el entrenamiento necesario para identificar a otros agentes. Ya sabéis que es necesario tener un sexto sentido para ello. Yue Tsukishiro tiene ese sexto sentido. Sé que es así porque cada vez que ese malnacido nos ve nos atraviesa con la mirada, como si intentara resolver un puzzle.

Shaoran se frotó la barbilla, se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Si Tsukishiro está limpio, ¿quién queda? —Se volvió hacia sus compañeros pero nadie le respondió—. Tiene que ser alguien de aquí. Alguien que tenga contacto con esos agentes aquí o en Houston.

—Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar —dijo Nik antes de mirar a Jordán—. ¿Rescataremos a Chuck León? —La anticipación inundaba la cara del ruso.

—Por ahora, nos limitaremos a observar. —La expresión de Jordán parecía serena, pero sus ojos seguían siendo duros—. Ellos no sólo matan; cazan. Veamos si lo sacan para cazarlo.

Shaoran se tensó al pensar en los duros meses de entrenamiento. Había practicado para ser cazado. Todos lo habían hecho. Habían jugado intrincados juegos de fuga y evasión, trabajando codo con codo para dar la ilusión de un único blanco mientras esquivaban a los SEAL's que intentaban cazarlos. No había sido fácil vencer al equipo de SEAL's de Reno Chávez. Su tasa de éxito con aquellos hombres no era precisamente brillante.

Pero Gaylen Patrick y sus amigos no estaban entrenados y tampoco eran SEAL's.

—Permaneced alerta. —Jordán comenzó a recoger su equipo y a meterlo en el maletín de piel que había llevado—. Cuando trasladen a León, iremos a por ellos.

Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se paseó por la cocina sin dejar de pensar en todas las posibilidades. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo no encajaba.

—¿Estás seguro de que Tsukishiro está limpio? —volvió a preguntarle a Jordán.

—Tan seguro como puedo estarlo —masculló su tío—. Tenemos su oficina llena de micros ocultos y Tehya ha revisado las cintas. Ese hombre se está dejando la piel tratando de resolver esto. Es consciente de que alguien, en alguna parte, filtra información. Pero no sabe de dónde proviene la fuga.

—Es alguien cercano —gruñó Shaoran—. Alguien tan insignificante que lo hemos pasado por alto. Alguien que ha estado en contacto con el mecánico.

—Si lo averiguas, pasaremos a la acción. —Jordán se encogió de hombros—. Hasta entonces, todo lo que podemos hacer es arreglárnoslas con lo que tenemos.

Jordán echó un vistazo fuera, a los débiles rayos de sol que atravesaban la oscuridad.

—Será mejor que nos larguemos y que ocupemos de nuevo nuestras posiciones.

Lo último que necesitaban era salir todos del apartamento a la vez. Mientras Jordán, John y Micah salían por el taller, Shaoran se quedó con Nik.

El ruso se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Entrecerró sus ojos helados y siguió con la vista a Shaoran, que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro.

—Lo presientes, ¿verdad? —gruñó Nik—. Toda esta mierda va a estallar.

Shaoran respiró hondo.

—Sí. Y no tardará mucho. ¿Tienes todo a punto?

Nik asintió con la cabeza. Tenían un plan. Habían colocado equipos y armas en algunas posiciones estratégicas en las montañas donde sabían que transcurrían las cacerías.

Ambos llevaban rastreadores desactivados en las hebillas de los pantalones y unas lentillas de visión nocturna de última tecnología. Aquel juguete en particular aún no había sido utilizado por el ejército durante los tres años que habían estado investigando.

—¿Y tu mujer? —preguntó Nik.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—La tengo cubierta.

Hie era todo el respaldo que tenía, pero Nik no tenía por qué saberlo.

El agente ruso esbozó una sonrisa ante la respuesta de su amigo, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la silla. Shaoran se acercó a la puerta del apartamento, salió y comprobó el lugar antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la casa de la colina.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Sakura habría preparado café. Cuando entró por la puerta trasera, el pasado inundó a Shaoran como una marea devastadora, arrastrándolo todo a su paso excepto los recuerdos.

La joven, vestida sólo con una bata, estaba haciendo tortitas. El tocino se freía en la sartén. Los huevos ya estaban dispuestos en la encimera y la sonrisa femenina era todavía soñolienta cuando le miró.

Estaba increíblemente atractiva con su melena despeinada mientras preparaba el desayuno. La había visto tantas veces de aquella misma manera durante los años que había vivido con ella... Dios, aquella mujer poseía su alma.

—Ya te has duchado. —Le hizo un mohín—. Supongo que eso significa que te vas a trabajar.

Shaoran permitió que una sonrisa le curvara los labios al acercarse a la encimera. Apagó el fogón, se aflojó el cinturón de los pantalones y se giró hacia la joven, quitándole el tazón de harina de la mano.

La sorpresa agrandó los ojos de Sakura cuando la agarró por la cintura, la subió a la isleta de la cocina y se ubicó entre sus muslos antes de abrirse la cremallera de los vaqueros y sacar su rugiente erección por la abertura.

—¿Estás loco? —se rió ella excitada y llena de deseo. Shaoran podía oler su excitación. Y cuando le separó más los muslos y vislumbró la trémula dulzura que le esperaba entre ellos, pudo ver hasta qué punto estaba excitada.

Inclinó la cabeza y le pasó la lengua por los húmedos pliegues que guardaban todos sus secretos. Sabía como una perezosa mañana de verano. Como el fuego en invierno. Como todos los sueños que sabía que nunca podría alcanzar. Era su oasis en medio del infierno y la necesitaba otra vez. En ese momento.

Rodeó el clítoris con los labios y la miró a la cara cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, apoyando los pies en los hombros masculinos para recibir aquel beso tan íntimo.

Shaoran torturó el pequeño montículo con la lengua, lo rozó, lo mordisqueó y la observó, oyéndola gemir mientras se arqueaba hacia él alcanzando un clímax incompleto.

Cuando aquel pequeño orgasmo hizo palpitar el sexo de Sakura, él se irguió, se sujetó el miembro por la base y se colocó entre sus muslos antes de penetrarla con rapidez.

—Shaoran —gritó ella.

Un abrasador placer volvía a atravesar de nuevo las terminaciones nerviosas de Sakura, ardiendo entre sus muslos y resonando a través de su cuerpo mientras luchaba por conservar la cordura.

El la sujetó de las caderas para atraerla hacia sí, y la joven se agarró al borde de la encimera al sentir que sus piernas resbalaban por los brazos de Shaoran.

Hubo pocos preliminares, pero tampoco los necesitaba.

Había estado preparada para él cuando se despertó sola esa mañana, echándole de menos. Desesperada por una caricia más, por un beso más, antes de tener que afrontar cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar.

—Maldita sea. Eres tan estrecha que noto cómo te cierras a mi alrededor —gimió Shaoran inclinándose hacia ella y tomando posesión de sus labios—. Como fuego y éxtasis juntos.

Sakura jadeó cuando su cuerpo se adaptó a la invasión, tomándole y sintiendo al mismo tiempo placer y dolor, como un infierno de sensaciones que apenas podía asimilar y que la acercaban al clímax. Le metió los dedos entre los cabellos y retuvo su cabeza contra ella mientras hacían el amor con sus bocas y sus lenguas. Se movieron e impulsaron el uno contra el otro hasta que un placer violento y desesperado los desgarró, y Sakura gimió suplicando más.

Y Shaoran se lo dio. Se movió entre sus muslos penetrándola con rápidos envites, llevándola más allá de cualquier límite y llenando su mente con un estallido de colores cuando la liberación explotó en sus cuerpos.

Shaoran derramó su semilla dentro de ella. El gemido masculino fue áspero, ronco y lleno de necesidad. Temblando, estremeciéndose de placer, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

Sakura no podía imaginar la vida sin Shaoran. Sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

El la besó lenta y profundamente, luego abrió los ojos y se la encontró mirándolo.

—Mmm, menuda sorpresa. —Sakura sonrió mientras Shaoran se apartaba de ella, pero tuvo que contener el aliento ante la sensación de su polla saliendo de su cuerpo, rozando la piel hipersensible de su sexo. Después la levantó y la dejó en el suelo—. ¿Se supone que tengo que poder andar ahora?

El inclinó la cabeza para robarle otro beso y ella le acarició el amplio torso.

Finalmente, Shaoran le brindó una amplia sonrisa antes de dar un paso atrás y colocarse los vaqueros.

Sakura hizo un rápido viaje al cuarto de baño y, al regresar, se encontró a Shaoran tomando un café y mirando fijamente el taller a través de la amplia ventana de la cocina.

—Te has levantado temprano esta mañana —comentó Sakura volviéndose hacia el fogón para acabar de hacer las tortitas.

—Quería darme una ducha y coger algo de ropa. —Su voz era más distante ahora—. No esperaba que estuvieras levantada. —Había una pregunta implícita en aquel comentario.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Tengo una cita con el médico y no debo faltar. —Se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido—. Si no acudo a ella, no vamos a poder divertirnos más.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa de pesar.

—Le diré a Hie que te acompañe. No quiero que vayas sola.

—Nakuru suele venir conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros ante la orden de Shaoran—. Pero puedo ir con Hie. Me reuniré con ella allí.

La gripe que la había mantenido en cama durante casi dos semanas el mes anterior había preocupado al médico. No se había recuperado del todo. Al menos no antes de que Shaoran hubiera regresado. Además, la cita coincidía con la de las inyecciones anticonceptivas que se ponía cada dos o tres meses para regular su ciclo.

—Irás con Hie. Puede llevarte en coche. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó finalmente, sabiendo que estaba preocupado por la puesta en libertad de Delbert Ransome el día anterior.

—Hasta ahora sí. —Shaoran se pasó la mano por el pelo, retirándose los largos mechones café de la cara.

Dios, la excitaba cada movimiento que él hacía. Acababa de tenerlo en su interior y ya quería que la poseyera otra vez.

Sakura asintió cuando comprendió que Shaoran no diría nada relacionado con la misión. Después mantuvieron una conversación tranquila. Hablaron del taller, de lo que era necesario hacer en él y del negocio que ahora volvía a resurgir gracias a sus esfuerzos.

Discutieron sobre el nuevo equipo que ella quería comprar. Sobre los nuevos ordenadores que habían salido a la venta, el curso al que Sakura quería asistir en Odessa, y los pros y los contras de los cambios que ella quería hacer en el negocio.

Mientras hablaban, Shaoran se percató de lo perfecta que había sido Sakura para él todo el tiempo. El no haberse dado cuenta seis años antes todavía tenía el poder de retorcerle las entrañas.

Los errores que había cometido desde que lo rescataron le estaban pasando factura ahora. Jamás debería haberse ocultado de ella, ¿en qué diablos había estado pensando? Pero mientras no le dijera nada a Sakura, mientras se mantuviera fuerte, no tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su decisión.

Todo había sido producto de su estúpido orgullo. Se había comportado como un condenado imbécil al temer la reacción de Sakura cuando descubriera lo que le había ocurrido, y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar la expresión de su rostro si le decía: «Por cierto, cariño, soy tu marido. Ya sabes, el que murió. El que no regresó en seis jodidos años». Sí, y ella lo aceptaría así sin más.

Tonterías.

La Sakura actual le arrancaría los ojos y le pegaría un tiro con su propia arma. Y después le pediría el divorcio porque no podría olvidar al hombre que él había sido. Aquél por quien ella seguía llevando la alianza matrimonial. Aquél cuyas fotos adornaban cada rincón de la salita.

Maldición. La ira le quemaba las entrañas mientras ella se duchaba y se vestía para su cita con el médico. Shaoran no quería perderla de vista.

Se dirigió al teléfono con paso airado para llamar a Hie y decirle que tenía que llevarla a la consulta del doctor, aunque en realidad quería ser él quien la acompañara.

Pero Shaoran no podía arriesgarse a alejarse del taller cuando aquella misión explotara. Sobre todo si no quería levantar sospechas sobre Sakura. Sabía que Hie ya la había llevado antes al médico. Rara vez iba sola. Sakura odiaba a los médicos y esperar sola a que la atendieran. Nakuru solía acompañarla, luego se iban de compras y almorzaban juntas. Shaoran sabía que tras la «muerte» de Jun, Hie había cuidado de su esposa, instándola suavemente a salir al exterior para hacer lo que solía hacer con Nakuru.

—Ya ha llegado mi niñera. —Sakura sonrió al entrar en la cocina varios minutos más tarde y ver a Hie con Shaoran—. ¿Quién vigila el taller?

—Tsuke y Nik —dijo su cuñado—. Ese chico se está convirtiendo en un condenado maníaco. Cree que parte del taller es suyo o algo así.

—Está aprendiendo. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, se ajustó la cintura de los vaqueros y se puso unas sandalias—. Tsuke sabe lo que hace y tendremos suerte si conseguimos retenerle otro año.

Hie hizo una mueca. Era algo que Shaoran también había pensado. Tsuke seguiría su camino y acabaría conquistando el mundo antes de que se diera cuenta.

—Está bien, vámonos. Ya he llamado a Nakuru. Nos espera en la consulta. —Le dirigió a Hie una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Subirás a la consulta o me esperarás en el coche?

Su cuñado hizo una mueca.

—Esas malditas mujeres de la sala de espera... Uno llega a pensar que jamás han visto a un hombre por la manera en que actúan cuando entro allí.

Shaoran sintió crecer la ira en su interior. Hie llevaba seis años velando por Sakura, cuidando de ella. La había acompañado al médico, la había abrazado cuando lloraba, le había hecho saber que no estaba sola. Que iba a sobrevivir. Debería estar agradecido a su hermano en vez de cuestionar sus motivos.

—Vamos, semental —se burló Sakura de Hie—. Regálales a las chicas una sonrisa y un guiño y se desmayarán ante ti.

—Acabarían violándome —masculló Hie, aunque parecía contento.

Salieron de la casa, pero antes de que Sakura subiera al todoterreno de Hie, Shaoran la atrajo hacia sí y le devoró los labios con un beso que le nubló los sentidos.

—¿Y eso? —La joven se agarró a sus hombros y le clavó las uñas en la camiseta como una gatita, masajeando su carne con primitiva voracidad.

—Para que te acuerdes —gruñó él.

—¿De qué? —Algo brilló en los ojos femeninos, una llamarada de ira, de determinación.

—De a quién perteneces —rugió—. No lo olvides, Sakura.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo, sin embargo, como si fuera alguna extraña criatura a la que no lograba comprender.

—Vas a marcharte —le recordó suavemente—. Llevas diciéndomelo todo este tiempo, Shaoran. No puedes reclamarme si no tienes intenciones de quedarte.

Por supuesto que podía. Inclinando la cabeza de nuevo, aceptó el desafío de Sakura con otro beso. Le metió ferozmente la lengua en la boca, reclamándola, igual que había reclamado su cuerpo cada vez que la follaba hasta hacerla estallar de placer. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y apretó su erección contra su estómago a través de la tela de los vaqueros, tratando de contener la necesidad que le desgarraba las entrañas.

Pero no podía. No podía contener la furiosa necesidad de dominarla, el instinto que lo impelía a asegurarse de que ella jamás lo olvidara. De que siempre recordara que pertenecía al hombre cuya alma ella tenía en la palma de la mano.

Finalmente, Shaoran la dejó libre y bajó la mirada furiosa hacia la joven.

—Recuérdalo.

Apartó la mirada de ella negándose a ver las lágrimas que llenaban los ojos de Sakura, porque reconocerlas lo mataría. Se movía en una línea tan fina que algunas veces nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera para él. Sabía, sin embargo, que si aquella misión no finalizaba pronto, no tendría fuerzas para marcharse. No sería capaz de alejarse de ella. Y eso era algo que podría destrozarlos a los dos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 25 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Yogui

(anonymous)

cata06

fanthi

Stellar BS

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	27. Capitulo XXVI

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—Er... estás muy colgada por él, ¿verdad?

Sakura giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Hie. Dios, se parecía muchísimo a Jun. Los rasgos afilados, aquella perfecta Sakza masculina con aquellos feroces ojos ámbar, las pestañas espesas y el largo pelo castaño.

Podría ser el hermano gemelo de Jun. Se parecía tanto a él físicamente que Sakura había tardado casi dos años en poder mirarlo a la cara.

—¿No debería? —Sakura sabía que Hie era consciente de quién era Shaoran en realidad. Lo sentía en los huesos, y le dolía.

Y la cabreaba. No entendía que Shaoran hubiera confiado en su hermano y no en su esposa. La mujer a quien había entregado su corazón. Shaoran se había atrevido a susurrar aquellas palabras sagradas en su cama cuando creía que ella estaba dormida. Había sido una temeridad susurrarle aquel voto en gaélico, mintiéndole como le mentía. Mintiéndole con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada áspera palabra que salía de sus labios mentirosos.

Hie se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que va a quedarse?

Habrían tenido una buena discusión en ese momento si ella no hubiera oído la pena en su voz, si no hubiera visto el profundo dolor que surcaba su rostro.

Sakura giró la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla. Observó las calles del pueblo, un lugar que, de repente, le parecía extraño y ajeno.

—No —susurró finalmente. Era la verdad, y tanto Hie como ella tendrían que aceptarla—. No creo que se quede mucho más tiempo.

Se miró las manos y se quitó lentamente la alianza del dedo antes de guardarla en el bolso. Nakuru la acribillaría a preguntas si veía que la llevaba puesta. Podría levantar demasiadas sospechas.

—Sak, sabes que... —se aclaró la garganta y apretó las manos en el volante— sabes que te quiero como a una hermana. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Nada de consejos, Hie —le advirtió mientras él aparcaba al lado del coche de Nakuru. No poseía el suficiente control para escuchar ningún consejo bienintencionado de su cuñado. No podría soportarlo.

Hie saludó con la cabeza a Nakuru cuando ésta salió de su coche, vestida elegantemente con unos pantalones de pinzas grises y una camiseta sin mangas. El pelo castaño le caía suelto por los hombros en suaves ondas y sus ojos marrones brillaban con la misma excitación y amor por la vida de siempre.

—Por fin has llegado. —Nakuru se rió y abrazó a Sakura una vez que se bajó del todoterreno de Hie—. Y traes contigo a uno de los hombres más guapos del pueblo. —Suspiró y arrugó la nariz como si tuviera una repentina y oscura sospecha—. Es casi igual a Jun, Sak.

Era justo lo que había pensado Sakura unos minutos antes. Miró a su cuñado y vio un destello de dolor en su rostro.

—No, Hie es Hie —dijo con voz queda. Se parecía. Se parecía mucho. Pero no era como Shaoran. Ya no.

—No puedo creer que casi te hayas olvidado de la cita con el médico —la regañó Nakuru más tarde—. Has estado muy enferma, Sak. Tienes que cuidarte mejor.

Era cierto. La gripe se había ensañado con ella ese año.

—Estoy en ello —le aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa.

Entraron en la consulta del médico, dieron sus datos y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera.

Se preguntó si habría recaído. No se había encontrado bien los últimos días. Se sentía indispuesta. Cansada. Pero sufría tantos altibajos emocionales últimamente que su estado no le extrañaba en absoluto.

—Me están mirando —masculló Hie cuando se sentó a su lado.

Sakura sonrió, negando con la cabeza. —Eso es porque eres guapo.

El hizo una mueca que se convirtió poco a poco en una sonrisa.

—¿Lo soy?

Sakura sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza ante aquella sonrisa de los Riuga, ante aquella mirada café. Hie ya era un peligro para las mujeres. Su amigo. Su hermano.

—Yo te protegeré —susurró ella.

Hie la miró con diversión.

—¿Quiero que me protejas?

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

Sin embargo, no se reía una hora más tarde. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, de gritar de alegría... y de miedo.

—Tienes un retraso de una semana. Quizá más —le informó con suavidad la doctora Amy Aiken, sentada en un taburete frente a la camilla de la consulta—. Las inyecciones que te puse tenían unas dosis muy bajas de hormonas porque me dijiste que no mantenías relaciones sexuales. Has venido una semana más tarde a ponerte la siguiente dosis y con los antibióticos... —La doctora se encogió de hombros—. Son cosas que ocurren, Sakura.

Estaba embarazada.

Sakura se apretó el vientre con la mano. Esa vez... esa vez, Dios había oído sus plegarias. Le había dado una parte de Shaoran a la que aferrarse, una parte que amaría a pesar de todo el dolor.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Podrías no decírselo a las enfermeras? —le pidió a Amy al cabo de unos segundos—. Me gustaría poder mantener esto entre nosotras durante un tiempo.

Las enfermeras de la consulta eran una fuente de información para el pueblo. Sakura siempre había sospechado que ésa era la razón por la que la doctora Aiken no delegaba en ellas ni siquiera para realizar las pruebas más sencillas. Había analizado su sangre en un laboratorio anexo a la consulta mientras Sakura esperaba. Amy era muy concienzuda y le gustaba entablar una relación cercana con sus pacientes. Intentaba ser una amiga para las mujeres que iban a su consulta y, además, conocía muy bien a sus enfermeras.

—¿Hay algún problema, Sak? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero disponer de un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea antes de que todo el mundo se entere —le respondió. La doctora Aiken soltó un suspiro.

—Es un pueblo muy pequeño. —Se levantó y guardó los datos del análisis en un sobre que luego llevó al laboratorio—. Pero puedo esperar algunas semanas antes de añadirlo a tu historial. —Le guiñó el ojo—. A veces me olvido de esas cosas. Volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

—¿Deseas tener este bebé, Sakura? —inquirió con amabilidad. Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Más que nada en el mundo —le aseguró con un suspiro—. No se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ocurrir. —Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza—. Me olvidé de los antibióticos porque las cosas han sido una locura en el taller. —También su vida personal era una locura. El impacto de tener a Jun de nuevo con ella la había alterado por completo.

Amy sonrió, pero sus ojos color avellana con motitas azules estaban serios y sombríos. Mostraban preocupación.

—Quiero volver a verte dentro de tres semanas. Volveremos a hacerte un análisis de sangre y luego te someteré a un examen completo, incluyendo ecografías. No estabas embarazada cuando estuviste aquí el mes pasado, así que tu embarazo tiene tan sólo unas pocas semanas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No, no eran más que unas pocas semanas. Pero Sakura lo sabía. Sabía que Shaoran y ella habían creado una vida. Sabía que estaba creciendo en su interior. Incluso podía jurar que lo sentía ahora. Ahora entendía el extraño presentimiento que había sentido durante los últimos días, la sensación de que algo no encajaba sin saber exactamente qué. No era por Shaoran. Era por el bebé, que le decía que estaba allí.

—Ya puedes vestirte. —Amy se puso en pie. Se quedó parada y la miró—. Si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. O venir a casa. Tomaremos café. —Sonrió—. Aunque será descafeinado para ti.

Descafeinado para ella. Tenía que revisar lo que comía. Tenía que comer mejor y más a menudo. Y no tomar cafeína, aunque eso era lo menos importante.

Estaba embaraza de Shaoran.

Se vistió con rapidez, casi flotando, sintiendo como si una oleada de euforia se hubiera apoderado de ella y se negase a soltarla. Hizo una pausa mientras se cerraba la cremallera de los vaqueros y se tocaba el vientre otra vez. Quería sentirlo. Necesitaba sentir la vida que crecía en su interior.

Jun y ella habían hablado de formar una familia, pero habían esperado a que su situación se estabilizara y a tener pagadas algunas deudas. Pensaban hablar sobre el tema cuando él regresara a casa. Pero no había vuelto, hasta ahora.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Podía contárselo, pensó. Podía decirle lo del bebé y él jamás la dejaría. .. Negó con la cabeza. No. No lo retendría. Si se iba, no lo sabría nunca. Y ella misma tendría que irse también, porque Hie y Jordán se lo dirían a Shaoran. Jamás le ocultarían aquella información. Y entonces Sakura estaría de nuevo donde había empezado, con un hombre que había regresado, pero no por ella, sino por su hijo.

Además, ¿y si Shaoran se iba a pesar de saber lo del bebé? Aquello destruiría el amor que ella sentía por él y la destrozaría. Amar a Shaoran era lo mejor que le había ocurrido nunca, junto con el bebé que esperaba.

Terminó de vestirse, salió de la consulta y regresó a la sala de espera.

—¿Todo bien? —Hie se puso en pie al verla acercarse al mostrador para pagar.

—Sí, todo bien —le respondió, obligándose a reprimir una sonrisa—. Estaré lista en un minuto.

La enfermera le cobró. Estaba ocupada metiendo información en el ordenador y, gracias a Dios, no preguntó por la inyección que Sakura no se había puesto.

—He llegado a pensar que nos quedaríamos allí para siempre —bromeó Nakuru cuando salieron de la consulta y se dirigieron al aparcamiento—. Nunca has tardado tanto.

—La doctora quería asegurarse de que me había recuperado totalmente —le explicó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

Se moría por contárselo a alguien. ¿Por qué no se lo contaba a Nakuru? ¿A Hie? ¿Por qué no gritaba para que todo el mundo se enterara? Estaba embarazada. Por fin estaba embarazada y el bebé era de su marido.

Tomó aire lentamente mientras doblaban la esquina del edificio y cruzaban la calle hacia el todoterreno de Hie. Estaba tan feliz que le resultaba difícil ocultárselo a su cuñado y a Nakuru. Mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y no vio la furgoneta.

—¡Sakura! —El grito de Hie hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe. El intentaba agarrarla del brazo para apartarla del camino de la furgoneta negra que, de repente, se detuvo delante de ellos.

Nakuru la empujó, acercándola más a la puerta trasera que acababa de abrirse. Máscaras negras. Ropas negras. Un arma apuntó a Hie y sonó un disparo amortiguado. Sakura intentó gritar a través de la mano que le cubría la boca y forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse del cruel brazo que la lanzó al interior de la furgoneta.

La última imagen que Sakura vio fue la horrorizada cara de Hie y la sangre que le manaba del hombro. Luego las puertas se cerraron de golpe, encerrándolas a Nakuru y a ella en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, que salió del aparcamiento con rapidez y aceleró hacia el pueblo.

Aterrada, Sakura luchó contra las manos que la sujetaban y le colocaban los brazos a la espalda con brusquedad. Oh, Dios. Su vientre estaba sin protección. No podría cubrirse, no podría proteger a su bebé.

Le pusieron unas esposas y una cinta adhesiva sobre la boca mientras clavaba los ojos en su amiga, en su mejor amiga, totalmente anonadada.

A Nakuru no la estaban esposando, ni amordazando. Estaba sentándose en el regazo de uno de los hombres con una sonrisa en los labios y ladeaba la cabeza para lanzar a Sakura una mirada cargada de satisfacción.

Nakuru la observó durante un buen rato, luego se levantó, alzó la mano y, antes de que Sakura pudiera darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, le cruzó la cara de un revés con tal fuerza que su cabeza se estrelló contra el lateral del vehículo, haciendo que se mareara antes de caer al suelo.

Sakura no se molestó en levantarse. Parpadeó sintiendo que le salía sangre por la nariz y miró a la mujer que sonreía con fría arrogancia.

—Eres una jodida y estúpida perra —escupió Nakuru arrastrando las palabras—. Eso es por todos los años que he tenido que aguantar tus lamentos porque Yue insistía en que debía preocuparme por ti. Y por casarte con Jun. Puta. Deberías haber dejado a los chicos del pueblo para las chicas del pueblo. —Volvió a sentarse en el regazo del mismo hombre de antes.

Unos ojos castaños la miraron desde detrás de la máscara negra. Los ojos castaños de Mike Conrad. Estaban llenos de lascivia y satisfacción. Y también de un intenso odio.

Sakura dobló las rodillas y se colocó en posición fetal para proteger al bebé de Shaoran. Aturdida, observó a Mike y a Nakuru con incredulidad.

De Mike podía esperárselo. Pero ¿de Nakuru? Nakuru había estado a su lado cuando enterraron a Jun. Había sido ella quien la abrazó cuando lloró desconsolada, quien la había hecho salir de casa a la fuerza mientras fingía ser su mejor amiga.

—Mírala —se rió Nakuru—. ¿No te lo dije, cariño? Soy la mejor. Jamás ha sospechado de mí.

Sakura no había sospechado, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, de una manera inconsciente, siempre había sabido que no debía confiar en ella. Igual que sabía, más allá de toda duda, que Nakuru quería verla muerta.

Pero no importaba donde la ocultaran, no importaba dónde enterraran su cuerpo, Shaoran la encontraría. Y cuando lo hiciera, ni siquiera el hecho de ser una mujer salvaría a Nakuru. Y en lo que se refería a Mike Conrad, su pasada amistad con Jun sería sólo un recuerdo.

El los mataría a los dos y se aseguraría de hacerlo de forma dolorosa.

Sakura sólo rezaba para que la encontrara antes de que la mataran.

Shaoran salió del taller al oír las sirenas a lo lejos, el chirriar de las ruedas y los agudos pitidos de un claxon.

Fue consciente de la presencia de Nik y otro mecánico a sus espaldas, así como de Tsuke, que también había salido al aparcamiento. Su corazón dejó de latir al ver al todoterreno de Hie doblar la esquina y entrar a toda velocidad en el taller, con las luces resplandecientes del coche del sheriff detrás de él.

Se quedó paralizado mientras oía a Nik maldecir a sus espaldas y percibió claramente la tensión que inundó el aire al irrumpir el coche de Hie en el aparcamiento, deteniéndose en seco.

No fue consciente de haberse movido, pero en apenas un segundo, abrió la puerta del vehículo y sujetó a su hermano cuando cayó en sus brazos, con la camisa llena de sangre y la cara pálida.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó Hie con una mirada frenética en los ojos—. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Shaoran, lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Shaoran sostuvo a su hermano, lo arrastró al interior del taller y lo llevó a la oficina mientras Yue los seguía con rapidez. Podía sentir que la sangre de Hie le empapaba la camisa y la piel.

—¿Dónde está Sakura, Hie? —Sentó a su hermano en una silla antes de coger un puñado de trapos limpios y apretarlos contra el hombro lleno de sangre—. Dime dónde está Sakura.

Hie emitió un sollozo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de furia.

—¡Se la han llevado! Las han cogido a ella y a Nakuru. Intenté agarrar a Sakura, pero Nakuru tropezó y se las llevaron a las dos.

Shaoran sintió que la adrenalina palpitaba salvajemente en sus sienes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que se las han llevado? —Yue intentó apartar a Shaoran, con la furia resonando en su voz—. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

Nik lo arrastró hacia atrás y le quitó el arma con un gruñido. Shaoran ni siquiera les prestó atención. No le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera Yue.

—¿Quién se las llevó, Hie? —Su voz era calmada—. ¿Reconociste a alguien?

—Llevaban máscaras —dijo su hermano negando violentamente con la cabeza—. Se ocultaban tras unas máscaras. Cuando intenté agarrar a Sakura, uno de esos bastardos sacó un arma con un silenciador. Me eché a un lado para intentar protegerla y me disparó. —Se apretó el hombro y se meció hacia delante—. Oh, Dios. Lo siento, Shaoran. Lo siento.

—Nik, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —masculló Shaoran en voz baja.

—Ahora mismo llamo.

—Hie. —Shaoran agarró la mandíbula de su hermano—. Hie, mírame. Dime qué más has visto.

Hie le miró, mareado por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Tenía la camisa empapada.

—Era una furgoneta oscura. —Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Llevaban máscaras negras. Ropas negras. Se detuvieron a nuestro lado y Nakuru tropezó. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No sé por qué. Chocó contra Sak y ambas cayeron hacia la puerta de la furgoneta mientras yo trataba de agarrar a Sak. Ellos las metieron dentro. Había barro en las ruedas, en la puerta. Parecía fresco. No llevaba matrícula, lo comprobé. Y luego se fueron. Tenía los ojos marrones. —Miró fijamente a Shaoran—. El hombre que se llevó a Sak tenía los ojos marrones. Eran unos ojos muy oscuros. Yo conozco esos ojos... Los ojos de Conrad.

—Nik, llama una ambulancia —dijo Shaoran suavemente, consciente de que Hie iba a necesitar asistencia médica. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano—. ¿Dijeron algo? Dime, Hie, ¿alguno de ellos dijo algo?

Hie se estremecía ahora entre jadeos. Sostuvo la mirada de Shaoran a duras penas, intentando no perder la consciencia.

—Dijo algo. Algo sobre una buena cacería. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, alguien se rió y dijo que sería una buena cacería.

—El equipo está en camino —les informó Nik—. Llegarán en veinte minutos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso, Hie? —insistió Shaoran—. ¿A qué hora ocurrió?

Hie sacudió la cabeza y se miró la muñeca. La sangre cubría la esfera del reloj. Shaoran se lo limpió observando a su hermano con atención. La falsa calma que mostraba podía ser sólo un preludio. Iba a desmayarse. Shaoran lo presentía.

—Hace una hora —susurró con un sollozo—. Dios, Shaoran. Una hora. Perdí el conocimiento y no pasó nadie. Nadie me vio. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

—Nik, ¿qué ha dicho Travis?

—Están trasladando a León —masculló Nik—. Lo sacaron hace cinco minutos. Están tratando de localizarlo, pero «T» ha perdido la señal.

T era el apodo de Tehya.

Shaoran se giró y clavó los ojos en Yue. El sheriff estaba mirando fijamente a ambos hermanos.

—Se supone que estás muerto —dijo Yue débilmente—. Vi cómo te enterraban.

Un hombre que se arriesgaba a regresar a su pueblo natal haciéndose pasar por alguien que no era y que reclamaba a la esposa que había dejado, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

—Y aún lo estoy —afirmó con fiereza—. Cuento contigo, Yue. Pero que Dios te ayude si formas parte de esto.

Hie temblaba violentamente cuando Shaoran volvió a mirado. —Ella lo llamó cariño.

Al oír aquello, Shaoran centró toda su atención en su hermano.

—¿Quién?

Hie frunció el ceño.

—Cuando la puerta se cerró, Nakuru llamó «cariño» al tío de los ojos oscuros.

—Tienes que haber oído mal —objetó Yue a sus espaldas—. Tienes que haber oído mal, Hie. —Pero su voz era apenas un susurro y estaba llena de un dolor amargo.

Shaoran se giró para mirar al sheriff y observó que Yue estaba mirando a Hie con horror. Sabía que era cierto. Sacudía la cabeza con sus ojos castaños llenos de angustia, como si de esa manera pudiera borrar lo que su razón le decía.

—Ha oído mal.

No, Hie no había oído mal. Había un topo en la oficina del sheriff de Alpine. Y ese topo era Nakuru, no Yue como habían supuesto al principio.

—Nik ¿qué tenemos?

—La ambulancia está en camino. —Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de reojo que dejó paralizado a Nik y que le obligó a hacer una mueca—. Maldita sea, no tenemos nada. El equipo viene hacia aquí y Travis sigue rastreando mientras T trabaja en las comunicaciones. Eso es todo lo que tenemos.

—¿Quién cono eres? —preguntó Yue sujetando el brazo de Shaoran.

Tratando de contener el impulso de agarrar la garganta del sheriff, Shaoran se volvió hacia él lentamente y le sonrió.

Tenía la mirada aguda e inyectada en sangre, y podía sentir cómo la adrenalina bombeaba en sus venas, cómo se le endurecían los músculos de los muslos por la tensión. Había liberado al monstruo que habitaba en su interior.

—Soy la peor pesadilla de esa jodida milicia Black Collar —le aseguró a Yue en voz baja—. Soy un muerto viviente que piensa llevarse al infierno a cada uno de esos malditos bastardos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 26 y no quedan muchos mas! espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Yogui

Stellar BS

Didi

cata06

fanthi

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	28. Capitulo XXVII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hie se había negado a ir al hospital y le había rogado a Shaoran que le dejara ayudar, así que habían tenido que llevárselo a la fuerza. Después, el equipo se había reunido discretamente en el apartamento. Nadie los había visto entrar y nadie sabía que estaban allí.

Yue aguardaba en la puerta trasera mirando por la estrecha ventana, tenso y preparado para actuar mientras oía cómo preparaban el equipo que los otros agentes de Operaciones Especiales había traído. Rastreadores. Dispositivos de comunicación. Armas.

Shaoran estaba escuchando el informe de Travis Caine sobre sus intentos de rastrear la furgoneta que había trasladado al agente del FBI, Chuck León, y, de pronto, sonó su teléfono.

El silencio cayó sobre el apartamento cuando Shaoran abrió el móvil y susurró el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla: «Sakura».

Conectó el localizador GPS del móvil y luego respondió:

—Li.

—Lo siento —susurró Sakura.

Estaba llorando. Shaoran podía oír su voz rota y llorosa.

—No pasa nada, cariño —le dijo con suavidad—. ¿Están ahí?

—Quieren hablar... —Su voz se interrumpió y, si Shaoran no se equivocaba, acababa de oírla gritar.

Se le ensancharon las fosas nasales, la necesidad de vengarse hizo rugir su sangre y sintió el martilleo de la adrenalina en las sienes.

—Sabemos que el sheriff está contigo —dijo una voz mecánica.

—Así es.

La risa distorsionada no ocultaba la satisfacción del interlocutor.

—Dile que se quede ahí. Si sale, las dos morirán.

—Muy bien.

Silencio.

—Te veo muy colaborador. Eso es bueno. Shaoran guardó silencio de nuevo.

—Fuiste tú quien encontró las pruebas en el todoterreno, ¿verdad, Li? —preguntó la voz arrastrando las palabras—. Encontraste las pruebas y las enviaste a examinar, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

Era consciente de que lo sabían, así que no tenía sentido negarlo.

—Bien. Ese maldito agente al que interrogamos no nos convenció de que las hubiera encontrado él. A propósito, todavía sigue vivo. ¿Te importa?

—No particularmente.

Otra risita ahogada.

—No eres un agente. Así que, ¿quién eres?

—Digamos que soy un ciudadano preocupado —contestó—. Mi madre era mexicana. No le habrías caído bien.

Era mentira. Su madre había sido irlandesa.

—Entonces tu madre era una puta. Y nosotros matamos a las putas.

Shaoran esperó un par de segundos antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió fría y calmadamente. El mismo estaba frío. No sentía una furia ardiente. No sentía impaciencia. Había sabido que lo llamarían.

—Sak también es una pequeña puta. —La voz era pedante y burlona—. Será un buen juguete cuando estés muerto.

—Primero tendrás que matarme —señaló Shaoran.

No miró a los hombres de la habitación. Tenía la mirada fija en la única foto que Sakura conservaba en el apartamento. Una fotografía de ellos dos antes de casarse.

En la imagen, él le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo mientras sonreían a la cámara. La expresión de Sakura era suave, vulnerable, llena de amor hacia él. Shaoran casi podía oler ese día. El perfume de Sakura, el aroma sexual que todavía los impregnaba.

—Sí, antes te mataremos. —La risa inundó la conexión—. Es mejor que estés solo con el sheriff. Que todos los mecánicos sigan donde tienen que estar. Son como hormiguitas atareadas, ¿verdad, Li? Ya sabes que os estamos vigilando.

—Es vuestro trabajo —convino él.

No sentía nada. Ninguna emoción. Seguía con la mirada fija en la foto de ellos dos. No, era la fotografía de Sakura y su marido. El hombre que era ahora no se parecía al que había sido entonces. No tema miedo ni estaba preocupado. Sabía, sin importar cuál fuera el resultado, que la sangre que iba a correr esa noche no sería únicamente suya. Y, desde luego, no sería la de Sakura.

—Nos vas a ofrecer una cacería muy interesante —dijo el interlocutor para atormentarle—. Serás un buen ejemplar de mi colección de trofeos. Eso es lo que te espera por haber interferido en nuestros asuntos.

El asintió lentamente. Se acercaba el desenlace.

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer, Li. Y lo harás solo. Si vemos que alguien más abandona el taller, las mujeres morirán. Si no sigues nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra, morirán. Si te retrasas, morirán.

El tipo debía tener una vena melodramática. Maldita sea, Shaoran odiaba la espera.

—Lo he captado. Si respiro a destiempo, las matas.

Fue consciente de que Jordán hacía una mueca y de la mirada que le dirigieron los demás.

Otra risa entrecortada.

—¿Conoces el parque nacional?

Como la palma de la mano.

—No demasiado bien. No he tenido tiempo de hacer turismo.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Shaoran se lo esperaba. Lo usó para seguir calmado, negándose a pensar en los riesgos. Allí era considerado un simple mecánico, nada más.

—¿Sabes dónde encontraron a esa mujer del FBI? Sé que llevas el tiempo suficiente en el pueblo para saber al menos eso.

En un cañón a una hora de distancia.

—Sí.

—Nos encontraremos allí. Tienes una hora para llegar. ¿Quieres despedirte de tu novia?

—-Si quieres disfrutar de tu cacería, la veré viva antes de que dé comienzo. No me sirve de nada muerta.

Aquella risa de nuevo. ChirrEriolte, provocadora.

—Claro. Te despedirás en persona. Puedes apostar por ello. Tienes una hora para llegar.

Shaoran colgó y cogió la cazadora de una silla. Ya se había puesto las botas de campo y los zahones; el suave cuero se adaptaba a sus muslos y se movía con él. Tenía tres rastreadores, uno en cada hombrera de la cazadora y otro en la hebilla del cinturón. Todos desactivados hasta que lo necesitara.

—Tendrás que salir con los demás sin que te vean —-le dijo a Yue al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

—Ni hablar. Si Nakuru está en peligro, yo también me encargaré de ello. —Los ojos del sheriff ardían de cólera cuando sujetó el brazo de Shaoran.

—Vuelve a cogerme del brazo y te parto el cuello. —Apartó la mano del sheriff—. Saldrás con los demás. Y Nakuru es la única explicación de que hayan podido capturar a Sakura con tanta facilidad. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Yue apretó los dientes. Un músculo le palpitó en la mandíbula.

—Necesitamos a alguien a quien procesar, Shaoran —le recordó Jordán—. Recuérdalo cuando comience la cacería. Estaremos en el lugar acordado y listos para movernos. T te rastreará.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y salió del apartamento dando un portazo.

Podía sentir que lo vigilaban. Para cuando llegara al lugar de la cita sería de noche. Entonces los demás podrían abandonar el lugar. Salir por el taller no supondría ningún problema.

Todos habían sido SEAL. Siempre había una ruta por donde escapar y Jordán las conocía todas.

Se montó en la Harley e hizo rugir el motor antes de levantar el apoyo y salir del aparcamiento.

El viento le azotaba el pelo mientras escuchaba en su cabeza la risa suave de Sakura, sus gemidos de pasión. El sonido de las lágrimas en su voz cuando lo había llamado.

Sakura tenía miedo. El había olido ese miedo. Pero también había percibido algo más. ConfEriolza. No se había puesto histérica. No le había rogado que la salvara. Había sabido que iría a por ella. Había oído todo eso en sus palabras. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

Era una mujer que cualquier hombre se enorgullecería de llamar suya. Pero Sakura era demasiado tierna y vulnerable. Una mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Y así era como amaba al hombre que él había sido.

Con todo su ser.

Aceleró la Harley y siguió la carretera. Sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Había rastreado la zona después de llegar con la unidad y conocía cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar. El cuerpo de la agente del FBI había sido encontrado a los pies de una pequeña colina, destrozado por los animales carroñeros. La zona había sido ampliamente divulgada por los medios de comunicación.

Durante un segundo, sólo un segundo, apareció en su mente una imagen de Sakura con los ojos abiertos, sin vida, la cara pálida y los labios resecos. Aceleró y dejó que la Harley volara por la carretera. La furia lo inundó con fuerza y rapidez antes de controlarse, antes de que una gélida sed de venganza lo invadiera de nuevo.

No era un marido. No era un amante. Era un hombre muerto. Y estaba a punto de tener compañía en el infierno. Era así de simple. Así era cómo había sobrevivido durante los últimos seis años y así era como había resurgido de sus cenizas, reconstruyéndose a sí mismo.

Pero sí era un marido. Y un amante. Y lo que le pertenecía había sido amenazado. Arrebatado. Eso no volvería a ocurrir de nuevo.

La noche ya había caído cuando Shaoran detuvo la moto a sólo unos metros del lugar donde fue encontrado el cuerpo de la agente muerta. A los pies de la colina le esperaban tres hombres con máscaras negras junto a sus todoterrenos.

Shaoran colocó el apoyo de la Harley, apagó el motor y se apeó lentamente. Volvió la mirada hacia ellos. Ninguno era Mike Con-rad. Pero uno era Delbert Ransome, con aquellos brillantes y castaños ojos de rata. A los otros dos hombres los identificó por la forma de sus caras y el color de los ojos. Uno era un peón del rancho Ruiga. El otro era el ayudante del sheriff, Hershel Jenkins. Maldición. Hie se iba a cabrear. Hershel y él habían sido compañeros de juerga en más de una ocasión.

Hershel se apartó de su cuatro por cuatro y señaló la parte trasera del vehículo. En la mano llevaba unas esposas.

Shaoran se movió hacia donde le indicaba y subió al vehículo, dejando que aquel hijo de perra le esposara las muñecas a las barras del portaequipajes trasero. Unos segundos después, arrancaron el motor y atravesaron la noche.

Sintió calentarse el primer localizador electrónico en la hombrera izquierda. Tenía cinco minutos de autonomía. Ya los vigilaban. Podía sentirlo. Los SEAL's estaban en su lugar. Reno, Clint, Kell, Macey y Eriol habían salido del bunker para rastrearlo en cuanto conocieron el lugar de la cita.

El satélite estaba programado para seguir el rastro del todoterreno. Las luces de los faros delanteros del vehículo atravesaban la oscuridad, pero Shaoran sabía que allí había más ojos observándolos. Gente de la milicia, para asegurarse de que no tenía apoyo.

Pero lo tenía y más que de sobra.

Habían pensado que irían a por él, no a por Sakura. A por el extraño que había llegado y asumido el mando de algo que se rumoreaba que la milicia quería. El taller. El lo había controlado, al igual que a su dueña. No había esperado que se llevaran a Sakura.

Shaoran se agarró a las barras del portaequipajes para sujetarse y se balanceó con los violentos vaivenes de aquel incómodo viaje. Aquellos malditos estúpidos pensaban que sabían cómo hacer daño. Pero no sabían nada acerca del dolor. De la locura. De la muerte.

Shaoran sí. Y también sabía que no tenían ni idea de a qué clase de monstruo se enfrentaban.

Las lentillas de visión nocturna funcionaban, aunque no tan bien como lo harían unas gafas. El color verde del paisaje era claramente visible, y pudo ver la casa del rancho de Gaylen Patrick detrás de un pequeño pinar cuando pasaron de largo.

Percibió una sombra detrás de la casa y sonrió. Bien, habría muchas sombras moviéndose entre las montañas esa noche.

Diez minutos. Quince. Veinte minutos.

Finalmente, los coches se metieron en un pequeño cañón y frenaron justo al pie de un acantilado escarpado, delante de una caverna.

No la conocía. Estaba perfectamente oculta por arbustos y zarzas y por el saliente del acantilado. Había una trémula luz en su interior.

Le soltaron las esposas y ante su rostro apareció un rifle que le indicó la entrada a la cueva.

Qué fácil sería apartar de una patada el cañón del arma y deshacerse de sus captores. En silencio. Sin hacer ni un sólo ruido.

En cambio, se limitó a sonreír y a girarse en dirección a la entrada, esperando a que las lentillas se adaptaran a la penumbra, lo que sería posible gracias a las precauciones que los captores de Sakura habían tomado para no delatar su posición con demasiada luz. Así que cuando entrara en la caverna podría disfrutar de una visión perfecta.

Entró, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura al instante.

Alguien la había golpeado. Tenía la mejilla amoratada y sangre seca en la nariz, y los ensombrecidos ojos verdes estaban llenos de ira y miedo.

La caverna era bastante grande. La habían esposado al armazón metálico de un pequeño catre y ella permanecía sentada sobre él.

Desde el otro extremo de la estancia, Mike Conrad le dirigió una sonrisa. No se había molestado en cubrirse la cara. Nakuru estaba sentada entre sus piernas jugueteando con el pelo mientras lo miraba con malicia.

—Tanto cuero me pone caliente —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Venga, Mike, deja que me lo tire antes de que comience la cacería. Ya lo hice con aquel ilegal que secuestrasteis el mes pasado. Su esposa lloraba tanto que daba pena. Quiero ver cómo Sak llora al ver que me tiro a su amante, igual que hice con su marido.

Shaoran jamás la había tocado. Siempre había habido algo en Nakuru que lo había mantenido a distancia. Era demasiado superficial y nunca le había atraído.

—Desnúdate —la instó mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo tiempo de sobra si te apetece.

Juegos mentales. El conocía mejor que nadie ese tipo de juegos.

Ella hizo un mohín y arrugó la nariz.

—Ni hablar. Seguro que has pillado alguna enfermedad después de estar con esa pobre infeliz —escupió, señalando a Sakura con la cabeza.

Shaoran alzó los hombros con despreocupación y se volvió hacia Mike.

Aquel hombre había sido su amigo. Era extraño que nunca antes hubiera visto sed de sangre en sus ojos. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué le había cambiado?

Mike le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

—Como puedes ver, está viva. Aunque no le apetece mucho hablar.

Shaoran echó otro vistazo a su esposa mientras sentía calentarse el localizador en la hombrera derecha. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor otra vez.

Mike y Nakuru lo observaban; parecían poco satisfechos con su reacción.

—Os dije que este bastardo no era tan fácil de intimidar como pensabais —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Shaoran no se tensó. No se giró. Siguió allí parado, relajado. Conocía al dueño de aquella voz. Gaylen Patrick. Esperó un buen rato antes de girarse lo suficiente para mirarlo.

Se dirigía hacia él tambaleándose, con los gruesos labios curvados en una sonrisa, y le seguían otros dos hombres. Uno más bajo y delgado, el juez federal Cari Clifford, y el panzudo marshal Kevin Lyle.

—Bonito trío —dijo Shaoran.

Una arrogante satisfacción apareció en los pequeños y brillantes ojos de Patrick.

—Sí, tenemos muy buenos amigos a lo que les gusta jugar. —Se detuvo junto a Mike y a Nakuru. Extendió el brazo para retorcer uno de los duros pezones de Nakuru y ella que gimió como una perra en celo, apoyándose en él.

Una puta de campamento. Maldición, cómo no lo había visto antes.

—Concédeme un minuto a solas con Sakura. —Shaoran clavó la mirada en Patrick, consciente de quién era el jefe.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —El ranchero le devolvió la mirada con diversión.

Shaoran sonrió; era la sonrisa de un hombre seguro de sí mismo y de sus habilidades. Los ojos de Patrick brillaron ante el desafío.

—¿Acaso no es esto una cacería?

—Sí, y vamos a darte caza. —El ranchero lanzó una carcajada—. Si puedes mantenerte con vida hasta el amanecer, nos apiadaremos de ti y te meteremos una bala en la cabeza. No violaremos a Sak ni haremos que lo presencies si todavía sigues vivo. Así de sencillo. Si te atrapamos antes del amanecer o mueres, ella se convertirá en nuestro juguete, igual que lo fue aquella agente del FBI.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Así que esperas enfrentarte a un gran reto.

—Nos encantan los retos —se rió Gaylen con satisfacción.

—Concédeme un minuto a solas con ella y tendrás tu reto. — Su voz era cada vez más baja, permitiendo que el monstruo que moraba en su interior cobrara vida.

Nakuru se estremeció como si no pudiera contener el deseo.

—Si lo atrapáis antes del amanecer, ¿podré violarla yo primero?

Gaylen clavó la vista en ella como un hombre que mira a su mascota favorita.

—La reservaremos para ti —le prometió antes de centrarse en Shaoran—. Crees que puedes ser un reto, ¿verdad?

Shaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Jamás me atraparás.

Gaylen sonrió ampliamente.

—No eres el primer hombre que lo dice.

—Yo no soy cualquier hombre. —Él ya era un hombre muerto, y sabía quién lo iba a acompañar al infierno aquella noche.

Los gruesos labios de Gaylen se ensancharon de nuevo en una sonrisa antes de asentir brevemente con la cabeza.

—Tienes tres minutos. Me siento magnánimo. Dejaré que la beses antes de que ella te oiga morir.

Shaoran señaló con la cabeza la radio colocada en la esquina de la caverna.

—Será a ti a quien oiga gritar como un cerdo antes de morir —le aseguró al ranchero mirándolo fijamente.

El viejo bastardo se echó a reír antes de rodear los hombros de Nakuru con un brazo.

—Vamos, pequeña. Puedes chupármela antes de que salgamos.

Ella se rió tontamente, como la animadora que había sido en el instituto.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura. Se arrodilló delante de ella y acunó su rostro entre las manos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y durante un segundo, Shaoran se permitió el lujo de sentir. Durante un momento, la ira amenazó con arrebatarle el control. Se sintió invadido por una rabia asesina al pensar en lo asustada que tenía que estar ella.

Y allí, en lo más profundo de su alma, estaba el amor que había sentido por Sakura desde la primera vez que la vio. Desde que había entrado en el taller, con aquella sonrisa tan brillante como la luz del sol, con esos ojos misteriosos y atentos. Desde aquel día, él no había mirado a ninguna otra mujer.

Se acercó aún más, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y respondió a la muda pregunta de Sakura.

—Morirán —le prometió. Cada uno de ellos.

A Sakura le temblaron los labios y las lágrimas amenazaron con deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Estate preparada —le dijo en un susurro, para que sólo ella lo oyera—. Mantén la cabeza inclinada. No los cabrees.

Ella asintió temblorosamente con los ojos fijos en los de Shaoran. Tema miedo, miedo por él. Por ellos.

—Todo va a salir bien, pequeña.

Sakura asintió otra vez y cuando le temblaron los labios de nuevo, Shaoran quiso besarlos. Quería cubrirlos con los suyos, hacerla olvidar el pasado y el miedo por un momento. Pero era un deseo que no podía permitirse. Besar a Sakura dejaría su oscuro corazón al descubierto, donde latía el deseo y una necesidad infinita. Sólo por ella.

—Shaoran...

Él la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. —No te ocurrirá nada. Te lo juro por lo poco que me queda de alma, Sakura. No permitiré que te pase nada.

—¿Y Hie?

—Está a salvo.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Shaoran le enjugó una lágrima y se llevó el pulgar a los labios, degustando el sabor salado del dolor y del miedo de Sakura, sintiendo cómo se le endurecía el corazón con una furia helada.

—¿Quién te golpeó? —Quería saber a quién tenía que matar primero.

—Nakuru.

Él asintió y le rozó los labios con el pulgar. Le acarició el pelo y luego se apartó con lentitud mientras Mike entraba en la cueva.

Se puso en pie. El sonido del sollozo ahogado de Sakura se clavó en su gélido corazón. Endureciéndolo. Volviéndolo cada vez más frío. Sin rastro de calor. No había ni una brizna de ardor o ferocidad en su interior. Era la muerte.

Se volvió hacia Mike.

—¿Vamos a empezar ya o estás esperando turno para que Nakuru te la chupe también a ti?

Mike entrecerró los ojos antes de deslizar la mirada sobre Sakura.

—Cuando estés muerto, me voy a correr en su boca. Morirá tragando mi semen.

Shaoran gruñó.

—Acabemos con toda esta mierda de una vez, Conrad. Pongámonos en marcha.

Se encaminó hacia la entrada dejando a Saberla tras de sí. Por ahora. Sólo por ahora. La mirada que le dirigió a Mike era una promesa. Sería uno de los primeros en morir.

Matarle sería muy fácil. Lo supo desde que regresó y vio cómo aquel hombre borracho intentaba abusar de Sakura. Había confiado en sus amigos y en su familia para que cuidaran de la mujer que era su vida y había sido traicionado.

Cuando llegaron a la estrecha entrada, Shaoran observó cómo Gaylen Patrick entraba en la caverna. Tenía la cara roja y mostraba una expresión de satisfacción.

—No tardas mucho en correrte, ¿verdad? —le dijo burlona-mente.

Patrick le fulminó con la mirada. —Chico, voy a disfrutar matándote.

El monstruo que había en él rugió y se sintió invadido por una furia homicida. No fue una oleada de adrenalina, sino de fría determinación. Un corazón duro y brutal con una única misión.

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente.

—Es gracioso. Eso mismo he pensado yo.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el maltrato que había sufrido. Los hombros, las piernas y las caderas, la espalda. Aunque al menos, Nakuru no la había golpeado en el vientre.

¿Era demasiado reciente el embarazo para que un golpe en el vientre dañara al bebé? Que Dios la ayudara si Nakuru descubría que estaba embarazada de Shaoran.

Aquella mujer estaba loca.

Sakura miró cómo aquella imitación psicótica de su mejor amiga jugaba con Mike Conrad al otro lado de la estancia. Rozándole la entrepierna, dejando que él enterrara la cabeza en su escote. Hacían de todo menos copular delante de ella. Y no tenían ni idea de lo que habían desatado cuando la habían secuestrado.

Sakura sí lo sabía. Lo había visto en los ojos del hombre que amaba. Las motas azules en sus ojos ámbar eran artificiales. Shaoran tenía los ojos de color ámbar. Sólo ámbar. Un ámbar que había sido como hielo iluminado desde el interior por un fuego frío y brutal.

No había visto en ellos furia, ni rabia. Sólo muerte calculada.

Aquellos no eran los ojos de su marido. Lo que le había sucedido durante el tiempo que Diego Fuentes lo mantuvo prisionero lo había cambiado. Y lo había hecho hasta tal punto que la hacía estremecerse. Seis años antes, su marido no había tenido aquel corazón duro y helado en su interior que hacía que la muerte se reflejara en sus ojos.

Santo Dios, él iba a matar esa noche. Sakura lo sabía. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Y no es que aquellos bastardos no se merecieran morir. Estaban muy confiados. Habían matado durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera les importaba que sus víctimas les vieran la cara. Estaban tan seguros de sí mismos por haber vencido en todas aquellas cacerías que no temían a nada.

—Pobrecita Sak —canturreó Nakuru con fingida compasión cuando se acercó a ella. Agarró la barbilla de Sakura y le alzó la cabeza con fuerza. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de excitación, con un placer casi demoníaco.

—Pobre Yue —susurró Sakura—. Él te ama, Nakuru.

No parecía que a Nakuru le importara demasiado.

—Ese bastardo lleva dos años sin tocarme —resopló apretando los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. La única razón de que todavía vivamos en la misma casa es para no levantar sus sospechas.

Soltó la cara de Sakura y se dejó caer pesadamente en el catre a su lado. Sakura cambió de postura de inmediato para protegerse el vientre, apretándose más contra la esquina de la pared.

—Hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte la perra débil que eres —se rió Nakuru—. Llorando por tu Jun perdido. Encerrada en esa casa como un condenado fantasma. —Alzó la mano y se miró las uñas antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia Sakura—. Me lo tiré en tu propia cama, ¿lo sabías?

No. No lo había hecho. Jun jamás se habría acostado con otra mujer. Sakura lo habría sabido si él lo hubiera hecho.

Pero agachó la cabeza y dejó que Nakuru pensara que su provocación había hecho mella en ella.

—Eres jodidamente aburrida —le soltó Nakuru con irritación—. Venga, Sak. Admítelo. Te pone enferma saber que me tiré a tu marido. Me habría tirado a tu motorista también, pero estoy segura de que ni siquiera tiene polla.

Mike se rió entre dientes al otro lado de la estancia y se acercó al equipo que había sobre la mesa de la esquina.

—Quiero que me vea violarte —le espetó Nakuru con furia mientras Sakura la miraba con los ojos entornados—. Me va a encantar violarte. No podré parar de reír cuando te muerda. —La voz le temblaba de deseo—. Haré que grites y ruegues a tu Shaoran que te salve.

—No tendrás oportunidad —le dijo Sakura con voz queda—. Va a matarte.

Nakuru se humedeció los labios con lascivia.

—Nadie ha sobrevivido a una cacería, Sak. Tu motorista no durará ni una hora. Luego... —se inclinó hacia delante y agarró a Sakura por la barbilla con tal fuerza que probablemente le saldría un moretón—, voy a coger mi consolador y voy a taladrarte con él mientras los demás te sujetan. Desgarraré esa carne tan dulce que Jun y ese motorista encuentran tan condenadamente buena y le dejaré mirar mientras gritas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No, Nakuru. No vas a tener la posibilidad de hacerme daño delante de él. Ni siquiera sabrás cuándo regresa. Sólo sabrás que estás muerta.

Sakura había visto la muerte en los ojos de Shaoran. Cualquier cosa que le hubiera ocurrido, que formara parte de él, lo había preparado para esto, y ella lo sabía.

Nakuru sonrió burlonamente y antes de que Sakura pudiera apartarse, posó sus labios en los de ella.

Sakura se apartó asqueada y, sin poder contenerse, golpeó con su cabeza la cara de la otra mujer.

Nakuru gritó de furia y estrelló su puño con fuerza contra la mejilla de Sakura, haciendo que temblara de dolor.

Luego, Nakuru saltó de la cama y se acercó a Mike, que no dejaba de reír. La atrajo hacia él y le acarició el pelo, besándola en la mejilla que Sakura había golpeado.

—Mi pobre putita —canturreó—. No pasa nada. Cuando hayamos terminado con ella, puedes chupárnosla a todos. Podrás limpiar su sangre de nuestras pollas.

Sakura vio el pequeño estremecimiento de placer que atravesó a Nakuru. Santo Dios, estaba loca. De alguna manera, Sakura había pasado por alto que aquella mujer que había fingido ser su amiga estaba loca. No era de extrañar que a Jun nunca le hubiera gustado la idea de que fueran amigas.

Respiró hondo notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, y contuvo la ansiedad que crecía en su interior. Shaoran regresaría. Y cuando lo hiciera, se aseguraría de que aquella noche no fuera más que un recuerdo desagradable.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 27 espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Nisha-chan

Yogui

Ceciali

Didi

cata06

fanthi

Stellar BS

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

No le habían llevado muy lejos del cañón para comenzar la cacería. Los miembros de la milicia estaban enmascarados y le habían traído a un compañero de penurias. Todo un detalle por su parte.

No cabía duda que Chuck León había conocido días mejores. Tenía la cara hinchada y un torniquete en la pierna. Maldición, tendría que encargarse de eso antes de regresar a la caverna.

—¿Puedes moverte? —le preguntó al otro hombre cuando estaban en medio de un pequeño valle.

Shaoran miró a su alrededor. El valle estaba dividido en dos por un riachuelo seco y varias cañadas. Aún no había visto a los demás miembros del equipo, pero era lo más lógico, ya que la milicia utilizaba gafas de visión nocturna.

El área estaba cubierta por álamos y pinos que crecían de manera estratégica, muy juntos en unas zonas, y separados en otras.

—No mucho —dijo Chuck moviendo la pierna buena—. Suelen cazar a más de uno. Les gusta que el primero muera rápidamente y que el otro represente un desafío. Supongo que a mí me matarán primero.

Sin embargo, no parecía resignarse. Sus ojos color avellana brillaban de ira.

—Te daré un consejo —masculló Shaoran en voz baja—. Deshazte de la cólera. Usa la cabeza y vigila la espalda. Chuck negó con la cabeza. —Seremos blancos fáciles aquí fuera.

Shaoran guardó silencio y observó cómo otros vehículos se acercaban a ellos. Había una docena de todoterrenos y más del doble de hombres. No eran demasiados. Parecía que sólo habían dejado participar a aquellos en quienes confiaban.

—¿Tienes un plan? —Chuck hizo una mueca cuando Shaoran se agachó y comprobó el torniquete. —Siempre tengo un plan. —¿Y vas a contármelo?

Shaoran gruñó. No podía permitirse confiar en un agente desconocido, no con la vida de Sakura en juego.

—Sube la cañada y avanza hacia el norte. —Alguien del equipo llegaría hasta él y se ocuparía de que estuviera a salvo—. Puede que así sobrevivas.

El agente lo miró con incredulidad.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

Shaoran le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

—¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

—Santo Dios. —Chuck se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Está bien. Haré lo que tú dices.

—No te detengas en ningún momento. Esa cañada da a otra que termina en la carretera principal. Si no te cogen antes, puede que salgas vivo de ésta.

La unidad le dejaría pasar y se encargarían de ayudarlo. Shaoran había visto que la maleza que crecía al borde de la cañada se agitaba con demasiada fuerza para el viento que soplaba en el valle. Un indicio más de que la unidad de Operaciones Especiales se dirigía hacia el cañón donde retenían a Sakura.

Shaoran tenía intención de regresar allí de inmediato. Dejaría que aquellos bastardos pensaran que Chuck y él iban a facilitarles las cosas. La unidad jugaría con ellos mientras Shaoran volvía a por Sakura y la sacaba de allí. En cuanto ella estuviera a salvo, Shaoran se dedicaría a cazar en serio.

—Parece que ya han llegado todos. —La voz de Chuck tenía un tono resignado, pero ahora vibraba con determinación.

Era joven, la presa menor. Shaoran saludó con la cabeza a Gaylen Patrick cuando salió del todoterreno con los ojos cubiertos con unas gafas de visión nocturna. Tecnología para principiantes, pensó Shaoran burlonamente.

—¿Preparados, chicos? —Patrick se rió entre dientes, esbozando con aquellos labios gruesos lo que parecía la mueca burlona de un payaso psicópata mientras se dirigía tambaleándose hacia ellos.

Shaoran deslizó los pulgares bajo el cinturón y activó el rastreador. Había esperado hasta el último minuto. Le habían registrado y quitado los zahones y la cazadora, pero seguía teniendo el rastreador del cinturón. Aunque haría lo que tenía que hacer con o sin él.

Volvió la mirada hacia Gaylen. A pesar de las lentillas que llevaba puestas, podía ver la maldad que brillaba en los ojos del ranchero.

—Te daremos una ventaja de diez minutos. Puedes correr en la dirección que quieras —se rió entre dientes—. Nos gusta poner las cosas difíciles. En diez minutos iremos a por ti.

Diez minutos. Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros. Los muy estúpidos le daban diez minutos.

—Normalmente les damos a nuestras presas más tiempo de ventaja —le explicó el ranchero en medio de las risas de los otros miembros de la milicia—. Pero no nos gustas demasiado, así que te lo haremos más difícil.

Shaoran miró hacia el valle. Tampoco media hora sería demasiada ventaja, a menos que la presa conociera la zona tan bien como él. Shaoran había recorrido cada metro cuadrado del parque nacional, había acampado y cazado allí. Lo conocía como la palma de la mano. Con media hora hubiera llegado hasta el rancho Riuga. Con diez minutos tendría suficiente para regresar al lugar donde retenían a Sakura.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad, chico? — Patrick lo observó con diversión—. No te gusta malgastar saliva, ¿eh?

Shaoran sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa de diversión y, por primera vez, el ranchero pareció ponerse un poco nervioso.

Patrick gruñó y miró irritado el reloj.

—Tienes diez minutos, hijo de perra. En marcha.

Chuck se alejó cojeando hacia la cañada. Shaoran permaneció sin moverse durante un momento, mirando al ranchero mientras éste arqueaba las cejas y se reía en su cara.

—Vigila tu espalda —le dijo a Patrick —. Vigílala bien. Porque cuando menos te lo esperes, me tendrás detrás de ti.

Sin más, se giró y se dirigió hacia los vehículos, esperando que Tehya pudiera rastrear a alguno de aquellos bastardos con el satélite. Si dejaba a alguno con vida necesitarían pruebas para encerrarle.

Luego comenzó a correr. Contaba con menos de diez minutos.

Tenía que llegar al cañón y rezó para que la unidad hubiera tenido tiempo de rodear el lugar.

Podía sentir los ojos clavados en su espalda y estaba seguro de que empezarían a disparar antes de que acabase el tiempo que le habían dado. Hundió los pies en el barro, corrió hacia la cañada y se arrojó de lleno en ella al oír el primer disparo.

La bala le rozó el bíceps y le produjo una quemadura. La herida era superficial pero iba a sangrar mucho. Rodó sobre el duro lecho rocoso de la hondonada sin importarle el dolor que le producían las afiladas piedras que se le clavaban en las costillas y, un segundo después, se puso en pie y siguió avanzando.

Podía oír las risas tras él, los motores ronroneando, un par de motos. Estaban completamente equipados, utilizaban tecnología del ejército y lo tenían todo bien planeado. Lo habían hecho antes. Pero ésa sería la última vez.

—Shaoran. —Nik salió a su encuentro cinco minutos después, cuando rodeaba la cañada—. Tenemos cubierto el lugar. Clint está sobre la cañada, protegido por los árboles, y Reno ha ocupado el lugar de León, que está a salvo con Macey. Nos hemos encargado de todo.

—Tengo que regresar a la caverna. —Dirigió una mirada irritada a la herida que Nik le estaba vendando.

—Aquí tienes las armas.

Nik le entregó un rifle y una pistola. Shaoran metió el arma más pequeña en el cinturón y empuñó el rifle.

—Dame un cuchillo. —Comenzaba a oírse el ruido de motores cuando Nik le puso una daga militar rusa en la mano.

—Han puesto guardas en el cañón —le informó Nik—. Aún tienes cinco minutos. No puedo cubrirte allí, pero Jordán y el sheriff se dirigen hacia esa posición. Van con un poco de retraso. Parece ser que hay demasiados ojos puestos en la carretera que conduce hasta allí. Tuvieron que dar un rodeo.

—Hay que sacar a ese jodido agente de aquí. —Shaoran recibió la información mientras oía un claxon detrás de ellos.

Los vítores y los vehículos se oían cada vez más cerca.

—Aquí tienes el comunicador. —Nik se quitó un audífono de la oreja y se lo pasó a Shaoran para que pudiera oír las indicaciones de la unidad.

—Wildman en posición —dijo suavemente.

Era su nombre en clave. La misión estaba a punto de concluir y por fin habían encontrado al informador, que había resultado ser Nakuru. Matar a una mujer no era algo que le gustara hacer. Aunque lo que había visto en la caverna no era una mujer. Era una enferma.

—Wildman avanza y Jordán le cubre. —La orden de Reno resonó en el audífono—. Todos estamos en posición.

—Vete. —Nik le dio una palmada en la espalda, recogió su arma y se alejó.

Ponerse a cubierto no era fácil. Tenía que llegar al cañón atravesando la cañada y luego pegarse a la pared del acantilado para no ser visto. La mayor parte de la milicia estaba repartida por el parque, mientras el resto vigilaba el centro de mando.

Jordán y Shaoran estarían en minoría, y además, Jordán tardaría un poco más en llegar.

—Wildman, te tengo cubierto —dijo Tehya en el audífono—. Tienes a dos enemigos acercándose, uno a treinta y cinco metros por la izquierda y el otro a veintidós por la derecha. Avanza con precaución.

Shaoran se mantuvo agachado siguiendo las instrucciones de Tehya mientras oía el murmullo de fondo de los avances de Reno y Clint.

—Derribada la primera moto —informó Clint con satisfacción a pesar del tono tranquilo de su voz.

Shaoran se deslizó por la cañada amparado por los pinos y los enebros que lo rodeaban. Los enemigos le pisaban los talones. Se arrastró sobre el estómago hasta la siguiente posición, manteniéndose a cubierto.

Cuando alcanzó la pared del acantilado se puso en pie, luego se agachó y se deslizó por detrás de las rocas y los árboles.

—Un enemigo en el acantilado —informó Tehya—. Lo estoy apuntando. Dispararé si es necesario.

Lo mataría si era necesario.

Todavía no. Shaoran quería que todos los que habían estado en esa agradable caverna pagaran por sus errores. —Necesito que lo distraigas —masculló. Se hizo el silencio y luego la voz de Micah llenó la línea. —Estoy en ello. Prepárate para moverte. Hubo un destello en la boca del cañón.

Shaoran observó cómo el centinela se giraba y cambiaba de posición, dejándole vía libre para correr a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de la caverna.

—Objetivo conseguido —informó Tehya al resto del grupo.

—Clint, tienes uno de ellos a doce metros a la izquierda, ponte a cubierto —le indicó Tomoyo—. Eriol mueve ese culo caliente, tienes un enemigo cerca.

—¿Culo caliente? —La voz de Reno estaba llena de diversión—. ¿Es su nuevo nombre en clave?

Shaoran escuchó por el audífono la risa amortiguada de los miembros de la unidad, mientras atravesaba la estrecha entrada de la cueva y accedía al vestíbulo natural que habían cavado en el acantilado.

Las lentillas se ajustaron a la luz de la caverna al tiempo que se abría paso hacia el centro de mando de la milicia y escuchaba la información que se pasaban entre ellos a través del radiotransmisor. Al igual que el equipo de Shaoran, todos los hombres de la milicia llevaban consigo un dispositivo de comunicación.

Estaban rastreando a las dos «presas». Gritaban cuando desaparecían y se reían cuando volvían a aparecer.

—Está siendo una buena cacería, chicos -—gritó el juez con fanático placer—. Fantástica, pero es hora de acabar con ellos.

—Están tardando demasiado —protestó Nakuru con voz chillona y disgustada—. Gaylen dijo que terminarían pronto y que luego nos divertiríamos.

Mike se rió ante sus palabras, pero Shaoran notó el nerviosismo en su voz.

—A estas alturas ya deberían haber atrapado a alguno —bufó Nakuru antes de suplicar—: Venga, Mike. Sujétala. Te prometo que no le haré demasiado daño. Sólo le enseñaré lo buena que puedo ser.

—No parece demasiado dispuesta. —Había lujuria en la voz de Mike—. Si hago eso, tienes que ayudarme a mantenerle la boca abierta mientras se la meto.

—Oh, sí —siseó Nakuru.

Sakura permanecía en silencio. Shaoran podía oír su respiración pesada y jadeante.

—Ojalá Shaoran Li pudiera oírla cuando la hagamos gritar —dijo Nakuru arrastrando las palabras.

Shaoran empuñó la daga que Nik le había dado y sujetó el rifle con la otra mano.

—Jordán y el sheriff Tsukishiro están llegando. Estáte atento, Wildman, tienes refuerzos cerca —informó Tehya.

—Nakuru, no lo hagas. Shaoran te matará —le aseguró Sakura.

Shaoran la oyó. El miedo en su voz le atravesó el alma.

—Sigue suplicando —jadeó entonces Nakuru—. Oh, sí Sak, vas a suplicar cuando yo te viole y Mike se corra en tu garganta.

Shaoran no era de la misma opinión.

Dio un paso hacia ellos, y Mike sólo tuvo un segundo para levantar el arma antes de que Shaoran le enterrara el cuchillo en el hombro mientras Nakuru chillaba y se lanzaba furiosa contra él.

Derribar a aquella loca fue fácil. Ni siquiera tuvo que imprimir mucha fuerza al puñetazo que le dio en la barbilla y que la hizo caer al suelo como un fardo a sus pies.

Sin perder un segundo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Mike. Su antiguo amigo se arrancó la daga del hombro y se abalanzó rugiendo hacia él.

La furia le inundaba los ojos castaños y le enrojecía la cara. Sabía pelear. Jun y él siempre habían peleado. Puede que el otro hombre hubiera ganado algo de peso, pero se movía impulsado por la furia. Shaoran le agarró con fuerza la muñeca y escuchó, con una parte distante de su mente, cómo Mike dejaba caer la daga al suelo mientras el grito de Sakura resonaba en la gruta de piedra.

Shaoran recibió el primer golpe en los riñones y permitió que Mike le diera otro puñetazo en el estómago antes de pasar a la acción. Le clavó el codo en la garganta y Mike cayó de espaldas al suelo. Las habilidades de su antiguo amigo habían mejorado. Le lanzó una patada que Shaoran esquivó, pero la furia de Mike no era nada comparada con los años de entrenamiento y la frialdad del hombre al que se enfrentaba.

Shaoran se agachó, rodó por el suelo y cogió la daga a la espera de que el otro hombre lo embistiera. Aprovechó el impulso de Mike para rodearle los hombros con un brazo y escuchó un crujido cuando la daga atravesó el pecho del que una vez fuera su amigo, desgarrándole el corazón.

Mike se quedó paralizado y agrandó los ojos al mirar a Shaoran.

—Soy Jun Riuga —murmuró para que sólo Mike lo oyera—. Te advertí hace años que no tocaras lo que es mío.

Algo destelló en los ojos de su antiguo amigo. ¿Remordimiento? ¿Miedo? Shaoran no estuvo seguro. Mike levantó la mano, pronunció su nombre y cayó lentamente al suelo. Un fino hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su boca.

Intuyendo el peligro, Shaoran se giró hacia Nakuru y vio que ésta sostenía un arma.

—He matado antes —afirmó la mujer del sheriff. Sangraba por la nariz y tenía una mirada desquiciada en sus ojos marrones.

Drogas. Estaba claro. Era una condenada drogadicta.

—No quiero matarte, Nakuru. —Shaoran era consciente de que Sakura, que se apretaba contra una esquina de la pared, observaba la escena con miedo y dolor.

La había hecho pasar por algo que ninguna mujer debería experimentar. Su muerte. Su regreso como otro hombre. La sensación de que todo su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

—Pero yo sí quiero matarte, Shaoran Li —se burló Nakuru sorbiendo por la nariz. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas—. Has matado a Mike. —Hizo una mueca y luego gritó—: ¿Quién demonios me dará ahora la coca, maldito hijo de perra?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes rehabilitarte en prisión, Nakuru.

Ella lo desdeñó con sarcasmo.

—Seguro que al cretino de Yue le gustaría verme en prisión. Pobre desgraciado. Será el siguiente y ni siquiera lo sabe. No vas a salir de aquí. —Agitó el arma con énfasis.

Shaoran oyó que el comunicador se activaba en su oreja.

—Centro de mando despejado. Objetivos eliminados.

Shaoran apretó los labios.

En la radio se oyó un disparo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Nakuru agrandando los ojos—. ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde ha venido? ¿De dónde ha venido?

Su rostro reflejaba terror y el arma le temblaba en la mano. —¡Te mataré! —le gritó a Shaoran.

—Sólo podrás disparar una vez —dijo él abriendo los brazos—. Aprovecha la oportunidad.

Nakuru sonrió con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos, producto de la cocaína, y apuntó a la que había sido su amiga. El miedo de Sakura atravesó la estancia en un ominoso silencio, sólo roto por su respiración jadeante.

Shaoran se tensó y saltó sobre Sakura al tiempo que sonaba un disparo.

—¡Sak! —aulló cayendo sobre ella y haciéndola rodar contra la pared para protegerla mientras se tensaba para recibir una bala que nunca llegó.

Shaoran se giró entonces lentamente y vio a Jordán y a Yue Tsukishiro en la entrada. El arma del sheriff humeaba y Nakuru estaba tumbada en el suelo, con una gran mancha de sangre bajo el cuello.

Yue miró a su esposa con la cara inexpresiva y los ojos vacíos, se inclinó y recogió el rifle que Shaoran había dejado caer. Dio media vuelta y abandonó la gruta mientras Shaoran se hacía cargo con rapidez de las esposas que retenían a Sakura.

—Shaoran. Oh, Dios. Shaoran. —El la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí—. Sabía que vendrías —susurró clavándole los dedos en el pecho y aferrándose a su sólida presencia. Shaoran cerró los ojos ante la dura agonía que resonaba en su corazón—. Lo sabía. Sabía que vendrías.

Shaoran la besó en la coronilla y vio que Jordán se acercaba.

—Llévala a casa —le pidió a su tío.

Jordán asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Hie está allí, y el abuelo también. Me quedaré con ellos.

—¡No! —Sakura se apartó bruscamente y levantó la mirada hacia su marido.

Sus ojos parecían nubes de tormenta. Shaoran jamás los había visto así. Estaban llenos de miedo y sorpresa. Su rostro había perdido cualquier rastro de color y se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme! —Lo agarró por la camisa e intentó sacudirle mientras lágrimas incontenibles resbalaban por sus mejillas—. No te atrevas a marcharte, Shaoran.

El inclinó la cabeza. Rozó los labios de Sakura con los suyos y supo que aquella mujer se quedaría con la mejor parte de él. Con los recuerdos del marido y del hombre que había sido. No podía destruir eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La empujó hacia Jordán lentamente, sintiéndose reacio a dejarla ir. A soltarla. Sabía que alejarse de su esposa era la única manera de salvar los recuerdos que ella tenía de él.

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme! —le gritó Sakura con los labios temblorosos y los ojos centelleantes por las lágrimas. La histeria amenazaba con dominarla—. Si me dejas, Shaoran Li, si no vuelves cuando todo esto acabe, no te molestes en regresar jamás.

El le acarició la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—Eres la mejor parte de mí —susurró—. Recuérdalo siempre, Sakura. La mejor parte de mí.

Se apartó antes de que ella pudiera retenerlo, cogió uno de los rifles que Mike había dejado sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la entrada de la gruta.

Nik estaba herido y los miembros de la milicia se dispersaban como ratas de un naufragio. Había llegado el momento de ir a por ellos. Había llegado la hora de vengar a las víctimas, y Shaoran sería la mano ejecutora del diablo.

Salió rápidamente de la caverna, con los sollozos de Sakura resonando en su cabeza. Odiaba oírla llorar por él. Era algo que le arrebataba los sentidos, el control, pero también reforzaba su fría determinación de exterminar a cada uno de los hombres que Gaylen había reunido y que habían amenazado a su esposa. Habían arriesgado su vida. Su mundo. No volverían a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Sakura permitió que Jordán la abrazara y dejó de llorar. Clavó los ojos en los cadáveres de Mike Conrad y Nakuru, y puso una mano sobre el vientre, sobre su niño.

La caverna apestaba a muerte y a sangre.

—Llévame a casa.

Shaoran se había ido y una parte de Sakura sabía que jamás regresaría. Quería alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. No quería que su bebé estuviera expuesto a ese olor, a las atrocidades que se habían cometido en esa caverna. Casi podía oír los gritos de la gente inocente que había muerto en aquel terrible lugar.

Nakuru estaba sobre un charco de sangre. Su cuerpo delgado yacía bocabajo y el pelo le cubría la cara. Sakura sabía que tendría que enfrentarse pronto a las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido. Había querido a Nakuru como a una hermana. Había confiado en ella.

—Sakura —dijo Jordán suavemente—, no puedes hablar sobre esto.

Ella levantó la mano para hacerle guardar silencio.

—Lo sé. Estuve casada con un SEAL, ¿recuerdas? —Jordán asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. No he visto nada —susurró ella entre sollozos—. Nada en absoluto. Ahora llévame a casa. Sácame de aquí antes de que me vuelva loca.

En la radio pudieron oírse los lamentos de los moribundos que corrían, que caían en emboscadas. Sus maldiciones y gritos resonaron en la caverna cuando Jordán la agarró del brazo y la guió a la salida.

Una vez fuera, pudo ver que una parte del parque estaba ardiendo. Mientras Jordán la ayudaba a subir en el SUV negro en el que habían llegado Yue y él, oyó disparos que la hicieron temblar. Se abrochó el cinturón y observó la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

El coche cruzó el cañón a toda velocidad y Sakura se vio obligada a sujetarse. Jordán estaba ladrando órdenes aunque ella no veía ninguna radio. Sin embargo, observó que llevaba un audífono en la oreja.

—Nik, saca el culo de ahí —ordenaba Jordán—. Me importa una mierda que seas un berserker reencarnado. ¡Saca el culo de ahí! —Luego soltó una maldición.

Nik. El mecánico. Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago, giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y comenzó a llorar. Mientras recorrían el camino de tierra que llevaba a la interestatal, permitió que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas dejando atrás el pasado.

Su marido estaba muerto y el hombre que ocupaba su lugar no iba a regresar. Lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en su caricia. Pero esa vez, Sakura no estaba sola.

Se acarició el vientre y cerró los ojos. Esa vez, le había quedado una parte de ese amor a la que aferrarse. Su hijo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 28 solo quedan 2 caps mas y el epilogo espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Ceciali

Yogui

Stellar BS

Didi

cata06

fanthi

rebeca26

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	30. Capitulo XXIX

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jordán revisó la casa.

Sakura lo esperó en la salita, acurrucada en el mismo sillón en que se había sentado el día en que Jordán y el capellán habían ido a decirle que Jun había muerto.

No lloraba. Apoyaba la cabeza en la orejera del sillón y el abuelo de Hie la había envuelto en una manta antes de acercar una silla y sostenerle la mano.

Estuvieron así varias horas hasta que Jordán y Hie entraron en la cocina y un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Finalmente, el abuelo soltó un suspiro. Su cara arrugada por la edad estaba llena de tristeza y le palmeaba la mano con pesar.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia el anciano y observó de nuevo aquellos ojos azules. La feroz mirada irlandesa. Se preguntó si alguna vez se libraría de ella.

—Te ama —le dijo con suavidad—. Siempre te ha amado, niña. Desde el día que llegaste aquí, hasta el día que él regresó. —Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa y el abuelo la hizo callar con un gesto—. No se lo diremos. —Señaló con la cabeza la otra habitación—. Ya lo saben, pero no van a enterarse de que nosotros también lo sabemos, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Cuando perdí a mi Haruna, no podía irme con ella. —Su voz se volvió ronca y triste-—. Sentí su muerte en cada rincón de mi alma. Pero tenía a Jun y a Hie, y bueno, también a Hien, aunque éste ha cambiado con los años. Y alguien tenía que velar por mis niños.

Sakura contuvo un sollozo.

—No va a venir. —Y eso dolía. Dolía tanto que sólo podía sentir dolor; un dolor aún más terrible que cuando creyó que él había muerto. Este dolor la consumía. La anulaba. La dejaba sin fuerzas para vivir.

El anciano bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirarla.

—Te ama con toda su alma. Si no viene, es por ti, Sakura, no por él. No porque no quiera. —Miró el vientre de la joven—. Te dejó su vida. No te amargues, niña. No pienses que no te ama. Sabes la verdad.

Sakura emitió un sollozo desgarrador. El abuelo hizo lo mismo que había hecho cuando llegó a la casa después de que le comunicaran la muerte de Jun. La rodeó con los brazos y la acunó en su dolor antes de que ella se apartara y sacudiera la cabeza.

Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas. Había llorado por él una vez. No lloraría más. Quizá el abuelo tuviera razón. Jun siempre había tenido un alto sentido del honor. Sería capaz de dejarla si con ello la protegía. La joven había sabido desde que descubrió la verdad que Shaoran estaba ocultándose, que fingía estar muerto. Si tenía que elegir entre la seguridad de Sakura o su felicidad, él elegiría su seguridad con gusto. Igual que debería hacer ella.

Pero Sakura no podía obligarse a levantarse de aquel sillón. Esperó. Esperó hasta la salida del sol. Sonó el teléfono y nadie contestó. Después llegó Yue.

Estaba ojeroso y parecía haber envejecido cien años. Tenía las ropas manchadas de sangre, la pena grabada en la cara y los ojos vacíos.

—La policía estatal y los federales han acordonado la zona —le dijo a Jordán—. Han descubierto la implicación del juez federal. Intentó escapar de allí en cuanto vio aparecer a los primeros dos agentes que llegaron a la escena. El marshal está muerto y encontraron a Gaylen Patrick en una cañada, semiahogado. También han detenido al alcalde Silbert. Casi todos los miembros de la milicia están muertos y los que quedan vivos no seguirán así por mucho tiempo. Nadie del equipo resultó herido.

Shaoran estaba vivo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Jordán—. ¿Vas a mantener todo esto en secreto?

Yue apretó los labios.

—Nakuru y Sakura fueron secuestradas. Nakuru murió al intentar escapar. Ésas son las órdenes de los federales. —Apretó más los labios—. Y Kent no tiene por qué saber que su madre era una jodida yonqui asesina. Mataré a cualquiera que diga lo contrario. Jordán asintió con la cabeza.

Yue se volvió hacia Sakura con los hombros erguidos y la mirada clara.

—Lo siento mucho, Sak. Si hubiera sospechado... La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno sospechamos nada, Yue. Ya se ha acabado. Demos tiempo al tiempo.

Pero no había acabado. Sakura se volvió a la chimenea y miró las fotos sintiendo que algo se marchitaba en su interior.

—Hie. Abuelo. Quiero hablar con Jordán a solas.

—Sak... —comenzó a decir el anciano.

Estaba encorvado y parecía haber envejecido. Se le había roto el corazón cuando tuvo que aceptar que su hijo había cambiado y que su nieto lo había engañado. Shaoran, Jun, tampoco había confiado en él. Le había perdido una vez más.

—A solas, abuelo —susurró ella—. Será sólo un minuto.

Hie sacudió la cabeza y el abuelo suspiró, pero salieron con Yue por la puerta principal. La joven observó por el amplio ventanal cómo acompañaban al sheriff a su coche.

Sakura se volvió entonces hacia Jordán y se acercó a él lentamente.

—Dónde Está Mi Marido. —Se lo preguntó claramente. Sin rodeos, sin ambages.

Jordán respiró hondo. Apretó los labios y la miró a los ojos mientras mentía.

—Jun está muerto, Sak.

Sakura no fue consciente de que había cerrado los puños hasta que le dio un gancho de derecha que habría enorgullecido a su padre.

—¡Maldita sea! —Jordán dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, con un brillo de incredulidad en los ojos—. Maldición, Sak. Me has pegado.

—¿Tengo que volver a preguntártelo?

Jordán le sostuvo la mirada, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos. La observó detenidamente, con aquella mirada calculadora de los Riuga.

—No voy a cambiar mi respuesta, Sak.

La sonrisa de la joven era tensa, dura.

—Vete a casa. No te necesito aquí.

—Sak —protestó en un tono bajo y ronco.

Sakura pensó de pronto que era casi tan atractivo como Jun. O como Hie. Los hombres de la familia Riuga eran hombres casi perfectos. O eso parecía. Y ése había sido su amigo. En otros tiempos.

—Mi marido ha estado muerto durante seis años —le dijo—. Y nunca fue el hombre que pensaba que era. No necesito tu compasión ni tu simpatía por un hombre al que jamás le importé lo suficiente como para regresar conmigo. Así que vete.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo.

—¡Vete! —gritó—. Por favor, vete.

Jordán no intentó objetar nada más y se marchó.

Sakura tardó más tiempo en convencer a Hie y al abuelo de que la dejaran sola. Y le dolió más hacerlo. Pero al fin, la casa quedó en silencio. Desconectó el teléfono, cerró las puertas con llave y se acercó a la chimenea. A las fotos.

Sakura clavó la mirada en ellas, observando al extraño que la había abrazado, al extraño con el que se había casado. Se habían amado; sin embargo, jamás se habían conocido del todo. La joven siempre había sentido aquella oscuridad que rodeaba a su marido, aunque él jamás se la había mostrado. Y ella... —apoyó la frente en la foto más cercana—, ella se había limitado a ser lo que pensaba que él necesitaba que fuera. Pero nunca volvería a ser aquella mujer otra vez. No para él. No para el hombre que era ahora.

Se quedó mirando las fotos sintiendo que una furia ciega crecía en su interior, nublándole la mente, desgarrándole el alma, hasta que gritó por el dolor y la cólera que estallaron en su interior.

Extendió el brazo y, de un barrido, tiró todas las fotos al suelo. Cientos de cristales rotos se agolparon a sus pies. Sakura se apretó los puños contra el estómago y dejó escapar un sollozo que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Un aullido de agonía que resonó en la casa y que hizo estremecer al hombre que estaba en la puerta.

Shaoran sintió el intenso dolor de Sakura como si fuera suyo. Más agudo, más profundo que cualquiera que Diego Fuentes le hubiera infligido.

Observó cómo ella se arrodillaba en medio de los cristales, cómo levantaba el marco roto de su foto de bodas y cómo lo estrechaba contra su pecho al tiempo que se doblaba sobre él.

Los sollozos eran agónicos y desesperados, y él no podía soportarlo. Se sentía devastado desde que había salido de la gruta.

Shaoran había perdido el control. Había perdido aquella gelidez cortante que le rodeaba como una coraza y acabó con la milicia con una furia tan despiadada y ardiente, que hasta él mismo se había quedado aterrorizado.

Atravesó la salita todavía cubierto de sangre. No se había cambiado. La mugre y la sangre seca impregnaban toda su ropa. Olía a muerte. Apestaba. Pero no había podido mantenerse alejado de ella. No había podido olvidar el conocimiento que brillaba en los ojos de Sakura cuando se alejó de ella. Aquel último grito desesperado de su esposa todavía resonaba en sus oídos.

Sakura había sabido durante todo el tiempo quién era y, a pesar de todo, le había amado. Le había esperado. Había llorado y luchado por él de todas las maneras posibles.

Dobló las rodillas y se acuclilló ante ella, que miraba fijamente al pasado destruido ante sus ojos.

Cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas y la furia ardía en su interior.

—Seis años —lo acusó entre sollozos—. Seis malditos años. ¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

Shaoran clavó los ojos en ella, en las fotos, y esta vez no ocultó nada.

—Jun murió de verdad, Sakura. Lo único que sobrevivió fue su amor por ti.

Ni él estaba muerto, ni su marido estaba muerto.

Sakura oyó la admisión y la resignación callada en su voz. En parte, Jun tenía razón. El hombre que había sido había cambiado por completo, pero, aun así, era el hombre que ella amaba.

—Esa parte de él está aquí —susurró—. Siempre ha estado aquí. —Sakura no podía reprimir los sollozos, las lágrimas, la agonía—. Esa parte estaba viva en mi interior. Sin importar qué nombre tuvieras, Shaoran, sin importar cómo quisieras llamarte, esa parte de ti siempre ha estado conmigo.

Las manos de Shaoran colgaban entre sus rodillas dobladas. Tenía el pelo enredado, lleno de polvo, y le caía sobre los feroces rasgos de su cara como si fuera seda.

Sus ojos eran más salvajes y oscuros de lo que habían sido cuando desapareció, al igual que los rasgos de su cara. Y las cejas. El labio inferior era algo más fino. Pero todavía era su irlandés. Era su marido.

Shaoran miró las fotos, cogió una de ellas y la sostuvo ante su esposa.

—Este hombre —dijo con voz queda—, Jun Riuga, no conocía la oscuridad, Sakura. No conocía el infierno al que podían conducirlo otros hombres. No conocía al monstruo que vivía bajo su piel.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame, pequeña. El hombre con el que te casaste no mataba si no era para defenderse. No buscaba sangre en una misión. No juzgaba y siempre intentaba ser justo. Hasta que se vio forzado a pasarse seis meses en el infierno sometido a un brutal experimento en el que le inyectaron una explosiva mezcla de drogas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper sus votos matrimoniales y encontraría la muerte. Se libraría de todo aquello. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tirarse a cualquier mujer que le llevaran a la celda y habría hallado la paz.

La sorpresa y la incredulidad dejaron la mente de Sakura en blanco.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Era un SEAL, pero también un agente especial al que encomendaban misiones extremas. Sabía muchas cosas. Pensaron que podrían obligarme a romper mis votos y que luego podrían hacer lo mismo con mi honor. —Sacudió la cabeza al pensarlo—. Me trajeron mujeres que se parecían a ti, que imitaban tu acento sureño. Pero no me engañaron. Yo sabía que no eran tú. Las miraba y mi mente regresaba aquí. —Miró a su alrededor con una expresión perdida y llena de agonía—. Veía a través de tus ojos. Sentía tu pena. Tu amor. Y me volvía loco de dolor. Pero tú también veías a través de mis ojos, ¿verdad, Sak?

Sak. La había llamado Sak. No la había llamado Sakura lleno de deseo y dolor. Sino Sak, como la había llamado antaño.

—Sí —musitó ella entre lágrimas—. Jordán me mintió. —Le temblaron los labios—. Igual que me has mentido tú, Shaoran.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás te mentí.

—Me dijiste que estabas muerto —gritó ella llena de furia—. Me mentiste mirándome a los ojos.

—Sak. Jun Riuga está muerto. —La agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

—¡No! —gritó en respuesta. No podía pegarle; quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

—Mírame —gritó él a su vez—. Mírame, Sak. Lo que me sucedió mató al hombre que amabas. Esto es todo lo que queda. El hombre que ves ahora. El nombre que uso ahora. No hay vuelta atrás.

—¡No! —Sakura se apartó de él y, tambaleándose, se puso en pie impulsada por la furia que la atravesaba—. Puede que haya muerto el nombre, pero tú no estás muerto. Y no eras sólo un SEAL —gimió—. No eras sólo un amigo, ni un hijo, nieto o hermano. No eras sólo un guerrero. —Apretó los puños contra su estomago sintiendo que el dolor surgía de cada célula de su cuerpo—. Eras mi marido. Mi amante. Y me lo ocultaste todo, Shaoran. Me negaste la oscura pasión que nunca mostraste mientras estábamos casados, la ferocidad con la que juraste protegerme en esas montañas. No me importa a qué nombre respondas, si a Jun o a Shaoran. Eres mi amante. Mi alma. Mi vida. Y por Dios, que no estás muerto. Porque si lo estuvieras —le temblaron los labios—, si lo estuvieras, yo también estaría muerta. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿No puedes verlo? Si el hombre que me amo hubiese muerto, ahora yo no sería más que cenizas. No estaría aquí gritándole a un imbécil con más orgullo que sentido común.

Shaoran sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una ternura desgarradora, que aquella oscuridad y rabia que habían invadido su alma, finalmente, se estremecía antes de desaparecer. Se puso en pie con lentitud y sostuvo la mirada de su esposa reconociendo su fuerza. Viendo a la mujer que siempre lo había mirado con lo que ahora sabía que era un atisbo de diversión. Porque ella había sabido quién era él y Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de ello. Sakura siempre lo había conocido. Siempre había sentido esa oscuridad en su interior. Siempre había sido consciente de aquel orgullo que él poseía en abundancia.

—Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Siempre te conocí —gritó la joven llena de ira. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y le dirigió una mirada mordaz—. El gran

SEAL que aparecía por esa puerta como si fuera el rey de la casa. El enorme guerrero que podía arreglarlo todo. —Sorbió por la nariz—. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que arreglar algo?

Jamás tuvo que hacerlo, y la había acusado más de una vez de contratar a alguien cuando estaba ausente para arreglar las cosas que él estaba seguro que se habían estropeado.

—Sak —negó con la cabeza—, siempre has sido mi razón de vivir.

—Pero no después de que te rescataran —le reprochó ella—. ¿Dónde estuviste entonces?

—Recuperándome. Entrenándome.

—Solo. —Le clavó el dedo en el pecho—. Sin mí.

Sin ella.

Dios, le temblaban las manos. No podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su esposa, y no parecía una mujer dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar.

Shaoran tragó saliva. ¿Habría esperado demasiado tiempo? No. Ni siquiera podía considerar esa posibilidad. Había cometido errores, sí. Pero Sakura perdonaría esos errores. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Te amo, Sak —susurró.

La mirada que ella le dirigió, mezcla de furia, incredulidad e intolerancia femenina, le hizo esbozar una mueca. Maldición.

—¿Por qué? —le espetó—. ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para decírmelo?

—Porque me destrozaron —respondió con sencillez—. Porque era un estúpido ignorante demasiado asustado de que su mujer lo viera tan débil. ¿Es tan jodidamente difícil de entender?

—Débil. Y una mierda —le gritó ella—. Estoy segura de que fuiste un auténtico hijo de perra que insultó y gruñó a todo el que se le puso por delante.

Shaoran sonrió cuando en realidad debería estar furioso.

—¿Acaso piensas que quería tratarte así? —gruñó.

—Estaba en mi derecho —afirmó pegando su nariz a la de él—. ¿Me oyes, Shaoran? Estaba en mi maldito derecho. Y lo hubiera hecho con gusto. ¡Maldito bastardo! —El le atrapó el puño y lo miró incrédulo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sakura, no puedes golpearme —le recordó suavemente, clavando los ojos en el rostro amoratado de su esposa con una mirada enfurecida.

Dios, cómo la amaba. Quería ponerse de rodillas y dar gracias a Dios por ella.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —Sakura levantó la barbilla—. Porque si no es así, puedes irte ahora mismo al infierno.

—¡Sí! —Estaban nariz contra nariz, dejando salir la cólera que siempre habían contenido en su matrimonio—. Por Dios que no te vas a deshacer de mí.

Nariz contra nariz. El jamás había acabado de esa manera con ella. Había andado de puntillas a su alrededor y se había encerrado en el sótano. Pero le gustaba más eso. De repente el deseo había estallado y ardía, atravesándolo como la tormenta enfurecida que brillaba en los ojos de Sakura.

—¿Acaso he dicho que quería deshacerme de ti? —Ronca y furiosa, la voz de Sakura acarició sus sentidos de forma devastadora.

—No te lo hubiera permitido de todas maneras —puntualizó él—. Pero ya nunca seré un Riuga, Sak. Mi apellido ahora es Li. La joven entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es por la unidad de la que ahora formas parte? ¿Es ése el motivo?

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. —La agarró por los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí—. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, Sak. Jun está muerto. ¿Me has entendido?

Sakura conocía a su marido. Conocía aquella mirada en sus ojos. Eso era por su seguridad, no por orgullo.

—Es el nombre el que ha muerto —sollozó ella—, no el hombre. —Le temblaron los labios—. El hombre que eres sigue siendo mi vida.

Le cayeron dos lágrimas por la cara amoratada. Nakuru había muerto por aquellas magulladuras. Nadie, fuera hombre o mujer, volvería a atacar lo que era suyo.

Shaoran le acunó entre las manos las doloridas mejillas y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Mi Sak —susurró con un nudo en la garganta—. Mi corazón se moría por ti. Todos los días, cada minuto. Cada segundo que pensaba que creías que era otro hombre. Cada segundo que creíste que estaba muerto.

Sakura le brindó una temblorosa y vulnerable sonrisa que le llenó paz.

—Siempre supe quién me tocaba —musitó la joven—. Sólo tú, Shaoran. Sólo tú puedes tocarme. —Le acarició la mejilla y le pasó la punta de los dedos por los labios—. Pero antes vas a darte una ducha, cariño. Apestas.

La carcajada que Shaoran soltó le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. La oleada de amor y de alegría que lo atravesó debería de haber sido insegura, debería de haber estado llena de ese miedo que lo había consumido durante tanto tiempo, pensando que Sakura no aceptaría al hombre que era ahora. Que podría arrepentirse si llegara a saber cómo era en realidad.

Ahora comprendía que Sakura siempre lo había visto de esa manera, aunque él no le había dado la oportunidad de demostrárselo por culpa del orgullo y por miedo a perderla. Perderla había sido su mayor temor.

—Date una ducha conmigo. —La cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo—. Te frotaré la espalda.

Pisando los cristales del suelo, Shaoran se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió con el corazón lleno de dicha.

—Vale, discutiremos más tarde las condiciones. —Sakura se acurrucó contra él.

—¿Qué condiciones?

—Las de nuestro matrimonio, señor Li —le informó—. Nuestro hijo no nacerá sin que sus padres estén casados. Ni hablar.

Una arrogante satisfacción la inundó cuando él se detuvo ante el dormitorio. Shaoran sintió que se le agrandaban los ojos y que el pánico le oprimía el pecho.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La sonrisa de Sakura fue de puro triunfo femenino. Estaba llena de amor.

—Nuestro hijo, Shaoran. Me enteré ayer, cuando fui al médico. Los anticonceptivos y los antibióticos no pueden mezclarse. Simplemente, no pensé en ello.

El negó con la cabeza.

—¿Un bebé?

¿Su bebé? Santo Dios. ¿Sakura estaba embarazada? Ella le acarició la mandíbula, lo besó en los labios y susurró: —Nuestro hijo, amor mío. Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Shaoran la dejó lentamente en pie.

—No puedo esperar a darme una ducha. —Sentía cómo se le endurecía el grueso miembro con una necesidad ardiente, cómo le palpitaba con una fuerza brutal.

—A la ducha —susurró Sakura agarrándole la mano y conduciéndolo al cuarto de baño.

Con la mente en blanco, Shaoran se dejó llevar. La seguiría a donde ella quisiera.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 29 solo queda 1 cap mas y el epilogo espero que les halla gustado onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

YaniVQ

Yogui

Ceciali

Didi

cata06

fanthi

Stellar BS

amu824

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	31. Capitulo XXX

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ultimo capitulo

Estaba vivo y era suyo.

Sakura permaneció bajo el chorro de la ducha, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. No podía dejar de tocarle. El rostro, el pelo mojado, el pecho lleno de cicatrices, los musculosos muslos. La gruesa y pesada erección que, erguida, se agitaba de un lado a otro. Deliciosa y dura, oscura y deseable.

Dejó que Shaoran le lavara la cabeza. Era algo que él siempre había hecho años atrás. Le frotaba el pelo con suavidad, metiéndole los dedos entre los mechones mientras se los enjabonaba. Después la besaba en la frente atrayéndola hacia él y le lavaba el resto del cuerpo.

Sakura casi lloró cuando le besó los moretones de las mejillas, susurrándole cuánto lo sentía. ¿Acaso Shaoran no lo sabía? Había merecido la pena. Todo había valido la pena con tal de tenerlo allí, vivo y acariciándola.

—Soñé contigo —le susurró él contra los labios, ahuecándole la cara entre las manos mientras el agua caía alrededor de ellos—. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Sak, te veía como el día en que me fui. Bromeando conmigo. Riéndote de mí. Provocándome para que te poseyera una vez más; y me dolía tanto que casi me destruía.

—Te acaricié en sueños —musitó Sakura rozándole los labios, la barba—. Te besé, te abracé.

—Me salvaste. —Shaoran bajó la cabeza y el beso que le dio se hizo cada vez más ardiente, más lujurioso, más hambriento. Era un regreso al hogar, y Sakura contuvo el aliento ante la cálida sensación que la atravesó al ser consciente de ello.

Los labios de Shaoran le hicieron el amor, la adoraron. Su lengua lamió la de Sakura una y otra vez, saboreándola, hundiéndose en su boca hasta que la joven sintió que se perdía en él.

Ése era su marido. No había muerto. Lo habían herido. Quizá se había ocultado. Pero el hombre que amaba Sakura Riuga todavía estaba allí, y era suyo.

—Sak, si no te folio pronto, me va a estallar la cabeza.

Las manos de Shaoran la agarraron por la cintura. Su expresión era tensa y afilada, llena de una lujuria que no intentaba disimular.

El lenguaje sucio y provocador nunca había aparecido en sus años de matrimonio, pero a ella le gustaba. Y tenía la sensación de que se correspondía con el desnudo y carnal deseo que escapaba al control de Shaoran, la verbalización de lo que antes le había ocultado.

Sakura deslizó la mano por el torso masculino hasta cerrar la mano en torno al grueso y duro miembro.

—Mmm, ¿qué vas a hacerme? —Le observó desde debajo de sus pestañas—. Con todas las amenazas que me has hecho últimamente, ¿debería de tener cuidado?

La mirada de Shaoran llameó con un azul fiero y ardiente.

—Yo no nunca hago amenazas, hago promesas —le advirtió mirándola con una clara demanda sexual que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Sakura.

Shaoran cerró el grifo antes de salir de la ducha y coger una de las grandes toallas del toallero.

—Pura palabrería —le provocó ella antes de mordisquearle el labio inferior y de brindarle una mirada que decía que era suya. Igual que él le pertenecía a ella.

Shaoran se limitó a guardar silencio mientras los secaba a ambos. La mirada en sus ojos, sin embargo, era una advertencia. Le advertía a la joven que iba a llevar a cabo las promesas que le había hecho durante las últimas semanas.

Ante ese pensamiento, Sakura se excitó y sus jugos se derramaron entre sus muslos creando una sensación cálida, sensual y erótica de la que no podía escapar. De la que no quería escapar.

Su marido siempre la había hecho sentir de esa manera. Como una mujer deseable, desenfrenada y dispuesta a ser complacida. Exigiendo ser complacida. Pero igual de ansiosa por devolver ese placer.

Observó cómo la secaba, cómo se arrodillaba delante de ella. Y durante un segundo, un segundo eterno, Shaoran extendió los dedos sobre su vientre y parpadeó.

Sakura deseó poder verle los ojos. Deseaba ver en ellos un reflejo de sus propias esperanzas y el orgullo paterno que ella sabía que él sentiría. Siempre habían querido tener niños, pero habían querido esperar a pagar las deudas y a que él pasara más tiempo en casa para ver crecer al bebé.

Esos pensamientos la abrumaron. El placer la atravesó como un rayo, crepitando en sus terminaciones nerviosas, embistiendo contra las yemas de sus dedos, sus duros pezones y el tenso clítoris.

Y él sólo la había besado. La había besado en el monte de Venus, justo encima del clítoris, haciéndole sentir su aliento sobre él y enviando erráticos impulsos de placer por toda su piel.

Sakura le hundió los dedos en el pelo mojado cuando los dedos de Shaoran se deslizaron entre sus muslos, separándolos. Las callosas manos acariciaron la carne que allí había, rozándole la sedosa piel, acercándose al centro húmedo de su cuerpo con el aliento de su boca, pero sin llegar a tocarla con las manos.

—Vas a matarme —susurró ella, jadeante.

La única respuesta de Shaoran fue un «mmm» que masculló mientras le besaba el clítoris. Ella casi alcanzó el clímax. Necesitaba tanto ese clímax...

—Adoro este coñito desnudo. —Shaoran levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando con aquellos profundos e inquietantes ojos ámbar—. Estás tan mojada, tu piel es tan suave...

Sakura tembló ante el sonido de su áspera voz.

—Podría correrme con mucho menos —jadeó ella, abriendo aún más las piernas y sonrojándose cuando él separó los pliegues de su sexo para observarlo.

Shaoran clavó los ojos en la carne expuesta y su mirada fue casi una caricia física.

—Pero antes voy a saborearlo —gruñó humedeciéndose los labios con avidez—. Como si fuera un dulce, Sak. Lameré todo ese néctar dulce y mojado y escucharé tus gemidos resonar en mis oídos.

Si Shaoran no tenía cuidado, Sakura iba a acabar por derretirse como azúcar caliente ante su voz, ronca y rota, pero que todavía poseía aquel leve acento irlandés tan suyo.

Shaoran se enderezó, le pasó las manos por las curvas del trasero y la alzó hasta que las puntas de sus pechos se hundieron en el vello de su torso.

A Sakura le encantaba aquella erótica mata de vello. Adoraba su calidez y su tacto contra la piel. Se estremeció entre jadeos mientras la necesidad fluía en su interior. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se entregó al inmenso placer de sentir la tierna caricia de sus labios contra el cuello y las magulladuras de la cara.

—Te amo, Sak —le susurró al oído, y contuvo un gemido cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

—Mi marido. —Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se entregaron al beso que ambos deseaban con tanto ardor.

Fue un beso intenso, avasallador, primitivo y voraz, que no se interrumpió ni siquiera cuando él la levantó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Fue un beso que borró el pasado, dejando sólo el presente y el futuro. Un beso que rompió todos los límites. Un beso que liberó las emociones que los consumían.

Oscuridad. Aquella necesidad hasta entonces inexplorada. Años de brutales recuerdos y fantasías oscuras. Años de dolorosa pérdida y recuerdos de un tierno amor.

Todo aquello los envolvió, los estremeció, giró desenfrenadamente en torno a ellos, alimentó la lujuria creciente y los capturó hasta que acabaron devorándose el uno al otro mientras Shaoran caía sobre la cama con ella en brazos. Labios y lenguas, clientes y manos, dejaron fluir deseos febriles y desesperados.

El sombrío y cruel dolor que había destrozado a Sakura cuando pensó que él no volvería había dejado posos amargos en su alma. La gratitud, el amor, la brutal desesperación por ese hombre, por tenerlo de regreso entre sus brazos, la abrumaron hasta hacerla sollozar. Se aferró a él sintiendo que la pasión se transformaba en una intensa emoción que no pudo contener. Sollozó contra su pecho, besándolo, amándolo, susurrando su deseo.

—Oh, Sak. —El la sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Su voz rezumaba la misma emoción cuando la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Nunca más, mi amor. Lo juro. Nunca más volveré a dejarte ir otra vez.

Sakura le golpeó el pecho. El hombro. Primero con furia y luego con deseo.

—Cariño, tienes que dejar de pegarme. —Le sujetó las muñecas y se las estiró por encima de la cabeza—. Golpearme va contra las normas.

—Habías muerto —gimió—. Si tú puedes morirte, entonces yo puedo pegarte cuando regreses. El no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Si no me golpeas más, no volveré a morirme.

—No bromees con esas cosas. —Sakura contuvo el aliento; el temor casi la dejó paralizada

—. No te atrevas a bromear con eso. Shaoran la besó en la barbilla.

—Haré que te olvides de todo.

Movió los labios sobre la clavícula de Sakura. Eran como seda áspera, una caricia que no debería haber nublado la mente de la joven, que no debería dejarla temblorosa, haciéndole arder la piel.

Sakura se movió sensualmente y él le cubrió un pezón con los labios. Lo succionó dentro de la boca, provocando una descarga eléctrica en el clítoris. Ella se quedó sin aliento y se retorció sin control contra él. Sintió que el gemido de Shaoran hacía vibrar la sensible cima de su pecho y se le iluminó la mirada cuando una arrolladora marea de placer inundó su cuerpo.

—Oh, me gusta eso. —Sakura intentó liberarse de la mano con que Shaoran retenía sus muñecas—. Oh sí, Shaoran. Sí. Me gusta mucho. Mucho.

El seguía torturando su pezón con la boca, raspándolo con la lengua, con los dientes, tentándolo, abrasándolo.

—Quiero saborear tu néctar, Sakura —jadeó él, recorriéndole el abdomen—. Todo ese dulce néctar que mana de tí. Adoro tu coño. Podría devorarlo durante horas. Podría alimentarme de él.

Le soltó las muñecas y movió la cabeza entre sus muslos para deslizar la lengua por la estrecha hendidura de su sexo y recoger los fluidos femeninos.

La lamió, succionándola, indagando con la lengua entre sus pliegues y llenándola con los dedos. Ella se arqueó bajo él, se contorsionó, hambrienta, desesperada por su contacto.

—No te muevas.

Sakura obedeció y se quedó inmóvil observando que él recogía el petate de cuero que había guardado días atrás bajo la mesilla de noche.

Shaoran esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras lo cogía, lo abría y sacaba un pequeño bote de lubricante.

La joven contuvo la respiración. Sabía lo que él iba a hacer. Podía sentirlo. Su trasero se contrajo de anticipación y deseo.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó Shaoran.

Ella se giró lentamente y escuchó el golpe del petate al caer al suelo. —Levanta el trasero hacia mí.

Sakura se arrodilló y se agarró al edredón mientras él se movía detrás de ella, le acariciaba las nalgas con una mano y murmuraba con aprobación.

—Éste es el culo más bonito del mundo.

La joven gimió cuando Shaoran depositó un beso al final de la hendidura. Luego él movió los dedos entre los muslos femeninos y recogió los jugos espesos y abundantes que allí había.

Cuando tocó la entrada oculta de su ano, ella contuvo el aliento. Jun jamás la había tomado por allí antes. A veces, durante su matrimonio, la había amenazado en broma con hacerlo, pero jamás lo había llevado a cabo.

Y ambos estaban cansados de esperar.

La acarició con cuidado y Sakura sintió que la pasión crecía en su interior. Como si aquel acto finalizara algo, completara algo. A pesar de aquella posición sumisa en que se encontraba, la necesidad que él provocaba en ella los conectaba de una manera que Sakura jamás habría creído posible.

Shaoran la dilató suavemente. Se tumbó bajo ella y le lamió los pliegues empapados de su sexo mientras le abría lentamente el ano con los dedos, dilatándolo, preparándolo, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera con una oleada ardiente de placer.

Sakura estaba hambrienta de necesidad.

El placer la atravesó al sentir que él la lamía, le chupaba el clítoris antes de meterle la lengua entre los músculos tensos de su vagina, al tiempo que seguía llenándole el ano con los dedos, dilatándolo, lubricándolo, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba las nalgas, amasándolas, dándole una serie de palmaditas sutiles que le calentaron eróticamente la piel.

Sakura nunca imaginó que pudiera gustarle eso. Nunca imaginó que podría sumergirse en su propia sexualidad, en la de Shaoran, hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo. Que necesitaría las ásperas caricias, cada vez más lujuriosas, que su marido le proporcionaba.

Cuando él se ubicó a su espalda entre sus muslos abiertos, la joven se aferró a las mantas. Estaba empapada de sudor por la tensión sexual que inundaba su cuerpo y las palpitantes sensaciones que consumían su vientre.

—Adoro follarte el coño —la provocó—. Me encanta follar ese coñito apretado, Sakura. Pero esto... esto va a conseguir que traspasemos límites que jamás hemos alcanzado.

Sakura sintió que los dedos de Shaoran comprobaban la flexibilidad de los músculos internos de su ano antes de que su miembro lo tanteara. La tensión inundó el cuerpo de la joven cuando la diminuta abertura se abrió para dejar paso al engrosado glande.

El placer y el dolor se mezclaron en una exquisita sensación en el interior de Sakura mientras él la penetraba, introduciendo el duro miembro en su ano al tiempo que le rodeaba las caderas con el brazo para poder deslizar los dedos sobre su clítoris.

—Así, cariño. Acepta mi polla —susurró Shaoran, acariciándola hasta hacerla gemir, hasta hacer que se apretara contra él—. Tómala entera en tu interior, Sakura. Me muero por ti, pequeña. Me muero por esto. Dámelo. Dámelo todo... —Se le quebró la voz—. Todo, Sak. Mi dulce Sak.

La joven gritó cuando el glande traspasó por completo el apretado anillo de músculos y un cegador destello de placer cercano al dolor casi la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo. Siguió soltando fluidos, cubriendo los dedos de Shaoran con sus jugos mientras sentía cómo su duro miembro empezaba a hundirse en ella.

Era una sensación primitiva. Un hambre primitiva. Sakura no lograba comprender las sensaciones, las emociones que la embargaban, pero las aceptaba igual que aceptaba la penetración que la obligaba a abrirse cada vez más.

Siempre había confiado en su marido. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho con toda su alma. Shaoran no la había conocido como ella le conocía a él. Hasta ese momento. Ahora, él la conocería. En la vida y en la muerte. Jamás volvería a ocultarse de él.

Shaoran apoyó la cabeza contra la de Sakura intentando controlar la respiración, o simplemente respirar. Ni siquiera podía moverse aún. Si lo hacía, perdería el control. Embestiría con fuerza dentro de ella y perdería su alma antes de tener siquiera la posibilidad de hacerle perder la suya también.

Dios, era tan hermosa. Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo se contraían los músculos de Sakura en torno a él, pero también sintió algo más. Un grado de intimidad que jamás había conocido antes. La unión que él había sentido dentro de su alma todos aquellos años jamás había sido tan completa, y había sido un estúpido por no darse cuenta antes. Hasta ese momento.

Hasta ese acto. Hasta que su esposa le permitió poseerla de aquella manera.

Shaoran se impulsó hacia delante con extremo cuidado y oyó el gemido de placer de Sakura. Aquélla era una aceptación total. Una confianza y fe ciegas.

Los dos habían desnudado por completo sus almas. Shaoran introducía la polla dentro de las sensibles profundidades de su ano y ella lo acogía en su interior, se abría a él y suplicaba más.

—Mi hermosa Sak —suspiró inclinando la cabeza para besarla en el hombro, en el cuello—. Mi Sak... —De nuevo, se le quebró la voz.

Maldición. Se moría por ella. Moría y volvía a renacer cuando la llenaba. Igual que ella llenaba su corazón y su alma. Podía sentir las emociones que lo inundaban, sanando las heridas abiertas, su fiero orgullo y sus miedos ocultos.

Se movió dentro de ella, suavemente al principio. Muy suave.

Incorporándose, le abrió las nalgas para observar cómo lo tomaba, cómo su miembro se hundía en la carne rosada, penetrándola despacio.

—Dame más. Mucho más —le imploró ella, suplicante.

Sakura gritaba y el sonido de su placer acabó con cualquier intención de Shaoran de moverse lenta y suavemente. Su control desapareció, se evaporó junto con sus miedos y rompió cualquier límite que hubieran conocido antes.

Sin piedad, acarició y presionó su duro e hinchado clítoris. Shaoran estaba cubierto de sudor, le goteaba por el pelo y la cara mientras embestía con las caderas, sintiendo cómo su erección quedaba profundamente enterrada cuando ella salía a su encuentro, gimiendo por él. Suplicándole más.

—Más. Oh Dios, Shaoran. Dámelo todo.

—Mi Sak —jadeó él tomándola con más fuerza y golpeándole las nalgas con las caderas, al tiempo que sus testículos impactaban contra los pliegues mojados de su sexo. La tensión se apoderó de su escroto y subió implacable por su espalda.

Sakura estalló primero. Se tensó, gritó, maldijo, y rogó al tiempo que él sentía cómo ella alcanzaba el éxtasis. Luego la siguió.

La penetró profundamente mientras le introducía dos dedos en la vagina y, un segundo después, su miembro explotó.

La llenó de semen. La colmó con unos fuertes y estremecedores chorros que le desgarraron el alma y los testículos mientras gritaba su nombre.

—¡Mi Sak! —Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Se aferró a las caderas de Sakura y se perdió en su interior. Se entregó a su esposa por completo, vaciándose y gimiendo su nombre hasta caer inconsciente sobre ella.

Sakura estaba dormida cuando él recobró la conciencia. Rodó a un lado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Vio la mano izquierda de su mujer extendida sobre su torso, sin la alianza, y la cubrió con su propia mano, sintiendo la fuerza de la unión que ardía dentro de su ser.

Se apartó lentamente de ella y sonrió al escuchar la queja de Sakura. La joven se puso de espaldas y colocó la mano sobre el vientre como queriendo proteger la vida que crecía en su interior, aun estando durmiendo.

Shaoran atravesó el dormitorio y entró en el baño para buscar su alianza. Sakura la llevaba el día anterior, cuando se fue con Hie. Pero no se la había visto puesta en la caverna.

Se dirigió a la cocina y rebuscó en su bolso. Su pequeña Sakura era muy organizada. Y allí estaba, metida en un bolsillo interior cerrado con cremallera. La pequeña alianza brillaba con fuerza.

Subió al segundo piso, recogió sus pantalones y sacó su propia alianza del bolsillo antes de ponérsela en el dedo.

Eran unos anillos sencillos. Sólo unas alianzas de oro. Sakura no había querido nada recargado. En el interior de la suya estaba grabada la promesa gaélica «Go síorar».

En la de de él se podían leer las palabras «Para siempre, mi vida». Sus votos de boda, que expresaban lo que había en sus corazones.

Levantó la mano de Sakura y deslizó el anillo en su lugar.

Su esposa.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, observando el contraste de la piel pálida y cremosa contra la suya. Su esposa.

Bajó la mirada al vientre plano de Sakura.

Su esposa y su hijo.

Le temblaron las manos cuando le tocó el abdomen. Se estremeció con fuerza, le costaba respirar, pensar. Dios, ¡habían creado una vida!

Se quedó mirando el estómago de Sakura en estado de shock y luego con temor reverencial.

Extendió la mano sobre el vientre femenino, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, vio con incredulidad que una pequeña gota resbalaba y caía sobre el estómago femenino.

¿Lagrimas?

Parpadeó y cayó otra lágrima.

Se sintió embargado por un cúmulo de sensaciones. Amor, arrepentimiento, puro agradecimiento a Dios cuando levantó la mirada al rostro de su esposa, observándola mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Las magulladuras se desvanecerían, pero aquel momento permanecería para siempre en sus recuerdos.

—_Go síoraí_—susurró él, casi con su voz de antaño, repitiendo la promesa que siempre le había hecho.

—Para siempre, Shaoran —musitó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, cubriendo la mano que él había puesto sobre su estómago con la suya. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, no por el dolor sino por la alegría—. Para siempre, amor mío.

Fin

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el cap numero 30 y final espero que les halla gustado este ficc onegai dejen reviews no les toma mas que un minuto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

YaniVQ

Yogui

Ceciali

Didi

cata06

fanthi*

Stellar BS

Lydia Zs Carlton 

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


	32. Epilogo

La Cara oculta del deseo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es la adaptación del libro "La cara oculta del deseo" de Leigh Lora y los personajes de sakura card captors pertenecen a las místicas chicas Clamp, los personajes extra son invenciones de mi cabeza jeje.

Por temas de locaciones, palabras y otras cosas la nacionalidad de los personajes no será cambiada en la historia

Summary:

Que hacer con el dolor de perder a tu esposo, ni siquiera le dejaron ver su cuerpo en el entierro.

Pero quien es ese Extraño que de inmiscuye en su vida y despierta deseos en ella después de 6 años, y porque se párese tanto a su difunto esposo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cuatro meses después, en un radiante día de septiembre, Shaoran aparcó su todoterreno en el camino de entrada de la cabaña de su abuelo y miró los vehículos aparcados con el ceño fruncido y una sensación de furia contenida. Hien Riuga estaba allí.

—Esto no formaba parte del trato —dijo él fríamente, mirando a Sakura.

Las magulladuras habían desaparecido del rostro de la joven hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero no el recuerdo de lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, con la mano sobre la pequeña prominencia de su vientre mientras miraba pensativamente por el parabrisas.

Finalmente, ella se volvió hacia él y Shaoran vio la determinación en aquellos ojos verdes.

—Ya es hora, Shaoran. El abuelo quiso que nos reuniéramos. Dijo que tenía algo que contarnos y vamos a escucharle.

—¿Con él ahí dentro? —preguntó señalando el todoterreno de su padre—. No, Sak. De ninguna manera. Ni hablar.

No había ido a visitar a su padre para cumplir su amenaza de meterse en sus sueños, pero que le condenaran si ahora iba a mantener una conversación civilizada con él. Sólo le había pedido una cosa en la vida. Que protegiera a Sakura. Y su esposa se había pasado seis años enfrentándose al mundo sólo con el apoyo de Hie y su propia fuerza de voluntad. No pensaba olvidarlo.

Tuvo que contener una maldición. No podría maldecir delante del bebé cuando naciera, así que había comenzado a practicar ya.

Algo se suavizó en su interior cuando volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el vientre de su esposa. Apenas se le notaba, pero el bebé estaba allí. Se le estremecieron las entrañas ante ese pensamiento y en su interior explotó un mundo de sensaciones. Ésa seguía siendo su reacción incluso ahora. Después de cuatro meses.

Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar los vehículos. Hie y Jordán estaban allí, igual que el abuelo, y Hien. Hien, no su padre, de eso estaba seguro, condenadamente seguro.

—Esto no forma parte de las reglas de este matrimonio —masculló, pensando en la larga lista que habían negociado algún tiempo antes de que Sakura aceptara casarse con él.

_Negociado_, como un condenado abogado regateando hasta el último penique. Sakura lo había excitado de tal manera que la había tomado allí mismo, en la mesa de la cocina. Maldición, se ponía duro con sólo pensar en ello.

—Sí, claro que sí —replicó la joven sin perder la calma.

—¿Dónde? —Se giró hacia ella apretando con fuerza el volante, sin temer que su esposa se alejara llorando si levantaba la voz más de lo debido—. ¿En qué maldita regla?

—En aquella que decía «Sakura siempre tiene razón».

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia fuera. Maldita sea. Se había olvidado de aquella regla. Había sido la última. Se hubiera opuesto en ese momento, pero había estado demasiado ocupado intentando colarse bajo la falda de seda de su esposa.

—Hiciste trampa. —Se inclinó sobre ella, nariz contra nariz—. Hay que volver a renegociar esa regla.

—Demasiado tarde. La firmaste y sellaste con tus votos matrimoniales. Ha perdido, señor Shaoran Li. —Sakura sonrió con satisfacción, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de sombras y su expresión le decía que sabía muy bien lo difícil que sería para él enfrentarse a su padre. Le puso la mano sobre el brazo—. El abuelo ya es mayor, Shaoran. Sea lo que sea lo que quiere decirnos, significa mucho para él. Dale una oportunidad. Quizá obtengas respuesta a esas preguntas que te corroen por dentro.

¿Por qué Hien había abandonado a Sakura a su suerte? ¿Por qué no había sido un jodido padre para él? ¿Por qué había engañado a su madre? ¿Por qué no había reconocido a Hie ni le había dado un hogar? Dios, ¿por qué había renegado del abuelo y le había robado todo lo que el anciano había conseguido en su vida?

Eran tantas las preguntas que se hacía, que le perseguían desde el día que se había enfrentado a Hien Riuga hacía ya cuatro meses.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero eso no cambiará nada.

—Todo lo que te pido es que escuches al abuelo. No a Hien —le prometió—. Te amo, Shaoran. Pero tenemos que pasar página sobre algunas cosas. Si no por nosotros, por nuestro hijo.

_Pasar página_. Shaoran respiró hondo antes de salir del todoterreno y dirigirse al asiento del pasajero. Ayudó a bajar a Sakura y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho durante un segundo.

—Me debes una —le espetó él—. Y ésa es, definitivamente, otra regla. Si tengo que darte la razón en todo, entonces me deberás una. Y punto.

—Siempre te debo una —se rió ella.

—-Sí, pero ahora me debes una especial.

—¿Pero es que hay una forma especial de debértela? —Se le iluminaron los ojos.

A él le gustaba eso de ella. Siempre parecía dispuesta a bromear o a lanzarle puyas sexuales.

—Ya lo discutiremos —gruñó. Bromearían hasta que ella suplicara que le dejara tomar su polla en su boca. Y aquello sería especial para él.

Le colocó la mano en la espalda mientras caminaban hacia el porche de su abuelo. A Shaoran le encantaba tocarla. La tocaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, porque podía, porque era suya.

Jordán les había facilitado las cosas. Y quien estuviera detrás de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales ni siquiera había parpadeado ante la situación. Shaoran se limitaba a hacer de respaldo en las pocas misiones en que había participado en los últimos meses. Todavía seguían esperando recibir información sobre las repercusiones de la desaparición de la milicia. Pero fueran las que fueran, Shaoran no daría marcha atrás. Puede que el apellido Riuga estuviera muerto para él, pero era marido y pronto sería padre, y no arriesgaría nada de eso otra vez. Nada iba a ser como antes. Otra de las reglas de Sakura.

Tenía un trabajo arriesgado, pero mucho menos de lo que podría haber sido. Debería haber leído el contrato de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales hasta el final. No podía renunciar, cierto, pero había una cláusula donde se indicaba que una vez que un miembro de la unidad alcanzara una determinada edad o fuera considerado incapaz de completar eficazmente una misión, pasaría a ocupar puestos de apoyo técnico o respaldo.

Siempre pertenecería a la unidad de Operaciones Especiales, sin embargo, ahora no poseían su alma. Su alma era de Sakura.

El abuelo los estaba esperando. La puerta estaba abierta y entraron a la pequeña sala. Hien estaba sentado en el sofá y Jordán y Hie ocupaban unas sillas frente a él. Había dos sillas más a un lado que Shaoran reconoció como parte del mobiliario de los dormitorios.

Hien tenía la cabeza inclinada y sus manos reposaban entrelazadas sobre las rodillas. La expresión de Jordán era sombría y los ojos de Hie brillaban de furia.

—¿Qué tal, abuelo? —preguntó Sakura acercándose al anciano y besándole en la mejilla.

El abuelo sostuvo la mirada de Shaoran. Este había ido a hablar con él al día siguiente de regresar con su esposa. Se habían abrazado mientras el anciano lloraba y le daba palmaditas en el hombro, y después habían caminado hasta su tumba para que Shaoran entendiese el alcance de la verdad.

En la lápida sólo rezaba «Jun». Nada más. El abuelo jamás había creído que estuviera muerto.

—Hien quiere decirle algo a su hijo.

Shaoran se giró hacia Hie y luego miró a Hien. Cuando éste levantó la cabeza, Shaoran se estremeció incrédulo.

Hien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de reconocimiento. Lo sabía. Era la misma expresión que había tenido el día que se enfrentaron en la tienda de suministros. Hien Riuga había sabido quién era.

—¿Quién se lo ha dicho? —gruñó Shaoran.

—Siempre lo he sabido —susurró Hien—. Lo supe en cuanto te vi. —Sacudió la cabeza y se le escapó una lágrima—. Lo supe cuando el abuelo no escribió nada en tu lápida. Lo supe cuando oí que Sakura tenía un amante. —Meneó la cabeza—. Siempre lo supe.

—Eso no cambia nada. —Abrazó a Sakura en un intento de endurecerse, de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no le importaba nada.

Hien negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. —Miró el vientre de Sakura y otra lágrima resbaló por su rostro—. Claro que importa, Shaoran. Hien clavó sus ojos en él.

—Hace treinta y cinco años, me casé con una mujer que no amaba. Ella aceptó casarse conmigo por el dinero que yo aportaría al rancho, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Me casé con ella porque quería dejar un legado a los hijos que tenía intención de tener. Conseguí el rancho, pero cuando nació mi primer hijo, fui consciente por primera vez del peligro al que todos nos enfrentábamos.

Jun sabía que sus padres no se habían casado por amor. Antes de morir, Ieran Riuga había dejado claro que se había casado con «un perro irlandés», como ella le llamaba, para no perder el rancho familiar.

—Te tuvimos a ti —susurró Hien—, y la milicia comenzó a fijarse en mí, Shaoran. Era irlandés. No me querían aquí, pero tampoco podían matarme. Si me mataban, se rompería el acuerdo que tenían con el padre de Ieran. Porque él era uno de ellos. Pero sí podían hacerte daño a ti. Y al abuelo. —Miró al anciano—. Y a mi otro hijo.

Shaoran se quedó paralizado.

—Me aseguré de que supieran que no había nada con lo que destruirme. —Tragó aire—. El abuelo lo sabía todo. —Señaló al anciano con la cabeza—. Los dos nos aseguramos de que Hie, tú y Sak, estuvierais protegidos. Lo sabes, Shaoran.

—¡Le quitaste todo lo que tenía! —rugió Shaoran—. No te atrevas a negarlo.

—No. —Hien sacudió su cabeza canosa—. Hicimos que lo pareciera. Dejamos que todos lo creyeran así. —Tragó aire de nuevo—. La madre de Hie murió porque pensaron, con razón, que la quería. Tuve que fingir que no me importabais. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera tu madre lo sabía porque era muy amiga de las esposas de los otros rancheros y yo no podía arriesgar la vida de mi hijo. De mis dos hijos. —Tragó saliva—. Les hice creer que no os quería, que no tenían con qué hacerme daño, y así me dejaron en paz. Guardé silencio para protegeros. Me centré en mi rancho y busqué la manera de pararles los pies. —Se frotó la cara con las manos—. Envié fotografías de las cacerías al FBI y luego murieron esos agentes. Al final, acudí a Jordán.

Shaoran miró a su tío, que asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Es por eso por lo que reunimos un equipo que no pudiera vincularse a ninguna agencia —les explicó Jordán—. Ya habían muerto cuatro agentes. Hubo seis en total. Cada vez que enviábamos a alguien lo identificaban. No sabíamos cómo lo hacían, hasta que descubrimos que la que filtraba la información era la mujer del sheriff.

Nakuru había pirateado los archivos de su marido y, además, era buena observadora. Sabía escuchar y engañar.

—Entre ella, el juez y el marshal, ninguna agencia podía introducir a nadie ni obtener pruebas —concluyó Jordán.

—Todos estos años han sido un infierno. En cuanto a Sak —susurró Hien—, la protegí lo mejor que pude, Shaoran. El abuelo hacía los pagos hipotecarios cuando tocaba, pero hacía ver a sus amigos que yo era un bastardo que me negaba a ayudarla. Eso casi le destrozó.

—Deberías haberlo vendido todo tal y como te dije —señaló el abuelo.

—Lo habríamos perdido todo, papá, lo sabes. Todo lo que intenté construir para mis hijos. Para mis nietos. Todo lo que conseguimos durante tantos años nos habría sido arrebatado.

—Ser pobre y feliz tampoco es tan malo, hijo.

Hien sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza mientras Shaoran se dejaba caer en una silla y colocaba a Sakura en su regazo. No podía soltarla. Lo que había pensado durante toda su vida se estaba desintegrando ante él.

No había conocido bien a su esposa, ni se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría en el pueblo y con su padre. Se había limitado a centrarse únicamente en los SEAL's y en Sakura.

Su «muerte» le había demostrado lo poco que había vivido, lo poco que había sabido.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —le reprochó en voz baja.

—Porque trataba de protegerte —aclaró Hien-—Por eso —señaló el vientre de Sakura—, por tu futuro. Por tu esposa y tus hijos. Nada más importaba para mí, Shaoran. Te quería, y también quería a Hie. Yo... lo hice lo mejor que supe. No fue suficiente, lo admito. Pero le pedí a papá que se ocupara del resto.

Y el abuelo lo había hecho.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No te pido perdón, ni que aceptes lo que hice —siguió Hien—. Pero quiero mantener contacto con el bebé, Shaoran. Quiero que me llame abuelo. Nadie me ha llamado papá desde que tú eras un niño y he tenido que vivir con ello. Pero quiero ser el abuelo de mis nietos tanto como quería ser tu padre.

El silencio cayó entonces sobre la estancia. El abuelo se colocó detrás de Shaoran y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Nada es como pensamos, Shaoran —dijo repitiendo las palabras que Shaoran había escuchado tantas veces—. Hay matices, hijo. No todo es blanco o negro. Siempre hay otra manera de ver las cosas.

—Pero siempre queda el amor —musitó Sakura apretando la mano contra la de su esposo, que reposaba donde crecía su hijo.

—Jun Riuga ya no existe —le dijo Shaoran a su padre, pensando en él como padre a pesar de la determinación con que se había negado a considerarlo.

—Pero sí existe Shaoran Li —señaló Hien—. Y todos saben que Sakura Li es una mujer tierna y compasiva. Si tengo que fingir, lo haré. —Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo—. De todas formas, todo el mundo piensa que soy un tipo un tanto extraño. Me he comportado de una manera bastante inconstante a lo largo de los años, así que a nadie le sorprenderá el cambio. Me hago viejo y Hie está muy unido a ti y a tu esposa. Nadie hará preguntas.

Era cierto.

Shaoran curvó levemente la comisura de los labios. —Hay normas —masculló.

Al escuchar aquello, Sakura inspiró por la nariz con diversión. —Siempre hay normas —convino Hien. Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras todos lo miraban con impaciencia.

—Cariño... —empezó a decir Sakura, que lo conocía bien. Shaoran se aclaró la garganta. —Yo siempre tengo razón.

Hien frunció el ceño y Sakura se estremeció. Shaoran tuvo el presentimiento de que se reía para sus adentros.

—Siempre tengo razón —recalcó Shaoran—. Y no hay más que hablar.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —El ceño de Hien se hizo más profundo.

—Con respecto a cualquier cosa sobre la que piense que tengo razón, maldita sea —gruñó—. No tengo padre. Soy un bastardo. —Hien hizo una mueca y palideció antes de que Shaoran continuara—. Pero si el padre de Jun Riuga necesita considerarme un hijo... —Se encogió de hombros—. Me casé con su esposa.

Conduzco su todoterreno. Demonios, supongo que puedo reclamar también a su padre.

En ese momento, sintió un aleteo. Bajó la mirada de golpe hasta donde Sakura le apretaba la mano contra su vientre y luego la miró a los ojos.

Lo había sentido.

Ella sonrió. Tenía los ojos llenos de amor, de futuro. De «_para siempre_».

Su bebé se había movido. Allí, contra su mano, como si él también estuviera de acuerdo. Tan suavemente, que no había estado seguro hasta que miró los ojos de Sakura.

—Para siempre —susurró Shaoran.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con lágrimas.

—Para siempre.

Cuando Shaoran volvió a mirar a su padre pensó que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, había menos motas azules en sus ojos. Que eran un poco más irlandeses, que relucían con el tono ámbar dorado que era su legado. Quizás ahora pudiera llegar a conocer al padre que jamás había conocido.

Le tendió la mano a su padre y observó cómo éste parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas antes de estrechársela, sellando así su futuro.

Por fin, un futuro. Con seis años de retraso. Había habido demasiado orgullo y demasiado tiempo perdido. Pero Shaoran Li no era estúpido. No iba a perder más tiempo. No volvería a perder el amor. Shaoran Li había obtenido todo lo que Jun Riuga había perdido y a cambio ofrecía todo lo que tenía.

El futuro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bueno he aquí el epilogo para que vean como quedo la familia espero que lo hallan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo adaptándolo

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

Yogui*

Ceciali*

Didi*

fanthi*

Stellar BS*

rebeca26 * 

Dudas, comentarios, e-mails bomba. Clic más abajo.


End file.
